The Black Magician Trilogy Alternate Ending
by Jaycest
Summary: What would have happened if Akkarin submitted to a truth read during the hearing and the Guild confirms the threats and the innocence of him & Sonea through his mind? - CHAPTER 34 UPDATED -
1. The Hearing

BMT Fanfiction– Alternate Ending

What would have happened if Akkarin submitted to a truth read during the hearing and the Guild confirm the threats and the innocence of him & Sonea through his mind? The story start at the point where the Higher Magicians gather to debate the punishment after Sonea revealed her involvement in using black magic. Instead of Rothen pleading with the King not to exile Sonea, Lorlen presented another proposition to the King in proving his friend's innocence…

Disclaimer: The Black Magician Trilogy and its characters belongs to Trudi Canavan.

Once the Higher Magicians had returned to their seats, they began to relate what the members of their disciplines had expressed. Lorlen listened closely.

"Many find his story hard to believe," Vinara said, "but if Akkarin was seeking to justify his actions with a fabricated story, surely he would come up with something more convincing than this."

"My Warriors also find it disturbing," Balkan added. "They say we cannot ignore the possibility that he speaks the truth, and we face a threat of attack from Sachaka. We must investigate further."

Sarrin nodded. "Yes, so do my people. Many have asked if there is information in the books we might use to defend ourselves, should an attack come. I fear there is not. If Akkarin is telling the truth, we may need him."

"I, too, would like to question Akkarin further," Balkan said. "I would normally ask that he be detained until his claim is proven."

"We cannot imprison him effectively," Vinara reminded him.

"No." Balkan pursed his lips then looked up at Lorlen. "Do you think he will cooperate?"

Lorlen shrugged. "He has up till now." _If only he will submit to a truth-read, he thought to himself. _Part of him believes that his friend spoke the truth and he fears that they are already wasting a great deal of time speculating, when a real threat might be approaching Kyralia in no time. As the Higher Magicians continue to debate the appropriate course of actions, Lorlen slipped the red gem ring into his middle finger.

_Akkarin. Would you reconsider submitting to a truth-read?_

_No, the reader will learn the secret of black magic from my mind_. Akkarin replied determinedly.

_Akkarin, if the threat is true, the Guild might need to turn to black magic for its defense against the Inchani invasion after all. You need to show us your mind, if not for the Guild, think about Sonea! You know there are no alternatives besides accepting whatever punishment sentence upon the both of you if we are not able to confirm your story_.

Silence…

_Akkarin! There is no time, answer me before they…_ Before he finished sending the thought..

"Lord Balkan" a new voice spoke. The Warrior looked up in surprise. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

All heads turned to face the King, his green eyes bright and piercing. "Do you believe the Guild is capable of driving Akkarin out of the Allied Lands?"

Balkan hesitated. "I honestly don't know, Your Majesty. Even if we managed it, it would exhaust most of our magicians. Should these Sachakan magicians exist, they may see it as a perfect opportunity to invade.

The young King considered this.

"Administrator Lorlen, do you believe he will comply if he is commanded to leave the Allied Lands"

Lorlen blinked in surprise. "Do you mean….exile?"

"Yes."

The Higher Magicians looked at each other thoughtfully.

"The nearest non-allied land is Sachaka," Balkan pointed out. "If his story is true…"

Lorlen paled, he quickly focused his thoughts on Akkarin again.

_Akkarin, you heard this. Sachaka, they are sending you to your death, you need to submit to a truth read!_

Akkarin clenched his jaws; he knew he had no other options. Being exiled to Sachaka will destroy any chances for him to be there at the Guild's defense and he have to protect Sonea. His plan in hiding Sonea's involvement in black magic has foiled with her earlier confession. He has to make a decision.

Lorlen sense a change through the mental link.

_Very well, I will submit to a truth-read_. Akkarin focused his thoughts at Lorlen.

"Your Majesty, I hope you would consider my request." All eyes turned to Lorlen, he swallowed and continued. "If Akkarin is speaking the truth, I am afraid that the Guild will not be able to defend the attack against these outcast black magicians without the help of Akkarin. While he may have broken the Guild laws by learning & practicing black magic, it could have been for the very reason to protect Kyralia. Considering the possible threat we might be facing, we should not waste further time debating the possibilities, the only option left is to have Akkarin submit to a truth-read."

"But Administrator, you have heard earlier he is not willing to comply!" exclaimed Vinara.

"I can persuade him to comply." Lorlen replied confidently, since Akkarin have already agreed through their secret conversation. "We have known each other for a very long time, there might be a chance that he will still listen to an old friend."

The King brows creased to a frown and considered Lorlen's words. The Higher Magicians regarded the Lorlen with speculation.

"Very well Administrator Lorlen, you may speak to Akkarin but this will be his last opportunity to comply. Should he refuse, he will be exiled to the nearest non-allied land." The King ordered.


	2. The Last Chance

The Last Chance

Hearing someone approaching, Sonea looked up and saw Lorlen coming towards them. Unaware of the mental exchange between the two magicians, she turned to look at Akkarin and saw him staring hard at the floor with an unreadable expression. He had the same look since the Higher Magicians gathered to debate their claims and his stare grew darker as Lorlen approaches.

"Akkarin from Delvon, House Velan, former High Lord of the Guild, should the threat you have mentioned is real; an invasion may be right at the door steps of Kyralia. Since you claimed to protect the Guild by resorting to black magic, you should realise the only way to prove your claims and innocence is to submit to a truth read. The King has granted you one last chance, will you submit to a truth-read? Lorlen regarded his friend expectedly.

Akkarin raised and looked at the King as he said "Your Majesty, I will comply, however, I request no one but Administrator Lorlen to perform a truth-read on me. There are many memories, irrelevant to this hearing, too painful and personal to be revealed to anyone else and he is the only person I can trust with such information."

Lorlen nodded at Akkarin's request and turned back to face the King & the Higher Magicians. He expected that he would not allow anyone else performing the truth-read on him, not for his pride, but to prevent another person discovering Lorlen's knowledge of Akkarin's secret prior to these events. Even when facing the most serious accusation, his friend is still trying to protect him. At that moment, he realised that Akkarin may not have betrayed their friendship after all and he need to ascertain that.

"Your Majesty, as the Administrator of the Guild, I am willing to take upon the heavy burden of this task, if Your Majesty wills it."

Lorlen saw the King considered his offer and turned to address the Higher Magicians, "I will leave to the Guild to cast their votes. Lord Balkan, would you do the honor please?"

"It is time to decide if the Guild is in favor of appointing Administrator Lorlen performing the grave task. Under normal circumstances, it is usual for the Administrator to perform a truth read. However, this is an exceptional situation where the mind reader will discover the secret of black magic from the accused mind. Considering the severity of the crimes ,the probable threat involved and the Administrator's appropriateness in performing this task, I ask fellow magicians to cast your votes," Lord Balkan declared solemnly.

He held out a hand. A globe light appeared above it, then floated up to the ceiling. The other Higher Magicians followed suit, then hundreds more globe lights floated up from the rest of the magicians, and the Guildhall was filled with brightness.

"Do you judge Administrator Lorlen suitable for this task and trustworthy to learn and protect the knowledge of the prohibited arts?

Most of the globes turn red, with several remaining white. The results was obvious. Without counting the globes, Lord Balkan then declared, "Majority voted in favor of appointing Administrator Lorlen for this task. Your Majesty?, he then turned to the King with a questioning look on his face.

The King straightened and announced "Administrator Lorlen, you shall bear the task of performing a truth read on Akkarin and vow not to reveal, teach another person and practice the secrets of Black Magic through the knowledge you have gained by reading his mind unless ordered by the royal court of Imardin."

"I vow upon my family name" Lorlen replied resolutely.

Sonea gapped in astonishment, she did not expect Akkarin to change his mind about submitting to a truth-read. She thought he would not have allowed anyone read his mind after his brutal experiences in Sachaka. Her conscience clenched with guilt when she realised that Akkarin had chosen to endure this pain in order to save her. With her earlier confession, there was no other way he can protect her being charged guilty for breaking one of the Guild's most serious law and the punishment is execution!

"Akka..High Lord."

"Yes, Sonea." he replied without turning.

"I am...", choking with emotions, "Let them read my mind instead, you don't have to do this alone."

Raising one of his brows, "I'm not quite sure if that is a good idea. After all, you are still a half-trained disobedient novice" he replied coldly.

"Half-trained disobedient novice?", Sonea exclaimed, her guilt was quickly replaced with a rush of annoyance.

"For a moment I actually felt sorry for causing this, but I can see that you do not need my apologies after all!" Sonea hissed at him, annoyed with his comment.

Akkarin's eyes widened with surprise. Amused by her sudden outburst, he chuckled and shook his head, then he felt the tension caused by the approaching mind-reading session easing away miraculously.

"I'm ready, my friend", he said as he turn towards Lorlen, and he gazed at Lorlen levelly, looking composed & dignified once again. Lorlen stepped nearer to Akkarin, placed his palms on his temples and sought after Akkarin in his mind.


	3. The Truth

The Truth

The hall went completely silent. The King and the Higher Magicians moved to the edge of their seats, some gripped the arms of the chairs and some held their breath in anticipation.

Lorlen sensed a powerful presence and realised that he has entered Akkarin's mind. Waiting outside a house with a large gray door, "Show me your memories" he said to his friend. The door swung wide open and wave of emotions and memories rushed into him. "Show me what happened after you left the Guild many years ago" and he started to see images of a much younger Akkarin wondering through the streets of Lonmar, Elyne amazed with the wonders of the strange cities. Next he saw Akkarin trudging through a wasteland in pursuit of the knowledge of ancient magic. _That must be Sachaka,_ he thought. Akkarin then called up memories of the fateful encounter with the Inchani, Dakova.

Akkarin paused at that recollection; Lorlen sensed his hesitation and allowed him a few seconds to gather himself before he persuaded, "Please show me everything".

Sonea observed both Lorlen and Akkarin were frowning with concentration. Akkarin clenched his jaws tight as though he is containing a surge of painful emotions and Lorlen's chest rises as he inhaled a sharp breath, obviously shocked by what he has seen. They froze for a few moments before she saw Lorlen letting out his breath slowly, although still frowning with concentration.

Lorlen saw a thin and despaired Akkarin kneeling at Dakova's heels with a raised arm, dressed in rags and shoulders slumped with fatigue; this was a complete different image of his friend he had always knew. He saw the empty look on Akkarin's face, like a living corpse completely devoid of emotions. When Dakova made a cut on Akkarin's forearm with a familiar curved blade, his expression remained blank and did not even flinch when blood trickled from his arm. Focusing on that memory, Lorlen observed that Akkarin's arms were covered with numerous scars from the same cuts and slashes across other parts of his body caused by repeated whipping. Lorlen was sickened by what he saw; he fought back an outrage as he watched his friend suffered under the cruelty of the savage Inchani.

Akkarin then called up the memory of the discussion between Dakova with another magician, who bears a striking resemblance of Dakova. "That is Kariko, Dakova's brother", Akkarin explained and Lorlen listened to their plans of attacking Kyralia by uniting with other Inchanis. As that image slowly dissolve under his feet, Lorlen saw the days when Akkarin was imprisoned as Dakova's slave together with many others. He noticed a familiar face among them, _Takan_, he thought, although much younger. Next, he caught a glimpse of a beautiful slave serving beside Dakova and was surprised when he sensed turmoil of longings and emotions when Akkarin instinctively recalled the death of this woman.

Willing away those painful memories, Akkarin focused on projecting the images of his encounter with Dakova's enemy, the Inchani who taught him black magic to kill Dakova in return. He then showed Lorlen how he defeated Dakova by draining his strength and killing all his slaves, with deception and black magic, leaving only Takan alive.

In hope to escape from Kariko, Akkarin escaped the cursed wasteland together with Takan. Then Lorlen suddenly recalled the night his friend was captured, he remembered Akkarin had said something about promising Takan that he will never lose his freedom again. For the first time, he understood why Takan became his faithful friend and servant. Next, he saw Akkarin became the High Lord after returning from his travels and how he tracked and killed the Sachakan spies who tried to assassinate him throughout the years.

As Akkarin recalled the memories of that evening where he confronted Lorlen of discovering his nocturnal activities, he felt the guilt behind these memories. Following these images, he saw Akkarin claimed the guardianship of Sonea in protecting his dark secrets and sensed his friend's regret in separating her from Rothen. He saw the weekly Firstday dinners he had with his novice, sensed the pride he felt as Sonea's power grew and disappointment whenever she regarded him coldly.

He watched their interrogations with the Inchani spy, and Akkarin taught her to read the mind of an unwilling subject. Sonea learned the Inchani threats through the captive's mind and then persuaded her Guardian to teach her the dark arts with the intention of helping him protect the Guild. Lorlen was mildly surprised when he learnt of the Thieves' involvement in these investigations and more so that Akkarin's contact was Cery, a friend of Sonea, as he recalled.

He then saw the fight between Akkarin and a female Inchani. He went cold when he saw how Akkarin struggled under the immense strength of this black magician. He noted the injury on Akkarin's arm and how the sleeves of his robe was torn by his enemy. _That explains how black cloth embroidered with the Guild incal was found at the scene of Lord Jolen's murder._

Next, Akkarin guided him to the memories of that fateful night.

He saw the both Akkarin and Sonea left the underground room of the High Lord's residence hastily in the middle of a black magic lesson, then witnessed the fight between Akkarin & the female Inchani again. To his surprise, the fight halted abruptly, the female Inchani slumped to her knees revealing a horrified Sonea, staring at her bloodied hands. Lorlen stiffened, realising that this was when Sonea killed with black magic. 

Then, he saw a baffling imagine; Akkarin gazed at his novice with a strange expression on his face and he reached to tug something out of her hair, gently. Lorlen stilled as he saw what captivated his friend through Akkarin's eyes...Sonea...

Sonea…could it be...? Lorlen wondered with intense curiosity.

Realising that he has revealed more than necessary, Akkarin quickly diverted his memories to their journey back to his underground room where the Higher Magicians confronted him and his novice of the alleged crimes.

_"Questions my friend? You know the rest."_

Lorlen jumped at the question, he was too engrossed with what Akkarin has shown him and yet intrigued by the feelings he sensed from his friend towards his novice. He quickly withdrew his mind from Akkarin, organized his thoughts and schooled a composed expression before turning to address the hearing.

"The High Lord spoke the truth!" Lorlen announced.

Murmurs and exclamations filled the hall, the magicians turned to one another other discussing the revelations, King Merin and the Higher Magicians rose from their seats.

He glanced at his friend again and Akkarin returned his gazed. Suppressing a strong impulse to question his friend about the feelings he sensed towards Sonea,_ that would have to wait,_ Lorlen said to himself and retraced his steps towards the King and the Higher Magicians.


	4. Unexpected Moments

Unexpected Moments

Realization struck Rothen when he heard Lorlen addressed Akkarin as the High Lord once again. This meant that the Administrator is convinced and no longer regard Akkarin an accused for those crimes. _There might be still hope for Sonea_, he thought. Despite the anger he held against the manipulative man, he admitted that Akkarin had done the right thing to protect his novice and Lorlen, with that, he felt his hatred for him lessened.

Akkarin heaved a quiet sigh, relieved that the ordeal was over, but cursed himself silently for not guarding his emotions more carefully.

"How was it..? Are you alright?" Sonea asked worriedly.

He flicked a quick glance at her and saw the troubled look on her face. Although he felt strangely comforted by her concerns; he decided to keep his reply neutral after reminding himself again to be more careful with his emotions.

"I can really use a drink," he murmured.

Sonea grimaced, recalling that she was the main reason for his misery. She saw his face lined with exhaustion and wished she was able to do more to comfort him. _Why would you want to do that? _She heard the little voice in her head again. _Why indeed?_ She thought._ Because you knew what he had gone through to protect you and you care for him._ Silly, of course I care about him, so much depended on him, and he did those things to protect us and Lorlen, not just me! Why am I even having this argument with myself, have I lost my mind? Unaware that Akkarin was still watching her, Sonea continued debating with her inner voice.

When a series of expression crossed her face for the few moments, Akkarin was unable to contain his amazement as he continued to watch Sonea. Oblivious to the commotion around the Guildhall, he decided that his novice must be having an interesting conversation by her own.

_Because you like him..._the voice whispered to her again. Arghh! Shaking her head, she suddenly recalled his presence and realised that Akkarin was looking at her with bewilderment. Stifling a groan, she reminded herself; S_ay something, before he thinks I'm an idiot!_

Staring at the floor, "I…err…thank you, for what you have done, to protect me. No, I meant, protecting us," Sonea mumbled and felt the heat rising up her neck. She shifted her feet uncomfortably and kept her head low to hide her embarrassment, cursing herself quietly for her silly behaviour.

"You never fail to amaze me, Sonea. You chose an inopportune time for disobedience, foiling my plans; then you got annoyed when I called you a half-trained disobedient novice, and I just heard you thanked me for my protection. How can I keep up with your ever-changing temperament?" Akkarin replied mockingly, unable to suppress the grin curling on his lips.

Sonea snapped with annoyance at his comments, yet again.

All ready to throw him a spiteful remark, she looked up but unexpectedly found herself gazing right into his dark, captivating eyes.

"My my, this gets more and more interesting." Dismissing his thoughts, Rothen turned to Dannyl thinking that his former novice was referring to Lorlen's revelations. Instead, he saw Dannyl grinning at something towards the end of the Guildhall. Turning to the same direction, Rothen saw Akkarin & Sonea gazing at each other intently. After a few awkward moments, both of them finally turned away from each other, flushing with embarrassment.

I hope you liked this! Some Akkarin & Sonea moment :)

I'm still undecided about how to develop the story so please drop me a few suggestions!

My intention is to keep Akkarin alive at all cost :) so would love to get ideas from fellow BMT lovers!

Keep sending me feedback; I love them as they keep me going!


	5. The Guild's Judgement

The Guild's Judgment

Lorlen made his way back to the tiered seats, lifting both hands; the commotion in the Guildhall subsided. Frowning, he considered his words and turned towards the Higher Magicians, "The High Lord and his novice, Sonea, have been trialed for the accused crimes. In explaining the reasons for committing such grave crimes, they revealed an alarming threat that endangers the peace of Kyralia. A truth read had taken place to ascertain these claims and I shall now provide an account of the outcome before we pass a judgment."

Lorlen started his account from Akkarin's departure from the Guild twelve years ago in pursuit of knowledge of ancient magic, detailing only the facts and avoided any form of elaboration based on his personal opinions. He looked around the hall as he described the days where he was held captive as a slave and read the shock and sympathy on the magicians' faces. Their expression went dark and grim as he related the Inchani plans to invade Kyralia. When he recounted the reasons Akkarin learnt and killed with black magic, he glanced at the King, hoping to catch the slightest hint of benevolence. He then described Akkarin's journey back home and how he tracked the spies over the years as the High Lord of the Guild.

Pausing to catch his breath, he cleared his throat before explaining how Akkarin's robe was cut at the sleeve, before Lord Jolen's murder. He then recounted that fateful night, confirming that Akkarin & Sonea was indeed dealing with the female Inchani spy, the same one who fought Akkarin a few nights ago and discovered the female Inchani in possession of House Saril trophies. He then finished Akkarin's story with describing the confrontation in the underground room with the rest of the Higher Magicians.

"As for Sonea, she started practicing black magic less than a week ago after she witnessed an interrogation between her guardian and the spy. She learnt the threat through the captive's mind then willingly gave strength to her guardian and persuaded him to teach her black magic with intention of helping him protect the Guild should mishaps befall on Akkarin while he keeping the threats at ba.. The female Inchani spy they fought at the night of Lord Jolen's murder was powerful and Sonea had killed her under a life-threatening situation," Lorlen then concluded his account with a quiet voice.

"Are there any questions?" Lorlen asked, turning to face the Higher Magicians again.

Murmurs of discussions buzz around the Guildhall again; however, no formal questions were raised this time. The Higher Magicians looked at each other thoughtfully before Lord Balkan nodded to him, indicating he should join them. Looking up, he saw the King descended from the tiered steps, advancing towards the Higher Magicians at the same time.

The Higher Magicians bowed slightly as the King approaches and the monarch regarded each of them solemnly. He lifted his eyes to meet the Administrator, taking a deep breath; Lorlen strode towards them.

Surrounded by the King and magicians, they started querying him. Lord Sarrin was the first who spoke, "So it's all true? The Inchanis, how strong are they?" Lorlen nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid we are in a grave situation. I do not know how strong they are exactly; however, you need to be aware that they had a tough fight with the female Inchani. She hardly falters under Akkarin's attack."

"But Sonea killed her, didn't she?" Vinara injected quickly.

"Yes, but it appeared as though it was by chance." Lorlen replied as the image of Sonea staring at her bloodied hands flashed in his mind. "Not with her strength," he added grimly.

"Akkarin...can we trust him still?" Lord Balkan finally spoke and regarded him expectantly. Lorlen understood the importance of his question, as he knew The Warrior had always held Akkarin in high esteem.

He considered his answer carefully before replying, "I have seen much from his mind," rubbing his temples as he continued, "and I could see no further reasons to doubt him. At least we can be assured he did not commit these crimes out of any personal ambition. In fact, his intentions are nothing but honorable. That is the same for Sonea," he replied certainly and cast a hopeful glance at the King.

_I hope they believe you, my friend._

_I will see what I can do to convince them._

King Merin observed the discussion carefully. Considering the threat they are facing, the crimes Akkarin and his novice were accused of suddenly seemed inconsequential in comparison, although he still have his reservations. Looking back, he has always considered Akkarin an honorable man. Although young, his ability in dealing with diplomatic issues far exceeded most of his other followers in court, the monarch has long regarded him a valuable advisor and a friend. He turned to glance at Akkarin thoughtfully; and was surprised when he lifted his eyes, returning him an intent look, as though he heard his thoughts.

"What do you suggest Administrator?" It was King Merin who spoke.

Lorlen drew in a deep breath and sigh. Choosing his words carefully, he answered forthrightly, "Your Majesty, I see no point in continuing the Hearing. Forgive me for being plain; we discovered more than we wished for, the crimes they are accused of seemed far less important than the threat upon Kyralia."

The King lifted his hand and said "I cannot agree less, however, we cannot allow to be seen not punishing both of them for such severe crimes."

"The other Allied countries will intervene if this is not dealt appropriately," Vinara reminded pointedly.

"According to the Allied agreement, the Kyralian King is obliged to undertake whatever measures necessary to protect the Allied Lands from a magical threat," Lorlen replied, "and this is a magical threat," he added bluntly.

The King stared hard at him, "No matter how valid his reasons are, Akkarin has indeed broken the Guild's law and his vow…."

"But not his loyalty," Lorlen returned impatiently, without waiting for the monarch to finish his sentence. The King widened his eyes in surprise. The Higher Magicians looked equally astonished with Lorlen's argument.

Taking advantage of the situation, Lorlen added quickly, "Although Akkarin had been practicing black magic many years back, it has not corrupted him. Instead, he placed his life before the safety of Kyralia by fighting the spies solitarily. I am quite certain not many people, in his position, would have made that sacrifice at all. Besides, he has cooperated with our investigations until now. Let us not be blinded by our fears for black magic. As Lord Sarrin has related earlier, black magic was common centuries ago. Our earlier predecessors who fought the Sachakan war, probably won with none other, but black magic."

The young King's eyes grew darker, expecting a rebuke; Lorlen's heart began to race. To his surprise, it was Lord Balkan who spoke, "Your Majesty, magic, is neither good nor evil; it was what the wielder did with it that mattered." The Warrior said persuasively.

Lorlen read the expression of the other Higher Magicians, Lord Sarrin appeared to be deep in thoughts and Lady Vinara nodded understandingly.

At last, the King agreed resignedly, "You are right. We need Akkarin here, knowing the threats are real; it will be foolish of us to send our best ally into the hands of our enemy."

"Does he keep his position as the High Lord then, and what about his novice?" Lord Sarrin asked suddenly.

"He will remain as the High Lord of the Magician's Guild; his presence will be crucial in preparing for the possible invasion. However, he will be required to disclose and report all knowledge he have had acquired about the enemy. He shall also be prohibited to use and teach black magic to another person, including his novice, without the orders of the royal Imardin court." The monarch declared, regarded the magicians with piercing eyes and made his way back to his seat.

Lorlen heaved a huge sigh of relief; the Higher Magicians seemed be less apprehensive as well. Either they were relieved about the King's departure or the outcome of this Hearing, he cannot be sure.

_We are indebted to you, my friend. _

_I will hold you to that! _

Sonea heard her guardian chuckled and wondered what had amused him. They have not spoken or looked at each other after the incident earlier and she felt her face warming with that thought. She glanced around the Guildhall and saw the King back at his seat and Higher Magicians returning to theirs. Realization dawned on her, w_e will be judged now_; she told herself and her heart turn cold. Turning, she noticed that Akkarin was observing Lorlen with the corner of his lips curling into a half smile. Without having the chance to question the odd behavior of her guardian, she heard a gong. Jumping, he saw Lorlen addressing the hall.

"We have judged earlier that the High Lord and his novice are guilty of seeking knowledge of, learning, practicing and in addition to the earlier accusations, killing with black magic. The punishment for this crime as set down by the law is execution. The truth-read has proven the claims of the Akkarin and his novice, Sonea, and the Guild has acknowledged that the alarming threat from the Inchanis is genuine. In light of the reasons given for the crime, King Merin and we, the Higher Magicians, have decided that both Akkarin and Sonea, shall be discharged from the crimes they were accused of."

"Akkarin from family Delvon, of House Velan, you shall remain the High Lord of the Magician's Guild, however, you are prohibited to use black magic again and to teach others unless ordered by the royal court of Imardin. In addition, you will be required to disclose all knowledge you have had acquired about the enemy to aid the preparation of the possible invasion. Do you accept the judgment?"

Akkarin looked up at the King, then dropped to one knee, "Yes, I accept."

"Sonea, you are also prohibited to use black magic and to teach others unless ordered by the royal court of Imardin and to disclose all knowledge you have had acquired about the enemy to aid the preparation of the possible invasion. Do you accept the judgment?"

Sonea dropped to one knee and said, "Yes, I accept."

"Very well, I hereby declare this Hearing ended."

**Author's notes: Phew! I hope I tied up the outcome of the Hearing nicely. It gets tougher and tougher as I progress through the chapters. More Akkarin & Sonea moments to come, so stay tuned **


	6. The BitterSweet Truth

The Bitter-Sweet Truth (**Minor edits made to the previous version)**

Sonea shut her eyes with relief, still finding it hard to believe that they were discharged from the accusations; she had expected worse.

"Sonea!" Rothen rushed towards her and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm so glad you are alright! Why didn't you tell me about these earlier?"

As Rothen pulled away, her heart squeezed when she saw his face lined with concern and his pale blue eyes shimmered with moisture as she looked into them.

"I'm so sorry, Rothen. I couldn't tell you anything," she said painfully.

"Come on Rothen, stop making her feel guiltier than she already is." Sonea heard a familiar voice behind her former guardian and her face brightened with surprise, "Dannyl! When did you get back?"

"Yesterday," Dannyl replied with a gleam of amusement in his eyes, "The last time I came, you challenged Regin to a formal battle, and now black magic? You are by far the most interesting person I've ever met, Sonea. Rothen really seem to have a way in choosing novice who gets themselves into trouble," he added mockingly. Sonea felt her face warmed.

"Dannyl…" Rothen warned his former novice in a disapproving tone. He grinned and left the both of them on their own while he stepped towards Akkarin.

"High Lord," Still intimidated by the man, Dannyl smothered his expression instantaneously.

"Welcome back, Ambassador Dannyl," Akkarin said smoothly with a slight smile, "You did well capturing the rogue magicians."

"Thank you, High Lord. May I ask how did you learn about them?"

"I have my ways," Akkarin gave him a wry smile before he added knowingly, "And I still remember I have a misunderstanding to address.

Dannyl's heart skip a beat, "Indeed, my lord. Have a good evening then." He bowed slightly and went back to Rothen and Sonea.

"Let's go Rothen, let the poor girl get some rest," he teased his old friend. "I'll see you later Sonea, try not to get into more trouble before that," and he gave her a wide grin. Sonea beamed back at him, "Yes, Ambassador Dannyl," mocking him in return.

Gazing at their backs, Sonea realized how much she missed them and felt greatly comforted by her former guardian's unconditional care. Turning, she saw Akkarin surrounded by the Higher Magicians, noticing their expressions were somewhat apprehensive. No doubt they have agreed to discharge them from the accusations; she suspected that it will still take some time for them to acknowledge their guild leader is a black magician.

Lorlen caught her eye and started towards her. Dark circles ringed his eyes with fatigue. Sonea felt a pang of sympathy for the kind man who thought his friendship was betrayed by her guardian.

"I haven't thank you for believing in Akkarin, he said quietly, "You were there for him, when I could not."

Sensing his regret, "The High Lord will be glad to hear this, Administrator," she said soothingly.

Lorlen blinked in surprise.

"Of all people, he wished he could have told you everything." She smiled at him kindly, hoping that he has not given up on his friendship they shared.

He nodded at her silently, and left without another word. Lorlen realizes that what Sonea had said is true. Thinking back, Akkarin had made several comments about his interests outside the Guild on many occasions but he was just too blind to see the meaning behind them. Sighing, _at least I know the truth now_. Staring at the gem-ring on his finger, he decided that Akkarin will no longer prevent him from removing it. They have so much to talk about, and much to prepare, he decided to pay his friend a visit tomorrow no matter how busy the day will be.

One by one, the Higher Magicians bade Akkarin goodnight. Turning to her, each gave a pat on her shoulder before they left, leaving both of them the last ones in the Guildhall. Sensing his gaze, she turned and saw him looking at her intently. She caught her breath when he stepped closer to her. Placing a hand on her back, he murmured, "Let's go, Sonea."

They made their way back to the High Lord's residence in silence and she realized that it was already dusk. The air was clear but chilly; the stars were twinkling against the evening blue sky with the moonlight illuminating their path. She shuddered when the wind blew, noticing that, Akkarin drew up a shield around them and she mumbled her thanks. Sonea felt unnaturally aware of her guardian's presence, her back tingling where he touched. Inhaling his familiar scent, she wondered why she had never noticed how good he smells. Instinctively, she remembered those moments when they stared into each other's eyes and blushed at that memory. She took a glance at him, hoping to see some recognition on his expression, but was disappointed to find him in his usual cool demeanor. _Stop this! What did you expect? He is just your guardian! _She reminded herself and sighed.

She woke up before dawn the next morning and dragged herself out of bed. She was bone-weary as she only managed to get some sleep late in the night, and she remembered crying herself to sleep.

When they arrived at the residence last night, she was surprised to see Takan pacing anxiously in the guestroom. He rushed towards Akkarin and kneeled, "Master," Takan's voice was laden with emotion.

"Get up, Takan," he said quietly. Though his voice was all command and tolerance, Sonea recognized signs of embarrassment on her guardian's face. She smothered a smile.

Takan then turned to her and held both her hands. "It is good to see you again, Lady Sonea." Smiling at him, she then realized how much she has grown to like this man who had given all his loyalty to Akkarin.

Takan prepared a light but delectable dinner for them and she ate with her guardian in awkward silence. Many times she felt him looking at her intently, but to her frustration, he always shifted his attention the moment she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze.

When they finished their meal, Takan collected their plates, refilled the wine for Akkarin before he dismissed his servant. He stood up finally, gestured to Sonea with his long fingers curled around a glass of wine; he made his way to the library and sat in one of the high chairs.

"Sit down, Sonea." Her guardian fixed a firm stare at her; she dropped her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, High Lord," she lowered to the chair across him.

Silence stretched between them before he finally spoke.

"Everything has changed. You are no longer required to remain as my novice," he paused before he continued.

"I will speak to Lorlen tomorrow to transfer your guardianship back to Rothen and you will now be allowed to speak to Lorlen freely," he said solemnly.

Sonea froze; not believing what she just heard, she blinked her eyes several time trying to understand Akkarin's words.

"You are sending me away?" she whispered, "Why?" and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Her thoughts ran wild, searching desperately for a logical reason behind her guardian's action.

Akkarin looked away, his heart clenched when he realized he had hurt her, that wasn't what he intended to do.

Forcing himself to look at her, "That is for the best, Sonea. I know how much you missed Rothen," he said with a sober voice.

"But I will miss you!" she blurted those words before she could stop herself. Her vision blurred by the tears streaming from her eyes. She quickly swiped them away with the back of her hand, resolving to not lose her composure before her guardian. _Not my guardian anymore, _she thought. _He is sending me away, _and she felt hot tears scorching her cheeks again.

Akkarin hissed a curse under his breath and hurried towards his novice. Sonea turned away, unable to look at him. Lowering himself, he circled his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close. Sonea struggled to pull away, but she was defenseless under Akkarin's strong arms.

"I am not sending you away", he whispered fiercely. "I claimed your guardianship by force for the reasons you already known and I knew how much you missed Rothen still. I have no right to keep you under my control anymore".

Shaking her head, "I don't want to be anywhere, but here. Please don't send me away," her voice was so tiny that it was hardly audible.

Akkarin's eyes widened with surprise. Although Sonea's demeanor towards him changed after he revealed his past to her, he caught the longing look on her face when she separated with Rothen earlier in Guildhall. He had assumed she would be happier with her guardianship returned to him. Had he misunderstood her?

He felt her shoulders quivering beneath his arms, and sigh with resignation. He had resolved not to confront the feelings she has recently stirred within him, but, not tonight, not when he had hurt her like this.

"Then stay," Akkarin whispered to her gently and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

She fell asleep in his arms and stirred when he carried her back to her bedroom. Placing another kiss on her lips, he whispered good night to her. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and pulled the covers over her tiny body. Then he watched her drifted back to sleep peacefully before leaving her bedroom with a smile.

**Author's notes: As promised, some Akkarin & Sonea moments again! Happy reading! ^_^**

**P.S.: I need to mention that poor Takan was tidying up the mess (created by the Higher Magicians after they search the High Lord's residence) when his Master & Lady Sonea was caught up in their private moments. LOL!**


	7. A Strange Request

A Strange Request

The sky was just brightening up with the break of dawn when Sonea left the Baths. The air was still cold, so she created a barrier about herself and heated the air within it.

Images of last night rushed back to her. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of his lips against hers, yet, she wasn't sure if that was just her imagination. However, the moments he had held her close to him and kissed her on the cheek, were imprinted in her memory. Picking up her pace, she made her way back to the High Lord's residence hastily, hoping to catch a glimpse of Akkarin before her lessons.

Lessons, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to attend classes at all. It seems terribly odd for lessons to be conducted as usual with the Sachakan's threat looming over them. Akkarin did not speak to her about this, but then she realized that he wouldn't have the opportunity to do that, after what happened last night. Nonetheless, she wasn't too enthusiastic to get back to her lessons. No doubt, she will become the outcast again, with everyone knowing that she used black magic and killed with it. It wasn't easy for her to be accepted by the other novices, when they finally did, she couldn't pursue any friendship. For every friend she made then, would have been another tool Akkarin can use against her in keeping her silence. Sighing at her irony; she had just regained her freedom but will be shunned, again.

She felt her heart racing with anticipation as the gray two-storey building came into view. As always, the door swung inwards at the slightest touch, revealing a black-robed figure relaxing on one of the guestroom chairs.

"Good morning, Sonea," he greeted her smoothly.

"Good morning, High Lord," she replied, bowing stiffly.

"I was waiting for you, come with me, we can talk over breakfast." Akkarin stood up swiftly and made his way towards the stairwell leading to the dining room.

Sonea widened her eyes in surprise; she was expecting to wait for him, not other way round, furthermore, this was the first time he had invited her for breakfast. She followed him up to the dining room anxiously, wondering at the same time what he was going to tell her. _Let's hope it's_ n_ot about my guardianship again._

Pausing in front of door, Akkarin stepped aside and allowed her to pass before stepping into the room.

"Good morning, Lady Sonea," Takan greeted her. He pulled out her usual seat and did the same thing for Akkarin after she was seated. He brought a platter of dishes and a loaf of freshly baked bread, slicing it into equally thick pieces before serving them. She traced the familiar aroma of raka before he brought it to the table. After he filled up her cup, she was thankful that he left the remaining pot on the table. She knew she was going to need more of this potent drink to keep her awake. Takan then left the room quietly after he filled Akkarin's cup with a strongly brewed sumi.

Akkarin took a sip from his drink before he spoke.

"Are you feeling better?" His dark eyes bore into hers, looking at her intently. She suppressed a twinge of nervousness and forced herself to meet his eyes as her mind replayed the images of the previous night instinctively.

"Yes I'm better, thank you," she muttered embarrassingly.

"Good." Curling his lips into a smile, he helped himself to the dishes, taking a little from each plate. Sonea did the same thing, but she felt him watching her every move. As her composure started to dissolve, she hastily reached for her cup and swallowed a huge gulp of raka, pretending to be unaffected by his imposing presence. Instead, the steaming liquid scorched her tongue. Eyes bulging, she fought back a choke. _Isn't it great,_ _I'm making a fool of myself in front of him again_,she chided herself sarcastically. Clearing her throat, she struggled to keep her voice levelled. "High Lord, about my lessons...," her question hanged in the air as she struggled to suppress another choke, eyes moistening at the same time.

Akkarin gave her a bored look and lifted one brow questioningly; even so, the amused glint in his eyes was obvious. Suppressing his urge to grin, he spared her the embarrassment and answered her question without further comments. He told her that lessons will be conducted as usual; however, she is excused for the day. Sonea mumbled her thanks.

His eyes darkened as he explained that the King has summoned him to court to discuss about the Sachakan's threat. Until the King and the Higher Magicians have decided the next course of actions, there are no reasons for classes to be suspended.

Sonea nodded; however, she had another set of concerns. "My family, they need to know about this. Can I visit them?"

Creasing his brows into a deeper frown, Akkarin lowered the cutleries in his hand and sighed. "That will not be advisable, not today at least. You will draw too much attention after those accusations," he warned.

Her heart sank with disappointment. She knew her guardian is right but it is extremely unsettling for her when she is not able to tell them about the approaching danger, especially when she cannot be there to protect them.

Watching the troubled look on her face, he felt the pricked of his conscience for not allowing her to visit her family.

"I'll see if I can arrange for you to meet them in a safe place," he added quietly "in a few days time." And he saw the light returning to her eyes as she lifted them to meet his.

"Thank you, my lord!" she replied with gratitude and relief in her voice.

Lips curling into his familiar half-smile, Akkarin continued. "And there is something else. You will need to start your evening classes again. Though I am no longer allowed to teach you black magic, we need to sharpen your Warrior skills as much as time allows.

Sonea's heart skipped a beat. Akkarin had taken a hand in her Warrior Skills training soon after he revealed the truth to her. Although she had looked forward to those lessons, it was mostly due to her determination to protect Kyralia and her curiosity about her guardian's battle skills. Strangely, the idea of having private lessons with him again seems more appealing than she had felt before. She can hardly contain her excitement while she imagine about those impending private lessons, unaware that Akkarin was watching her closely. She was still caught up in her own fantasies when her guardian spoke.

"You've gone all silent. I presume you can't wait to start those lessons then?"

She snapped her attention back to the present and saw him staring at her mockingly with a teasing smile played on his lips.

Realizing he must have caught the dreamy look on her face, she felt the familiar warm sensation spreading to her face and ears rapidly, and evaded his stare with embarrassment.

Amused by his Sonea's reaction, Akkarin chuckled as he stood and stepped away from the table. "Enjoy the rest of your meal," and he strode towards the door and left the room.

Cery was in his office when Gol delivered a message earlier.

"The High Lord sent his thanks and a request." Cery frowned as Gol repeated the message.

Takan left last evening after informing him that the High Lord has been discharged of the accusations against him. He heaved a huge sigh of relief when he learnt that Sonea was discharged from hers as well.

He had assumed things will return to what they used to be after this, but the strange request from the High Lord seems to imply that there is more to what's happening. Piecing the bits of information he had gathered from Takan and Savara, he knew that the High Lord and Sonea were involved in the uses of a certain magic forbidden by the Guild. Yet using black magic, as termed by the Guild, was necessary for them in dealing with the murderers, or slaves as Savara had mentioned, sent by a group of outcast magicians from Sachaka. Their motive was to confirm that the Guild has indeed banned black magic and to kill the High Lord. Once they are sure that the Guild is vulnerable, without black magic, they will invade the Guild and Kyralia and take revenge for the Sachakan war.

He smiled, as he thought about Savara. She had told him that her orders were to return home immediately if the High Lord is charged guilty by the Guild. With those charges withdrawn, she will most likely stay for a longer period of time and he will take that opportunity to wring more information from her as much as possible and of course, enjoy their non-committal relationship. Her involvement is no longer a mystery to him; but there this is still a lot he doesn't understand about her people. The High Lord might know more, but he had made Savara a promise to not reveal her presence to him and Takan. Ironically, Takan had also related the High Lord's request, through their mental link, about not revealing the Thieves' involvement to anyone else at this point.

Shaking his head with bewilderment, he has certainly landed himself into the heart of mysterious situation. That said, his hunch tells him that he is very close to finding the truth, a very disturbing one in fact, and his hunches are always accurate. Shrugging, he will find out once he had carried out the strange request from the High Lord.


	8. The High Lord's Proposition

Chapter 8 – The High Lord's Proposition

King Merin was sitting in a large, comfortable chair on the far side of the room. His Advisors stood on either side, their expressions watchful and serious. Lord Mirken was the older of the pair. Lord Rolden was closer to the King's age, was his friend as much as a protector.

"Your Majesty," Akkarin bowed his head and knelt on one knee.

"High Lord," the young king nodded. "Be at ease." Akkarin rose.

The ruler cast him speculative look. "I hope I've made the right choice by not removing you from the Guild. This decision has evoked strong protests across the Allied countries, putting Kyralia in a delicate political position. Do not make me regret my decision, Akkarin." The king fixed a firm stare on him before waving his hand at the chair across him.

"Now take a seat." Akkarin nodded once and strode across the room.

"I have asked you here to discuss about those Sachakans. Tell me what you know about them."

"These outcast magicians are those who had fallen out of favor with Sachakan King. They were confined to the wastelands under the orders of their King and contact with them was strictly forbidden. These magicians kept slaves with magical potential and took strength from them with using black magic every day, because of that, they hold a great store of power. A black magician can easily grow to the strength of hundreds of Guild magicians in a matter of weeks. Leading the invasion is the Inchani called Kariko, the brother of the black magician I killed to escape slavery..." Akkarin continued his report in a low voice. When he finished his account; he noticed that the King had paled slightly.

"How much time do we have?" The ruler questioned, after a long silence.

"I assume Kariko had gathered all his allies, otherwise they would not have forced me to reveal their existence by murdering Lord Jolen. If they travel fast, we can expect them to arrive in Imardin in less than a week time. However, he would not have foreseen the Guild to pardon me, so he might need more time to reconsider his plans. But that would take him less than another week to do so. Unless..."

"Unless?" The king probed.

Akkarin regarded him thoughtfully, "Unless, his allies are no longer confident that they can easily invade us."

"Why would that be?"

"They lost the advantage to take us by surprise. They would have easily taken over Kyralia by removing me from the Guild. Contrary to what they have planned to achieve, the Guild has pardoned me instead, despite knowing I've used black magic. If they had been listening to our mental communications over the last two day days, they would have found out that I'm still alive, not executed. This unexpected turn of events will likely create doubts or even distrusts between Kariko and his allies. It would not surprise me if they are already considering the possibilities that the Guild might even revoke its ban on black magic by now. When that happens, they are no match for us."

The King considered his word carefully. Brows creasing into a deep frown, his face darkened as he realized the meaning behind Akkarin'.

"Is that what you are proposing, Akkarin, the Guild to revoke its ban on black magic?" The King questioned dangerously. 

The sun was setting low when Akkarin left the palace; the sky was covered with shades of orange & yellow. His face was tight with determination. Yanking the reins, he rode hard on his way back to the Guild, with hooves thundering on the pavement and stirring clouds of dust along the road.

Arriving at his residence, he was mildly surprise to find Lorlen waiting for him in the guestroom.

"Good evening Administrator, it's been awhile," Akkarin gave his friend a crooked smile.

Lorlen gave a low laughter and shook his head, "Yes, we need to talk, about you and our family."

Chuckling, he invited his friend to stay for dinner. Lorlen nodded and saw Akkarin glance behind him.

Takan bowed to the both of them as he entered the guestroom.

"Takan, fetch Sonea, Administrator Lorlen will be staying for dinner."

"Master, Lady Sonea is not in her room." Takan replied anxiously.

Before Akkarin could respond, Lorlen mentioned that he met Sonea about an hour ago, telling him she was just going to catch some fresh air to clear her mind.

Smiling faintly, he asked Takan to show Lorlen to the dining room, while he fetches his missing novice, knowing exactly where she could get some fresh air.

He found her by the spring, resting against a tree gazing at the evening sky, deep in her own thoughts. He watched her for a while before revealing his presence.

"Thinking about your family?"

Sonea jumped at his deep voice. She was waiting anxiously for her guardian to return from court for a long time. At last, she decided that she needed some fresh air to clear her mind and came to the spring. Lost in her own thoughts, she did not realised he had found her and wondered how long he has been there.

"High Lord" she bowed and rise to her feet. "I wasn't thinking about them. You already assured me that I will see them soon." She gave him a smile, revealing a hint of relief in her eyes.

Raising his brows questioningly and probed, "So, was it Rothen or his bright-eyed son, Dorrien?"

Sonea's eye widened with surprise,_ how did he know about Dorrien? _

She shifted her gaze uncomfortably as she replied, "I was just wondering if your Meet with the King has gone smoothly. I was worried."

He curled his lips into a smile. "So you were thinking about me."

It wasn't a question, she realized. Dark, attractive eyes held her gaze, as though they were beckoning to her. Sonea had spent her entire day thinking about him. Haunted by the memories of the previous night, she longed to confirm the feelings Akkarin held for her. Without realizing, she found herself stepping towards him, close enough to feel his breath upon her face. "Yes," she breathed softly and tipped her toes to meet his lips.

Akkarin was hesitant at first. For many days, he fought back the stir of desire he felt towards his novice, but now, he just couldn't find the strength to tear from her kiss. Circling his arms around her waist, he pulled her close possessively, and returned her kiss fiercely. He demanded more, as he parted her lips to meet her tongue. Sonea held him tight, returning his kisses with uncontrollable desire and passion. Losing her will to think, she simply abandon her all reservations.

When they finally broke away reluctantly to catch their breath, she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his chest rise and fall rapidly. Lifting her chin gently to meet his gaze, his dark eyes glittered with affection and desire. He pressed another kiss on her lips and he murmured, "We have to go, Lorlen is waiting."

Sonea made a quiet noise and leaned away, tearing her lips from his reluctantly. "And you were thinking about your friend?" She rolled her eyes, feigning an exasperated look.

Akkarin chucked loudly and loosen his arms around her waist. Linking fingers with hers, he led her away from the spring.

"You shouldn't be jealous of Lorlen, really" he paused to look at her, "I like you better than him." Smiling at her, he saw her lifted her eyes shyly to meet his.

"Let's go," he tugged her hand and made their way out of the forest. When the road came into view, they released each other's hand unanimously...


	9. Old Friends

Chapter 9 – Old Friends (Edited from previous version)

Lorlen glanced around the dining room thoughtfully. He can't remember the last time he was here to visit Akkarin as a friend, without having to fear him. Takan reappeared from another door within the room and busied himself setting up the table for the dinner. Absent-mindedly, he watched the loyal Sachakan servant perform his tasks. He let out a small sigh as he admitted to himself that he was indeed a much lesser friend to Akkarin compared to his novice and servant.

Hearing approaching footsteps, he turned towards the door and saw Sonea entered followed by Akkarin with his long fingers curling around the stems of three wine glasses and a bottle of Anuren Dark.

"Ah you're back," he said, smiling to the both of them.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Administrator." Sonea bowed slightly and returned his smile. As she started towards the table, she noticed that Takan had prepared her seat next to Akkarin.

"You look better now. I hope you were not feeling too nervous about getting back to classes tomorrow?" Lorlen remarked.

"Oh that, yes, a little," she grimaced.

Akkarin made his way towards his usual seat. If he was surprised that his servant had placed his novice right beside him, it did not show on his face.

Takan reappeared with a large tray containing several dishes and placed them on the table. He filled their glasses with wine and bowed to take his leave.

Lifting his glass, "To Lorlen, our glorious savior," Akkarin gave his friend a mocking smile.

"Well I can see how grateful you are," Lorlen snorted, then laugh at his friend's dramatic appreciation.

Not following their little joke, Sonea threw her guardian a puzzled look.

Akkarin chuckled and explained to her that it was Lorlen who convinced the King and the Higher Magicians to discharge them from the accusations. If not for him, they would have been exiled to Sachaka.

"Sachaka!" Sonea drew in a sharp breath. "That means….."

"Yes, they were sending you both to your death, if Akkarin did not allow his mind to be read." He answered her quietly. Shaking his head, "But you flatter me my friend," glancing at Akkarin, "I felt as though I've aged ten years after the Hearing," Lorlen replied humorously.

"If I knew you speak so convincingly, I would have you attend to court duties." Akkarin continued to mock his friend.

"As if I do not have enough work to do!" Lorlen exclaimed, shaking his head disapprovingly.

He took a sip from his drink. "The bad news is; you will only get busier in days to come. I was summoned by the King today to discuss about the Sachakan threat. It appears that the situation is towards our advantage, for now. To your credit Lorlen, the Inchanis' plan to remove me from the Guild has foiled. If Kariko and his allies were prepared to invade Kyralia immediately after my execution, they will take less than a week to attack. If they have been spying on our mental communications over the last few days, they would have learnt that I remain unharmed." Akkarin said somberly.

"Spying on our mental communications, is that possible?" Lorlen frowned with deep concern.

"Yes, it is possible; they are black magicians. How did you think I got my "fine" senses?" Akkarin raised a brow at him.

"Oh," Lorlen blinked with realization. "Should we stop all mental communications then?"

"Yes, we should. But I would not reveal further, I would like the Higher Magicians to hear what I have to say as well. Can you arrange that?

"Of course. Tomorrow then?"

"Yes, as soon as possible."

As soon as the dinner ended, Akkarin & Lorlen made their way to the guestroom for more wine and Sonea requested to be dismissed. Smiling, she was glad to see both of them chatting like old friends again. _Well I am sure they have lots to talk about, so it's better that I make myself scarce_, she told herself. But that was not the only reason that made her smile. _Akkarin_. Her heart leapt with joy. She didn't understand how she found the courage to kiss him but she was glad she did somehow; otherwise she would never have found out that their feelings were mutual. Perhaps she realized how easily she can lose him, to the Guild, to the Inchanis and she wants no regrets. If the Inchanis attack, they might not survive at all, but if they don't, they will just need to be careful around the Guild. _No matter what happens, it's just between us, _she determined.

"What news do you have for me?" Akkarin asked his friend the usual question.

Lorlen smiled at the familiarity of his old friend. "Well, the Hearing to judge the rogue magicians from Elyne will be held tomorrow. Although Dannyl captured some of them but we suspect there were others who escaped. The rogue magician who learnt Control from Dannyl was poisoned, and Dannyl suspected it was the Elyne King who gave the orders.

Akkarin raised one brow. "Why?"

"Apparently the rogue magician, Farand, accidentally witnessed his King making an agreement with one of the powerful Dems to have the Dem's political rival murdered, and upon realizing this the King extracted an oath of silence from him. Later, when Farand had applied to join the Guild, he was refused. He did not discover until later that the King knew the secret agreement would be revealed during mind-reading lessons, and therefore had prevented him from becoming a magician."

"Interesting," Akkarin took a sip of wine thoughtfully.

"And Dannyl chanced upon a book at Dem Marane's residence. It is a copy of a book written two centuries ago, when the Alliance was made and the law was laid down that all magicians must be taught and controlled by the Guild. Most magicians outside Kyralia were members of the Guild, but some weren't. The book belonged to one who wasn't. It was a book on black magic containing instructions on its use."

Akkarin widened his eyes with interest. "Do you have that book?"

"Don't tell me you want it. You know that is forbidden."

Akkarin chuckled, "You sure know me well. The last I recalled, I was prohibited to use and teach black magic, but not seeking knowledge of it."

"Don't twist the words Akkarin..."

"Lorlen, I need to see that book. It may contain information that helps us defend the Inchanis," Akkarin interrupted solemnly.

Scowling at Akkarin, "I shouldn't have mentioned about it."

"Will you help me then?" Akkarin asked hopefully.

"You will get me into trouble one of these days!" Lorlen retorted disapprovingly.

Frowning thoughtfully, "There is something else, Lorlen." Akkarin's said with a quiet voice. "The ring, you don't have to wear it anymore."

Lorlen held his gaze for a few moments before he emptied the ring from his pocket and placed it lightly on the arm of his chair. "I was wondering when you were going to tell me that."

Akkarin tried to find the right words, "I'm..."

Lorlen lifted his hand, "Say no more, my friend. It was necessary," and gave his friend a rueful smile.

Not knowing what else to say, they sat in silence, then Akkarin stood up quietly to refill his glass with the dark wine and did the same for Lorlen.

It was Lorlen who finally broke the silence. "About Sonea...what do you intend to do?" He gave Akkarin a speculative look.

Keeping his expression neutral, Akkarin glanced at him and turned towards his seat, "About her guardianship?"

"No, not that" Lorlen corrected, "But yes, perhaps."

"Is that a yes or no?" Akkarin challenged him dryly as he lowered himself on the large comfortable armchair.

Lorlen narrowed his eyes at him, "This is not a game, Akkarin. You know what I mean. I sensed your feelings for her from your mind. Do not deny. Don't you remember how she suffered under the rumours concerning her and Rothen?"

Akkarin's expression darkened as he returned Lorlen's stare, eyes flashing with anger. "I don't see any cause for such rumours now, Lorlen."

"There will be soon." Lorlen insisted

"It would be my concern, not yours." Akkarin replied coldly.

Heaving a huge sigh, Lorlen stood from his seat and glance at his friend sideway, "I hope you know what you are doing, my friend, I wasn't trying to stop you," his eyes lowered with concerned.

"Get some rest, Lorlen." Akkarin said quietly, his expression softened slightly.

Snorting lightly, "Speak for yourself" and Lorlen turned towards the door.

Chuckling softly, Akkarin bade his friend good night.


	10. Plans Revealed

Chapter 10 – Plans Revealed

The afternoon sun chased the morning chill away warming the air under the clear blue sky. It was Mid-day when the Hearing ended. Royend of Marane was judged guilty and faced execution for committing two of the most serious crimes, by attempting to learn magic outside of the Guild and possessing knowledge of black magic. Though expected, Akkarin was slightly disturbed with the harsh sentence. Without Lorlen's help, he would have faced a similar fate, so was Sonea.

When he gave his account during the Hearing, he attested to Dannyl acting upon his instructions and the rumours concerning him and his assistant was fabricated in order to aid the investigation. Dannyl was evidently relieved at his defence against those allegations. He had expressed his gratitude to him, though he seemed equally disturbed with the harsh punishment. No doubt the Ambassador was torn in between his guilt and safe guarding his reputation.

He was late for the meeting with the Higher Magicians. This Hearing was his first public appearance after the trial, he was interrupted by several magicians who tried exchanging awkward pleasantries with him, while the Elyne magicians sent to witness this Hearing eyed him suspiciously. Ignoring their stares, he swept his way out of the Guildhall and started toward the Administrator's office.

"Ah, there he is." Lorlen gestured Akkarin to the empty chair. Not surprising he was the last to arrive; the Higher Magicians were already seated in the huge room and nodded to him, "High Lord."

He greeted them in return while he strode towards his seat. Glancing around the room, they looked at him expectantly and he started to relate about the meeting he had with the King. He explained the advantage they have with the current situation and the possibility that the Inchanis could have learnt much about the happenings around the Guild by spying on their mental communications.

Plain shock flashed across their faces when they heard this and Lorlen quickly explained how the Inchanis were 'gifted' with such ability and he send a message to stop all mental communications after this meeting.

"If I were Kariko, I would reconsider my plans, but not for long." Akkarin explained. "I am hoping that this unexpected turn of events will create doubts or even distrust between him and his allies, discouraging their ambition to take over the Guild. By now, they would have anticipated that we will be better prepared for the invasion. Since I had been pardoned despite using black magic, they would have even considered the possibility that the Guild might decided to revoke its ban."

"Is that what you are suggesting?" Lorlen cast him a disapproving look while the rest eyed one another alarmingly.

"The King had the same reaction." Akkarin commented dryly. "There are three possibilities. First, if they believe the Guild has allowed black magic again, they would prevent us from gaining strength by wasting no time in attacking and taking over Kyralia as soon as they have a plan. Second, they might not attack immediately until they strengthen their alliance by recruiting more allies.

"The third?" Lord Balkan asked.

Tapping the armchair with his finger tips, "I hope they abandon their plans to invade us, but, it will take a lot more to dissuade them." Akkarin lifted his eyes to meet the red-robed magician.

Lord Sarrin who has turned slightly white, "Do we have any chance against them without black magic?"

Heaving a low sigh, Akkarin shook his head. "Hardly, I had to use black magic just to fend off the spies. The female Inchani we fought, she was strong and we were just….fortunate."

"We have no other options?" Lorlen swept his eyes across the rest of the magicians seeking their opinions.

"We will need black magic for defense," Akkarin explained quietly, "But more than that to defeat them."

"What do you suggest, High Lord?" Lady Vinara spoke finally.

"We need to be prepared for the worst. The better prepared we are, the more likely we will win against the Inchanis or even discourage them from attacking at all. But unfortunately, all my plans involve black magic."

Vinara drew in a sharp breath and looked at Lorlen with uncertainty.

"Does our King share your opinions?" It was Kito, the Expatriate Administrator who asked.

Akkarin regarded him thoughtfully and said, "The King's decision to keep me in my position has provoked strong protests among the other Allied Countries that puts Kyralia in a delicate political situation. The Elder Council has openly disputed his judgement as well, so he dare not allow the Guild to revoke its ban on black magic against the opinions of the majority."

Kito supported that reasoning, "He is right, the Elder Council will never allow this to happen."

"Our King is blinded by his fears," Akkarin's voice hardened with contempt, "He fails to see the grave implications of his cowardice." The Higher Magicians widened their eyes with astonishment, clearly appalled by his bold statement. "If the Inchanis succeed in taking Kyralia, their power will increase ten-fold. It is just a matter of time they grow more ambitious and start invading the other Allied countries as well."

"That is sure disturbing," Lady Vinara muttered, drawing her lips tight with concern.

"That's not all. By now the entire Sachaka would know that we are vulnerable without black magic. If the Sachakan King intends to take revenge on us for the Sachakan War, we had better be ready to face a bigger troop of black magicians."

Lord Balkan swore an oath under his breath and Lady Vinara shot him a warning look.

Akkarin raised a brow at The Warrior and concluded, "The King has heard my views. He will consult his Advisors and will summon me again when he made his decision. I wish his Advisors have better foresight than their young king."

"High Lord, about the mental communications," Lord Sarrin pondered, "Can you hear them as they hear us?"

"No," Akkarin chose his words carefully before continuing, "They have a special ability to communicate with each other without other magicians listening."

Lord Sarrin mulled over his answer and Lorlen instinctively remembered the gem ring he used to have.

"It is alarming that they know so much about us," Lord Balkan exclaimed with frustration. "They send spies and they listen to our mental communications but yet we hardly have concrete intelligence about them. I wished we can somehow learn about their plans."

"Can we send spies too?" Lorlen suggested

"That will be too risky; we have to consider this carefully." Akkarin said thoughtfully.

"What about the Allied countries?" Lady Vinara reasoned. "Surely they will help if they know that they might face an invasion as well?"

Akkarin shrugged, "If our King can convince them..."

"But obviously he is the one who needs most convincing!" Lord Balkan completed the sentence for him.

"That's an interesting point," Akkarin murmured with a faint smile curling on his lips.

A dark figure crept along the high rock walls, hidden among the shadows cast by the walled ravines beneath the moonlight. Watching the man standing by the window, a smile played on the dark figure's lips. _Enough watching, time for some entertainment_. Staring the lighted window above, the figure lifted from the ground to meet the man.

The man's eyes widened with shock and surprise when he saw the figure hovering outside the window.

Landing into the room, "Oh my, you look even better at this distance...I've been watching you...it must be lonely with only men here," the intruder eye him hungrily.

The man moved retreated cautiously, a step at a time, keeping his eyes on the intruder. "Who are you, what do you want?" His voice ringed with alarmed as he felt the wall behind him.

"Relax..." Stalking towards the man seductively, "I'm just looking for some fun; you look like someone who will appreciate a woman's company." With a blink of an eye, she rushed towards him suddenly and felt him shuddered as she pinned him on the wall with her body. "But before that, we should get to know each other." In one movement, she gripped his forehead and pushed him harder against the wall and slipped into his mind. His mind was long twisted with pure hatred and resentment, and then she saw two familiar faces flashed in his memories. Smiling at his horrified expression, she revealed some of her thoughts to him before releasing her grip. "Look what I've found," she flashed him a sick innocent smile, "It seems like we have more in common than I thought..."


	11. Keeping Secrets

Dannyl returned to his room after the Hearing, the conversation with Administrator Kito disturbed him a great deal. It appears that the magicians have voted for Royend's execution due to their outrage for the slanders the Dem had made towards him. Despite everything else, the Dem was right. He wished he was back at Elyne, back with Tayend. Sighing, he knew that it will do him better to do something else than to sulk in his room.

Rothen willed the door opened when he heard the knocks on the main door. He was just ending a mental conversation with his son. Dorrien had sent him a mental message earlier asking after Sonea and he reassured him that she is well and safe_. At least for now_, he thought. The tall magician entered his room. "It's you again Dannyl, don't you have any other secret missions to do?"

"Oh no, not for a long time, I hope." Dannyl grimaced.

Sensing the bitterness in his former novice's voice, "Come in, take a sit". He waved a chair across him and Dannyl sat down with a small sigh. "I guess you won't be catching the latest gossips in the night room today?" Rothen's face flashed with understanding.

Making a crude noise, "I already know what the gossips are, without a doubt, I am one of those." Dannyl shook his head.

"You got to face them somehow. It is not going to change by mopping around in my room." Before he could continue, he heard another knock on the door. Willing it open again, he stood up with joy at the sight of the new visitor.

"Rothen!" Sonia exclaimed. She then noticed that he already had a visitor in the room and the familiar person was just turning to face her.

"Hello Sonea", Dannyl smiled at her, feeling pleased to be distracted by the company of another friend, "Or should I call you Sonea, the black magician?" He wiggled his brows at her.

Sonea widened her mouth, then shook a finger at him and narrowed her eyes mockingly. "That is impolite Ambassador Dannyl; I am just Sonea, the slum girl."

"I wouldn't dare call the High Lord's favourite a slum girl, eh?" He winked at her playfully and gave her a knowing smile.

Unable to think of a retort, Sonea looked away, blushing a little.

"Stopping teasing the girl, Dannyl," Rothen chided his former novice and gestured her to an empty chair between them. "Sonea, come join us." She then made her way towards the empty seat Rothen had wavered for her.

_All magicians listen to me_!

Sonea froze in her steps at Lorlen's mental voice.

_All mental communications must cease immediately, unless in an emergency. If you are unable to avoid conversing in this way, be mindful of what you reveal. If you hear another magician communicating mentally, please inform him or her of this restriction._

_So Akkarin had his meeting with the Higher Magicians_, she thought. Looking at both Dannyl and Rothen, she saw them blinked with surprise and eyed one other with puzzlement. Since she was the only one who seemed to be unmoved by the mental message, Rothen asked, "Did you know about this?"

She revealed to them what Akkarin has suspected about the Inchanis spying on their mental communications.  
Dannyl's eyes widened with shock. "Spying on our mental communications, from Sachaka? How is that even possible?"

"Their magical abilities are strengthened by the power they gain through using black magic." Sonea explained and saw Rothen looking at her worriedly. "Well, this is sure inconvenient." Dannyl commented carelessly. "You are missing the point, Dannyl." Rothen argued. "I know, I was just commenting" Dannyl replied dryly while Rothen shook his head disapprovingly.

Observing the exchange between the two men, Sonea felt hugely comforted to be spending time with them just like the old times.

Turning abruptly to face her, Rothen suddenly bore a worried expression on his face. "Sonea, should you be here? Akkarin...does he approve?" She smiled. "Don't worry Rothen. The High Lord has allowed me to speak to you freely," and she saw Rothen's anxiety replaced with relief.

"What about your guardianship? Does he intend to keep it?"

Sonea swallowed her guilt at his question. She wasn't sure what to tell her former guardian, that she had preferred to stay as Akkarin's novice. Taking a deep breath, "Rothen, we spoke about this. I'm sorry but I told him that I would like to remain under his guardianship."

Dannyl was mildly surprised at her confession. Remembering the scene at the Hearing, he knew he sensed something. While he was taking a stroll around the Guild last evening, he saw Sonea and the High Lord walking along side each other. The way she smiled when she looked at her guardian suggested something more. He wouldn't have guessed if he didn't know her well enough. He eyed her with curiosity.

"Why, Sonea?" His thoughts were interrupted by Rothen's question. "Did he force you to this?"

"No. He has no reasons to do that anymore." Sonea answered rapidly. "It was my own decision." she added and lowered her eyes.

"Come on Rothen, you are making her uncomfortable, I'm sure she can take care of her herself. " Dannyl said quietly, placing a hand on his old mentor's shoulder. He gave Sonea small smile and suggested, "Let's talk about something else shall we?"

Rothen sighed; he knew he will always be worried about Sonea. He collected himself and forced a smile on his face, "Sumi, anyone?"

The sky has darkened by the time they left Rothen's room and Dannyl was convinced by his former mentor to visit the Night Room in an hour's time. Walking alongside Dannyl, she knew what was bothering the tall magician. She overheard two novices gossiping during lunch break today about his relationship with his assistant in Elyne. She knew from Rothen previously that he was plagued by similar rumours when he was a novice and hardly made any friends since then. Sonea felt a pang of sympathy for him, like Dannyl, she hardly have any friends as well. Looking closer, she could still see the corner of his eyes creased slightly with uneasiness.

"Did you know, apart from Rothen and Dorrien, you are the only friend I have in the Guild?" Sonea said.

Dannyl turned and look at her with surprise. "I know," he smiled, "Although I remembered you stabbed me the first time we met." He teased her and gave her a wide grin. Sonea stopped in her tracks and chuckled out loud, "How can you still remember that?"

"Believe me Sonea," Dannyl added mockingly, "It's hard to forget anyone who did that to you."

Snorting lightly, "So much for making you feel better, I ended up making a fool of myself," she gave an exasperated sigh. Dannyl stilled at her words, "So you heard those rumours eh?" Sonea bit her tongue at her carelessness. She lifted her eyes to look at her friend and said, "Yes, but it doesn't bother me at all".

"Even if they were true?" Dannyl tested. He wasn't even sure why he did that, but, Sonea might be the only person who would understand him, if his suspicion was true. Nodding her head, "You are still my friend, nothing less." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "If they were true, the more I would understand how it will have affected you."

Dannyl swallowed, "How so?" he asked, keeping his voice levelled. Sonea gave him a bitter smile, "I had recently realised that the rules here are indeed stifling at times, in one way or another."

His heart skipped a beat, she had said what he felt exactly.

"Sonea, if you knew that something you do, or something you believe in, is wrong in the eyes of the others; would you have done it still?"

Sonea was surprised by his question and even more by the pain in his eyes. She hasn't really considered that possibility but it all makes sense now. Despite Dannyl's age and his easy-going charm, he has not given any interest to any women before. Not that Rothen had mentioned about it. If those rumors about him as a novice were damaging his reputation, it would have done him good to give some interest to some women at least, but he had not.

She considered his question again and thought about the feelings she shared with Akkarin. She was certain that what they had is right. She took his hands and looked at him in the eyes, "Yes, if that is what I believe in," she assured him.

"Thank you, Sonea;" lowering his eyes, "I knew you would understand." She blinked with surprise, "How?"

"The High Lord..." Before he could finish his sentence, he heard her gasps and withdrew her hand instinctively and turned away from him. "Sonea, no, please listen to me," he pleaded anxiously.

She thought about what happened at the spring last evening. Have he seen that? Her heart was racing as she imagined what would happen to the both of them if the Guild found out.

"On several occasions, I saw how you looked at one another and how you defended him at the Hearing. I guessed there might be something more. And when you told Rothen about staying under the High Lord's guardianship, it all started to fall into place."

Sonea felt her heart turn cold at Dannyl's explanations, her thoughts were in a mess, and she didn't know how to react. She felt her chest tightened, she knew her breathing was rapid but she can't stop herself. She forced to turn and face Dannyl but felt her knees buckled instead and her vision blurred as she saw his horrified face moving further and further away from her before she sank into darkness.

When she opened her eyes, she realised she was back in her room. She tried to move but moaned when her stomach churned uncomfortably.

"You're awake."

Sonea jumped, and swung her to her right and saw Akkarin seated on a chair beside her bed, arms crossed, his eyes shadowed under the faint globe of light above his head. She sat up in her bed, rested her back on the wall and created a globe light herself. "Why are you here, what happened?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Apparently you fainted and Ambassador Dannyl carried you back." Akkarin answered with an edge in his voice.

She drew in a sharp breath as she remembered what happened. "Dannyl, he knows!"

"Yes...I am aware." He answered calmly.

She felt her stomach clenched again, "He told you or did you make him?" She couldn't imagine Dannyl telling Akkarin such things.

"He was in shock when he brought you here" Akkarin explained quietly, "I suspected something was wrong, when he could not explain why he hasn't brought you to the Healers instead. He simply shook his head and apologized to me that he didn't mean to upset you and then made me gave my word to take care of you."

With panic rising in her voice, she asked, "What did you do?" afraid that Akkarin will do something about Dannyl if he knew that he discovered their secret.

"I sent him back to Elyne," he murmured.

Sonea swung hers legs out of the bed, "You did what?" and stared at him with anger. Instead, she was surprised to see his lips curled into his familiar half smile. Then realization set upon her, Dannyl wasn't punished, but was freed from the rumours and gossips here.

"You knew?" She asked cautiously.

"Mmm hmm."

"How, did he tell you?" Sonea probed but he only shrugged and yawned. "Answer my question, Akkarin." She hissed at him as she knew that he was keeping her in suspense deliberately.

He raised a brow at her and said, "No more "High Lord"?"

Sonea groaned in frustration and heard him gave a low chuckle. "I knew for a very long time, Sonea. He did not tell me, but I can't tell you how I discovered." She sighed, and she knew he would not reveal anything more than this. However she was still worried that someone else will find out eventually. "Do you think he will keep it a secret?" Sonea asked worriedly.

"Would you protect his then? He returned her with another question.

She nodded.

"Then he will."

He sighed, "Lorlen, he knew as well." Sonea widened her eyes in alarm when she heard this. "I was careless, when he read my mind. He sensed what I felt. He asked me last evening what I was going to do with your guardianship and he warned me about the rumours concerning you and Rothen previously."

She felt her blood draining from her face. "Is that why you talked to me that time? You knew he would ask?"

Akkarin nodded silently, and then she related to him what she told Rothen earlier on. He paused and considered the situation before them. "I hope there will be less complication now since you personally conveyed your decision to Rothen. And I have other reasons to keep your guardianship. The Inchanis have seen your face; if they were to send another spy, I can't protect you if you are not here."

Sonea took a deep breath, and nodded at him, "I know what to do if Administrator Lorlen speaks to me about my guardianship."

Then Akkarin stood up with a quiet sigh and held out his elegant hand, "It's not too late. You haven't had dinner, neither do I. I'll get Takan to prepare some supper for us."

Sonea tilted her head and look at his tall figure. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her out of her bed. Gazing into his dark beautiful eyes, she smiled as she said, "I would love that," and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, before he tugged her out of the bedroom.

_**Author's notes: This chapter is a little long; there are things that need to be explained before the story develops. As usual, happy reading :-)**_


	12. Wishes Fulfilled

Chapter 12 – Wishes Fulfilled

Sunlight was streaming brightly through her windows by the time Sonea woke up, supper with Akkarin lasted late in the night. He told her about the meeting with the Higher Magicians and some other plans he had in mind. After a few glasses of wine, she made him tell her about his time as a novice. He gave in grudgingly to her curiosity and then told her more about intrigues around the Guild. It was the first time they have chatted like that, disregarding the guardian-novice formality and the first time they ever shared so many jokes. She was almost reluctant to go to bed when they finally finished the bottle of wine.

It is Freeday today and she planned to pay Dannyl a visit, hoping to catch him before he leaves for Elyne. When he saw her at his door, he was evidently relief but yet apologetic about the previous evening. He explained the that he couldn't take her to the Healers without revealing why and how she fainted, so he brought her back to Akkarin instead. In return, she assured him she understands, in fact, she was sorry to have made him worry unnecessarily. As for Akkarin, he trusted him with their secret and Dannyl's is safe with them as well. They hugged each other awkwardly when they finally bade farewell. As always, he teased her not to get into any other trouble, before they meet again.

Not knowing how better to spend the rest of her day, she made her way to the Novice's library. But she was only able to leaf through a few pages of a book she picked before she was informed that the High Lord has summoned her to the High Lord's residence. She wondered why Akkarin had called for her. _Was it another spy? In broad day light?_ She fought back a shudder and hurried towards the two-storey gray building. Takan was already waiting at the guest room when she arrived and told her that Akkarin is the underground room. She climbed down the stairwell leading to the dark room. He was leaning back against a table; face well hidden within the hood of his cloak. She met his dark eyes while she stepped closer to him and he handled her another cloak instructing to keep her robes well covered. Then he led her into the underground passages.

She asked where they were going but he simply shook his head and told her that she will find out soon enough. When they climbed the stairs leading to the Thieves underground network, she swallowed the lump in her throat, convinced that he was taking her to meet another spy. As they reached one of the intersections; they met their guide and they followed him through a series of passages. Her nostrils flared as a familiar stench drifted to her nose and Sonea knew they were underneath the slums. Stopping abruptly and their guide gestured them to climb up an old rusty ladder and they emerged into a room filled with stacks of cloths and fabrics. She saw several men sitting around a small table at the corner of the room and eyed them suspiciously as they approaches. One of them stood up gesturing to another door beyond the room which led to a tiny workshop where a woman was bending low over a table, frowning in concentration, sewing and mending clothes.

Sonea recognized the frame of the woman instantly and cried "Jonna!" The woman lifted her head in surprise.

"Go on, I'll wait here," Akkarin murmured to her and she saw his lips lifted into a smile beneath his hood. She threw him an appreciative glance before she rushed towards her aunt.

"Sonea! Why are you here?" Jonna pulled her intro a motherly embrace and regarded her searchingly. "I heard you got into trouble with the Guild, are you alright?" Sonea felt tears well up in her eyes and nodded, "It's so good to see you again Jonna, I missed you so much and I have so much to tell you!"

"Come sit down." Jonna peered at the dark-hooded figure standing at the door and asked in a quiet voice, "Who is he?"

"He is the High Lord of the Guild." Jonna drew a breath in surprise, "Is he the one who got into the same trouble as you?" Sonea nodded and explained the situation with the Inchanis threat and all that had happened.

"It's hard to believe that the quiet girl I've raised have shaped her own destiny in such unexpected ways," Jonna touched her cheek and looked at her lovingly. Sonea only smiled in return, her heart swelling with emotions.

"Why is the High Lord of the Guild here with you?" Jonna questioned.

"He arranged for us to meet I guessed. I told him that I needed to warn you about what are happening and he is just here to ensure that I'm safe. With all those accusations, I may draw too much attention."

Jonna blinked thoughtfully, "Tell me honestly Sonea, are you with him?"

Sonea blushed, "What makes you say that?"

"You can never hide things from me you know," Jonna smiled at her knowingly; "You can't stop looking at him."

"I'm not sure Jonna. We just had a few kisses and he…," Sonea placed an uncertain glance at Akkarin, "he has never told me or implied that he wants anything more. Besides, our kind of relationship is forbidden in the Guild, until I graduate." As she said those words, Sonea thought about the previous night, the heartfelt connection between them was unmistakable and she had allowed herself to hope for more, but to her disappointment, Akkarin left her outside her room and went back to his own after biding her goodnight.

Jonna reached out to hold her hand, "Silly girl. Surely you are not going to let that stop you? It will just take you another two years before you graduate. If this man is taking the risk of drawing equal attention to himself by being here with you, I think it means something. You know I'm always right about people"

She gave Sonea's an assuring squeeze on her hands, "Come along, don't keep him waiting," taking her hand, she tugged her towards the dark-hooded figure.

Akkarin shifted his glance as the two women stood from their seat and saw Sonea approaching. She gave him a faint, smile but he noted the small frown between her brows whenever she looked troubled. He opened the door they came from and allowed Sonea to pass. Before he followed her out, he flicked a quick glance at her aunt and saw her gave a slight courteous bow, her eyes glittering with curiosity. Nodding in return, he wondered if they had been talking about him.

The guide was still there when they descended to the underground passages. Instead of taking them back to the direction they came from, he started towards the opposite direction and beckoned them to follow. Sonea threw a nervous glance at Akkarin but he told her, "Follow him, there is someone else you should see." She nodded and her heart started to race with anticipation. The guide led them through another series of dark winding passages before they arrived at a dark wooden door. He signaled them to stop at their tracks, and he gave a series of coded knocks before the passage brighten up when the door creaked open. The guide took a step back and lifted his chin towards the door, indicating that they should enter. Stepping into the room, she saw a huge bald man and he led them to another exquisitely furnished room behind a huge metal door. A round table was placed in the centre with one of the seat taken by a short dark-haired man. "Look who's here," Sonea heard a familiar voice and rushed towards the man with recognition. "Cery!" Her friend gave her a wide grin as she heard Akkarin said, "Thank you for the arrangements, Thief."

"Thief?" Sonea eyed Akkarin and Cery confusingly and her eyes widened in surprise as she started to piece her thoughts together.

"Just clicked huh?" He grinned. She shook her head disbelievingly, "How is that possible?"

He gave her a smug look, "Hard work, intelligence, right connections and a bit of help from your High Lord," he nodded his thanks to Akkarin and explained how he got acquainted with him and the work he had done for him over the past three years. Sonea turned to glare at Akkarin, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Cery raised his brows, taken aback by Sonea's unreserved defiance towards the High Lord. Akkarin's lips twitched upwards, "I couldn't. You would have believe that I forced or tricked Cery into helping me."

She scowled at him. "But you could have told me after I learnt about the truth." Akkarin shook his head, "Sonea, I need his involvement to remain a secret. If you were captured by the Inchanis, they might discover his connection to me from your mind."

Remaining unconvinced, Sonea asked, "Why are you revealing it to me now?"

He sobered and sharpened his gaze, "It's time you know our potential allies. Cery here is still helping me with some other arrangements but I won't reveal anything more." His expressions softened a little as he said, "And I wanted you to know that if anything should happen to me, you know who else can help you."

"No," Sonea exclaimed and gripped his hand tight, "Please, don't say that."

Akkarin's eyes widened slightly. He cast a cautious glance at Cery whose brows were raised up high and looked away uneasily. Following his gaze, Sonea realized what she had done and felt her face warming up.

Cery squared his shoulders and cleared his throat, slightly louder than necessary, "Wine anyone?"

It was many hours later when they made their way back to Guild through the underground passages, Sonea wasn't sure how late if was since they have been underground most of the time. Instead of leading her back towards the underground room, took her towards a path she has not gone through before. "Where are we going again?" She hissed at Akkarin with impatience. "You really enjoy keeping me in suspense don't you?"

He turned to face her and said, "More surprises and I hope you're still feeling energetic," his eyes glinted mischievously. She gave him a puzzled look. "Time for your personal Warrior Skills lessons," and he grinned at her. Pushing aside the thoughts troubling her, she flashed him a smile, "I'm looking forward to it."

He finally stopped when they reached a dead end. Akkarin placed his hands on the wall, feeling his way around before he said, "Here it is," and twisted a stone knob which was almost invisible under their weak globe lights and she saw the side wall before them retreated, revealing another dark tiny passage. "We are getting close," Akkarin said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Again the passage brought them to another dead end. Before she could raise another question, Akkarin crouched low and removed the metal grille inches above the ground, revealing a low rectangular passage, wide enough for one person. "Climb through, I'll be right behind."

Sonea peered into the passage suspiciously, it wasn't a long one and she could see a faint light at the other end. She emerged through the other end of the passage, and caught her breath when she saw countless specks of light floating against the darkness of the night. She jumped to the ground and realized that the lights darted away as she stepped closer. "Fireflies," Akkarin breathed as he stepped right behind her, she swung around and saw him looking at her amusingly. "I hope this place is opportune for our private lessons."

She smiled at him and looked around her in wonder, "This is breathtaking, where are we?" He gave a low chuckle, "We are in the forest behind the Guild, and I discovered this place when I was searching for the buried chest of books. I don't think anyone know about this place at all." He observed her expression and snorted lightly, "Having second thoughts about lessons?" Sonea nodded, "Yes, we will scare them away if we start performing magic." She lifted her hands and tried to catch the fleeting lights. "We can go to the Dome instead," he raised his brows suggestively. "No," She quickly replied. "I like it better here."

Akkarin then strode towards the centre of the clearing; the lights parted making way for him.

"Take your place, Sonea." He gave her a predatory smile. "There will be no theories today. You are to fight me with all you have. Remember, my magical strength is greater than yours and so are my skills. What will you do to take me down?"

Sonea returned his unwavering stare. She stood ten paces away from him and her lips curled into a calculative smile. Her heart beating with pure excitement; she has always wondered how much it would take to strike Akkarin down. "Administrator Lorlen once mentioned to me that you could easily overcome twenty of the best magicians in the Guild," she called to him, "Let's see how many magician's I'm worth."

"That will be enlightening, Sonea. I will concede defeat if you are able to strike me three times. Same goes for me." Akkarin called out his challenge.

In a blink of an eye, Sonea released a rain of stun strikes assaulting him from every possible directions, Akkarin hastily threw up his shield, disintegrating the strikes, sending countless threads of energy rippling in the air.

"Is that all you can do, Sonea?"

Then he saw another series of strikes of varying intensity advancing towards him, stun strikes, heat strikes and force strikes. He created a stronger shield and sent a powerful force strike to Sonea, concealing the second. Sonea drew up her shield defending the first but she gasps in pain when the second strike hit her from behind."

She widened her eyes and glared at Akkarin, "You used _my_ strategy to strike me?"

"Why not?" He shrugged, "Time to get serious, two more strikes to take you down."

He conjured a mass area of fog, concealing his position and thundered a series of rain strikes above her. She saw through his bluff. She strengthened her shield, created a whirl of wind and send it sprawling across the ground, scattering the fog, and instantaneously send a series of strikes snaking through the ground in all directions. She heard him hissed a curse, obviously hit by one of the many strikes.

"Got you, didn't I?" She gave him a smug look.

"You're a fast learner, Sonea." His eyes glittered dangerously and his expression darkened slowly, brows creased deep with concentration.

Sonea felt the air stirred around her and the leaves beneath her were rising from the ground, spinning dangerously around her. She created an invisible shield close to her body, just in time to save herself from receiving multiple cuts from the sharpened leaves. She strengthened her shield as she saw thousands of near invisible rain strikes descended upon her. She stumbled backwards. Akkarin's strikes were powerful and she is using a great deal of strength keeping her shield up, she couldn't get a clear view of him with the sheer amount of leaves hissing against her shield, creating ripples of blue lights around her. She created a disc of power beneath her feet and levitated about five paces above the ground to locate Akkarin but he was nowhere to be seen. She felt her pulse quickened, she knows it is impossible to return his strikes if she doesn't know where his is and she needed to conserve her energy. She descended to the ground hastily but was surprise when her shield repelled against a barrier behind her, she spun around and widened her eyes in surprise as she saw Akkarin standing two paces away from her while he directed a powerful beam of energy right at her, shattering her shield.

She cried out in pain and took a step backwards to prevent herself from collapsing.

"You are going down, Sonea. Strike me if you want to win." Akkarin warned her.

She gritted her teeth and straightened her back. "It's not over yet," she hissed defiantly.

She steeled her gaze on him as she send a ball of blazing light towards him and saw him hastily darkened his shield to avoid the blinding light. She curled her lips in to her smile, _you did exactly what I need,_ and she closed her eyes and quickly conjured several identical illusions of her surrounding him. She choked back her laughter as he changed his shield to a transparent one and looked around in confusion.

To her surprise, he smiled instead, "That's a good strategy Sonea. You had me fooled. Now let's see how you plan to strike me." He lowered his shield, crossed his arms and stood motionless.

Sonea mused, if she strikes him now, Akkarin will be able to identify her position immediately and the illusions coy will be useless. She needs to create more confusion but she doubt he will fall for the same trick again.

"My patience is thinning, Sonea." She heard him said as she felt a gust of strong wind swept across the ground, blinding her momentarily.

"There you are." Her heart leapt when she heard the whisper in her ear. She twisted around instinctively but he caught her hands before she could attack him.

"How did you know?" Sonea panted, her heart pounded in her ears. "The wind, Sonea. Illusions don't blink." He replied dryly.

She lowered her head in defeat. Akkarin felt her hands trembled first, and then her shoulder started to shake before she burst out in laughter. "You lied to me. You knew that the illusion coy was useless but yet you fooled me by telling me it was a good strategy."

Akkarin shrugged, "You really had me fooled but you should have strike immediately." He sighed contentedly, "But that was a good exercise," and smiled at her, eyes gleaming with exhilaration.

"Yes, that was..." Before she could complete her sentence, Sonea was distracted by the countless specks of lights reappearing around them as soon as their magical battle ended. She lifted her eyes in amazement and looked at Akkarin with pure joy. Then he released her hands but reached out and held her earlobe between his thumb and forefinger, "You're bleeding." She blinked in confusion and heard him murmured, "Must be the leaves," and he sent a wave of energy to heal the cut. Sonea stilled, her ear tingled under his touched, her skin warming with sensitivity as she felt his breath upon her face. She thought about the conversation with her aunt, what she had said, the nagging doubts she felt about their relationship and what she had dared herself to hope for.

As Akkarin leaned away from her, he caught the troubled look on her face again. "What is it Sonea? You looked like this after you met your aunt."

"Nothing," she shook her head, "Nothing happened," and she turned away from him. "Let's go back shall we? It's getting late," and she started towards the passage where they came from.

Akkarin muttered a quiet curse and followed behind her. They made their way back to the underground room in silence and had dinner together without a single word. When Takan cleared the plates she asked to be dismissed and locked herself in her bedroom. Changing into her night robes, she sat in her bed and gaze out of the window thoughtfully. She didn't mean to behave in such a manner, but she couldn't look at Akkarin in the face with all those thoughts rummaging through her head. She felt hopelessly silly. Hugging her pillow, she thought about the entire day. Akkarin had done nothing but made her happy. He brought her to her family, her friend and they had a wonderful time sparring with one another. She had no right to ask for more. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and made up her mind to apologize to him. She walked towards her door keeping her head up high. To her surprise, Akkarin was standing right outside her room when she flung the door opened, his hand lifted as though he was about to knock. His eyes flashed with astonishment and she mumbled an apology. "I'm sorry, I was about to look for you."

He sighed and lowered his gaze on her, "Don't apologize, tell me what's troubling you."

"Nothing. I shouldn't have dared hoped for more. We are already putting ourselves in a great risk. I shouldn't..." and she shook her head apologetically.

"What did you hoped for, Sonea?" He asked quietly and saw her turning away shyly, blushing red with embarrassment. He glanced at her bed and back to her again, and froze when he understood her.

"Sonea, the Guild and," he looked away uneasily, "It's not fair to you. You are young; I'm twelve years, no, thirteen years older than you."

"It's too late to say that isn't it?" Sonea reminded him in a quiet voice.

"It was my fault, not yours." And he took a step back, turned his heels and strode back to him room.

Sonea's heart sank with disappointment. _It's over_, she told herself. She slumped to the edge of the bed and felt a stab of pain in her heart. Moisture flooded her eyes; she tried in vain to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and told herself that everything was not meant to be and swiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. Blinking back her tears, stood up to close her door but instead, she heard a loud slam from the corridor and the next thing she knew, Akkarin stormed into her room, cupped her face in his hands and pressed a firm, searing kiss on her lips. "I'm not sure what will happen to me, to us in the next few weeks, I just wished I can keep you safe from everything." He whispered to her in a hoarse voice.

"It's not possible Akkarin, none of us will be safe, and I want no regrets." Sonea then pulled his neck closer and returned his kiss with all her passion. She heard her door closed with a soft click and the window shades tumbling down leaving the room in complete darkness. They kissed one another hungrily as she roamed her hands around his firm back longing to feel the skin beneath those clothes. Akkarin seemed to read her mind and he reluctantly tear himself from her lips while he hastily removed the top part of his robes, leaving only his trousers hanging around his narrow hips.

Sonea eyed his bare chest and broad shoulders with sheer desire and pulled him closer to her and kissed him fervently. She felt Akkarin's hands on her bare skin underneath her robes as he pushed the piece of cloth separating their connection impatiently over her shoulders, and over her head while they broke away with great reluctance. He then pulled her waist close to him and placed his hands around her back, his breath quivering as he placed kisses behind her ears and slowly moving his way down her bare neck, to the hollows of her shoulders and the swells of her chest. She gasps in surprise as he claimed one of them in his mouth and felt the warm pooling between her thighs. Akkarin then lowered her gently to the bed as he undid his trousers and set his weight upon her and continued to explore every inch of her beautiful body. Sonea held him tight as he sent shots of pleasure down her spine. She moaned and arched her back responding to his teasing and flamed the raging desire within Akkarin. He placed his elbows to the side of her head and lifted him weight from her body. Nudging her legs apart with his knees and he placed himself between them. He looked her with lust burning in his eyes, and swallowed the lump in this throat as he said, "Do you know...had the Healers taught you anything about this?" Sonea shook her head and pulled him closer instead. Lowering himself he felt her back arched in response when he entered the warmth between her thighs. His breath was ragged as he made passionate love to her. Her breathing was equally rapid and the swells on her chest rise and falls with each movement he made. Circling her legs around his waist, she pushed him deeper and deeper into her, urging him to accelerate his pace. Her bed rocked gently beneath her back and she felt him pulling her hips closer and closer to his when he finally gave a low cry of ecstasy and rested his head on the arch of her neck. None of them breathed a single word, as though they were afraid that the magical moments they shared will be broken. He circled his arms around her protectively, hugging her close to him and fell asleep together with sheer exhaustion.


	13. The Betrayal

Chapter 13 – The Betrayal

It was long past dusk, the sky was scarcely illuminated by a crescent moon, hidden behind the dark clouds. Sonea's anxiety grew as Akkarin had not return to the residence and she couldn't dismiss her apprehension that something might have happened to him. Before she left for lessons this morning, Takan had informed her that Akkarin has been summoned to court by the King. She had spent her time since wondering what the King's decision might be and what will Akkarin do. Although he was certain that there were no other ways to fight the Ichanis except with black magic, he made it quite clear that he is not in favour of every Guild magician learning the forbidden arts. As always, he refused to reveal more than necessary but she was glad that he is keeping her aware of all that is happening, and she is sure she already knew more than anyone else in the Guild.

Despite all odds, they had yet broken another Guild's rule preventing relationships between guardian and novice. For the past one week, they have succeeded stealing time together without creating any cause for rumours within the Guild. Akkarin is known to be mysterious with no one knowing his exact whereabouts, making his absence less conspicuous. She being a novice, however, doesn't enjoy the same freedom. During her free time, she still visits the library and her former guardian every now and then, to avoid unnecessary speculations. Lorlen he might be watching her closely, since he already dicovered Akkarin's secret. As for Rothen, she doesn't want him to start forming ideas about her reasons for remaining under Akkarin's guardianship, so she made sure that she visit him often enough to assure him that she is doing fine. But in fact, she would have given up all these just to have more time with Akkarin. She can only pray that they are able to come out of this grave situation together where so much is at stake.

Realizing that it will not help to pace around her room endlessly; she made up her mind to wait for him in the High Lord's library. As she started towards her door, she was surprised when it swung wide open without her command and a dark-robed figure rushed towards her, pressing a firm hand over her mouth. She muffled a cry as she recognised his familiar scent. Akkarin willed the door close quietly and nudged her towards the window, his robes rustling against hers.

"Put out your globe light. We have company," he whispered into her ear urgently.

"See the huge rock behind that tree ", he gazed out of the window, "Someone is hiding there. I was followed on my way back from the palace. He made a few attempts to attack me but I couldn't risk another magical confrontation in the city without attracting unnecessary attention, so I drew him back here."

Sonea nodded in understanding and he releases the pressure from her mouth. He lifted her hand and placed something cool on her palm. As she lowered her gaze, she saw a red gem ring gleaming under the moonlight.

"I wouldn't do this if I had a choice, Sonea," he whispered apologetically, "But I need you to wear this for now. I need to communicate with you without the spy listening in." Nodding, she slipped the ring into her middle finger and sensed his mental presence. Pulling her into a crouch, he sent her his thought.

_I can sense power from this person, strong as an Ichani but he is careless for not concealing it. I need you to stay here while I lure him to the underground room. You will need to ambush him when I ask you to, but do not kill him. Do you understand?_

She nodded at him, eyes widened with fear. He pressed a firm kiss on her lips.

_Do not fear. I've sent Takan to fetch Lorlen and the rest of the Higher Magicians._

_Be careful._ Sonea sent her thought back; her throat tight with panic. Akkarin nodded in return and crept out of her room without making a noise.

She raised her head cautiously and peered out of the window and saw a dark figure emerged behind the huge rock. His face was well hidden the in depth of his hood. The spy crouched low and disappeared from her view as he moved towards the windows at the back of the guestroom. She lowered herself and waited anxiously, her heart thumping wild with terror as she felt dread overcoming her. Time seems to stretch with every beat of her heart.

Finally, the air vibrated with magical release and a loud crash came from somewhere below.

_Now!_ Akkarin's voice boomed in her mind.

She rushed out of her room and thundered down the stairs to the guestroom, the air cracking noisily with each magical strikes coming from the basement. She slowed her steps as she crept down the stairwell leading to the dark room. The door was wide opened. She plastered herself against the wall and peered through the side of the door cautiously. Akkarin was backed against the wall leading to the underground passages facing a black hooded figure.

_I'm outside the door._ She sent her thought to Akkarin and felt her heart pounding in her ears.

_Get ready._ He sent back.

Without betraying her presence, Akkarin released a powerful force strike and the ground trembled beneath her feet, the spy's shield wavered before he lowered it momentarily to retaliate with a strike. Seizing that opening, she rushed in send a strong beam of stun strike at him. He bellowed in surprise but quickly spun around and grabbed her by the neck furiously. She saw the flash of a blade at the corner of her eye and the familiar gleam of a blood ring on his finger. Casting a desperate glance at Akkarin, she saw his expression changed from shock to alarm.

Akkarin threw another powerful force strike and the spy's shield faltered. Sonea felt the grip on her neck loosen.

_He is losing his grip. Keep striking._

Strikes pounded on the intruder's shield repeatedly. But instead of loosening his grip on her this time, she felt his nails dug deeper into her skin. Akkarin was dismayed when he saw that Sonea has turned red, choked by the pressure on her neck.

_No Sonea, hang on!_

Then she heard hurried footsteps from behind and four robed-figures charged in, eyes widening in horror at the scene.

"Sonea!" Lorlen cried. The intruder howled a sinister laugh and directed a strike at him. He hastily threw up his shield, deflecting the attack. Blue wild eyes flashed within the dark hood.

"Look who's here," he mocked, "This place is getting crowded." The spy spoke in clear Kyralian accent.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Akkarin focused on his strength and blasted a strong force strike at him, shattering his shield this time. At the same moment, Sonea drew on her power and cast a wave of force sending the spy crashing across the room against the wall where Akkarin stood.

Eyeing the approaching figure, Akkarin ducked to his side in the nick of time; avoiding the collision. Knocked unconscious by the impact, the spy slumped to the floor. A curved blade rolled to the floor from his limp hand and Akkarin caught the gleam of a blood ring. Shifting his position a little to block the view of the Higher Magicians, he slipped the ring out of the intruder's finger and dropped it into the depth of his pocket.

"Takan, bring me the ropes", ordered Akkarin. The Sachakan servant rushed to his master and handled the coils to him. Lord Balkan and Lorlen hurried across the room behind him, lifting the spy to his feet and shoved him to a chair while Akkarin fastened the ropes around him magically. The nodded once at each other before Akkarin strode towards Sonea, who was supported at her arm by Lady Vinara.

Keeping his voice and expression composed. "Are you hurt?" he asked. She looked at him and saw his eyes flashed with a hint of concern. "I'm fine, High Lord. Just a little startled. Are you alright?" She resisted an urge to grab his hand. He nodded stiffly and winced when he saw the sides of her neck covered with nail marks.

Lady Vinara stepped away and eyed the intruder with horror, "Is he dead?"

"No, just unconscious. We need to deal with him soon." Akkarin replied quickly and cast another glance at Sonea.

_Should I bring you up to your room?_

_No, I'm fine. This is more important. Do what you have to._ Sonea reassured him.

_Alright but hide your ring as soon as you have the chance._ He tore his gaze from her reluctantly and turned towards the spy.

Akkarin explained to the Higher Magicians about being followed on his way back from the palace and instructed Sonea to assist him to ambush the spy. "I have asked you here to witness the interrogation. This person could be an Ichani or another spy sent to assassinate me and to gather information about the Guild."

Seizing the hood concealing the spy's face, Akkarin yanked it back.

Vinara's gasped in shock and disbelief.

"Fergun!" Balkan cried in surprise. He stormed towards him angrily but Lorlen held him by his shoulder.

"Calm down Lord Balkan." Akkarin warned as he fixed a furious stare on the slumped figure, "Our traitor here might be another black magician." The Warrior's eyes widened in surprise and his face darkened with anger. "Black magic, how is that possible?"

"Lord Fergun is not known for his strength, but you should be able to sense great power from him now. If not for black magic, I can't explain his sudden gain in strength otherwise."

Balkan's expression switched from anger to confusion. "He was exiled to the Fort, who taught him and why is he here?"

"That is what I am going to find out. But first, I need to drain his power before he tries to attack when he regains conscious" Akkarin said calmly and picked up the curved blade from the ground.

Lorlen recognized the magical blade instantly. "Akkarin, remember your vows!" He reminded sternly as he realised what his friend his planning to do.

Akkarin met his eyes, but he simply shook his head and he cast a cautious glace at Fergun, "Not now, Lorlen. I'll explain later".

Lorlen followed his gaze. Whatever Akkarin is thinking about, it doesn't justify his friend's intention to break his vow never to use black magic unless ordered by the King. He turned and glared at him again. "This is not a good reason, Akkarin."

Akkarin sighed with annoyance and cast a sound barrier around Fergun. "I can see that you are going to wear me down on this." He held his stare on Lorlen as he continued. "I was summoned to court today. The King has made his decision." Akkarin added quietly. Lorlen stilled and his eyes flashed with realisation. Snapping his gaze away from him, Akkarin turned his attention back to Fergun impatiently and disintegrate the barrier. "I need all of you to look away while I do this."

The Higher Magicians exchanged meaningful glances. Lorlen nodded to them and they turned to their backs. When Sonea continued to watch the room, Lord Sarrin gave her a disapproving glance. Then he fought back a shudder when he recalled that the High Lord's novice had already learnt the secrets of black magic.

Akkarin made a small cut on Fergun's arm and he wasted no time draining his power. His eyes flung wide open suddenly and struggled. He glared at Akkarin with undisguised hatred but his eye lids started to droop helplessly as he felt his power drained from him.

Leaving a faint amount of strength to keep Fergun alive, Akkarin healed the cut and wiped his hands on the cloth which Takan had prepared for him and handled the knife to his servant. Sonea then nodded to the Higher Magicians when Akkarin had finished the ritual.

Crossing his arms, "Now, let's see if our traitor is willing to cooperate." Akkarin said quietly.

"Fergun! Would you submit to a truth-read?" Balkan demanded.

He lifted his chin slightly away from his chest, narrowing his eyes under his brows, he snarled. "No, you bunch of fools!"

Balkan resisted an urge to strike him as Akkarin suggested in a warning tone, "I gather you prefer the less pleasant method then?"

Fergun's eyes widen in horror. "No!" He remembered how it felt when Avala did the same thing to him, "I changed my mind. I will submit to a truth-read," he pleaded.

Akkarin gave him a dark scowl and replied coldly, "Too late Fergun. You lost your chance." The nail marks on Sonea's neck flashed in his mind as he placed a firm hand on his forehead. Fergun made a feeble attempt to shrink away but Akkarin only tightened his grip on him.

Sonea felt a chill down her spine when she saw his knuckles turned white around Fergun's temples. Both Lady Vinara and Lord Sarrin looked away uneasily, but they did not seek to stop him either.

Akkarin slipped pass his mental barriers and entered his mind.

He sensed his fear. Fergun was thinking about the earlier battle and cursed himself for being careless. He has not been able to accomplish what he was sent to do.

Seizing the thought, Akkarin exerted his will and caught that memory.

_Who sent you?_

_Avala._ Fergun instinctively drew up a memory of how he encountered the female Ichani is his room at the Fort.

_Did Avala make you the blood ring?_

Yes. He watched Avala dripped her blood over a molten globule before she melted a band of silver from her finger and molded it around the solidified red gem before giving it to him.

_What was your mission?_

_I was sent to kill you and to investigate if the Guild has revoked its ban on black magic._

_Why did you betray us?_

_Revenge! For what you and the slum girl did to me!_ An image of Sonea flashed through his mind.

_I would not have been exiled without the both of you! The Guild is foolish! Both of you should have been punished!__  
_  
A series of images flashed through his mind.

He felt his anger, towards him and Sonea, when he was sentenced to exile. That anger turned into resentment after spending endless days within the confinement of the Fort. When he learnt that they were both pardoned for using black magic, his resentment twisted into an unfathomable hatred.

Fergun then recalled how Avala seduced him and the intentions she revealed to him after learning his hatred for Akkarin and Sonea. He gave in to his physical desire by bedding her, allowing her to convince him to betray the Guild and help her invade Kyralia. She promised that his family will be spared and he will be made the new High Lord when they defeat the Guild. In exchange, she will show him the secret of gaining immeasurable strength

_You should have been punished! You and the dirty slum girl! You shouldn't be here when I was exiled for protecting the Guild from slum dwellers!_

_Silence!_ Akkarin commanded and exerted his will on his mind again.

_How did you escape?_

Memories of Fergun slipping into the Fort's kitchen followed. He tainted the food with drugs given to him by Avala and took the strength of all the sedated guards and magicians two nights ago before he entered Imardin.

Akkarin fought back his guilt at that memory. He once killed Dakova and his slaves with a similar method.

_What else do you know about the Ichanis? How many of them do you know?_

_Avala called Kariko a fool, a coward. She wants to invade but he wants to wait. They are wary because they stop hearing mental communications from the Guild a week ago. I don't know anyone else._

_When is the invasion?_

_Avala was watching the Fort. She said they will invade as soon as I complete my mission._

_What happens if you fail your mission?_

_I don't know, she never told me, she said it will be easy after I've taken strength from everyone in the Fort._

Doubts entered his mind, his memory tangled in a mess. Knowing that he will not learn more from his mind, Akkarin withdrew his presence and Fergun slumped to his chest again.

He stood motionless for a few moments, considering what he has learnt from the traitor. The Higher Magicians regarded him anxiously. Casting a sound barrier around Fergun, Akkarin returned the expectant looks of the Higher Magicians with dismay. "The Fort is vulnerable."

Lady Vinara drew in a sharp breath. He nodded at her before he caught Balkan's eye. "Lord Balkan, send some of your men here to escort Fergun to the Dome and keep watch on him. His powers have been drained but the magic on his ropes needs to be reinforced every few hours."

Shifting his attention to Lorlen, "Send a message to the King immediately, let him know what happened tonight and request his Advisors' presence at the Guild tomorrow. The rest of the Guild must not learn about this for now."

"Akkarin, did he kill everyone in the Fort?" Lorlen gave him a distraught look.

"Yes," He grimaced. "We will need to send magicians there as soon as possible but we should first prepare them against black magicians." Addressing to the rest of them, "I know you are all anxious to find out what I've learnt from his mind. I ask you to do what is necessary now and we will discuss our plans later. Return here in an hour's time. I will explain everything when Lord Balkan and Administrator Lorlen return."

The Higher Magicians exchanged fearful glances and nodded grimly.

Sonea watched them ascend the stairwell exchanging murmurs in low voices. She too, was eager to find out what Akkarin has learnt from Fergun's mind. She watched him drew the door of the underground room closed and cast a strong magical barrier over it before he turned to face her. Lifting her eyes to meet his, she saw that they were filled with pain and guilt.

Placing a hand on her neck and Akkarin released a wave of energy to soothe the marks there. She rested her hand over his and projected her thoughts to him.

_Do not blame yourself. I should have been more careful._

_Let me bring you up to your room. We can talk there._

She nodded and they ascended the stairwell in silence.

The door closed with a soft click behind Akkarin and he heaved a quiet sigh. "I shouldn't have asked you to help me fight him." He said quietly.

"But we managed to subdue him." Sonea said pointedly.

"Yes, against my better judgment." Akkarin argued.

"I would have done that without you asking me." Sonea asserted. "I will not let you take all the risk by yourself, I'm in this as much as you do."

"Sonea, he could have hurt you and he did hurt you."

"He could have easily hurt anyone of us, Akkarin. He killed everyone in the Fort."

Akkarin open his mouth to argue but Sonea stepped closer to him and place her finger over his lips. "There is no way you can talk me out of this and don't you dare keep me away." She whispered to him fiercely.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her close and looked right into her dark captivating eyes. "What can I do to convince you, Sonea?" Lowering his gaze on her alluring mouth, he pressed an endearing kiss on her lips. Locking her lips with his, Sonea pulled him tight and rested her body against him. She felt her desire flared but reluctantly forced herself to lean away and rested her forehead on his chin. "Don't do that, don't try to convince me. I know the risks and I'm facing them willingly, with or without you," she breathed.

Sighing, "Give me your word that you will stay here at least while I deal with this situation," Akkarin persuaded. "The Fort which Fergun was exiled to is located at the border between Kyralia & the wasteland of Sachaka." His brows slowly crease deep with concern as he continued to explain. "One of the female Ichani, Avala, defied Kariko's orders and approached him, tricking him to betray the Guild and to kill me."

Sonea's heart started to race. "Does it mean that they have started the invasion?"

"Not necessary. True enough, Kariko delayed the invasion because they are wary of us. Fergun was wearing a blood ring given by Avala but I removed the ring after he lost conscious under your attack. She would have realised that he was defeated by then. That should give her something to think about."

"Has the King agreed to revoke the ban on black magic?"

He nodded, "Yes, fortunately for us. But there are conditions."

She paused and considered. "What are those conditions?"

"The King has allowed me to use black magic in defense of Kyralia but you are still binded by your vows.

She frowned in confusion. "Why?" He sighed and looked away; he doesn't know how to explain the King's reason without hurting her pride.

"Because of my humble beginnings." She added quietly.

"That is why I have to keep you away, Sonea. They have seen your face. They will find your weakness and use it against you. You will be defenseless against them without black magic."

Sonea glared at him angrily. "Is this part of your plan to keep me away, Akkarin?

He froze at her words.

"Now that you have the Guild's support, you allowed the King to prevent me from using black magic. Isn't it?"

His heart clenched at the sight of her accusing glare. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He took a step back, pulling himself away from her and gave her a cold stare. Masking the pain in his eyes, he stormed out of her room in silent fury and left her regretting the hurtful accusations.


	14. Change

Chapter 14 – Change

Akkarin watched the exhausted magicians depart from his residence grimly. This has been another long night since he became the High Lord of the Magician's Guild, but it was different this time. After fighting the Ichanis secretly for the past five years, he was now able to continue this fight without lurking in the shadows of his past. He stopped hoping for this day a long time ago, yet it felt strangely unsettling when it finally came.

Lifting himself out of his chair, he strode to the wine cabinet and poured himself a glass with wine. He sighed contentedly as he felt his restless nerves numbed by the sweet wine. So much has happened in the last few months. His bold decision in revealing his past to Sonea had brought about countless changes. It seem as though fate has finally decided to stand on his side, but at the same time, hanging him by a thread, ready to snap and destroy everything that holds dear to him.

The meeting with the King has left him infuriated. The ruler has allowed him to use black magic as a protector of Kyralia but had plainly stated that his novice will not be granted the same privilege until she has graduated and proven herself a worthy Guild magician. Apart from having such a cowardly King, this was the most absurd statement he had ever heard. The monarch actually considered having the permission to use black magic a privilege! Without a doubt, the King was simply prejudiced about her humble beginnings and intimidated by her strength and connections with the Thieves. Snorting to himself, he wondered how the King might react if he learnt about his associations with the Thieves as well. That is something to think about.

Despite stating all the risks that Sonea might face without black magic to defend herself against the Ichanis and attesting to her honor and moral integrity when he read her mind two years back, the King had refused to reconsider his decision. In fact, the ruler had further ridicule himself when he unreasonably pointed out that Sonea was Akkarin's sole responsibility since he was the one who defied the laws by teaching her black magic. As a King, he stated that he had been exceptionally lenient to them by pardoning all the crimes they have committed in light that the threats they claimed were genuine. Akkarin had to fight back an overwhelming urge to blast the ridiculous man into pieces when he continued to harp on Sonea's dubious background.

Ironically, the situation is further complicated by Fergun's betrayal. It does not bode well when a Guild magician has betrayed his country out of personal ambitions and hatred, with none other than black magic. History has yet again repeated itself. When the King had finally approved the use of black magic, the same reasons for its ban resurfaced at the most inopportune time.

Draining his wine, Akkarin knew that he was not going to get any rest tonight with so much to think about. The Fort is vulnerable; the Guild has to be prepared for its defense. He has to consider the implications caused by Fergun's betrayal from all angles and turn it towards their advantage, if that was even possible.

And there is Sonea. The ache in his heart returned as he thought about her earlier accusations. This wasn't the first time she had regarded him with suspicion, but this time, it troubled him more than it had before. His affection for her had deepened within an unimaginable short span of time. Her very presence in his life had changed him, in ways that were almost irrational. Her words had hurt him in unexpected ways and the pain that came with it was so intense that it felt more realistic than the old wounds he had endured when the last woman he loved died. Shaking his head, he had resolved not to be tormented by those memories anymore. He pushed himself out of his chair and made his way up to his room wearily.

Sonea sat up in her bed as she heard the faint footsteps ascending the stairwell. She was drowned in guilt for the past few hours after Akkarin had stormed out of her room furiously. Swinging her legs out of her bed, she tiptoed to her door and placed a hand on the handle. Her pulse quickened as she heard the approaching footsteps but her courage wavered as the footsteps lingered outside her room for a few seconds before fading into the distance. She sank with disappointment. Surely he would not visit her room tonight after the damage she had done. Chewing her lips, she picked up the blood ring from her table and crept out of her room silently.

_Akkarin, can I come in?_

The faint light seeping through the gap beneath his door stopped moving. She knew he is in the room but he did not respond and she sensed no emotion coming from the ring either.

_Please..._

Her stomach fluttered as time trickled by. Thinking that he will continue to ignore her, she sighed and turned back to her room reluctantly before she finally heard the soft click of his door. The door swung open under her touch and her heart skipped when she saw him standing by the window, his eyes shadowed under the faint moon light.

His familiar scent engulfed her when she stepped into his domain. He stood motionless by the window, watching her intently, with his arms crossed.

Silence stretched between them as she cast a guilty glance at him.

"I would like to retire soon, if there is nothing to speak to me about." His voice was hard.

"No!" Sonea replied anxiously. "Listen to me, please." Taking a deep breath, she swallowed her pride. "I ask for your forgiveness. For the thoughtless assumptions I've foolishly made earlier." She watched his expression anxiously, but it was unreadable.

"Is that all?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter that the King had refused to let me to use black magic, but it angers me when you try to keep me at bay. If it is hard for you to see me in any dangerous situations, consider how I feel when you are taking all the risk by yourself. This, I will not accept."

"So you did believed that I deliberately prevented the King from allowing you to use black magic." His voice carried a hint of disappointment.

She hesitated. "I…I wasn't sure…."

He sighed and turned away. "Sonea, you will fight no matter what I say that I already knew. I would have traded everything else to ensure you have the ability to defend yourself against the Ichanis, but I couldn't convince the King."

"What if I refuse to obey his orders?" She added defiantly.

Akkarin turn around abruptly. Uncrossing his arms, he glared at her. "No".

"I was prepared to break the law when I decided to learn black magic. It's still the same now." She pointed out plainly.

"This is different, Sonea. We have been judged and pardoned. The Guild knows; we are not fighting alone anymore. There are...there are other ways around this. With the Guild's support, I will have hundreds of Guild magicians to draw power from. There is no law against giving power to another magician, this I told you before."

She paused and considered his words, but she wasn't sure if she understood his meaning. "Are you suggesting that you be my willing source of power, as I had for you?"

"Yes" he said dryly. "And no one has to know."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

He made a face. "I didn't think you made it possible." Her lips curled up into a small smile. She was glad that he had abandoned his cold demeanor towards her.

She made her way towards the window and stood facing him, meeting his intent gaze. Tugging his hand, she held it close to her heart.

"My life was changed, the day I threw a stone at a magician. Who would have known then, I would fall in love with one instead?"

His dark eyes flashed with surprise. She smiled and looked at him between her lashes.

Sighing in defeat, he drew her close. "You test my loyalties, Sonea."

She frowned, not understanding. "How?"

He reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "It doesn't matter." The corner of his mouth curled upward. "It's too late, anyway. I started to fail that test the night you killed the Ichani."

She blinked and widened her eyes in surprise. "For that long...?"

He smiled. As he pulled her closer, she decided her questions could wait. She reached up and traced the curl of his lips with the tip of her finger. Then he leaned forward and his mouth met hers, and all questions were forgotten.

...

"Sonea..."

"Sonea...wake up"

She drew her lids apart slowly. Dazed, she turned towards his voice. "Akkarin?"

"Wake up. You need to return to your room before your servant finds you missing." He whispered.

She blinked away her sleepiness and gaze out of the window. A faint light was gradually brightening the distant sky. She gasped and bolted upright. "It's almost dawn!" She quickly detangled herself from his arms and dressed up hastily. Running her fingers through her hair, she heard him chuckled quietly. Surprised. She looked at him and saw that he was still in bed watching her with amusement. He raised himself on his elbows, with only the sheets covering up to his waist. She blushed when she eyed his bare chest.

"Stop leering at me" He grinned at her mischievously.

"I didn't." She averted his eyes embarrassingly.

He smiled at himself before he straightened his face. "You will be excused from classes today. The King's Advisors will be here in a few hours time. Come to the guestroom as soon as you get dressed."

She gave him a blank look before she registered what he was telling her. _Fergun_. Grimacing, she nodded in return and crept back to her room quietly.

...

**Author's Notes:**

A short one this time, focusing only on Akkarin & Sonea.

I've always wanted to include the "classic" lines of the books into this story, and I'm glad I did. Hope it fits in nicely. Also, I was contemplating whether to elaborate the bedroom scene when I wrote this but was worried that the contents might become too "steamy" and I will have to change the rating soon. What do you think? Is that what you want to see or do you prefer the story to be kept "innocent"?

Let me know alright? :)

As always, happy reading!


	15. The Price of Black Magic

Chapter 15 – The Price of Black Magic

Sonea hurried her footsteps to keep up with the long strides of her guardian leading towards the Guild Gates. She felt a chill down her spine as she watched the back of the looming figure before her. Akkarin had adopted his usual composed demeanour when they met at the guestroom earlier. His expression was sober when he told her that Cery had just sent a message informing that another Ichani was sighted, a female one in fact, from the descriptions, she is most likely to be Avala, the Ichani who tricked Fergun. He told her that he still could not fully understand Avala's true motive for using Fergun when she could have easily release her own slave to spy on the Guild and seize the Fort by her own. It all seemed unnecessary. In any case, Akkarin was wary that things might not be as simple as it seemed and told her that the Guild had sent another message to the King last night, requesting for scouts to be dispatched to survey the area for any unusual activities before sending reinforcements to the Fort, in case this was a trap to lure magicians away from the Guild.

While they were about to make their way to the Administrator's Office, a messenger from court intercepted them with a message saying that the King's Advisors will not be present at the Guild, instead, the King had summoned both the High Lord and his novice to court immediately.

Sonea froze at her spot, "Me, to court?" Her blood turned cold. "Is there a mistake?" She stared at Akkarin, terrified and not believing that the King would summon for her, she a mere novice, and a slum girl.

"This is unusual." Akkarin replied thoughtfully and he paced around the room with brows tightened in concentration. "I hope it is not what I've feared."

"What is it you fear?" Sonea asked, her voice trembling a little.

He sighed. "Fergun's betrayal once again displayed the ill-effects of black magic. The Fort being compromised by a Guild magician is worse than being invaded by the Ichanis. The King wanted me to pick a few magicians worthy of learning black magic, but..."

He stopped pacing abruptly and hissed to himself, "How could I have missed that?" His eyes flashed with apprehension as though he had finally seized the answer to an intricate mystery.

Flexing his arms, Cery picked up a yerim and flung it across the room. It landed on the floor, missing the opposite wall with less than an inch. He sighed and strode across his office to pick up the metal tool, and decided to stop his useless attempt to distract himself from his wary thoughts. His bodyguard, Gol, had delivered a disturbing piece of news, another Ichani or spy or murderer, he no longer knew what to call them, was spotted in the city last night. But that's not all, there were talks about some magical battle that nearly took place last night, and High Lord Akkarin was the target. Gol managed to get a few people talking and discovered that the person who attempted to attack Akkarin was not a Sachakan, it means that there are two different people involved, but he cannot be sure if they were working together. Fortunately, the unknown magician was drawn to the Guild and was probably taken care of by now. Still, he can't dismiss the uneasiness about the entire situation and quickly instructed Gol to send the news to Akkarin.

He strode back to his desk, and stopped when he heard a knock on the door, he hurried behind his desk to replace the yerim in his drawers.

"Come in," he called. The door swung opened, and he recognised her warm, spicy scent before she entered.

"Savara" He breathed and held her gaze as she sauntered to his desk. "Busy?" She gave him a smile and sat on the edge of his desk and Cery returned with a broad grin. Shrugging, he spread his hands and said, "I'm always busy." Her smile widened before a worried look entered her eyes. "I've got news for you." Cery straightened his expression, and nodded, "So do I. First tell me yours."

She told him that another Ichani had entered the city. "So I've heard." Cery said but he did not elaborate further when he saw that she had more to say. Savara was evidently distraught by now, "My people heard some strange news. There was a massacre at the Fort, situated at the border between Kyralia & the wasteland of Sachaka. None was spared, all killed by what you call black magic."

Cery moved to the edge of his chair. "Who killed them?" She shook her head, "They believed it was done by Avala, that's her name, the one who just entered the city. That's not all. They reported more Ichanis moving towards the direction of the Fort..." She left her words unfinished and stared hard at the floor. Cery paled, "Does that mean they are invading, despite Akkarin and Sonea has been spared by the Guild?" Looking grim, she turned to him and said, "I'm afraid so..."

The carriage slowed and turned towards the Palace entrance. The two enormous blackened iron gates swung inward, each guided by a pair of guards. Several more guards, standing on either side of the entrance, bowed as their carriage entered a large enclosed courtyard and drew to a halt in front of the grand Palace doors. Alighting from their carriage, they were guided through the Entrance Hall and through a series of wide passages and corridors until they arrived at a set of tall doors, with two guards standing on either side. The Palace was the grandest place Sonea had seen but she is not in the mood to marvel at its grandeur. Her heart was racing with foreboding and anxiety. She had to Heal herself in the carriage to suppress the constant lurch in her stomach. As though her fears were heard, Akkarin held her hand tight in his own throughout the entire journey.

"High Lord Akkarin and Sonea, the King will see you now."

Sonea snapped out of her thoughts, her pulse quickened as the set of doors swung inward revealing a long room, with the King sitting in a large comfortable chair at the far side of the room, his Advisors standing on either sight of him. As she glided her gaze across the room, her heart almost jumped when she saw the familiar robed-magicians standing not too far from the King. Lord Balkan was flushed with anger, Lord Sarrin and Lady Vinara wore the same grim expressions and Lorlen regarded them with anxiety.

Something is not right, she told herself. She flicked a quick glance at Akkarin, his expression was unreadable, but she caught the crease in the corner of his eye before she shifted her eyes to the floor. Her guardian seemed equally surprised by the presence of the Higher Magicians in court. Following his lead, she knelt before the King. "Your Majesty." They bowed in respect but the King made no indication for them to rise. He leaned from his seat and stood up with only the rustling of his clothes echoing in the dreadful silence. Sonea held her breath as he regarded them with green piercing eyes.

"The Magician's Guild was formed to serve the kingdom and to protect the people of Kyralia." The King spoke with a stern voice. "Centuries ago, the use of black magic was common but was later banned to prevent abuses of its powers after a certain event, despite that, your predecessors had the foresight to preserve that knowledge in defence against our ancient enemy. Although it is hard to accept, the secret weapon to aid us in the time of greatest need had again became a threat against our own people, our first line of defence against our enemies was breached by none other than a Guild magician."

He stopped, and swept his gaze around the room, allowing the silence to accentuate the gravity of his words and paced before his throne. Sonea's uneasiness grew under his watchful eyes.

"Our scouts had returned," he added solemnly, "Reporting that the entire convoy of supplies dispatched to The Fort was perished before arriving at their destination. Witnesses revealed sightings of a Sachakan woman crossing the border two nights ago; who attacked the convoy and looted all the supplies." The King lowered his voice as he added gravely. "Our enemies had become bolder in their attacks and I fear that an invasion is inevitable. Your Head of Disciplines was summoned before me today to discuss the implications of the situation. Black magic is undeniably our only hope in ensuring our victory against the invaders; however, we might save ourselves only to end up fighting the corrupting effects of black magic on our own people. For that reason, we have agreed that no other magicians should be taught to use black magic and we will fight the invaders with only our present resources," The King stopped pacing and strode towards them, "Except you two."

Sonea lifted her head in surprise. Did she hear correctly? The King had denied Akkarin's request in allowing her to use black magic, what made him change his mind now? If no other magicians are to be taught black magic, then why allow her? She turned and found Akkarin regarding the King with suspicion and uncertainty.

"Time has called for a change, a change in our laws. You have both learnt the secrets of the forbidden magic and this knowledge will decide the fate of Kyralia. You shall be named the Black Magicians of the Magician's Guild and your duty is to use this ability only to serve and to protect the people of Kyralia."

He stood before their knelt figures eyed them intently.

"However, to ensure that this power will not be abused against the interest of Kyralia, you are to vow to uphold your honour and integrity, by swearing upon the lives of your family!"

She widened her eyes as she drew a sharp breath and stared at the King in disbelief. So that was the reason he called for them, to ensure he has them under his control. Akkarin was right when he told her that the King is likely to take more extreme actions against black magic out of his own fears or even change his mind and reinstate its ban. He had finally figured the true motive behind Fergun's betrayal. It was a ruse set by the Ichanis. Kariko had delayed the invasion for fears that the Guild had accepted black magic, but his allies were getting impatient and one had sought to take action on her own. Avala defied her orders by approaching Fergun, for her own amusement at first, but when she discovered his hatred, she made use of it and taught him the vile arts to kill his fellow magicians so that the Guild will be threatened by its power and discouraged to revoke its ban. Fergun was meant to be sacrificed; she needed him to be caught so that Akkarin will read his mind and discover the conspiracy. A surge of anger rise inside of Sonea. Nothing can justify the King's decision to force them make a vow like this. Akkarin had fought the Ichanis solitarily for so many years, he had also submitted to a truth read and captured Fergun, yet the ruler refuse to trust him still. As for her, this is the man that caused the sufferings of all the slum dwellers during the yearly Purge. Why should she continue to serve such a tyrannical King?

Tightening her lips with anger, Sonea steeled her gaze on the King. "What if we refused to make this vow?"

Lord Balkan sighed and looked away. Lorlen shook his head and cast a meaningful look to her and Akkarin.

"Your powers will be blocked and you will be expelled from the Guild." The King replied coldly.

The inevitable had happened. Akkarin shut his eyes and drew in a slow breath. The King had fallen for the Ichanis's trap. Judging from the look of his friend and the Higher Magicians; he wondered if the King had initially planned to get rid of them but was persuaded otherwise. He might have been convinced that their strength is needed to fight the Ichanis, but he still saw the need to keep them under his control, in case they turn against Kyralia, as Fergun did. That is the price to pay for wielding such immense power. He looked at Sonea and she returned his gaze; she had the defiant look in her eyes but he knew she was torn between her loyalties. Her family meant to her as much as she wanted to fight alongside with him. He felt a stab of guilt. If he did not allow their enemies to discover the Guild's weakness, this war would not have happened, and she would not have to endure any of these pains. He knew there will be no end to this until the Ichanis are defeated. No matter how hard it will be, he will continue to fight for all that is dear to him.

Sonea watched Akkarin closely, he looked strangely calm and she wondered if he will make that vow. He doesn't seem to be angered by the King's unreasonable demands at all. Instead, Sonea saw his eyes glittered with guilt before it was slowly replaced with determination. For all he had went through and sacrificed, she guessed he would not give up easily. Their families will not survive if the Guild was destroyed. There is a certainty that she knew he would not abandon Kyralia. And she will not abandon him. Determined, she tore her gaze away and looked at the King.

"I swear that I will serve Kyralia with the knowledge I possessed and I will not use that power against the interest of my country. I make this vow upon the lives of my family."

The King nodded with satisfaction, though he seemed surprised with her change in behaviour, and then he cast an expectant look at her guardian.

Akkarin looked at Sonea and gave her a faint smile of relief before he hardened his expression as he recited his vows. "I, Akkarin from family Delvon of House Velan and the High Lord of the Magician's Guild, vow that I will serve Kyralia with the knowledge I possessed and I will not use that power against the interest of my country, I swear upon the lives of my family."

"Very well, High Lord Akkarin and Black Magician Sonea, you may now rise."

Turning to the Higher Magicians, the King proclaimed solemnly, "Administrator Lorlen, Lord Balkan, Lord Sarrin and Lady Vinara of the Magician's Guild, you are hereby declared the witnesses of their vows and the constitution of a new law in Kyralia."

Cery stood from his seat and paced around his office. He needs to inform Akkarin what he had learnt but he could not do that without revealing the existence of Savara and her people. He cast a suspicious glance at her. She had held her side of their bargain so far but should he risk the lives of Sonea and Akkarin to protect her interest? He thought this was just a war between magicians, but he had found out from Savara that if the Ichanis invade, none will be spared. Everyone including none magicians, will be killed if they are not enslaved. He shook his head and cursed himself, it wouldn't have been so hard to make a choice if he hadn't fell for her. Pushing away those distracting thoughts, he focused on the issues on hand. Her people, as she claimed are more powerful than the Guild and would have defeated the invaders easily but yet they are not helping. Can he trust her?

"Savara, it is not possible for me to keep this information from Akkarin, but that means your existence will be revealed." He stared right into her angry eyes. "You are breaking our bargain, Cery?" She asked warningly. He held her gaze, "No, I'm keeping my deal with Akkarin. The lives of my friends are at stake, how can I betray them? Your people are not helping, what right do you have to stop us from defending ourselves?" Cery was angry by now. She winced and her expression softened a little. "Cery, my people does not want to see your Guild fall and your High Lord does not have to find out this information from you. Not directly at least. You can spread the news, get a few people talking and warn your friends to take caution. I'm sure your High Lord will investigate the rumours and discover it true."

Cery considered her words. It made sense. That's how the Thieves work at times and he is sure Akkarin will not let those rumours slip if he warned him. "What will you do then, Savara, would you just sit and watch the show?"

Their carriage turned out of the huge blackened iron gates and wove through the Inner Circle. It was approaching twilight and the sky was covered with wisps of clouds drifting against the blue, orange hues of the evening sky. Sonea's heart was still pounding with adrenaline. She and Akkarin have just been made the Black Magicians of the Guild, although it came with a price. No, she would not put Jonna and her family lives at risk, she told herself. She made that vow to help Akkarin and to save them. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her nerves by inhaling and exhaling slowly through her mouth, but she couldn't stop listening to her accelerated heart beat.

"Sonea."

She opened her eyes; but Akkarin's face was a dark shadow in the closing darkness of twilight.

"Thank you for staying with me."

She caught her breath and her heart swelled with emotions. He remained silent for a while then blew a short breath.

"When this is all over, I will...I will make it all up to you." He said with a quiet determination.

She smiled, although he couldn't see her, she knew he would be able to sense her happiness. She had lately learnt to guess his moods and expressions correctly and he would have understood hers easily as well. She chuckled and replied teasingly, "That will take you a life-time."

"Yes, indeed..." Akkarin's lips twitched upwards into a smile, and gaze out of the window contentedly.


	16. Bits of His Life

Chapter 16 – Bits of His Life

Lorlen lowered himself onto his chair and gazed around his office. Blinking his bleary eyes, he let his mind wander. He was awaken before dawn today by a determined visitor knocking on his door. He climbed out of bed and dressed quickly, as he was tying the black sash around his waist, the visitor launched another series of persistent knocks on his door. Mildly annoyed, he willed his door open, but he was surprise to see an anxious looking boy who pushed a scroll into his hand and bowed stiffly before he sprang down the corridor. The scroll was sealed with the King's incal, wondering what it could contain, he hastily unrolled the parchment, and had jolted out of sleepiness when he read that the King had summoned him to court.

The meeting was unnerving. It has been many years since he was called before their country's ruler. He had assumed the urgency was due to Fergun's case, but sensed something was amiss when he realised that all the Head of Disciplines except Akkarin was summoned. The apprehension in the young King's demeanour was apparent when he related the scout's report to them and his eyes sharpened with disdain when he made it known that black magic will not be tolerated in his country.

Lorlen was appalled. Their meeting with Akkarin ended just hours ago, they were told about the disturbing information he had seen in Fergun's mind leading to his betrayal and the King's decision in accepting the use of black magic again. Akkarin was ordered to pick a few worthy magicians to be taught that skill, but he also explained that he feared the King might change his stand because of the unfortunate turn of events, and he was right. The ruler now stated that he do not trust anyone who holds the power strong enough to destroy his country and ordered the Guild to remove Akkarin and Sonea without delay. His Advisors remained silent and watchful the entire time and Lorlen wondered how much influence they had over the King's opinions.

"Your Majesty, Lord Fergun was a disgraced magician who had broken the law and sent to the Fort as his punishment; his betrayal does not imply that the High Lord and his novice will attempt the same thing." Lorlen argued.

"I agree with Administrator Lorlen, it was an isolated incident; it will be foolish of us to drive our best allies before an incoming invasion." Lord Balkan said.

"Then perhaps I should consider keeping them in Guild for now and have their powers blocked after defeating the Ichanis?" The King spoke in a condescending tone.

"Your Majesty, that hardly inspires loyalty!" Lady Vinara exclaimed, "Why punish them when they already have proven their allegiance? I can already imagine what sort of protests we can expect. I do not think anyone else would be inclined to pledge their loyalty after seeing what becomes of them!"

"Convincing argument, but I will not have any magicians I cannot control in my land." The King insisted.

It was when Lord Sarrin finally spoke, Lorlen then realised that the old magician had been uncharacteristically quiet; he recalled the old Alchemist's reluctance when he was appointed to read the books found in Akkarin's basement, perhaps he holds the same fear as the King, Lorlen thought.

"Is there something that can be used against them, to ensure they uphold their integrity?"

All heads turned in surprise at his words; Lord Sarrin looked almost regretful for speaking up when he saw the dark scowl Lord Balkan's face, surprisingly, the King appeared to take his suggestion seriously. Lord Rolden then stepped forward and whispered something into his ear. Lorlen strained his ears hoping to catch snippets of the secretive exchange, to his disappointment; he heard not a single word but saw the King raised his brows in astonishment before he nodded agreeably to the older advisor and straightened his expression before spoke.

"That was well-thought." The King regarded the Lord Sarrin approvingly. "Then perhaps their families should be a strong reason to ensure they do not break their vows, otherwise, they would be executed along with them should they engage in any undertakings against the interest of Kyralia?"

Lady Vinara held her breath and stared at the King with disbelief and Lorlen felt his blood turn cold. From the stories he heard from Akkarin, he knew the young King can be harsh in his judgements, but this was different, the King had just shown he was incapable of compassion. Lord Balkan was hardly containing his anger when he spoke a little louder than necessary, "Their families! I have a better plan, Your Majesty, perhaps you might trust your Advisors well enough to learn black magic and help you defend your kingdom!"

The King snapped his gaze at him. "Do not forget your place, Lord Balkan." The ruler hissed warningly and returned his disapproving glare levelly.

Sighing, Lorlen rubbed his temples as he sent a wave of Healing energy to soothe the throbbing in his head. It could have been worse, he thought, but he can't help feeling sorry for his friend and his poor novice for bearing such heavy burden. Straightening himself, he decided it's time to pay them a visit.

"What are you thinking?"

Startled, Sonea snapped out of her thoughts, she swept her gaze from her window and saw the familiar dark-robed figure standing at her door.

"Silly question," she replied and Akkarin strode to her bed and sat beside her. "You didn't seem angry about the King's demands, why?" She asked quietly.

"Instead of fighting our way out of here? There are things worse than this, Sonea."

She pursed her lips. "How would your family accept this?" Akkarin winced. "They have to, not that they have a choice."

"Jonna and Ranel will be horrified, and my little cousins..." She saw him opened his mouth, knowing exactly what he was planning to say, she cut him off, "No, don't apologise, I made my choice. It was necessary and you know. I just can't help feeling guilty."

Akkarin held her arms and turn her towards him. "I wish I can tell you that everything will be alright, but truth is I can't. However, I will do all I can to keep us all alive, this I promise."

She nodded and held him close. "I will hold you to that." Pulling away from him after a few minutes, she spoke suddenly, "Tell me about your family".

Akkarin's raised his brows in surprise before his lips twitched upwards in amusement. "My family," snorting to himself, "They can be quite... eccentric." He smiled and Sonea thought he looked as though he was recalling some pleasant memories as he continued, "At least that is true about my brothers and my father. The only normal ones in the family are my mother and sister."

"Eccentric? How so?"

"My mother always says that "the Delvon boys", that is what she calls us, carry a wild streak in our bloodlines."

Piqued, Sonea tried to imagine Akkarin as a young boy, furthermore a wild one but failed. Eyes glittering with curiosity, she urged him to tell her more but Akkarin shook his head and smiled. "That...is a surprise."

Sonea groaned in annoyance, but her heart skipped as her mind registered the possible meaning of his words. "Surprise? Surely you are not..." she stopped abruptly as she saw Akkarin staring blankly at somewhere beyond her shoulder.

"Come," He shifted his gaze back to her, "Lorlen is here," and saw her shoulders dropped as she sighed, "He couldn't have come at a better timing," Sonea grumbled. Chuckling softly, Akkarin chided her but his eyes were gleaming with amusement. "Stop complaining, this is more important. Watch your behaviour before him. He doesn't know anything more than the feelings I held about you", he added. Sonea was about to ask him when he exactly started developing feelings for her, but she missed her chance as he was already tugging her out of the room.

It was late when she finally got to bed, although tired, her mind was preoccupied with dread and anxiety. Tomorrow they will be formally announced to the Guild as Black Magicians. Her stomach fluttered as she wondered how Rothen will react to the news, she knows he will understand but she can't help feeling that she had disappointed him in one way or another. On the bright side, she imagined the satisfaction it will give her just to see the shock and fear on Regin's face after hearing the news. _I hope he knows his place by then_, she smirked and reminded herself to keep a look out for him tomorrow. But eventually, the uneasiness in her stomach returned as she recalled the disturbed look on Lorlen's face as he said, "To prepare for the worst, we need to ensure you gain enough strength to fight the Ichanis, I will arrange for magicians and novices to be called upon to give power to both of you every other day, until...we are no longer under their threats."

_It's really happening_, she told herself. The Guild has finally came together and took the first step in defending themselves from their enemies, a day that Akkarin had almost believed it will never come, but it did. She looked at the dark shape lying next to her and smiled, his breathing was a slow and steady rhythm of sleep, and she swept the back of her hand over the smooth black hair of his. They had spent the last few hours studying the book which Lorlen had brought along; it was a book on higher magic, one which Dannyl had stumbled upon while he was investigating the rogue magicians in Elyne. She wondered how he is right now and wished he will be truly happier back in Elyne with his beloved. The book he found was somehow useful, much of it were knowledge which Akkarin had already imparted to her but some were new, like the store stones. He told her about the Chamber of Ultimate Justice in Armje, a room filled with store stones infused with magical power made to execute magicians, he never discovered why and how it was made, perhaps if he could find out, they might be able to create something similar and use it against the Ichanis, but that will be very risky. They continued to study the book, discussing how the new information they uncovered can be applied and be used against their enemies until they can barely keep their eyes open. She finally made Akkarin put the book away, and dragged him back to his room and snuggled beside him. There were more pressing issues they need to consider, the Fort and Avala, they will need to deal with her soon before she kills anyone but her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard a strange noise. She stilled, and waited to catch the noise again, instead, she felt Akkarin jerked in his sleep and groaned. Worried, she quickly created a tiny globe light to find his face contorted in pain and she caught a glimmer of tear sliding from the edge of this tightly squeezed lids as he started to talk in his sleep.

"No...leave him...please...we can be together...I promise..." He groaned sadly.

Sonea caught her breath, _he is dreaming...of another person, someone he wants to be with,_she thought to herself and turned away, swallowing the bitterness in her throat. _Is there someone else,_ her suspicion grew as she realised that she doesn't really know much about the person lying beside her, apart from the small part of his life he had told her about, she hardly knew anything else about him. She felt a stab of pain in her heart, a surge of jealousy clouded her mind, and out of a sudden, she wanted to be out of his room...to be away from him.

She crept pass her bedroom, knowing that she will not get any sleep at all, she made her way to the High Lord's library with only her globe light illuminating the dark space. The pain in her heart intensify with every breath she took, she hasn't consider the possibility that there might be another person in his heart. Dropping into one of the high chair, she hugged her knees for comfort as she thought about herself. Slowly she felt her conscience pricked with guilt, _I felt for Dorrien once before_,_besides, it was just a dream...it doesn't mean..._but approaching footsteps distracted her thoughts, half-expecting to see Akkarin, instead, Takan appeared at the door. "Lady Sonea, you are up late." He asked quietly, his voice revealing surprise and concern. Forcing a smile to mask her disappointment, she said, "I am not tired, Takan. You should be resting at this time." Takan watched her closely. "Can I get you something to drink?" She smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you," and watched him retreated into the dark corridor. Uncertainty crept to her mind again, she wondered how much the man knew about Akkarin's past and if he would tell her anything if she asked, but she wasn't sure how much he knew about the relationship she shared with Akkarin. No doubt asking questions like this would raise unnecessary suspicion; she sighed inwardly and abandoned the tempting thought. Soon, she heard his returning footsteps echoing loudly in the silence.

"Why are you here?"

She heart skipped at his questioning voice, turning her head slowly; she heard the shuffling of his feet as he sat on the small table in front of her and saw his eyes tired eyes watching her intently as he created a globe light. Averting his gaze, she said, "I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

She couldn't think of a better lie and sighed, "I'm just not tired."

"You could have waked me up." He murmured.

She turned to face him and saw the dark bruises underneath his eyes but she wasn't able to meet his watchful gaze. Turning away, she muttered softly, "You were tired, and was sleeping soundly," she tried not to swallow at her lie.

He shook his head. "I was dreaming. That's what keeping you awake." Akkarin said with bitterness in his voice.

Sonea felt her pulse quickened as she knew there was no way to hide her thoughts anymore.

"What did I say this time?" He asked her quietly.

_This time?_ She wondered why he said that. "You were asking someone to leave...so that you can be together." Her gaze remained lowered.

"I see," he sighed, "I should have told you earlier, then to let you find out this way." He remained silent for a few moments before he started to speak again, "I used to dream about the days I was kept as a slave, almost every day, and it's mostly concerning a certain person. He paused, "Dakova's slave girl."

"The one who could have been a talented Healer?" She whispered.

"Yes," he said quietly and looked away. "I loved her."

Sonea felt her heart clenched with jealously and betrayal as she heard him proclaim his love for another woman.

"I wasn't able to save her, she...she died. Dakova killed her."

Shocked, she drew in a sharp breath and was instantly consumed by guilt for having those foolish thoughts, but she forced herself to remain silent.

"I used to dream about her death over and over again. In my dreams, I tell her that I will save her and I'll distract Dakova so she can get away. But she always ignores me and always goes back to him. As a slave, she considered it an honour to serve a magician. She said the slaves' sense of honour made their life easier to bear. I could understand that they would allow themselves to think that way when they had no choice, but not when they did have a choice or when they knew their master intended to kill them."

"She loved you as well?"

He nodded. "Dakova knew it," Akkarin continued. "We dared not touch each other. He would have killed us if we had and he enjoyed tormenting us any way he could. She was his...his pleasure slave."

Her heart reached out to him, not knowing what to say, she held his hands as she imagined the pain he must have felt to see the woman he loved tormented and knowing what she had endured. He curled his fingers around hers as he said. "But I started having less of these dreams, gradually, since...since I started to feel for you."

"When?" She breathed.

He smiled faintly, "Not long after I made you my novice. I wasn't sure at first. I was mostly intrigued by your powers and I admired your courage against Regin and his followers and the way you are always true to your feelings." He swallowed before he continued. "I was ashamed with what I have felt, after all, I am your guardian and much older than you, it felt wrong. But the night you killed the Ichani, I knew I reached the end of my resolves. There was no turning back from then. After the night, the night we shared...I swore I will not have anyone else but you in my heart. But these dreams...it will take time..."

She drew a finger to his lips, "I know...I understand now..." Her heart ached for his painful past, but at the same time, it swelled with joy as she heard him describe the feelings he felt for her. A tear rolled down her cheek. "That's all I needed to hear."

He drew her close and his mouth met her quivering lips.

"Takan?" she whispered.

"He is asleep."

"Does he know, about us?"

He nodded. "He told me you are here," and he looked at her with eyes glittering with emotions, "Come back with me, please."

He placed her on his bed and held her hands against the sheets, savouring her scent and the softness of her chest, warmth spreading through their bodies. Bare skin against bare skin, their hearts beat as one as their souls entwined. The sound of his breathing, her soft moans of pleasure, echoed enchantingly in the silence of the night. Passions were released and desires flared as they moved along with the demands of their magical connection. Sheer ecstasy held them closer to one another desperately, before they finally sank into the depths of their satiated minds.


	17. Black Magicians

Chapter 17

Black Magicians

The Guild Gates loomed ahead as the carriage wove out of the Inner Circle. He watched the familiar grounds with mixed feelings. After spending half of his life within the confines of the Guild he had finally got out and saw the world beyond it. Not that he hated the Guild or resented being a magician; it just never occurred to him that the world outside the restrictive compounds could fascinate him as much as magic. The carriage drew to a halt and swayed from side to side as the driver dismounted from his seat. The door swung opened and he stepped out.

"Collect my belongings and send them to my room," he ordered. The driver bowed. "Yes, my lord."

As he made his way through the University grounds, it was unusually silent. Scanning the area around him, he noticed that the classrooms were all empty and not a single robed magician could be seen. _This feels familiar. _Frowning in puzzlement, he called to a servant tending the gardens, "Where's everyone?" The servant was a middle-aged woman with a round pleasant face, she bowed. "My lord, all the magicians are gathered at the Guildhall today for a Meet." He raised his brows in astonishment and nodded, "Thank you," and he hasten his pace towards the Guildhall. _A Meet, something interesting must be happening again. Perhaps the Guild is no longer as boring as it used to be._ He snorted sarcastically.

The Guildhall was an assemblage of robed men and women. Voices were amplified and fragments of animated conversations echoed around the vast hall disconcertingly. Several magicians stood outside the Guildhall doors, and Sonea felt her mouth go dry at the sight of them. Heads turned to see who was approaching and their expressions slowly changed from surprise to uncertainty as they saw two black robed-figures striding towards the door. They nodded politely but the questioning look on their faces was plain as they watched them enter the room.

The smell of polished wood filled her senses as she stepped inside. This is her fourth appearance in the Guildhall. The first was the Acceptance Ceremony, then the Hearing for her guardianship. The third was the fateful Hearing where she and Akkarin were tried for breaking one of the Guild's strictest laws. Standing here before all magicians and novices today, she will soon be officially decreed as the second Black Magician of the Magician's Guild.

Rows of tiered wooden seats extended down the length of the building on each side. Looking up she saw that the attendees at the topmost row were already seated. King Merin sat on the large chair at the center with his royal incal stitched onto its cushioned back and his Advisors seated at either side of him. Recalling the vow she was made to swear, Sonea resisted an urge to glare at the man. Instead, she slide her gaze to a single chair that stood below, it was empty, it was the seat belonging to the looming figure standing next to her, High Lord Akkarin, who will soon hold his second position as the first Black Magician of the Guild.

The Higher Magicians were seated in the middle row. Lord Balkan, Lady Vinara and Lord Sarin were already in their usual seats and were watching Lorlen, who was standing in the centre of the room. He lifted his chin and surveyed the magicians in the hall. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a familiar figure slipped through the half-closed Guildhall doors. When everyone was settled, Lorlen struck a small gong. "All kneel to King Merin, ruler of Kyralia," he declared. The murmurs around the Guildhall halted instantaneously, all was silent except the sound of robes rustling as the entire Guild dropped to one knee.

The King surveyed the room, then regarded Akkarin and Sonea appraisingly, before he finally stepped back and sat down in his chair. At once, all magicians rose and took their seats. Akkarin strode his place at the second top row and Sonea took hers with the rest of the novices who hastily made way for her to pass, eyeing her black robes curiously.

Lorlen swept his gaze around the hall then nodded. "We have called for this Meet today, for two matters, first is to judge Lord Fergun of House Maron for the crimes he committed; second, to announce the constitution of a new law in Kyralia governing the Guild. To begin, we will address the first and most serious of these two matters. He nodded to his assistant, Lord Osen, "Lord Fergun may enter now."

The disgraced Warrior was escorted to the Guildhall with six red-robed magicians forming a circle around him. He looked less arrogant and a lot less dignified, leaving traces of his once immaculately groomed appearance with only his blonde hair roughly swept to the sides of his face. The pure hatred in his eyes as he looked at Akkarin and Sonea was apparent.

"Lord Fergun is accused of murdering the guards and magicians stationed in The Fort he was posted to serve his punishment for the previously committed crimes; he is also accused of treachery against Kyralia by conspiring with an enemy of our country by providing information of the Guild and to assassinate the High Lord and his novice, Sonea, in exchange for the knowledge of black magic. In light of the severity and sensitivity of these crimes, we, the Higher Magicians and the High Lord had interrogated Lord Fergun prior to this Hearing. As Lord Fergun has declined to cooperate with our investigation in submitting to a truth-read, High Lord Akkarin had read his mind to extract the truth of the crimes he committed. I shall now call upon High Lord Akkarin to given an account of events."

"Hello, old friend." Rothen jumped at the familiar greeting, he swivelled around to see the mischievous gleam in the eyes of his former novice. "Dannyl!" He exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be back in Elyne?" The tall magician flashed him a wide grin, "How can I miss this Hearing?" and eyed the blond hair man standing in the centre of the hall. "Come, sit." Rothen patted the empty seat next to his and Dannyl dropped to the wooden chair with a sigh. "Murder, treachery and black magic," He made a rude noise, "That's a final blow to his list of wrongdoings." Rothen read the expression of his former novice thoughtfully; his eyes were narrowed with his mouth tightened into a thin line. Dannyl and Fergun had been adversaries since they were novices, and Dannyl resented the man because of a particular rumour that changed his life, but it was not hatred flashing in Dannyl's eyes, Rothen thought it looked more like pity. "It's good to see you back, Dannyl" he added quietly.

Sonea observed the progress of the Hearing with increasing apprehension. Akkarin addressed the Hall in his usual composed and cultured voice as he recounted the events of Fergun's capture. Murmurs and exclamations broke out around the hall while the reasons of Fergun's crimes were exposed and the method that was used to take the innocent lives of his victims. Traces of disapproving remarks reverberated among the magicians as he related how Fergun's strength was drained to prevent him from retaliating. At the point, Lorlen raised a hand, indicating silence and explained that the action was consented and permitted by the King, which is the second matter that will be addressed at the later part of this Meet. When Akkarin finished his account, Sonea and the Heads of Disciplines, including Lorlen were subsequently called upon as witnesses to the events, presenting evidence to be used to judge those crimes. The murmurings around the hall quickly rose into a clamour as each of them completed their account and several questions were shouted across the room.

"How did the Ichani bypass the security of The Fort?" It was Lord Garrel.

Lorlen blinked as he considered his words. "It wasn't an attack directed at The Fort. Lord Fergun was singled out, making him an easy target when the Ichani trespassed his quarters." He paused. "Although we acknowledge that this incident has pointed out some weaknesses in our defence."

"Are we sending reinforcements?" Another question was raised.

"Yes, reinforcements will be sent." Lorlen answered.

"Does that mean that the Sachakans are invading?" The commotion ceased and the atmosphere thickened with anticipation while the magicians waited for that question to be answered. The Higher Magicians exchanged thoughtful glances and Lorlen lifted his gaze to Akkarin, who returned an imperceptible nod, then replied with a solemn voice. "We believed that an invasion is inevitable."

Exclamations spread throughout the hall, heads were turned towards one another as the magicians started to discuss among themselves anxiously.

"Is the Guild ready to face them?"

"We will be taking necessary actions to prepare for the invasion, which will be announced during the later part of the Meet." He scanned the room. "Are there any more questions?"

The voices around the hall subsided gradually and no further questions were raised. He nodded and strode towards the disgraced Warrior, "Lord Fergun of House Maron, do you have anything to say?" His voice was stern.

Sonea watched the figure standing at the centre of the Guildhall. She wondered if he realised he had been tricked by his conspirator or was the desolated look on his face an indication of resigning to the fate he had landed himself into.

"I did not seek to betray the Guild, I seek only to take revenge on the people who caused my downfall," he snapped his gaze to meet Sonea's and then Akkarin's as he said those words.

"By causing the deaths of your countrymen and fellow guild magicians?" Lord Balkan rumbled.

Angry accusations were hurled across the hall.

"Murderer!"

"Traitor!"

Fergun's voice trembled and his widened eyes darted around the hall desperately. "It was the only way to escape." He looked at his old supporters, Lord Kerrin and Lord Elben with pleading eyes as he tried to defend himself. "She could have killed me if I refused to work with her."

"You should have called for help; instead, you acted upon your own interest, breaching our defences against our enemies." Lady Vinara added sternly and regarded the traitor with disdain.

Fergun paled and fumbled with his words but there were no other ways he can justify the consequence of his actions.

"Does anyone have any other evidence to offer for this Hearing?" Lorlen's voice echoed around the hall. The magicians surrounding Fergun nodded to one another before one of them spoke. Sonea recognised it was Lord Makin.

"We do, Administrator Lorlen." He cast Fergun an accusing stare. "Lord Fergun suggested teaching black magic to some of his guards in exchange for freedom." Several magicians snorted loudly, and one shouted, "That is outrageous!"

Sonea lifted her gaze to Fergun's old friends, they sighed and looked away, shaking their heads hopelessly. Lady Vinara closed her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I was just feeling sorry for that man, but I'm now convinced that he is incapable of remorse." Dannyl muttered disapprovingly. "I am not going to disagree with you this time." Rothen sighed.

All attention returned to Lorlen as he lifted a hand, releasing a globe light which floated to the ceiling. "It is time to make a judgement." He called. Hundreds of globe lights were formed and soon the ceiling was glowing with magical illumination. "Do you judge that Lord Fergun from House Maron is guilty of the murder of the guards and magicians in The Fort?"

All the lights turned red. "Everyone chooses affirmative."

"Do you judge that Lord Fergun from House Maron is guilty of treachery by conspiring with our enemy in exchange for personal gains?"

A few of the lights turned to white but most remained red.

Lorlen nodded. "The majority chooses affirmative. The punishment for such crimes as set down by law is execution. Lord Fergun shall be executed." He declared gravely and Fergun slumped to his knees and sobbed, "No..."

Lorlen clenched his jaws and looked away. Catching Lord Osen's eyes, two magicians guarding Fergun stepped forward, lifting him by his arms, and escorted the man out of the Guildhall. When the doors were closed, Lorlen took a deep breath and swept his gaze around the hall. "And now for the second matter." Sonea caught her breath. _It's time_, she told herself. She glimpsed at Akkarin and saw him looking at her with his lips curled into his usual half smile. She swallowed her anxiety and nodded to him, but her heartbeat was accelerating at an alarming rate. Hands trembling a little, she held them together and closed her eyes while she slowed her breathing.

"I shall now call upon High Lord Akkarin and his novice Sonea." Lorlen intoned.

Sonea fluttered her eyes opened when her name was called. She stood up and walked stiffly to stand beside Lorlen and Akkarin strode down the stairs confidently and stood next to her. All eyes were upon them. Her throat went tight and she felt the familiar warm spreading up from her neck to her ears. She forced herself to look ahead and stood with her back straightened.

"Why is Sonea not wearing her novice robes?" Rothen wondered out loud. Dannyl turned to see the worried frown on his former mentor's face and snorted, "It's not hard to guess, Rothen." He shook his head in a smug manner. "Although I would advise you to believe in her, support the choices she has made for herself and stop making her feel guilty like you always do." He raised a questioning brow at Rothen and patted his shoulder. "Trust me."

"We are faced with a grave threat." Lorlen announced solemnly. "The outcast Sachakan black magicians are now bolder in their attacks and we must prepare ourselves against an invasion. To ensure that the Guild is ready to face this group of immensely strong black magicians, a new law has been made. The Guild has decided to abolish its ban on black magic. Under the orders of the royal Imardin court, I hereby announce High Lord Akkarin and his novice, Sonea, as Black Magicians of The Magician's Guild. They will serve Kyralia as our defenders against our enemies."

The hall was suddenly filled with raised voices. Some magicians protested openly, while many others exchanged doubtful glances. Sonea threw a worried look at Akkarin but he was staring right ahead, with no emotions registered on his expression.

"Are there no other options?" Someone shouted.

Lorlen shook his head, "The Guild is not strong enough to fight them without black magic. Another Ichani has been sighted in Kyralia, we cannot afford to waste more time." He paused.

"Why choose a novice as a Black Magician?" Sonea winced at the question.

"Although the Guild has accepted the once forbidden magic, we the Higher Magicians have agreed that no other magicians should learn the secrets to black magic. This is to prevent the corrupting effects for wielding such power. As Black Magicians, both High Lord Akkarin and his novice, Sonea have consented to a vow, swearing that their powers will never be used against the interest of Kyralia. The punishment for breaking that vow is execution, along with the lives of their families." He added grimly.

The clamour around the hall gradually subsided to a low undertone, the shock on the magicians' faces were apparent, mouths gaped in astonishment and slowly their expressions changed to sympathy. Sonea caught Rothen's eyes. His face was terrible. Blinking away the moisture welling in her eyes, she tore her gaze and looked away. Then a movement caught the corner of her eye, a tall purple-robed magician stood up and spoke with a confident voice.

"We are civilized people, why demand the lives of innocents?"

_Dannyl!_ Sonea widened her eyes. _What is he doing here?_ She flicked a quick glance at Akkarin, he too was surprised to see him. A surge of gratitude welled up in her, instead of disapproving the use of black magic, he bravely disputed the ruthless demands forced upon them. A few heads nodded in agreement. The magician next to him stood up as well, it was Rothen. "That is a grave burden for our defenders to bear." He turned to look at Sonea, and back to Lorlen again. "Can the Guild reconsider this?"

Lorlen sighed, his shoulders dropped slightly in resignation, _it wasn't a decision for the Guild to make in the first place_, he thought to himself. Schooling his expression, he considered his words carefully before giving a reply, however, he was interrupted.

"It was our King's decision." Lady Vinara enunciated firmly, although, one might closer look to see her lips drawn tight in a disapproving manner.

A wave of low murmurs rose in the hall. The rest of the magicians eyed one another, revealing a mixed of emotions, some looked evidently surprised and some peered cautiously at their country's ruler with a frown of worry. Unaffected, King Merin remained seated in his chair, with an indifferent look on his face.

By the time the Meet was over, Sonea was simply drained of her energy. Not physically, and certainly not magically since they had just taken strength from fifty magicians and novices, it was sheer mental exhaustion. Never did she expected that taking power using the less pleasant method, by making a small cut on the skin barrier, was actually much simpler compared to guiding the magicians mentally to their power source. As expected, most of them were apprehensive at first. When Lorlen announced that all magicians, including the Higher Magicians and novices, will be called upon to give strength to both of them, their reluctance was hard to miss. No doubt there were some who objected but most did not, although, it was still impossible for them not to fear and even harder for some to look at Sonea in the eye. She puffed a sigh of relief through her lips, fluttering her hair against her forehead, and winced as she thought about the coming days. They will be required to continue with this routine every other day, each time with fifty magicians from different disciplines and novices from different years.

The annoyance in Lord Balkan's tone was undisguised when he questioned those who refused to give their strength. When he came back to where they were seated, he recorded their names and muttered under his breath that he will make sure the King receives this extensive list of "loyal subjects". That comment earned a short burst of laughter from Akkarin which took the Higher Magicians by surprised, as it was hardly an expression they expect to see from their imposing and dignified Guild leader.

It was Lady Vinara who first regained her composure and suggested enforcing disciplinary measures to deal with those who refused to comply, making it known that this is not a choice to make, but an obligation as a Guild magician. This suggestion was undoubtedly supported by Lord Balkan and Lorlen. As they continued debating among themselves about the scope of those measures and the appropriate punishments, Akkarin nodded occasionally and injected a few words every now and then. As for Sonea, she felt oddly at peace to watch them from where she was and can't help but to smile. Once, they were feared and intimidated the Guild with their forbidden powers, though they are still feared by most, at least the Higher Magicians have began to regard them in a different way. Perhaps it was the danger that made them stand together, or the short-sightedness of their ruler, or their loyalty towards the Guild and their country. Nonetheless, it was what Sonea had hoped for, she had hoped that the Guild will pardon them for what they have done after they learnt the truth and fortunately, they did. And at the back of her mind, she selfishly wished that they might also possibly pardon their forbidden relationship as well. _Let's just hope the Guild is getting used to scandals_, she mocked bitterly.

"Ambassador Dannyl!" Lorlen beckoned to the tall purple robed magician. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you." Sonea lifted her head in attention. Pushing herself away from her seat, she walked past the Higher Magicians and rushed towards the approaching figure, "Dannyl!" she called happily. Dannyl raised his brows and whispered to her in a low voice, "So, it is still impolite of me to call you Black Magician Sonea or do you still prefer me to call you the High Lord's favourite?" She widened her eyes warningly and hissed, "Stop this!" He gave her a crooked grin before he strode towards the Higher Magicians and bowed. "High Lord, Administrator," and he greeted the rest of the magicians. "The Guild is getting more interesting;" he smiled broadly at Lorlen, "There is always something spectacular happening whenever I get back!" Akkarin's lips twitched upwards as he cast Dannyl a questioning look, "Ambassador Dannyl, welcome home. Although I remembered sending you back to Elyne." He said smoothly, pausing a little before he continued. "But, let me guess. Is it the bad weather?" Dannyl nodded with a smile, the black-robed man seemed less intimidating now, and he wondered what changed him. "Speaking from experience, my lord? Indeed, there was storm, our ship had to abandon our voyage to Capia and sail back here." He sobered as he continued to speak, "Although I doubt I will leave the Guild anytime soon considering the circumstances..."


	18. A Friend or Foe

Chapter 18

A Friend or Foe

The dark enclosed passageway echoed noisily with the sound of his boots clanging against the rusty surface as Akkarin climbed down the metal ladder. The short dark hair man trudged before him confidently. The man turned around to check his trail, then peered across his shoulder with a puzzled frown, "Where's Sonea?" he asked. Akkarin hissed a curse as he spun about to find her missing and retraced his steps hastily. A loud gasp was heard, followed by the sound of her voice muttering in annoyance as her feet appeared through the trapdoor at the top of the ladder. Sonea inspected the holding beneath her feet and started her descend cautiously.

Akkarin halted his strides and watched her unusual behaviour. He noted her lips were curled downwards with annoyance and the way she was constantly peering at her feet hinted something was troubling her. Crossing his arms, he stood waiting. In a blink of an eye, she lost her footing suddenly and stumbled down the ladder with a startled look on her face, her arms flailing desperately in midair. Akkarin stiffened with shock momentarily before he regained his composure and dashed forward, catching her from behind in a swift motion before she hit the ground. To his astonishment, Sonea cried out a string of profane slum swears as she lifted her boots and kicked the rusted ladder angrily. Cery burst out in laughter. "Hai! That's the Sonea I knew! I was worried for a long time that the Guild had turned you into a dunghead!" Sonea shot him a murderous look. "Dunghead? You, rotten capper!" But Cery ignored that rude name and continue to bellow in laughter.

"What happened?" Akkarin asked anxiously, his pulse was still racing with adrenaline. She snapped her gaze away from her annoying friend and saw Akkarin's expression was a mixed of shock and amusement. She groaned inwardly. _Well done Sonea, you just showed him your extensive knowledge of the most indecent slum swears!_

"The robes." She mumbled embarrassingly. "I'm still not used to wearing a full-length one." Akkarin widened his eyes in surprise, sliding his gaze down at her feet, he shook his head and chuckled, "These are too long for you, why didn't you get the servants to change it?"

"Hai! Don't blame the robes if you are too short for them!" Cery mocked in returned, his shoulders rose and fell rapidly as he launched into another fit of laughter. It took all her might not to blast the Thief into ashes. "You are as _short_ as I do,_Ceryni_!" She insulted him with vehemence.

"Ceryni." Akkarin glanced at him sideway and raised a brow, his voice hinted command. Despite the grave purpose of their meeting with Cery, Akkarin was genuinely amused by the exchange between the pair, but there were more pressing issues at hand. Cery smothered his expression, although the teasing look in his eyes was still there, he cleared his throat and said. "Yes yes, let's go. Follow me." They wove through the long dark passages before they finally reached another ladder that led to another trapdoor above. Cery climbed before them, and peered through the trapdoor before he signalled them to follow. "Don't bother climbing, Sonea." Akkarin murmured. Placing a hand on her shoulder, they levitated through the narrow opening of the trapdoor and emerged into a brightly lighted but empty room. Cery rapped a tiny knob on one side of the wall, and waited. After a few seconds, a concealed door slid open leading to another room, containing a few men crowding around a table, drinking and mouthing obscenities while they engaged in a game of chance. They stopped abruptly when they realised that they had company. Ceryni nodded to them and glimpsed at Akkarin. "They are the men you wish to talk to."

Cery travelled through the opposite direction of the passage, the walkway was silent except for the rhythmic sound of water dripping from the ceiling to the damp surface beneath his feet. He glanced around his shoulder and watched the retreating backs of the robed-figures as their guide led them to their prey. The outcome of the meeting did not end up in the way he intended, sighing, he should have expected that those men weren't smart enough to pull off the stunt. Turning around, he made his way back to his domain hastily without wasting more time.

"Cery!" Savara strode towards him anxiously as he flung his door opened. "Did they believe it?" He grimaced. "Not completely, but at least it seems like they took the warning seriously." Tugging her hands urgently, he said, "We need to hurry " and urged her out of the room, "They are heading to deal with the Ichani now. I got my man take them through a longer way; we better arrive before they do."

Akkarin peered through the edge of the shades covering the windows. Avala's room was right across the road, above the bolhouse. Their guide has instructed them to wait here while they vacate the last patrons of the night. Sonea inspected her surroundings; the room is a worn-out stayhouse similar to the one she had stayed with Jonna & Ranel few years back. A pang of guilt welled in her chest as she thought about them, pushing away those distracting thoughts; she crept to the other side of the windows facing Akkarin and surveyed the area. A few drunkard men were lingering outside the bolhouse, badgering prices with a couple of street whores, who looked far too old to be in business. Inside the wooden building, there were only two men sitting at the counter, who seemed as though they were about to topple from their seats anytime. The streets were empty otherwise. Reaching into her pocket, she wiggled her finger through the cool surface of the ring.

_I have a bad feeling about this_. She sent.

He gaze glided to hers. _Why?_

_What if the rumours are true? Avala has been here for a few days but there was no report of any ritual murders. Is she waiting for her allies before she attacks? _She sent back to him.

Akkarin wore a frown of worry. _It is possible but that's not point. We are expecting them to invade anyway. Those men, their stories were perfectly matched. That is unusual. There are always gaps in rumours but not theirs._

_What do you mean...?_

A low whistle was blown. That was their signal. They crept out of the room and made their way downstairs, ensuring that the streets and the building opposite them were empty before they left through the door. A man was standing at the far side of the opposite wall, he nodded and jerked his chin indicating that their path is cleared. Entering the three-storey wooden structure cautiously, they ascended the stairs to the left of the entrance, placing careful steps on the wooden planks, taking care not to reveal their presence. Sonea was nervous and her knees are shaking involuntarily. She will fight Avala alone today while Akkarin keep watch and he will not intervene unless her powers are failing. He wanted to prepare her to deal with them on her own, in times they cannot fight together or if they get separated.

There were four rooms at the top of the stairs, two on either side. Akkarin caught her eye and pointed to the first door to their right. Light seeped through the gap beneath the door, the glow flickered for a fleeting second, indicating movement. Crouching low, he crept to one side of the door silently.

Before they left the residence hours ago, she was told that her sudden gain in strength is causing her powers to be easily detected from a distance. He taught her the way to strengthen her magical barrier and emphasized about the importance of concealing her strength if she wants her presence guarded. But there are also times she can make use of that aura to intimidate her enemies._Circumspect your situation and use it well._ She replayed Akkarin's advice at the back of her mind.

_Ready?_ He asked.

Sonea nodded and he stared at the lock of the door before it released a soft click.

"Who's there?" An alarmed voice called from inside. Sonea took a deep breath and pushed the door open forcefully, just to find herself staring right into the eyes of Avala.

"It's you!" The female Ichani narrowed her eyes at Sonea and sneered, "Like my gift to the Guild? Pretty thing isn't it?" Her voice was strongly accented.

Sonea's heart pounded beneath her chest, her mind was blank, she could only feel her fears and fought hard to find her voice. Lowering the barrier concealing her magical strength, she hoped to intimidate and take the Ichani by surprise. "I have a gift for you as well. Take this!" She flung the rock in her hand and quickly released a rain of stun strikes. Avala drew up her shield, avoiding the rock, and just in time to feel the battering of Sonea's attack on her shield. The room flashed brightly with magical release as Sonea continued to direct a series of strikes at her. Avala's shield glowed dangerously, slowly it transformed from a near invisible one to a stronger barrier brightening up with intensity.

_Good, she is using more strength to keep her shield up_. Akkarin sent.

Strikes rained on Avala relentlessly, she didn't have the chance to retaliate. She was taken aback by Sonea's strength the moment she entered her room, had her ruse backfired? Her assailant seemed too strong to be Akkarin's apprentice, and where is he? Curling her lips ferociously, she weakened her shield and stumbled backwards. Sonea caught that movement and advanced towards her.

_No! That's a trap! _Akkarin warned but he was too late.

Avala strengthened her shield again and stalked towards Sonea, launching a series of powerful force strikes at her. Sonea widened her eyes in shock and retreated backwards but she stepped on the hem of her robes and landed on the floor losing her shield at the same time. Panic, she scrambled towards the door but her hands were stung by the barrier that appeared behind her and was drawn forward by the magical force at her back.

_Think_, she urged herself. Recalling her fights with Regin and her Warrior Skills lesson, she searched her mind for a strategy that can help her win. She surveyed the room desperately before recreating her shield near her body. Strengthening it, she steeled her gaze on Avala as she blasted out a wave of force, sending the Ichani sprawling beneath the windows, knocking over the small table beside the bed. Without losing her momentum, she quickly conjured illusions of random items, flask, cups, plates, tables and chairs. Avala hastily drew up her shield as she saw the multiple objects descending upon her but blinked in surprise as they disintegrated before her eyes. Lowering her shield, she snarled at Sonea, only to see another cluster of items flung directly at her. Dismissing them as illusions, she stood up, but was instantly thrown back to the ground as the chairs and table lifted from around the room crashed into her.

_Nice one,_ Akkarin sent.

Sonea rushed towards the pile of mess and shifted the furniture away magically, revealing an unconscious figure slumped against the wall. Withdrawing the small knife from her pocket, she crouched beside Avala and lowered the blade across her arm. To her surprise, her hand was caught in midair and found Avala glaring at her with cold fury as she twisted her arm forcefully in an awkward position.

Sonea cried out in pain. Dropping the knife in her hand, Avala picked it up and placed it on her contorted arm.

"No!" Akkarin rushed into the room and volleyed a powerful force strike at Avala. Flicking only a quick glance robed-figure, she kept her shield strong and ignored him. Her grip on Sonea's arm tightened as she slashed the knife across her skin. Sonea's blood turned to ice. The pain from her twisted arm was intense and she knew that her powers will soon be drained. _Heal yourself, always remember to heal yourself_. Akkarin's warning rang at the back of her mind. Ignoring the excruciating pain, she focused on the cut on her skin, closing the wound instantly. Avala stared at her in confusion. She looked at her in disbelief then lowered her gaze to her arm as she afflicted more cuts, but it all healed before her eyes miraculously. Sonea watched in awe. _Could it be?_ Without warning, dark spots entered her vision and pain jolted through her as Avala bent her arm mercilessly with apparent frustration.

Akkarin continued assaulting her with force strikes, but she ignored them all as they sent ripples of blue light hissing across her shield, and the worn building trembled dangerously under the force of magic. The look on Avala's face was savage, she was furious, and Sonea knew she wanted her dead. Sonea drew on her strength and her vision cleared as she healed the pain away. Avala's hand was still fastened around her arm. Skin against skin, she was as closed to bypassing her natural barrier as much as she can do to her with black magic. Closing her eyes and she sent her senses into her body. Another slash was made on her skin. She paused to Heal herself quickly and return to venture through the Ichani's body._Think Sonea, what can to do to her, think! _She travelled through her arm, her shoulder and saw her lungs, her heart, her intestines and the blood rushing through her body. _Something to kill her instantaneously! Here! _She seized her heart and clenched it with all her might. A gasp of pain was heard and the grip on her arm loosened. Struggling to stay conscious, she gritted her teeth and increased the pressure on her heart, but dark spots started to edge her vision again. Helpless, she felt herself reclining backwards as the pull on her arm weakened before everything went completely dark.

"Sonea!" Akkarin cried in alarm as she collapsed, but he was mildly relieved when he continued to feel her presence through their mental link. At the same time, Avala's face turned red in pain before she slumped to her side clutching her heart, her pleading eyes stared right into his. Without hesitation, he rushed forward and prised the knife from Avala's stiff fingers and slashed the blade across her arm. Power rushed into him as he drained her strength leaving only a slight hint of life in her, then, he shifted his hands over her temples and slipped into her mind. His heart was hammering as he searched her memories desperately before she loses her conscious. After a few minutes, he finally released the pressure on her head and placed his hands around the hollows of her shoulders. He searched for the string of gold around her neck before he tore it away and replaced his hand over her open wound draining the last of her strength.

Shifting his position, he turned towards Sonea, a bone jutted out of her elbow painfully. Touching her arm gently, he dove his senses into her body. Her life force was strong but her injury was causing her intense pain. He sent a wave of Healing energy and nudged her bone and joints back into position and channelled more energy to soothe her pain. Slowly, her fingers started to curl around his arm before her lids fluttered wide opened. She drew a sharp breath and bolted upright, "Avala!" Akkarin pulled her close and cupped his hands on the sides of her face as he looked into her fearful eyes. "You did it, Sonea." He spoke hoarsely, "You fought well." Sonea suppressed a shudder as she eyed the still figure on the floor with lifeless eyes staring at somewhere beyond the wall. Turning back to face him, she pressed her lips on his and clung tight to him with relief.

Cery blinked and leaned away from the spy hole at that scene. Savara did the same and turned to watch him intently with a questioning smile curling on her lips. He raised his brows and shifted his heels to face her fully, only to find himself tripping over the empty bottles strewn beside his feet, and landed on the ground with a loud yelp. He widened his eyes in shock and cursed himself inwardly for his carelessness. Savara was appalled and returned him an accusingly glare. Placing an eye on the spy hole, the robed-figures were already taking careful steps out of the door, wearing expressions of alarm and suspicion. He turned to Savara and mouthed, "They are coming!" She muttered an oath beneath her breath, gripping his hand tight, she pulled him towards the window and pointed outside. Cery glared at her in disbelief while she rolled her eyes at him. "Hurry!" she urged and sat on the ledge, he did the same reluctantly. "Hold tight," she ordered and lifted the both of them away from the window, hovering in the air and up towards the roof seconds before the two figures charged into the room.

"Can you sense it?" Akkarin asked as he scanned the room tracing the source of the magical energy to the windows. Inspecting the streets below, he found it empty. "Akkarin!" He turned around and saw Sonea picking up wood of metal from the floor, it was a dagger with leather hoops attached to the handles. Such a familiar thing, she knew she had seen it before but she just couldn't remember where or when. Akkarin plucked the blade from her hand and examined it closely, and then his eyes flashed with recognition. "Ceryni..." Sonea stared at him with uncertainty, "Cery?" Her eyes widened, "Why is he here, did something happened to him?" Akkarin shook his head slowly, "I don't think so," and eyed her thoughtfully, "Perhaps it's time I should tell you."

Sonea stretched her arm absent-mindedly, her elbow felt a little sore otherwise it looked as though it was never injured. She replayed what Akkarin had told her repeatedly in her mind and tried to make sense of the situation. It all began after Takan had returned to the Guild after their Hearing. During the time he spent at Cery's domain, he overheard some of his guards gossiping about their leader's new woman, a rare beauty, with an exotic skin of golden-brown, just like his. That rose Takan's suspicion, he learnt that this mysterious woman had been frequently sighted with Cery, in which their relationship is known to be rather intimate and she is rumoured to be a skilled fighter, although, they did not know her name.

The deal Cery had made with Akkarin is to help him hunt Sachakan rogue magicians, naturally, Cery should have informed Akkarin of all Sachakan he knew of, but he excluded sharing his knowledge of this woman. Initially, Akkarin had dismissed Takan's suspicion, he felt it unnecessary for Cery to disclose his relationship with a Sachakan if he knew she is not someone Akkarin is hunting for, but was later convinced by Takan to do a bit of investigation on his own. The talkers he paid did not provide any useful information at first, when he was almost convinced that his ally is clean, he finally unearthed a piece of disturbing news. Someone had seen the woman carry a type of dagger that was uncommon in Kyralia, a dagger set with gems and jewels, just like the one he owned. A Sachakan blade worn only by magicians, and that could only mean that Cery's new love interest is a black magician. Even so, he doubted that Cery had double-crossed him, especially when Sonea is concerned, but he still hasn't figured out why Cery has failed to reveal the existence of another black magician to him and how much the woman knew. When they questioned the men Cery had brought them to meet today, Akkarin's suspicion grew as each of them provided the same version of how they learnt of the rumour that reported a group of Sachakan seen travelling towards Kyralia. He read their surface thoughts then, and realised they were paid to say exactly what they had been asked to say. Akkarin knew the possibility that the rumour is true was high, and he had confirmed that from Avala's mind, but, why were those men paid to spread the rumours? The intention of the person who paid them does not seem to suggest foul play, instead, it seemed like the person was trying to warn them. Did Cery knew this from the Sachakan woman, instead of warning them personally, he paid those men to spread the rumours? To do so, it means that he is determined to keep her involvement a secret, but why, and how much does the woman knew about the Ichanis? She hoped her friend is not in some kind of trouble.

Shifting her gaze to her side, Akkarin was inspecting the gem necklace in his hand thoughtfully. "Why are you keeping these? You kept Fergun's and now Avala's." Placing the necklace on the dark wooden table, he strode across the library and sat on the high chair opposite hers. "I'm considering how we can make use of them. Fergun's ring is now useless, since Avala is dead, but her necklace was forged by Kariko."

She nodded, "If Kariko was watching, he would have known that Avala was defeated."

"True, but still, this might be useful to us."

"How?"

"I have some ideas." There was a calculative gleam in his eyes as he curled his lips into a half smile.

Cery peered over the edge of the rooftop and watched their robes fluttered against the wind as they raced their way through the secret entrance of the Thieves' Road. He heaved a huge sigh of relief. That was too close, a second later, they would have been discovered. Well, he learnt something new tonight; his earlier suspicion about the possible relationship between Akkarin and Sonea has proven to be true. It was interesting though, he has not considered that possibility between the both of them before, but it does not matter to him now.

"Time to explain yourself, Cery" Savara's voice was hard with anger. "Why did you break our bargain?" She added.

Cery turned his back and regarded her with a confused look. "What do you mean? I did not reveal your existence to them!" He returned her angry stare levelly.

"Not this," she shook her head. "You promised that you will allow me to kill the next Ichani that entered the city. Why did you hand Avala over to them?" She demanded.

Realization dawned on him, he haven't had the chance to explain to her. "That was necessary. When Avala was sighted, the same night Akkarin was seen to be assaulted by another unknown magician, who was later drawn to the Guild. I wasn't sure if they were working together. The Guild would have dealt with the second magician and found out if he had an ally. I couldn't risk that."

Savara considered his words thoughtfully, "Another magician, a Sachakan?" she probed.

"No, not your kind. Some say he looked like one of us, with fair skin."

"A Kyralian?" She gasped. "That means he could be from the Guild. This is new, I should investigate."

Cery watched her silently. He wondered if he should reveal what he learnt. His men had informed him that the Guild had ordered the execution of a Guild magician today, it was the blond hair man who held him hostage a few years back. He heard he was sent to the Fort, and learning from Savara, there was a massacre there, which means it was possible that the magician could have been the murderer, and not Avala, since he was sentenced execution. But Savara's people believed that the murders were done by Avala, considering the both magicians are dead, or will be dead, he wasn't sure if that matters any more when a war is raging. In any case, he will keep this information from Savara for now, he couldn't afford to further jeopardize his deal with Akkarin.


	19. A Call for Help

Chapter 19 - A Call for Help

...

A large map lay across the long table of the Administrator's office.

Akkarin had called for a late meeting with the Higher Magicians not long after they return to the residence. The rumours were true, a group of Sachakan is moving towards Kyralia. He felt it necessary to speak to them before they put forth their defence strategy to the King, beside; it was time to disclose the existence and the truth about the blood gems, before they go into battle. He described their uses and revealed that he had previously made a ring like this for Lorlen, without his knowledge, when he knew that the Administrator was investigating the ritual murders in the city. It wasn't hard for Lorlen to appear shocked and offended; after all, Akkarin had not informed him prior to the meeting about what he was planning to tell the Higher Magicians. Nonetheless, that reaction was necessary to pull off the stunt and Akkarin would have the opportunity to explain to his friend at a later time.

"The North Pass, the South Pass and Corres Fort," Lord Balkan stamped his palm against the three markings on the huge parchment, "They mark the borders between Kyralia and Sachaka. We can expect our enemies to enter from either of these locations. The Fort at the North Pass is already vulnerable, but compared to the other two borders, that is our strongest fortification against an attack."

"So why did they choose the most fortified location to invade in the first place?" Lorlen stared at the map, thinking out loud. "The South Pass would have been an easier target."

"Perhaps they have other allies entering from the other locations as well?" Lady Vinara suggested before she frowned thoughtfully. "High Lord, when you read the mind of that female Ichani, what else did you learnt, apart from their intentions to enter from the North Pass?"

Akkarin shook his head, "Time was running out, I could not read her dying mind thoroughly before she lost conscious." Crossing his arms, he turned away from the table and paced around the room. "I believe they would have considered entering from the South Pass. Among the three borders, The North Pass and South Pass will take them to Imardin within the shortest time. I doubt they will attack through Corres Fort." He paused, and continued with a grim expression, "Our magicians are clearly not powerful enough to deal with the Ichanis on their own. Even if Sonea and I were to travel to each of these locations, we are not strong enough to deal with all of them while separated. The question is, should we sacrifice our men by sending them there?"

"Probably we can arrange for you to take strength from the Guild everyday from now on? That way, the both of you can gain as much power as possible before the invasion." Lorlen suggested.

"And how would you fight when the war begins? All of you will be drained of strength even to defend yourself." Akkarin pointed out plainly.

"How many of them are there?" Lord Balkan asked

"Nine left with Avala dead."

"I was hoping that they will abandon their plans, after they lost another ally." Lord Sarrin sighed.

"Their hopes were stirred when Avala succeeded in breaching The Fort." Akkarin explained to the old Alchemist. "Although she defied her orders, she did open the doors to Kyralia for her comrades. I can only hope one or two of them might be discouraged by her death and leave the party. That will leave us fewer enemies to deal with."

"Then we should face them here, in Imardin," Lord Balkan said, tapping his fore finger at the map, "Where we can unite our forces together."

"May I speak?" Sonea raised her hand and looked around the table nervously. The robed figures turned to her and she thought they looked like they just remembered her presence in this meeting. It was Lorlen who quickly composed himself and schooled an encouraging smile, "Of course, tell us what you think, Sonea"

"The South Pass, Rothen's son, Dorrien, is there, should we notify him?"

Akkarin's brows rose in surprise, his dark eyes bore into hers with an unreadable expression. Sonea wondered if he was considering that she is still thinking about Dorrien. Their eye contact was broken when Lady Vinara inhaled sharply and looked seemingly surprised, "Dorrien," she breathed "And the villagers."

Lorlen shot her a reproachful look to see her shrugged ruefully in return. Sonea observed the exchange with mild amusement. It was unlike the stern and cautious Healer to neglect details like this. Perhaps everyone was simply unnerved by the approaching danger.

"Sonea is right." Akkarin spoke finally after remaining silent for a few minutes, "We missed out something important. Our people, they need to be sent away as far as possible for two reasons. One, to reduce the casualties of non-magicians, two, any person with latent magical ability will be a potential source of power for the Ichanis." Nodding to Lady Vinara, "Contact Dorrien at once, ask him back to the Guild after he evacuates the villagers around Galia and Sarin. You may speak with him mentally." Turning to Lorlen, he added, "Send a message to court, we need to speak to the King about this without further delay."

Sonea heave a small sigh of relief to know that Akkarin was considering about the safety of the people, not about the feelings she had for Dorrien. She pondered about what he said, surely there are people with latent magical ability, just like her, but sending them away would also mean that..."No, wait...!" Sonea cried before she could stop herself and felt the warm spreading up her neck when all of them shot her a look of alarm. "Wait a minute," she took a deep breath as she tried to rearrange her thoughts, "There is something we should consider."

The Higher Magicians eyed one another thoughtfully while Sonea explained what she had in mind. Watching their expressions closely, especially Akkarin's, the crease between his brows gradually disappeared while he listened, however, it was quickly replaced with another frown of worry when she finished. It was a bold suggestion, but they do not have many other options.

"Sonea, we will need the King's permission to do this." Akkarin explained.

"But she is right, Akkarin." Lorlen said. "This might work."

"Yes and I don't think our King will disagree," Lord Balkan agreed. "We can offer something in return."

"What do you think, Akkarin?" Lorlen prompted.

Partially convinced, Akkarin nodded in agreement. "It's worth a try, but don't get our hopes high. Meanwhile, the villagers around the North Pass and South Pass would have to be evacuated as soon as possible.

Dannyl strode through the gardens and surveyed his surroundings with mixed emotions. The day was bright and cheery and the colours of the gardens shone vividly under glow of the warm morning sun. Despite the lovely spring weather, the atmosphere around the Guild was charged with foreboding and anxiety, the compounds is definitely less lively than how he remembered to be. There were no smiles on the faces he had seen strolling around the gardens, their expressions were darkened with fear. Who wouldn't, when you knew that you might not live to see the next few days.

The Guild has certainly changed within the last two weeks. First, it was the acceptance of black magic. Although it wasn't entirely unexpected, in his opinion, but it was a shocking revelation to the rest of the Guild, and the grave reason behind this was a raging war between Kyralia and a group of outcast Sachakan black magicians. Dannyl felt a chill ran down his spine. If those magicians are as strong as Akkarin had claimed to be, the future of Kyralia looks bleak. Their Black Magicians have only started taking strength from the Guild, while the Sachakans have been doing that for years, taking strength from slaves with magical potential comparable to an average Guild magician. The difference between the magical strength on both sides is vast. Perhaps they need a lot more than just strength to win this war. A visit to the Night Room in the evening might provide some answers.

The sound of his footsteps echoed along the corridor as he approaches the Guildhall. The volunteers will be gathered there today and Dannyl had been assigned to help to test for magical ability before they are shown to their Black Magicians. This was the first time in many centuries that the Guild had sought for volunteers among non-magicians to willingly give strength to Kyralia's defenders. No doubt this was another change that would re-write the Guild's history. He probably would not admit this previously but looking back, the Guild had not exactly helped the people with their magical powers in useful ways, except the Houses of course; instead, they have wrongfully used it against their own kind, under the orders of the King, during the yearly Purge. Dannyl grimaced. _I don't know which is worse: that we used the powers we foolishly thought that no other would possess against our own people or the fact that we are not able to protect innocent Kyralians with the same powers that now seemed insignificant in comparison before our invaders? _He sighed at the irony. Sonea is a perfect example. Coming from the slums, she has and she had put her life before their country, despite the sufferings she endured before she became a Guild magician. Dannyl wondered how many people out there will willingly stand up and do their part for Kyralia, like she and Akkarin did.

The doors to the Guildhall were wide opened; however, unlike the usual noise and clamour that could be heard at this distance, the corridor was uncharacteristically silent. In fact, it was rather worrying. Dannyl picked up his pace and entered the room to see the troubled faces of the Higher Magicians standing beside the entrance discussing among themselves in low voices. The hall was unexpectedly empty with only thirty or more people scattered around the tiered seats waiting for their names to be called. Administrator Lorlen caught his eye and raised a hand, "Ambassador Dannyl, a word please." Dannyl started towards the group and read their disappointed faces, "Are we expecting more volunteers?" Lady Vinara cast him a worried look and sighed, "I hope so."

"How many have been tested with magical ability?" Lorlen grimaced as he turned to sweep his gaze around the hall. "Not more than five." His shoulders dropped as he sighed, "I guess you won't be needed to help out with the testing after all."

Dannyl nodded ruefully. He was hoping that his earlier worries were unfounded for, but it looks like the Guild is really not that popular among the people after all. Clearly, their powers were used to help the wrong group of people, the rich and the influential who have the ability to flee at the first sight of danger. What about the dwells? He sighed inwardly, no doubt they hated the Guild for the yearly Purge, and no one could blame them. Drawing away from his thoughts, he replied to Lorlen, "Thank you Administrator. Just send a messenger to me if my help is still required, I do hope more people will show up."

"Ah that reminds me," Lorlen's brows raised slightly, although his expression was still grim, "A messenger came by for you minutes before you arrived. You have been asked to the High Lord's residence as soon as possible."

Dannyl widened his eyes in surprised. He wondered why the High Lord had called for him. "I had better not keep the High Lord waiting then." He bowed, then turned his heels and swept out of the room making his way to the High Lord's residence anxiously.

The door swung inward after he knocked. Stepping into the lush interior, he caught his breath when he saw a familiar person standing up from one of the comfortable arm chair with an affectionate smile on his face. "Tayend!" Dannyl cried and rushed towards the scholar. "What are you doing here?" Dannyl's heart swelled with joy to see the very person who had occupied his thoughts for the past one month since he left Elyne. While he was about to reach out to pull his lover into an embrace, he was suddenly acutely aware of the other presence in the room. The black robed magician seated on the other chair, watching them closely with a faint smile curling on his lips. Remembering his manners, he bowed hastily and greeted the Guild leader, "Good morning, High Lord. I got a message that you've sent for me?"

_Why is Tayend here with Akkarin?_ He thought.

"Good morning, Ambassador Dannyl." Akkarin greeted him in return. "I believe you have a visitor," he nodded at Tayend, "And I was just conveying my thanks to your assistant, and mine many years back in Elyne, for helping the Guild with capturing the rogue magicians." He said smoothly as he stood up. Understanding that it was time for them to leave, Dannyl shifted his feet towards the door. "Thank you for notifying me, my lord, I shall not take up your time any further. I believe you will be needed at the Guildhall soon," he replied soberly.

Akkarin watched the Ambassador's expression, the troubled look in his eyes were apparent and he could guess that the turn out must have been disappointing. "I'll be there in a while. Thank you." Turning to his companion, "Good to see you again, Tayend of Tremmelin, after such a long time." The scholar bowed gracefully in return. "Indeed. Good day to you, High Lord. Thank you for allowing me to wait here." With that, he left the room with Dannyl.

Akkarin watched the pair stepped out into the corridor. When he was sure that they were far from sight, he made a small gesture with his hand and the door to the stairwell leading to the rooms upstairs flung wide opened suddenly, revealing another black robed figure sitting on the steps, leaning against where the door was. He strode towards the stairwell to see the robed-figure scrambling to her feet hastily.

"Snooping around, Sonea?

She straightened herself and tried to appear calm, "Me, snooping? No. I was feeling a little light headed so I decided to rest a while on the steps." Sonea waved a hand dismissively as she lied without battering her lashes.

While she was making her way to the guestroom earlier, Akkarin was just entering the residence with another person she had never seen before. She quickly closed the door of the stairwell and turn back to her room, not wanting to interrupt while he was carrying out his official duties. But it sparked her interest when she heard Akkarin referred the man as Ambassador Dannyl's assistant and told him that he appreciated his help in assisting the Guild to capture the Elyne rogue magicians. It struck her instantly that the striking young man she saw is Dannyl's love interest back in Elyne. Curiosity got the better of her, she placed a careful hand on the door handle and twisted it silently, opening a small gap and watched the person from her hiding spot. She wondered why he was doing here. For a while, she was tempted to put on the gem ring and begged Akkarin to formally introduce him to her but that would reveal her knowledge of what is happening, eventually, she decided to watch the conversation from where she was. She almost couldn't hold back her laughter when she saw how Dannyl's face had brightened up before the object of his desire.

"Light-headed you say." Sonea was drawn from thoughts. "Perhaps I should send you to the Healers, even better, I can request Lady Vinara to check on you personally?" Akkarin raised his brows suggestively but the knowing look in his eyes told Sonea that he knew what she had been up to.

She curled her lips into a smile, "That won't be necessary," and descended from the stairwell to stand in front of him. "So tell me, how did you get to know him?" Sonea asked with undisguised excitement.

"Who?" He feigned ignorance. She flashed him a look of irritation but her eyes widened slightly as she thought of an idea. "Ah, you are doing what you do best. Well let's see, I know of ways to make people talk, people like you."

"I'm looking forward to that," He smiled, "But not now," and a worried look entered his eyes. Sonea sank with disappointment to see him back in his serious demeanour again. "Come, we should check on the volunteers," then he strode towards the door with Sonea muttering behind him, "I hope the reward will attract some of the dwells, otherwise they will not have the ability to buy a passage out of the city..." She stopped talking when he froze in his steps and saw the apologetic look in his eyes. Not understanding his reaction, "What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked away, "The dwells wouldn't be here."

"Why?" Sonea probed, placing a hand on the side of his face, she made him look at her in the eye. "Tell me, why did you say the dwells wouldn't be here? Is it because..." Her eyes widened with realization before they slowly narrowed with cold fury. "The dwells weren't told isn't it? Did the King deliberately forget about them?"

The pair of black magicians entered the Guildhall silently. Akkarin's strides were confident and steady while Sonea's pace was quick and restless. Slightly flushed, her lips were drawn tight with displeasure and her gaze was steeled. Akkarin surveyed the room before he greeted the Higher Magicians. "How many are there?" Lorlen flicked his gaze from Akkarin to Sonea and back to him, "Five out of thirty," he looked as though he had more to say, but decided not to continue when he sensed the anger emanating from Sonea, knowing the exact reasons behind her unhappiness. No one could blame her. Calling for willing volunteers was her idea, and they were hoping that more volunteers would show up with offering a safe passage out of Kyralia after they had given their strength, especially for those who did not have the ability to do so. To their dismay, their King had only made that announcement known to the Houses and ignored the slums. It was foolish, yes, but what did they expect from the young King? Recalling the comment Akkarin had made about not having their hopes high, Lorlen wondered if this was an outcome his friend had anticipated. Even so, he looked strangely calm, unlike his novice. Knowing his friend, Lorlen suspected that he may have some other plans in mind and he had bad feeling about those plans. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a short noise of disgust.

"Most of the Houses packed and left the moment our King announced that an invasion is happening!" Lord Balkan growled.

Sonea caught the warning look in Lady Vinara's eyes before the Warrior evaded her glare grumpily. "We have a whole day ahead. Let's hope more volunteers will show up." Her voice sounded a little overly optimistic, but the expression on her face says otherwise, knowing the Healer, Sonea knew very well inside of her that it was not possible, the rich had fled, while the poor was unfairly neglected.

Akkarin nodded. "Take us to the tested volunteers before they changed their mind." Turning to his side, he murmured, "Sonea, you used up most of your power when you fought Avala. You will take their strength." She returned him a defiant look, but before she could say anything; he placed a hand on her shoulder, sending his thoughts. _Not now, Sonea. You need the strength. Please. _She averted his gaze and nodded glumly with a softer look in her eyes. Giving her a gentle push, he added, "Come along, don't keep our volunteers waiting." Sonea shifted her heels and followed Lorlen across the room, but she managed to catch the puzzled look on Lady Vinara's and Lord Balkan's faces when they exchanged glances.

"Eight out of forty-five volunteers!" Sonea exclaimed, "We wasted our whole day!" She stormed into her room and muttered spitefully beneath her breath. "We might as well empty the whole city and abandon Kyralia, why stay and die knowing that we will lose the fight!" Flopping onto her bed, she buried her face between her pillows. It wasn't the pathetic number of volunteers that truly upset her, it was the slums, the people who were forsaken by their King. Dismay set upon her like a heavy blanket, she felt utterly useless for not being able to help her people during the time of greatest need, people who were simply defenceless against their enemies. Moisture trickled from the edge of her tightly closed lids._Stoping crying, Sonea. Think about some other ways!_

Determined, she hurled herself from the sheets, curling her back, she sat kneeling on her bed and stared thoughtfully at the wall before her. A dull ache on her thigh kept her from focusing, sliding a hand into her pocket, she pulled back suddenly with a yelp when she felt a searing pain on her palm. Taking great care, she removed the sharp object between the layers of cloth and held it before her. It was the dagger that belongs to Cery, she remembered placing it hastily in her pocket last night before they left the bolhouse, telling herself that she will seek her friend and confront the truth. Another wave of pain distracted her thoughts. Cursing under her breath, she realised that her palm was now covered with blood. She closed her eyes and focused her energy to heal the wound, but something did not feel quite right. There was a faint spark of thought at the edge of her mind which she couldn't fully grasp. She knew she was missing something; she glanced at the leather hooped dagger, at the closing wound, at the blood on her palm and thought about Cery.

_That's it!_

If Akkarin's suspicion was correct, Cery would have known about the threats and would be able to help the dwells. Perhaps, they can even seek for more volunteers through Cery! Releasing a short gasp of joy, she can't wait to tell Akkarin about her plans.

"I wonder how much longer it will take you to figure this out."

Startled, she swivelled around to see him standing at her door. A puzzled frown appeared on her face, for a moment, she did not understand what he was telling her. She slowly registered the meaning of his words and finally drew in a sharp breath of surprise. "You knew!" She cried. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shook his head, "Sonea, I need you to straighten your thoughts on your own," and fixed her a stare. Taken aback by the tone of his voice, she lowered her chin and gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" Her voice was guarded.

"You were blinded by your anger. You have to learn to assess the various consequences and possibilities of a given situation on your own. Similarly, you will need to circumspect your bearings and use it to your advantage in an actual fight. This is something that I cannot teach you."

She averted his stare. He had read her like an open book. Biting her lips, she admitted she had allowed herself to bask in her anger when she should have controlled her emotions. Not only she failed to see the obvious possibilities before her, she even implied to him that he could have done more to persuade their ruler. He is right, just like the hurt she had dealt the last time she doubted him, she has not learnt her lesson after all this time. Likewise, she would only slow him down in a battle if she lacked the ability to weigh the consequences of her actions.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, I will remember it," She answered in a quiet voice, not being able to meet his eyes, her gaze remained lowered. The awkward silence was finally chased away by his approaching footsteps. He took her hands and placed his over hers.

_Look at me._

She lifted her gaze to meet his and felt a shiver ran down her spine as she realized she could see and sense him at the same time. His expression was the thoughtful one he always wore when she caught him watching her...now, she knew with certainty what he was thinking at those times. She felt her face flush, and the corner of his mouth curled upwards. Without warning, he swept her off her feet, her cries were muffled when he placed his mouth over hers as he carried her into his room. Her knees buckled when he suddenly placed her on her feet and pinned her against the wall.

"You said you know about ways that will make people talk, especially people like me?"

Sonea stared wide eyed at him as a thrill ran through her body. Her breath was ragged with excitement by his sudden impulse. His dark eyes flashed with mischief and his lips were curled into a suggestive smile. She slowed her breathing as her gaze glided from his eyes to his lips. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she steadied her voice, "Yes, and I'll make sure that you talk before showing you what I'm capable of." He raised his brows and murmured. "No, I will talk after you've enlightened me. We have some time before our meeting with the Thieves."

"Fine," she breathed, "Stop talking then," and pulled his neck close pressing her lips hungrily over his. "Patience, Sonea." He pulled away, "Tell me," and he looked expectantly into her eyes, "Were you thinking about Dorrien last night?" She froze and gaped in bewilderment, then she narrowed her eyes and looked at him between her lashes. "That is for you to figure out." Trailing the corner of his lips with her finger, she whispered. "You need to learn to straighten your thoughts on your own." He chuckled, "You learn fast, Sonea," and lowered his lips against hers

...

**Author's notes: Things will get heated up from here. For those who voted against suggestive details, stop here. For those who crave for more, read on ~_~**

...

Wrapping her hands around his waist she unwound the sash above his hips and flung it across the room. Akkarin shrugged out of his robes impatiently, hands shaking, he removed hers with equal urgency. Inhaling her scent, he placed his lips over her neck and savoured the taste of her bare skin, while his hands roamed across the smoothness of her back, from the shallow depth between her shoulders, to the arch of her lower back and the curves around her waist. Her skin tingled excitedly beneath the touch of his long and masculine fingers and shuddered as another wave of thrill rushed through her. She breathed a low throaty sigh as he continued to torment her with his skilful hands while he placed his lips over the tips of her chest, bringing her over the edge of her conscious mind.

With half-opened eyes, she pulled him back to her lips and kissed him passionately as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. He drew in a sharp breath when he felt her hands moving down his body and his mind was instantly consumed with sheer arousal under her velvety touch. Breathless, he grabbed her hands, pulled her away from the wall and rested her on his bed to see her skin glowing enchantingly under the soft moonlight spilling through the windows. Pulling her hips closer, he gave in to the demands of his desire as he locked her body against his and heard her gasped as he intensified his movements. Feeling her legs curled behind him, she suddenly flipped him onto his back, giving him the full view of her beautiful body as she dominated his senses by sending waves of exhilarating pleasure through his mind. He urged her to quicken her pace and she leaned forward to cover his mouth with hers. Holding her body close to his, taking in the scent of her hair, his desire flared as she responded to his burning demands, increasing the tension inside of him before he finally abandon his thoughts as he reached the height of his elation.

...

She breathed into his ears, "Ready to talk now?" and felt him shudder beneath her body. He heaved a deep contented sigh before giving a low chuckle. "Perhaps later."

**Author's notes: Ok, I'm kind of obsessed with long chapters these days. Let me know if you prefer shorter ones. As always, enjoy reading and do leave your reviews because that always makes me happy ^_^**


	20. A Lad's Instinct

Chapter 20

A Lad's Instinct

...

The door slammed shut as soon as the pair stepped into the room.

"Did you miss me, Ambassador Dannyl?" The scholar said with a wide grin.

Dannyl who was casting a magical lock on his door now turned and grabbed his assistant's shoulders. "What are you doing here, Tayend?" He gave him an incredulous look. Dannyl was overjoyed to see Tayend. With the invasion and all, he thought he would not live to see him again. At the same time, his heart was also laden with anxiety. He wanted the scholar to be away from Kyralia, safe from all the danger and onslaught that will soon arrive.

"I'm here for a visit, Dannyl." His lover watched him with an affectionate smile,

"A visit?" Dannyl repeated, not believing what he just heard. "We are going into war, Tayend, this is no time to visit the city!"

The smile disappeared from Tayend's face. He sniffed and looked away. "This wasn't the pleasant surprise I was hoping for." Then added softly, "It is not the city I'm visiting, it's you, Dannyl. I packed and left Elyne as soon as I got your letter telling me that Kyralia is facing an invasion, after your High Lord's hearing."

Looking guilty, Dannyl realised that he had been unkind with his words, besides, the scholar probably did not received the last letter informing him about his return to Elyne.

"But Tayend, you shouldn't be here, everyone is leaving the city. You need to go back to Elyne. The Sachakans will not leave anyone alive. What am I to do if something happens to you?" Dannyl persuaded with a softer voice.

"No!" Tayend shot back and stepped away. "I'm not going home without you after I finally got here. The Guild will fight the invaders and we will return together after all this. If it wasn't the spring winds, I would never have arrived here on time, and there is no way you can make me sail through a storm again! "

Dannyl sighed heavily. "Listen to me, Tayend. We...we might not win." And fear entered the Ambassador's eyes. "The Sachakans are too strong for us. Even with the High Lord and Sonea, it is still possible that Kyralia could be wiped out within a day..."

"If the Sachakans win, Elyne will be their next target." The scholar interrupted. "I would rather trade a few months of safety just to be here, with you." Turning to meet Dannyl's troubled gaze, he added defiantly. "There is nothing you can do to change my mind. The Guild is calling for volunteers; you know I have been tested for magical potential, I can help."

Shaking his head, Dannyl said, "You don't understand...," but before he could finish the sentence, Tayend wrapped his arms around him. "I came here to see you through all this, and I will."

Dannyl froze. The sudden embrace dissolved all his determination in sending his lover back home. Sighing in defeat, he placed his hands around Tayend's back and held him tight.

...

"Sonea."

"Hmm?"

"Get dressed. Dannyl is here, with his assistant."

Sonea detangled herself from Akkarin's arms and leaned away. "What are they doing here?"

He lifted his shoulders.

"What about the Thieves' meeting?" Sonea asked.

Waving a hand dismissively, "Takan will inform me when it's time." He murmured.

A small smile played on her lips and her eyes glittered with curiosity. "Do I get to meet his assistant this time?"

Akkarin sighed, "No awkward questions, Sonea," he warned her with a serious look on his face, but his eyes revealed a hint of amusement.

Smiling widely, "Yes, my lord," and she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

They dressed hastily then stepped into the corridor. Pausing to smooth his long black hair, Akkarin tightened the knot at the nape of his neck while he ran his eyes over Sonea appraisingly. Then he reached out to sweep a strand of hair away from her face.

"That's better." He murmured.

Dannyl glanced around and surveyed the luxurious guestroom, he still could not believe he actually allowed Tayend to have his way when the scholar insisted to visit at this time. The hour was not too late, but still, it is the High Lord they were talking about and they are here mainly to satisfy the scholar's curiosity.

When Tayend arrived at the Guild this morning, he was stopped along the corridors, unexpectedly, by the High Lord, who was just returning to his residence from the Baths. He was barely over sixteen years when he served as Akkarin's assistant in the Great Library of Elyne, while the younger magician was researching for ancient magic. And Tayend was hardly expecting the man to recognise him after all these time, when he could hardly recognise himself, dressed in the sober Kyralian fashion. It was an awkward encounter, since the High Lord is aware of the relationship he had with Dannyl, but still, the man had graciously invited him to his residence while a servant was sent to fetch the Second Guild Ambassador of Elyne.

When Tayend arrived at the residence, he caught a fleeting glance of a young lady, dressed in black robes, who had hastily disappeared through another door. Initially, he did not give a second thought, but it did not take long before the scholar started to have a distinct feeling that he was being watched. Without appearing rude, he surveyed the room in a casual manner, tracing the source of his uneasiness, but then was forced to return his attention to the High Lord when he started talking. When Dannyl told him that the person he saw was likely to be the second Black Magician, Sonea, who is also the High Lord's novice, he had swayed him into visiting at this hour by using the excuse of offering his magical strength to them, in hope to catch a glimpse of the person who was watching him secretly.

"Good evening, Ambassador Dannyl, Tayend of Tremmelin."

Hearing the deep voice, Dannyl drew away from his thoughts. The long hair magician appeared through another door within the room and moved aside, revealing a familiar face.

"Hello Dannyl," Sonea flashed him a wide smile then shifted her gaze to his companion.

"Good evening High Lord," Dannyl bowed and smiled at the figure beside him. "And you, Sonea. This is Tayend of Tremmelin, my assistant from Elyne. He would like to render his assistance to the Guild by offering his magical strength."

Observing Dannyl, Sonea realised that he spoke with a little more formality than usual; undoubtedly due to the presence of the imposing figure beside her. Shifting her gaze back to his companion, learning about his latent magical ability was a surprise; even so that he had volunteered his help. Taking note of his striking looks, she thought he would have easily become a favourite among the girls if he was a Guild magician. Trying hard not to stare, she thought she saw the young man eyed her with equal curiosity before he spoke.

"I'm honoured to meet you, Sonea." Tayend tilted his head gracefully.

"And I you," Sonea nodded politely.

"The Guild appreciates your help, young Tremmelin." Akkarin said. "Although, I must say that your enthusiasm surprises me." He regarded the scholar intently before he twitched his lips slightly into a half smile. "I'm sure you would much prefer an early rest tonight. My novice will tend to you in a moment."

Dannyl caught his breath, and tried not the wince at the High Lord's comment. No doubt the man had believed that there were more to this visit. He cursed himself inwardly for letting Tayend dragged his nose into this and ensured himself that he will not allow such foolishness again.

Sonea gave the scholar a smile. "Would you take a seat here, please?" She showed him to a comfortable armchair before lowering herself on the one next to his.

"Now, I need you to show me your hand." She asked politely, observing how the striking man is sitting on the edge of his chair. The curiosity in his eyes was now replaced with a hint of hesitation.

"We can do this another time if you've changed your mind," Sonea ventured cautiously, taking care to put the man at ease.

The scholar met her gaze and gave a rueful smile, "Don't mind me," he shrugged, "I'm just a little nervous."

"This will be fast." Sonea returned him an assuring smile. "All I need is a tiny cut on your finger if that is fine?"

He nodded.

"It would help to keep your eyes closed." She said and he lowered his eyelids. Drawing a small knife from her pocket, she made a shallow cut on his fore finger and placed hers over it.

Heaving a small sigh of relief, Dannyl was glad that Tayend was tended by Sonea. The High Lord, who has settled on the seat next to his, would have been overly intimidating. Flicking a quick glance at him, the man still looked self-assured, though, a little less arrogant than he remembered. However, unlike the dark and grim expressions he had seen around the Guild for the past two days, Dannyl was awed when not a slightest hint of fear was shown in the man's eyes. He wondered how much confidence the High Lord had in winning the war against the Sachakans.

That was the same for Sonea. She carried herself with an air of confidence now, unlike the girl he knew who used to blush at the slightest attention upon her, and her manner had suggested greater maturity since he last saw her. For a moment, she reminded him of the imposing Guild leader seated next to him and Dannyl was not surprised. Just like the times he found himself behaving in ways like Tayend, like slumping onto a chair with a loud sigh or humming with appreciation when impressed by something. Perhaps that is how people attract and change one another, Dannyl mused. While Sonea had cultivated more self-assurance, Akkarin had slowly begun to shed his aloof demeanour under the influence of his young novice. Although, Dannyl had to admit that it struck him odd for a man in Akkarin's position to receive his visitors along with his novice. He had not expected to see the pair arrived together and was even more surprised by the way Sonea had acted naturally upon her guardian's instructions. Eyeing the pair with curiosity, he wondered how far they had taken their relationship.

"You may open your eyes now."

Tayend blinked a few times before he saw the smile on her face.

"How do you feel?" Sonea asked.

The scholar held his hand before him to see that his finger looked like it has never been cut before and was amazed that the entire experience was strangely relaxing.

"That feels good" He flashed a wide grin. "A little light-headed perhaps but it felt just like the times I had too much to drink."

Sonea gave a short laugh. "You are the first to say that. Still, I will advise you take a good rest tonight." Standing up, "Thank you, Tayend," she said and watched the scholar lifted himself from his seat, wobbling a little as he held on to the edge of the armchair and steadied himself.

As Tayend approaches, Dannyl stood and shifted his heels. "We should go now. Good night, High Lord, and you Sonea." Dannyl glided his gaze to meet her knowing smile; he shot her a brief warning look before his assistant turned around and bade the pair goodnight.

When they got back to his room, Tayend suddenly got all excited and started firing him a series of questions.

"Did you see that?" He asked excitedly.

Dannyl returned him a puzzled look. "What was I supposed to see?"

"Your High Lord and his novice." The scholar hissed.

"What about them?"

Tayend rolled his eyes. "Oh you are so thick! Trust me; I know these things very well from the scandals in the Elyne court."

"Scandals?" Dannyl paled and his heart skipped a beat. What had Tayend saw to assume there is something scandalous between Akkarin and Sonea?

"Didn't you notice the glow on her skin, the swell on her lips and her slightly tousled hair? And your High Lord, unlike the intimidating man I saw in the morning, he looked _tamed_. I knew something was going on the moment they appeared together." The scholar snorted triumphantly. "I have seen far too much in the Elyne court to recognise those signs."

"What!" Dannyl exclaimed and widened his eyes in disbelief. "First of all, you hardly attend court, Tayend. And the last I remembered, you suggested that Akkarin may have fallen in love with a Sachakan boy, but was found out and expelled from the country! Now, you are suspecting that he...he bedded his novice?" He shook his head and cast the scholar a disapproving scowl, "You have to stop these speculations, Tayend. Rumours like this will cause unimaginable damage to both of their standing in the Guild!" Although, at the back of his mind, Dannyl secretly wondered if the scholar is right about Akkarin and Sonea.

Tayend stilled and sobered. "That's right." He drew his lips tight before he added. "But I knew what I saw. And, my instincts are always right about these things." He insisted. "However, I will give you my word to keep this to myself and tell no one."

"Yes." Dannyl hissed at him. "Do yourself a favour if you want to come to the Guild again. They are the only ones who know about us."

"They? Why they?" Tayend persisted. "I thought only the High Lord knew. And you speak as though they are a pair."

Snapping his mouth shut. Dannyl cursed himself inwardly for the slip of his tongue; trust Tayend to pick up subtle hints like this. _A lad's instinct indeed,_ he thought dryly. Before he could fabricate a lie, the scholar started towards him and swung his arm over his shoulders, swaying a little as he walked.

"Relax Ambassador Dannyl, no one will know about this. The four of us, you and me, your High Lord and his novice, we will keep our scandalous secrets to ourselves."

Dannyl sighed in defeat. The scholar not only looked drunk, he is sprouting nonsense that is going to get all of them into trouble. Rubbing his forehead, he gritted his teeth and hardened his voice. "Like it or not, you are going home tomorrow, Tayend of Tremmelin."


	21. A Thief's Honour

Chapter 21

A Thief's Honour

…

His neck tickled. Slipping his fingers beneath the strand of gold and the exquisite pendant that rested atop the shallow depth of his chest, he relieved himself of the itch that distracted his thoughts. Unaccustomed to wearing jewellery of any kind, he briefly considered removing the chain but thought better of it. After all, it was a gift to him, by Savara. Lifting the pendant between the slit of his shirt front, he admired its intricate design, veined wings sprouted from an elongated body, twin glints of yellow formed the eyes of the insect, its curved tail dotted by green gem stones, and a large smooth ruby lies on its abdomen. Savara had called it an _inava_. It was considered good luck in her country to have an inava landed upon someone before a battle. She had also told him of another Sachakan folklore that speak of it as a messenger of separated lovers, and then asked him to keep the pendant close to his skin.

He swallowed a pang of guilt as he thought about her. They had strike another bargain, since he will not have the chance to fulfil the earlier one he made. The Ichanis are invading and there will be no more spies for her to kill from this time on. While she has been ordered to stay and watch the invasion, Savara wasn't allowed to join the fight but she had agreed to help, without revealing the involvement of her people. She taught him ways to fight the invaders, tricks and deception that can used to deal with the Ichanis by non-magicians, if they are bold enough to try. In return, Cery had promised to keep her informed about the happenings in the city. He had told her about the Thieves' Meeting that will take place tonight, to discuss the approaching war. Except, he had not revealed to her, and the other Thieves, that both the High Lord and his friend will be present at the Meeting. Most importantly, he had made up his mind to break the bargain, this time.

The Thieves Meeting, was a request made by the High Lord himself, soon after the Guild had pardoned him and Sonea for the crimes they committed, and Cery had spent the last two weeks setting things into motion. Coincidentally, the rumours he had spread made it easier to convince the other Thieves that something big is happening, although, he still do not know exactly what the High Lord had planned to do.

Uncorking the bottle in his hand, he poured himself another glass of wine. _They should be here anytime_, Cery took a thoughtful sip from his glass.

The message from Akkarin earlier today was sent with great urgency, he had asked to establish contacts with the other Thieves immediately, but that wasn't all. The message had came along with another request, a task that requires Cery's personal attention, which will risk revealing Akkarin's association with him and exposing Cery's identity as a Thief of the underground world.

Communication between Cery and Akkarin has always been restricted to coded messages, related by a few messengers in which only the receiver will understand the hidden meaning of the encrypted messages. This morning, however, Gol had handed him two letters, written by the High Lord himself, each to be given to the people he has requested Cery to meet. Those letters were sealed with the High Lord's incal. Although Gol had related the contents of those letters to him, it made him even more uneasy knowing that his association with Akkarin was penned in those letters, proving that Cery is acting upon his instructions. He knew the dwells, thus, revealing his identity to them was not a problem, it was the heavies he needed to be wary of, influential people which Cery was sent to fetch.

If Cery did not have the hunch that the High Lord is beginning to suspect him after the last meeting, he would have thought the man is asking for a personal favour instead. He did considered rejecting the job, but later decided against it. For all he knew, it could have been a test to see how much risk he is willing to take in maintaining their association. Besides, in Cery's opinion, having made a request of such nature indicated that the High Lord still consider him a trustable ally, despite whatever suspicions he may have. And, this is like a second chance of sort to prove his honour, to prove he is right-sided.

A series of coded knocks drew him away from his thoughts. Suppressing a yawn, Cery rolled his neck, and cracked his knuckles. He had a long day, that task had proven to be difficult, nonetheless, a long night awaits him.

"Come in."

The wooden door creak open noisily revealing two cloaked figures standing behind his body guard. He nodded to the big man and he stepped aside allowing the visitors to step into the room.

"Ceryni," Akkarin withdrew his hood in a swift motion. Sonea took her place beside him.

Cery jerked his chin to the large man and Gol drew the door closed behind him.

"We need to talk," Cery said, "The Meeting is happening in two hours time."

"Yes... and are those people here?" Akkarin asked.

"Who?" Sonea gave the High Lord a puzzled look, before Cery could reply.

Surprised by her reaction, he narrowed his eyes and regarded the man speculatively. He had assumed that Sonea is already aware of the arrangements the High Lord has made but seems like she has not been informed.

Akkarin shifted his gaze between Cery and Sonea. "I will explain in a while, for now..." he paused and beckoned to his novice. Sonea withdrew an object from her pocket and pushed it across the table, "I believe this belongs to you, Cery," she ventured.

Cery caught his breath as he laid his eyes on the leather hooped metal. _How did they...? Surely I didn't... _He resisted an urge to check his pockets.

"Ah," Instead he smiled, while cursing himself silently for his carelessness. "I see you have found a missing item of mine," and he reached to pick up the weapon. Placing it back in his coat, he widened his smile into a grin. "Thanks, for returning it to me."

Sonea raised her brows. "Don't you want to know where this was found?"

She regarded him closely, assessing his reaction. There was no anger in her voice, but her question had implied that they knew he was at the bolhouse that night. _Did they know about Savara as well?_ Cery swore a silent oath. There are more reasons for them to suspect him now.

"You tell me." Cery replied innocently. "It's hard to keep track when I keep losing them."

Akkarin took a sudden step forward and his dark eyes flashed dangerously.

"You were there, when we fought the Sachakan."

His voice was full of warning and that was not a question.

Keeping his expression straight, Cery had a bad feeling about where this conversation might lead to.

He shrugged, "The bolhouse is part of my territory."

"We can be at this for the whole night, Ceryni," Akkarin smiled but his eyes remained hard, "We do not have the time for this however."

Cery remained silent.

"Tell me," Akkarin began after a while. "Is your friend an ally," and deepened his voice, "Or an enemy?"

Cery held the dark stare and felt the acceleration of his heart beat. The confrontation caught him by surprise, he wasn't prepared for it. In fact, he didn't even realise that he dropped his dagger at the fight scene. Too many mistakes were made, it was unlike him.

_No, I'm getting ahead of myself, _he thought.

The High Lord has not implied that he doubted him, otherwise, he would not have entrusted him with that delicate task. Besides, he needed his help to establish contacts with the other Thieves. From all he could tell, Cery is certain about one thing. Somehow, they had discovered his association with certain person, and, they are suspicious because this association will likely post a threat to them. Which means, they are aware that he is dealing with a Sachakan, a magician, but not necessary her true identity. That is why they came seeking for an answer, but should he give them one? Even though he had decided to break his bargain with Savara, he had not intended to reveal her identity. However, he knew there is no sense in dragging this conversation any further.

"If," Cery spoke finally, "You are referring to the same friend I am thinking of, I can only tell you that this friend of mine has proven to be rather useful." And paused, "But, that doesn't necessary mean that this person is an ally." In a quiet voice, he added. "At least not in the way I hope to be."

Akkarin and Sonea exchanged glances.

"How much does your friend knows?" Sonea asked.

"More than I do." He made a snorting noise and added, "Much more in fact."

"And where does your friend's loyalty lies?" Akkarin asked.

"Not with us."

Sonea drew in a sharp breath.

"But," Cery added quickly, "You should know that this friend of mine does not want the Sachakans to win." And he inhaled a deep breath. "You came for answers and I've given them to you. There is nothing more I can say. You can however, answer one question of mine."

"What is it?" Sonea asked.

"How did you find out?"

Cery looked at them expectantly.

"That friend of yours," Akkarin replied after a long silence, "Is hard to miss. There aren't many of their kind in the city."

Cery gave a low bitter laugh and shook his head.

"Even so, you should know that nothing has changed." He looked at Akkarin. "Our deal is still intact," and regarded him closely, "If, we still have one."

They held each other's gaze for a while.

Then Akkarin sharpened his stare and warned, "I don't think I need to tell you what happens if we lose this war."

"Yes." Cery replied without hesitation.

"Very well," Akkarin nodded and exchanged a brief glance with Sonea, "Let's talk about the meeting then," he said.

Cery straightened his shoulders as he blew a quiet sigh of relief. He gestured them to the chairs and dropped into his.

"Tell me how much you want them to know?" He asked and filled their glasses with wine.

"Everything," Akkarin replied, after taking a sip from his drink, "If that will not damage your standing among them."

Cery drained his glass, allowing the burning liquid to calm his nerves and sighed.

"I don't think so, in the long term I get the feeling we'll have no city left to deal in if the Sachakans win. Most of them have realised that something big is happening, with the rumours and the Houses packing up and leaving the city."

Akkarin nodded and placed his glass on the table. "Now, about the second thing," he hesitated a little. "Do we have time to speak to those people before the Thieves' Meeting?"

"Yes," Cery replied, "But only if you are able to explain yourself quickly. They are in quite a shock I have to say," he frowned at Akkarin and slid his gaze to Sonea with uncertainty.

Akkarin grimaced, "I'm sure about that."

"Sonea," She turned to face him, "You will be meeting some people soon. Things might get a little...awkward, but you must do as I say."

"Awkward?" Sonea repeated.

He nodded, "You will find out soon" and stood abruptly. "Show us the way, Ceryni."

The underground passage seemed a lot darker after stepping out from the bright room. Sonea shut her eyes for a few seconds to adjust to the darkness while placing a hand on the wall to steady herself.

"Lead on, Gol." She heard Cery said and they set off into the labyrinth of the Thieves' Road.

Akkarin followed the large man while Sonea kept to his trail with Cery walking behind her.

_Things might get a little...awkward_.

Her mind kept wandering to what Akkarin had said. Who are they meeting? Why had he not told her anything before? A mixed of emotions rushed through her. Akkarin's secretive ways and his evasive behaviour annoyed her, she was however anxious to find out what is happening. Earlier, she was told that they will be attending a Thieves' Meeting, to enlist their help and to rally their support in the approaching war, but was told nothing more. This unknown meeting is not part of the plan, or was it? Judging from Cery's look, her ignorance seemed to surprise him and at some point, troubled him. Had Akkarin deliberately kept this little arrangement from her, but why? She swallowed the lump in her throat as they wove through the darkness, her mind filled with unanswered questions. Touching the ring in her pocket, she contemplated putting it on but doubted Akkarin will reveal anything more.

Gol led them to another intersection and made a left turn leading them to another passage. The pathway was wider than the previous one and the air smells better, indicating that they were moving further away from the slums. She was still deep in her thoughts before realising that their guide had slowed his pace.

"We are getting near." He said.

Cery strode pass her and moved towards the silent man, making a small sound of annoyance and ran his fingers around his neck, scratching as he walked. About a hundred paces or so, they stopped near a set of huge wooden doors. A man stood in front of it. At Gol's signal, the man turned and drew the large doors opened.

Light spilled from the room, illuminating the dark passage instantly. The room was enormous. Sonea caught a fleeting glance of the luxurious space and several doors within the room before she squinted at the sudden brightness as she entered through the large doorway. She shielded her eyes with one hand, the sound of shuffling feet drifted to her ears, followed by gasps of surprise.

"Sonea!"

The voice was familiar. Lowering her hand, she blinked several times as her vision slowly returned to normal. Two figures moved away from a large table placed in the centre of the room and hurried towards her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognised the faces. Rushing forward to meet them, she grabbed each of their hands.

"Jonna, Ranel, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

Surprise and relief was shown on their faces, however, the corners of their eyes creased with concern, revealing a hint of uneasiness. Jonna reached out to place a hand on Sonea's cheek while swiping a tear from her own with her other hand. A surge of emotions rose inside of her, Sonea's heart swelled with longing and joy to see them before the incoming invasion, but then those feelings were quickly replaced by a stab of guilt. She hasn't told them about the vow yet.

Ranel spoke finally. "Your friend," he nodded towards Cery, "Came to see us earlier with a message from your Guild, and brought us here."

"The Guild?" Sonea frowned in puzzlement and looked at Akkarin but he was staring right ahead with a serious expression. Following his gaze, her attention was immediately drawn to the centre of the room when she heard a new voice.

"Explain yourself, Akkarin."

A middle-aged woman stood from her chair. Her black hair was tied into a bun behind her head and regarded Akkarin with dark, stern eyes.

"Mother."

Akkarin replied with a deep voice and bowed.

...

...

**Author's notes: Alright, don't kill me for stopping here. The second part of this chapter is still work in progress. Had to split them into two otherwise it will be too long.**

**So tell me something, how was the confrontation with Cery? Did I manage to create that "gripping" effect? Or was it too dry? Does it even generate any feelings at all?**

**Let me know please, it took me a while to create that atmosphere, and I really wanted to know if I've failed or succeeded.**


	22. The High Lord's Agony

The High Lord's Agony (Revised)

...

...

Her breathing was fast as she quickened her steps to keep up with the dark figure striding in front of her. Looking at the infuriated man, she couldn't tell if he was angry with her or his family, or both. Despite her efforts in keeping her emotions under control, she had succumbed to her anger and did something which will earn her another stern lecture from her guardian.

"Akkarin," She called, but he continued to trudge on.

"We cannot go just yet." She pleaded. "We need to wait for Cery."

The sound of his footsteps slowed gradually then stopped.

Sonea breathed a quite sigh of relief. She lengthened her strides, closed the distance between them and regarded her guardian anxiously. His face was darkened with anger, but, she knew there was pain behind those burning eyes. They stood staring at one another in silence. Unable to hold his intense glare, she sighed in defeat, and took his hand while sending her thoughts.

_I am sorry... but they didn't believe you...I couldn't..._

"Akkarin!"

Interrupted, Sonea felt a flicker of annoyance brushes her mind before their mental link was broken. Losing her trail of thoughts, she tore her eyes from his and turned sideways towards the voice. To her surprise, it was Akkarin's mother who had just stepped out of the large room hurriedly, her eyes travelled to their entwined hands as she approaches. Following her gaze, Sonea released her grip hastily, but was taken aback when Akkarin tightened his instead. Her heart skipped and Sonea felt her face warmed.

The middle-aged woman stared at them, her expression questioning. She regarded Sonea appraisingly for a few seconds with an unreadable expression before turning to her son.

"I believe you, Akkarin." She spoke after a short awkward silence, regarding Akkarin intently.

"But your father, this is quite a shock for his old heart..."

The passageway was again silent while she paused to catch her breath.

"You do not know this but he has not been quite sober since..." she hesitated, "since your trial." She shook her head worriedly and sighed, "You know how frivolous the Houses can be, it wasn't easy for him dealing with those gossipmongers."

Sonea widened her eyes. _That explains the old man's behaviour, _she thought. And unlike the stern woman she saw earlier, the edge in his mother's voice was gone. Instead, she spoke gently and her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. She caught a look of surprise flashing across Akkarin's face, then his expression softened a little with realisation.

"I wasn't aware of that..."He said quietly. Then he let out a slow breath, "Ceryni and his men will take care of your needs for the time being, until the war is over. You can trust them and I will try to come again, if time allows." He paused. "As for Sonea's family…..."

His mother lifted a hand, cutting him off. Her dark eyes shifted to Sonea, and then she bowed.

"You shouldn't have seen such embarrassment." She said regrettably. "Rest assured your family will be treated with respect."

Sonea blinked in surprise. This was as close to an apology and she hadn't expected his mother to openly acknowledge that her family has been regarded with disrespect. She was just considering if she should ask Cery to arrange another place for them, perhaps her worries may be unfounded for...

"Thank you, Lady..."

"Lady Delvina," She added quickly.

Sonea bowed in return. "Thank you, Lady Delvina."

Giving her son one last look, Akkarin's mother turned away with a slight reluctance and went back to the room. _Is there a soft-hearted woman behind the stern demeanour_? Sonea wondered.

Heaving a sigh of relief, she regarded Akkarin closely and lifted his hand. "What is this about? A protest?"

Akkarin looked away and muttered under his breath, "Someone needs to know."

Recognising signs of embarrassment on his expression, Sonea smothered her smile. Earlier, there was a brief moment she thought that Akkarin had intended to reveal their relationship before their families, but, it turned out to be a disastrous affair. Besides, the real purpose of getting them here was entirely different. Had she felt disappointed? A little perhaps, but that was the least of her concern right now. There are more pressing issues at hand. Although that little display to his mother had set her heart racing, in a pleasant way.

"So..." She looked at him thoughtfully. "What do we do now? Do we just stand and wait here for Cery? Or shall we get back there and take a seat?" She eyed the door suggestively.

Akkarin shot her an icy stare. He settled himself against the wall, crossed his arms and brood in silence. Resisting an urge to grin, she placed herself next to him and gazed at the huge set of doors less than fifty paces away from them. It was indeed an embarrassing incident, but mostly for his family.

"Well," She flicked him a glance, "That was awkward," Sonea mumbled to herself.

Staring at the door thoughtfully, Akkarin made a snorting noise, "Awkward? That's putting it mildly." There was a self-mocking tone in his voice.

"You didn't expect this?" Sonea asked.

He shook his head. "Awkward, yes, but not this." He gave her a rueful look "The shock of getting caught in that embarrassing situation must have frightened your family."

"Yes." She winced. "They were rather intimidated." A frown of worry began to show on her face. "Can we come again, tomorrow? I want to know if they are doing fine. If not, perhaps Cery can arrange another place for them. If that doesn't seem rude..."

Akkarin gave a low chuckle. "If the Thieves' are willing to help us, we will be coming here a lot more often."

"I hope they do." Sonea added quietly. Suppressing a shudder, she wondered what will happen to the slum dwellers if the Thieves' refuse to help. Cery will do all he can, she assured herself.

"And there is something else," His voice was suddenly sober. "Though you shouldn't have done that, but...thank you" He nodded towards the door thoughtfully.

Sonea widened her eyes; she thought he was going to reprimand her for that, but he thanked her instead. Her heart swelled with affection and gratitude for the man standing beside her. She smiled and held his hand tight, "And I thank you too, for not forgetting about my family." Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, she rested her head against his shoulder and thought about the earlier incident.

When they first arrived, Akkarin had called the stern woman, _mother_. It was only then Sonea gradually caught sight of the other presence in the room.

There was this man with long grey-streaked hair seated beside his mother. Standing behind them, was a pair of men and women. A fine-looking man stood beside a woman heavy with a child, Sonea guessed he is probably Akkarin's elder brother. They have the same height and emanated the same intimidating presence, except there were more obvious lines on his tanned skin and his jaws were much defined than Akkarin's. At the other side of him stood a younger, slightly shorter man, with a good-natured appearance and he did not carry an air of arrogance about him, however, Sonea couldn't tell if he was younger or older than Akkarin. As for the shy lady standing behind Akkarin's mother, she look about Sonea's age, perhaps a year or two older than her, and probably the youngest in the family.

It took Sonea awhile to realise that she was staring at them with unconcealed shock and curiosity. Without appearing rude, she schooled her expression and forced herself to look away. That was not something she had expected. Of all people, it never occurred to her that it was his family they were meeting, and a greater shock it was to see them, here, in the Thieves' domain! No one would believe that, neither would Sonea if she didn't see it with her own eyes. She vaguely remembered hearing Akkarin's voice in the background, asking Cery to return when it was time for them to leave, while she was immersed in her own thoughts. She couldn't understand why Joanna and Ranel were here brought here at first, together with his family. She thought this was the surprise he had briefly mentioned nights ago but she brushed away those thoughts. The faces before her either carry a frown of worry or were inspecting their surroundings uneasily. Her head reeled and her mind was flooded with questions she had no answers for. All she wanted to do then was drag Akkarin out of the room to demand an explanation from him, except she couldn't, because he had called her to his side.

"Sonea," He beckoned to her and inclined his head to Jonna and Ranel. "Please...sit."

She hesitated. Knowing Jonna and Ranel, they would be intimidated by those people. True enough, reluctance and confusion showed on their faces. She shook her head at Akkarin but he nodded at her, urging her to come forward.

_Things might get a little awkward, but you must do as I say._

His words rang at the back of her mind again.

_Perhaps he has a good reason for all this_, she told herself and pushed her doubts aside.

She broke their gaze after a few moments then ushered Jonna and Ranel to their seats with a quick reassuring squeeze on their hands. Her pulse quickened and her skin prickled under those watchful eyes as she moved across the room. The atmosphere in the large interior was extremely unsettling. Warmth spread rapidly from her neck to her ears and her heart raced with anticipation. Straightening her back as she walked, she forced herself to keep her expression composed. She held her breath, and bowed. To her relief, his family returned the gesture, although their looks were questioning and their behaviour indicated wariness.

A long tense silence followed as each of them regarded the two cloaked figures expectantly.

Akkarin finally spoke after a while, his expression serious. "You must be wondering why you were brought here."

"We are, indeed." His mother injected. "And I hope you have a good explanation. All the Houses have left the city, except us. Tell me, did you have anything to do with the refusal of our passage out of Imardin? And why was an unknown man sent to bring us here, at the Thieves' lair? If it wasn't the letter bearing your incal, we wouldn't have believed any of this!"

There was an edge to her voice and her lips were drawn tight with disapproval. She stood facing him with a stern expression and the old man seated beside her fixed Akkarin a cold unwavering stare.

"It was King Merin who declined your passage out of city."

"The King? Her brows rose in surprise, and then suspicion entered her eyes. "Why would he do that?" The pair of men and women standing behind his parents exchanged questioning glances.

"To ensure we do not betray him."

Sonea gave a wordless cry of surprise. _Surely the King didn't! _Slowly, her blood turned cold as she began to comprehend the situation before her. If she had guessed correctly, the King must have prevented Akkarin's family from leaving to keep them under his rein. Did the same happen to Jonna and Ranel, had they tried to leave? No. A stir of anger rose inside of her. Although she had informed Jonna about the threats, they would not have heard about the invasion. The King had ignored the slums. That is why they are enlisting the Thieves' help.

Then again, she had not told Jonna and Ranel about the vow either. A twinge of guilt crept in. She had imagined that terrible confession every single day, but never had she found the courage to do it. She thought she could perhaps keep that a secret, at least until the war is over. There was simply no sense in scaring her family over a situation she would never allow happening. Besides, what good does it do to let them know that their lives are taken hostage by the King, right before a war? They already have enough to worry about. And, there was this dark lingering fear at the deepest corner of her mind. If she should die... if Kyralia falls...so will everything else, whatever vow they swore will loses its significance. But if they win this war, it would prove that they had made the right decision. A hard decision, but the right one. Judging from the reaction of Akkarin's family, she could only assume that they have not been told as well. Perhaps their fears and reasoning are much more similar than she thought, and they are now forced to reveal the truth in such unpleasant manner.

_Is that why he had made this arrangement? But why didn't he tell her?_

"Finally!"

Sonea heard a new voice, and realised that it was the old man who spoke.

"I was wondering when you would get around telling us this, Akkarin." He said with a restrained voice but his eyes were flashing with anger. "The Houses have been talking, about an unfortunate vow, my son, the High Lord of the Magician's Guild has made, together with his novice." Those dark eyes glided to meet Sonea's for a brief moment before returning to regard his son furiously. "Tell me, why did you swear to the King with our lives just to make yourself Black Magicians? Why!" He pounded his fist on the table.

Sonea jumped, despite herself and everyone else was evidently startled by the sudden outburst. Except Akkarin who had returned the furious stare of his father levelly. _Now they know..._Sonea paled. The horrifying revelation she had dreaded for a long time had finally happened. However, the way which Akkarin's father has put it seemed to imply that the vow was made to satisfy their some personal ambition theirs, except of course that is far from the truth.

"Sonea," Ranel broke the tense silence and flickered his gaze between her and Akkarin worriedly. "Is that true? Jonna told me about the trouble you had with the Guild. Is it because of that?" His voice was full of concern.

A surge of shame and guilt welled in her chest as she saw them looking at her with faces drained of colour. Her stomach felt as if it was turning inside out. Sonea shifted her gaze to meet Ranel's and nodded stiffly, swallowing the lump in her throat as she thought about what to say.

"Of course it is true!"

She was rudely interrupted before she could explain herself.

The old man spat and Akkarin's mother drew in a sharp breath, staring at him with shock and alarm. "The Houses, all the Guild Magicians have been talking about this!" He rumbled.

"Valkin!" She exclaimed and cast him a reproachful scowl.

Sonea held back an urge to rebuke the man for disregarding her when she heard the deep, low voice spoke beside her.

"Father, there is no need for disrespect." Akkarin's voice was strangely calm, and his gaze was locked with the old man. "Indeed, a vow was made. Unfortunate it was, but, necessary." His face darkened. "You heard about the Sachakan invasion. Without black magic, we cannot defeat them, and we shall all perish anyway. But if we made that vow, we will still have a chance."

The old man snorted loudly. "Is that all you have to say? You still do not understand, don't you?" He shook his head disapprovingly. "If I knew you were obsessed with magic, I would never have allowed you to embark on that ridiculous quest ten years ago." Narrowing his eyes in a reproachful manner, he continued in an accusing tone. "Not only you foolishly entered a non-Allied land, you shamed yourself by becoming a slave for some outcast black magician, scandalizing our family name by learning the same forbidden magic, and killed one of their kinds." Then he paused to catch his breath, and rose from his seat agitatedly. "Look what happened now?" He raised his voice and shook an accusing finger at his son. "They are here to take revenge on you, and the whole of Kyralia is endangered because of what you did!"

Akkarin stiffened, evidently shocked and by what his father had said. The old man snorted loudly in triumph and continued to stare at his son as he dropped heavily back to his seat.

"Now that's too harsh," Ranel spoke nervously, breaking the tense silence. His eyes darted between the old man and the stern woman apprehensively. "We all know that the High Lord has been the one capturing the foreign murderers plaguing the city. Everyone is talking about it"

Jonna nodded in agreement and added in a trembling voice, "Even the Guards were not able to stop them."

"Silence!" The old man commanded. His face was red with anger and was breathing heavily while he continued to stare at his son.

_How dare him!_ Sonea drew in a sharp breath and threw the old man a hard stare. She clenched her fists as she felt a surge of anger rise up in her, but, a sudden movement at the corner of her eye distracted her momentarily. The fine-looking man took a step forward and placed a firm hand on the old man's shoulder. "Father, that was not necessary!" His eyes were widened with alarm.

"Stand back, Balkkien!" The old man waved him away dismissively.

He shot his father a reproachful look then exchanged worried glances with his mother. Stepping back, he bowed at Jonna and Ranel apologetically.

"And that's not quite enough, Akkarin." The old man returned to his condemnation with a look of disdain. "Look around you!" Waving his hand around the room exaggeratingly, "What are we doing at the Thieves' lair?" He exclaimed. "How would it look on us if the Houses know that you are acquainted with the rogues of the underground world?"

The old man glared at his son expectantly, with a blaming look in his eyes. Akkarin returned his stare and held his gaze with a long stretch of heavy silence before he spoke.

"Now you are speaking plain." He said quietly, and continued with bitterness in his voice. "This is all about our family name, isn't it? And you are determined to believe that I am the sole reason the Sachakans are attacking us." His expression turned cold and his eyes glittered with anger. "There is nothing much I can do to change that. I can, however, answer this question of yours." He paused. "Why are you here?" Akkarin mused. "Perhaps this is the safest place in Imardin when the invasion begins." Then his face hardened into a dark scowl. "And if you still fail to understand, father. My ally, the one you called the rogue of the underground world, have done nothing but a great favour by hiding you in his territory."

His father returned him a wary stare and appeared to be thinking hard while his family exchanged uneasy glances as he swept his furious gaze across them.

"No one but Ceryni and his men will know about your noble presence here, this, I can assure you. And fear not that our family name will be further scandalised." Akkarin's eyes narrowed, "My association with him is a secret. Do not speak a word of this if you want it to remain so."

Fixing a firm stare on his father, he then turned his heels and stormed out of the room, his cloak swirling behind him.

Startled by his sudden burst of anger, Sonea backed away instinctively when he strode past her. Her senses returned to her gradually as she stared at his retreating figure. She clenched her fists and bit her lips. The irony was simply infuriating. The Guild had finally believed Akkarin, but not his very own kin. It was hard to believe that the old man had thoroughly humiliated his own son before everyone by speaking only the ugly side of the truth and unfairly blamed him for causing the invasion. Besides, Akkarin's real purpose for getting all of them here is to hide them from the invaders. Instead, his parents had repeated condescendingly remarks about this place and reprimanded him for associating with the Thieves' without understanding any of his good intentions. The stir of anger rose in her again and she knew that she will not be able to hold her temper much longer. Despite all Akkarin had done, he had earned nothing but countless damning accusations from his father. Even Ranel spoke to his defence, when none of his family had done so. Did they believe that man or were they simply afraid to stand up against him? And that's not all; he had treated her and her family with disrespect. Before she could stop herself, she strode to the table, steeling her gaze at the old man with undisguised contempt.

"You have forgotten about our history, Lord Valkin," She growled. "When you finally come to your senses, remember that it is your son, the High Lord of the Magician's Guild who had risked losing everything he holds dear, his family, his position, his friendship, most importantly, his own life just to keep this city free of Sachakans black magicians who are out to take revenge on us for the Sachakan war!"

Shock and alarm registered on everyone's faces, followed by gasps of surprise. Sonea was still breathing hard by the time she regained her composure. It was the satisfaction of seeing the horrified expression of the old man that finally made her turn away. However, that satisfaction was quickly replaced by dread and intense guilt when she saw Akkarin froze at the doorway, his dark angry eyes boring into hers with disapproval. Bracing herself for a rebuke, she straightened her spine and gritted her teeth. Akkarin opened his mouth, as if to say something, but to her surprise, he snapped his gaze from hers and strode out of the room.

Sonea followed hastily, but, she stopped abruptly paces before the large doorway and hurried towards Jonna and Ranel, giving each of them a hug.

"I am sorry," She breathed. "But please believe me that we had no other choices. I will come back again and explain all of this from the beginning." Her voice was laden with emotions.

Jonna snorted quietly and shook her head. "We believe you, Sonea. I know you wouldn't risk our lives for nothing. Come back again whenever you can, your little cousins are inside, sleeping in the room." She nodded to one of the doors. "Come and see them before everything happens." Tears brimmed in her eyes as she held Sonea's hand tight in her own. Sonea's heart welled with love and gratitude for her aunt and uncle as she read the concern on their expressions. "I will. And I will ask Cery to arrange another place for you if you wish." She threw the old man a scornful look before she gave them another hug. Ranel gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry about us. We can manage. Go."

Giving them one last look, she strode through the doors and entered the dark passage.

...

...

...

"Hai! Why are you standing here?"

Sonea withdrew from her thoughts to see Cery striding towards them, his footsteps echoing loudly in the silent passageway. She pushed herself away from the wall and glared at him. "Why did you put Jonna and Ranel together with those people?"

Brow raising, Cery repeated, "Those people?" Then he frowned, "I thought..." His expression changed from surprise to confusion as he shifted his gaze between Sonea and the High Lord knowingly.

"You thought what?" Sonea crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, looking at him expectantly.

_Was it a mistake to place their families together?_ Cery asked himself. _The instructions from Akkarin was to fetch them, he didn't say I should placed them separately._ He reasoned with judging from Sonea's annoyance, something unpleasant must have happened, and Cery wondered why. He thought...

"Well," Cery averted his gaze and mumbled," I saw what happened after you fought the Sachakan that night, so I thought...I thought this was supposed to be a special meeting of sort," He shrugged innocently.

"Oh..." Sonea, felt her face warmed as she recalled those moment followed by her fight with Avala. She exchanged embarrassed glances with Akkarin. Clearing her throat to break the awkward silence, "Cery," She said quietly, "It is not what you think it's like. Besides, there are rules in the Guild and..."

He shifted his gaze back to them and began to understand when he saw the both of them looking away uneasily.

"Oh...I shouldn't have seen that." He concluded. Sonea nodded slowly, not knowing what else to say.

"Should I make some other arrangements then? I can place Jonna and Ranel in a different place."

"Not for time being, Ceryni." Akkarin replied. "We will let you know if that is necessary. But, thank you," He nodded in gratitude, "For helping."

Cery nodded once in return, "No rub." Turning to his back, he straightened his shoulders and said, "Time for serious business then. Follow me."

...

...

...

**Author's notes: **

**Ok, this might be unexpected, I didn't intend for Akkarin to proclaim his love for Sonea before the both families, right from the beginning and I know some of you were hoping to see that. But that would be kind of expected, and well, a little far fetch as well :p **

**But the significance of this meeting will be clear towards the end of the story.**

**Again, I spent quite a bit of time sweating over this chapter. It's hard to write about new characters, coming up with their names, and trying to shape their personality from scratch. So tell me what do you feel about the dialogues between Akkarin and his parents? Also, how was the atmosphere of the confrontation? **

**As always, thanks for spending your time reading this and do leave your reviews! ^_^**


	23. Sonea's Gamble

Chapter 23

Sonea's Gamble

The chill of the night brushed against her cheeks as she stepped out from the dark, enclosed passageway. Clear, crisp air awoke her senses, chasing away the tiredness of the day in strange, yet pleasant way. She took a deep breath, followed by an appreciative sigh and surveyed her surroundings. Unlike the grand and elaborated mansions common in the Inner Circle, the dark buildings around her were plainer in comparison. A draft of breeze blew, carrying the scent of moisture and salt to her nostrils. _We are near to the sea_, she thought, somewhere around the West Quarter, where less regal houses are occupied by merchants, crafters or lesser families who prefers the proximity to the Marina and the Market.

A movement caught her eye, and she shifted her attention to see Cery halting in his steps.

He lifted a hand, signalling them to stop. Peering around the dark corner, he nodded and beckoned them to move on. Akkarin strode past him silently, and Sonea followed to see Gol, the large bald man, waiting at the other side of the corner and he led them to another intersection of the dark alley. Cupping her hands over her mouth, Sonea blew into her palms, rubbing them against each other to keep them warm. She resisted the temptation to create a shield, knowing that using magic outside the Guild, especially at this time, will draw unnecessary attention. In a short while, they will be meeting the Thieves, leaders of the underground criminal group. Chewing her lips nervously, she glanced down at the dark material beneath her cloak, wondering if it was wiser that they came in plain clothes.

The Thieves harbour much hatred towards magicians. Not that the Guild had crossed them in any way, it is simply the fact that both groups came from the extreme ends of the society which kept them apart. One that pledges to serve the King and the other that set themselves against the laws of the country. Besides, the Thieves are somewhat awed and intimidated by Guild magicians, even if they do not admit it. They knew their weapons are defenceless against magic. Ironically, they are here tonight, to enlist their help to fight the Sachakans. Will they agree? She wondered. Cery had believed they would, knowing that all they had worked for will be destroyed, but Sonea had her doubts. For all she knew, the Thieves do not partake in any engagement they do not consider beneficial. Instead, they negotiate and they ensure that any favours they made will be returned in kind. Favours, as Cery had said, were the second currency in the secret world of Thieves and that is how they run their businesses ever since the criminal group was formed.

Sonea's stomach fluttered uncomfortably at that thought. What do they have to offer in return for their help? What is it that Akkarin has in mind? Is he planning to commission their help with gold, or something more? The Guild will not be happy if they discover this. Nonetheless, Akkarin had said that this meeting and any likely future associations with the underground world are not to be disclosed to the Guild, if they are hoping to win this war.

Looking at the tall, confident figure before her, she felt a mixed of awe and respect. Right after their Hearing, Akkarin had the foresight to engage Cery, to set up a meeting with the Thieves. He had known then they cannot win against the Ichanis with only brute strength. Even the King had allowed more magicians to learn black magic, there was simply not enough time to gain as much strength as eight to ten Ichanis with years of accumulated magical power. But how else can the Thieves help besides protecting the dwells or to gather volunteers with latent magical ability? When asked that question, Akkarin simply shrugged and told her he had a few ideas in mind, the challenge is, how willing are the Thieves to get together and join the fight?

A tap on her shoulder jolted her into awareness. She turned around to see Cery placing a finger over his lips, indicating silence. His tensed behaviour, the serious look in his eyes, indicated trouble. She nodded and warned her companions behind her, freezing them in their tracks. Her pulse quickened as Cery retrieved the leather hooped dagger from his coat and moved towards the shadowed part of the alley. He leaned against the wall, waving his other hand at the same time, urging them to follow suit. Gol crept forward and fell in place next to him, his eyes were keen, and his manner vigilant.

Slow cautious footsteps padding lightly against the pavement drifted to her ears from the corner they came from. Was someone following them? Sonea held her breath. Her heart began to race. She strained her ears, and concentrated on sound of the dull thuds. Judging from the pace between each step, their pursuer was just paces away from them.

Cery and Gol nodded to one another, their daggers lifted. In less than a heartbeat; they whipped around the corner, catching the person by surprise.

"Who are you?" Cery spoke in low dangerous voice.

From where Sonea stood, she could not see the face of the unwanted visitor. Crouching low, she edged to the corner silently and saw Cery holding his dagger at a certain angle. His opponent, a man, was a tall dark shape against the shadowed alley. But a pair of pale yellow eyes can be seen peering cautiously at the gleaming dagger prised against his neck.

"Is this how you say hello to a friend, Cery?"

Sonea sucked in a deep breath and leaned away from the corner. She knew that voice. Thinking hard, she wondered if she can use this coincidence to their advantage. A nudge on her elbow drew her attention to her side, Akkarin looked at her, his expression questioning. She stared at him, thinking hard at the same time, then touched his hand and projected her thoughts. His pale face was hidden within his hood but Sonea could make out his features under the dim moonlight. He regarded her thoughtfully. After an unbearably long time, he finally nodded in agreement.

Turning back to the corner again, she watched, her heart pounding with excitement. In a swift motion, Cery withdrew his weapon from his opponent's neck, swearing amiably at the same time. "You're tagging me?" He snarled.

An amused chuckle was heard. "Relax Cery. I was just curious," The man replied teasingly. "I saw you have company, and I was wondering who they might be."

Cery smiled crookedly, "Special guests."

Sonea rose from her crouch and strode towards her friend, placing her eyes on the man before him, closely watching his reaction. The pale yellow eyes widened when she came into view, followed by a sharp indrawn of breath. She couldn't tell if he was surprised or alarmed, but was hoping for the latter.

"Sonea?"

"It's been awhile, Faren," She took a step forward and played a sly smile on her face. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me."

The man regarded her warily, "What are you doing here?" His voice was guarded.

"To settle a few debts." Sonea replied evenly while crossing her arms. "Debts I should have recovered years ago." Her smile disappeared.

_Debts?_ Cery mused. Keeping a straight face, he took a quick glance at Sonea, her expression serious, her eyes calculating. What can she possibly want from the Lonmar?

_Ah...,_ Cery narrowed his eyes knowingly;_ my magician friend has gotten smarter_.

He felt a mingled of amusement and admiration for Sonea's courage. _If she wasn't a Guild magician, she might have been a successful Thief_, Cery thought amusingly. Observing Faren's reaction, he felt a little sense of pride to see that his friend is gaining the upper hand of the confrontation. But still, he had better keep watch of her, in case she does anything rushed.

"Debts?" Faren gulped. He darted his eyes between Cery and Sonea nervously. "Then you have no business with me!"

"Is that so?" Sonea spoke in a drawling voice. She took another step closer to the Thief and was pleased to see him backed away instinctively. "I recalled we had an arrangement, Faren. An arrangement you failed to uphold."

He choked, and cried defensively "I remembered you never upheld your side of the deal as well. In fact, you burned quite a few houses of mine!"

"Did I?" Sonea remarked, "But having a few houses burned down hardly justify as a reason to sell me to the Guild!" Her voice hardened and she cast him an accusing stare.

Shocked by the confrontation, Faren took another step backward and shook his head. "I had no choice. Selling you to the Guild was not my idea."

"So you say." She replied, unconvinced. "I heard you made quite a profit out of that deal." Regarding the Thief closely, she almost smiled when she saw him shifting his gaze uncomfortably. "Now Faren," her voice lowered, "It's time for you to repay that debt. I have an offer for you, take it, perhaps you may have a chance to regain your honour as a Thief."

Sonea tried not to gulp; she forced herself to hold the gaze of the Lonmar, surprised by the confidence in her voice and her courage in confronting the Thief who sold her out. It was a dangerous move she is making. No one crosses the Thieves, but it was too good an opportunity to be missed. Hearing from Cery, the Lonmar's reputation was tainted after he turned her over to the Guild. The man had spent the last few years repairing the damage he had brought upon his name, but with little success. As it is, no one likes dealing with a Thief with a bad reputation of failing to deliver his promise. Faren is desperate to regain the respect he once had, and Sonea is gambling on that vulnerability, hoping to use it to their advantage.

"What can you possibly offer me?" Faren asked after while, his tone sceptical.

"An attractive deal you shouldn't decline, Thief," A deep voice spoke.

Faren stared wide eye when the second cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows, his dark eyes gleaming under the dim moonlight. Sonea resisted an urge to smile when she saw shock and confusion registered on the Lonmar's expression. Faren inhaled another sharp breath as Akkarin withdrew his hood.

"Hig...High Lord Akkarin?" He stuttered.

Akkarin nodded once. "You are Faren? Black, eight-legged and poisonous?" He said smoothly.

Intimidated by the magician, the Thief took another step backwards and replied nervously, "Yes, well, except the legs."

Akkarin looked slightly amused by the Thief's reaction. "About the deal, Faren," He said after a short silence, his expression serious again. "We believe you will find it much to your advantage."

"How so?" Faren asked, looking doubtful.

"Business had been rather slow for you isn't it?" Sonea ventured. The Thief's eyes widened slightly at that remark, betraying his thoughts. "For what reasons, we all know." She added pointedly and watched him closely. "This is your chance to redeem yourself. Accept our offer, and we can write off the previous bargain that fell apart. I'm sure that will help you secure your position as one of the leaders among the Thieves."

The Lonmar's gaze wavered for a moment, then suspicion entered his eyes. "What do you have in mind, Guild magicians?" He asked in a low dangerous voice.

His dark eyes flashed. "Convince the other Thieves to help us," Akkarin said.

Faren scowled, "Other Thieves?"

Cery cleared his throat, and glance at his companions worriedly. Dragging his gaze from them, he looked at the Lonmar in the eye. "They are here for the Thieves' meeting, Faren." He explained grimly. "To talk about what's stirring up the city these days."

Faren raised his brows. He swept his gaze between the three of them, before his pale yellow eyes bore into Cery's. "You are in this as well!" He snapped.

Cery spread his hands and lifted his shoulders, "Perhaps."

"The others will be crossed, Cery!" Faren growled, eyeing the two magicians disparagingly.

Shaking his head, Cery said, "Not until they hear what they have got to say," His brows creased into a frown of worry. "There are a lot more at stake, Faren. But this is not for me to tell." He looked at him expectantly.

"That is right." Akkarin's face darkened. "Listen to us later and decide for yourself if you want to deal." He paused, watching the man intently, "If you agree, speak up for us."

Disturbed by the magician's stare, Faren broke his gaze, catching the distraught look on Cery's face before turning away. He paced along the dark alley, throwing occasional glances at them, frowning in concentration. After a few moments, he walked back to them, his expression serious, "We will deal, if your demands are within my abilities." He regarded Akkarin steadily.

A ghost of smile appeared on the Akkarin's lips, "I'm sure you will find them reasonable."

...

...

**Author's notes:**

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'm anticipating my updates will start to become less regular, work is getting busy, but stay with me, I'll come back as soon as I can. :)**


	24. The Thieves Meeting

The Thieves' Meeting

A huge room came into view at the end of the narrow corridor, lavishly decorated with furniture carved out of fine dark wood, and warmly lit by an exquisite crystal lamp that hung from the ceiling. For a moment, Sonea was completely awed by the richness of her surroundings, forgetting where she was. Large cushioned chairs placed in the centre of the room formed a rough circle, its occupants staring at her and her companion. Their fierce whisperings gradually brought her back to awareness, reminding her the reason for being here. Some were outraged by their presence, while others regarded them with puzzled expressions. She counted seven occupied chairs, and noted the seven men who stood behind them, probably the Thieves' protectors, she guessed. Looking around, she wondered whether the physical similarities to the animals had given the Thieves' names or whether they groomed themselves to look like the creatures they favoured. Probably a bit of both, she concluded.

"Who are they?"

Sonea turned to the owner of the voice. A thin, bald man eyed her appraisingly before sliding his gaze to her side. This must be Sevli, she guessed.

"Cery's friends," Faren replied with mild annoyance as he walked to his seat, glaring at his protector who had just arrived at the meeting place. "You are late," he hissed. The man with slight droopy eyes scratched his head ruefully, "Got into some rub." Faren swore at him, obviously agitated by the absence of his body guard during the earlier confrontation and dropped heavily into his chair.

Ravi caught her eye, smiling, "It's been a while, Sonea." She smiled at his familiar face, "Ravi," inclining her head slightly. His eyes shifted to her companion, "You must be the High Lord of the Magician's Guild."

All eyes turned to the imposing figure standing next to her. Outrage and puzzlement were replaced by alarm, followed by suspicion.

"It is an honour to meet you all at last." Akkarin said, glancing around the room. He stopped, and regarded the man standing behind Ravi, "Especially you, Lord Senfel."

Sonea lifted her gaze in surprise; the old magician had shaved off his beard, which was why she had not recognised him at first. The last she time she saw him, years ago while she was still hiding from the Guild, he had worn a long white beard. Staring at Akkarin, his wrinkled face turned white. "So," he said warily, "You've finally found me."

Akkarin lifted his brows, "Finally?", and smiled. "I've known about you for a very long time."

Senfel blinked. "You knew?"

"Of course," Akkarin nodded. "Your fake death wasn't very convincing. I'm still not sure why you left us."

"Your rules are…stifling," The old magician replied in a quiet voice. "Why didn't you do anything?"

Akkarin smiled. "Now, how would that have made my predecessor look? He didn't notice you were missing. I decided to let you stay, since you weren't doing any harm."

The old magician snorted. "You do make a habit of breaking the rules, Akkarin of Delvon."

Akkarin shrugged. "That is true," His smile grew. "And I was waiting for the day I had the need of you," then he looked around the room and regarded each of the Thieves.

"There is nothing here for the likes of you, Guild magicians!" The woman with red hair and a pointy nose snarled.

"Easy...Zill," Ravi said smoothly, smiling at Akkarin. "I'm sure this will be an interesting meeting."

Akkarin returned his smile. He flicked a quick glance at Sonea and sobered, "However, the Guild must not know we are here."

The Thieves' eyes sharpened with interest.

"Why is that?" Sevli asked.

Cery stepped forward, "We need more chairs," he glimpsed at Akkarin and Sonea, "They have a lot to tell you." Two chairs were brought in. When all were seated, Akkarin glanced around the circle of Thieves and took a deep breath.

"You have heard the rumours of a group of Sachakans moving towards Kyralia."

Heads nodded.

"They are the Ichani, outcast magicians who had earned the disfavour of the Sachakan king. They seek only one purpose here," he paused, "to invade Kyralia."

"An invasion?" Limek straightened in his seat. "That explains why the Houses are fleeing the city!"

Akkarin nodded. "These outcasts are immensely powerful magicians, strong enough to destroy Kyralia in less than a day. They wield a darker form of magic, feared by the Guild, we call it black magic."

"Sachakans you say," Faren mumbled thoughtfully. "The strange ritual murders which plagued the city for years were rumoured to be done by their kind, are we talking about the same type of people?"

"Yes, except the murderers were not as strong." Akkarin replied.

"You mentioned black magic," Ravi regarded him intently. "How did you and Sonea became black magicians if that kind of magic is forbidden by the Guild?"

"Senfel has kept you well informed I see," Akkarin met his eyes with a faint smile on his lips, "But not well enough, though it's no fault of his."

Brief glances were exchanged between the Thief and his protector. The old magician threw Akkarin a questioning look.

"The Guild stopped all mental communications after your Hearing. Why?"

Akkarin's face darkened.

"I will come to that later. First, let me tell you how I encountered these Sachakans."

He began to describe the first part of his journey in Sachaka and his encounter with Dakova. When he spoke about the days he was enslaved, Sonea read the shocked realisation displayed on the Thieves' expressions, followed by concern and alarm when Akkarin described the ambitions of the Ichani. He told them of the spies and how he had recruited Cery to hunt them. At that, the other Thieves regarded Cery with surprise and interest.

Surprise and worry was shown on Senfel's face when Akkarin explained the Guild's reason for banning all mental communications. He also explained the need to keep this meeting and any likely associations they might have a secret, as the Ichani do not expect anyone else apart from Guild magicians to face them; they might end up losing this war if the Thieves' involvement are revealed through the minds of any magicians they capture.

As Akkarin related Fergun's betrayal and the vow they made, Cery leaned from his seat.

"The King made you swear because of the evil that man did? The same person who captured me?" His eyes burned with anger and disbelief .

Sonea pursed her lips and nodded.

Cery's face hardened and he swore underneath his breath. No matter how much he wants to protect his friend and get even for what she had suffered for, that magician is already executed. As for the King, what can he possibly do to him? He sighed inwardly and slump his shoulders. _That explains why I was asked to fetch and protect their families instead_; Cery realised and regarded Akkarin thoughtfully.

"That sounds just like your King." Gorin commented dryly. "However," he eyed Akkarin with unconcealed suspicion, "I still do not see the purpose of your visit."

Akkarin met his gaze. "We need the Thieves help to win this war."

Sevli made a rude noise, "Our help?"

"This is the Guild's problem, a war between magicians!" Zill exclaimed and her eyes narrowed. "Why should we get involved?"

"That is not true." Senfel shook his head. "None of us will survive if the Sachakans win." At this, Zill's eyes widened.

Akkarin nodded. "Those they cannot enslave, they kill, including non-magicians. That is why the King has informed the Houses to leave…."

"But not the slums," Sonea added impatiently. "There must be hundreds of potential magicians in the slums; they are not only defenceless against the invaders, the Sachakans can easily use them against us."

"Potential magicians? What do you mean?" Limek asked.

"The Guild only look for magical potential among the children of the Houses," Akkarin explained, "but that does not mean that people among other classes are born without magical potential. Sonea is a good example. She was only allowed to join the Guild because she had developed strong powers without any assistance. There must be hundreds of potential like her out in the slums."

"And they are more attractive victims than magicians," Sonea added.

Akkarin's nodded grimly. "Black magicians grow their powers by taking strength from their slaves or other magicians. The Guild will be drained of their powers fighting; so they will be of little use to them. Instead, they will prey on the innocents when their slaves and our magicians have no more strength to offer."

Faren swore colourfully, "I thought we would have nothing to do with this, but it seems like we are going to be harvested like some magic crop."

"The Guild had called for volunteers to be tested for magical strength. So far, we have found less than fifty. Both Sonea and I will need more to strengthen ourselves before the war." Akkarin said.

Senfel raised his brows, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Explain Senfel, if you understand any of this," Ravi said.

"If we are able to find slum dwellers with magical potential, Akkarin and Sonea can take their power," Senfel replied.

Faren's gaze sharpened, "Not only we rob the Ichani of their harvest, but our magicians grow stronger," he concluded while casting a meaningful glance at Akkarin.

Sonea felt a gentle nudge on her arm, glancing down; Akkarin's fingers touched hers lightly. _Seems like Faren has decided to deal_, he sent.

She lifted her gaze to the Lonmar to see him return a subtle nod.

"Do you think the dwells will agree to help?" Akkarin asked. "They have no great liking for magicians."

"They will, if we asked them to," Faren replied, "No matter what they think of us, they still acknowledged that we fought for them, during and after the first Purge. If we call for volunteers, we should have thousands of them by the end of the day."

"Let's not get overly excited," Ravi added. "If we do this, thousands of dwells will know you are here. What if the Ichani capture any of them and discover our association through their minds?"

"I can help," Senfel offered. "I can test the volunteers and only those with magical potential will get to see Akkarin and Sonea. That should leave us with a few hundred."

Akkarin smiled. "You did prove to be useful, Senfel."

The old magician snorted. "And you did allow me to stay here." He sobered. "If we house the volunteers somewhere safe with beds and food, they will recover their strength and you can take from them again."

Akkarin widened his eyes at the old magician and nodded. "Thank you, Senfel."

"Don't thank me just yet, those people might take one look at me and decided to run," Senfel commented dryly.

Ravi turned around and looked at his protector, "You can try to be charming for once, Senfel." Ignoring the glare of the old magician, he told Akkarin, "And we should keep the dwells out of sight. It might get a little crowded in the underground passages but we should we able to hide them for a while."

Senfel agreed. "Magical battles don't last long."

Sonea brushed her fingers against Akkarin's. _Looks like my worries were unfounded for, they seem to have accepted us already_, she sent.

_No, you were right_, Akkarin replied,_ look at Sevli, Zill and Gorin._

Sonea eyed the trio, it then occurred to her that, only Ravi, Limek and Faren had indicated willingness to help. As for the rest, they seemed unconvinced, especially Gorin, who had been unusually silent, and the look in his eyes was unsettling. Like Akkarin had said, perhaps it was a right thing to deal with Faren, having him convince the rest of the Thieves. Let's see how persuasive he is, Sonea mused.

"That's not all," Akkarin continued. "We need help in other ways," He paused and looked at the other Thieves, "Only if you are all willing to join the fight."

Faren spread his hands, "What are we waiting for?" And he regarded his counterparts expectedly.

"I can't wait to see a real magical battle either," Ravi tilted his head in acknowledgement. Smiling, he then shifted his gaze between him & Sonea knowingly, "Payback time huh?" The Lonmar glared at him, ignoring his loud chuckle, he turned to the man beside him.

Exchanging amused glances with Ravi, Limek barked a short laugh, as though they were sharing a private joke. But Sonea knew better. Catching the warning look on Faren's face, Limek cleared his throat and spared him the embarrassment. "Have I ever missed a fight?" He raised his brows, as if Faren had asked the obvious.

A grin slowly appeared on the Lonmar's dark face, displaying a set of white gleaming teeth, "Well said, Limek." At the other end of the circle, Gorin, Sevli and Zill exchanged doubtful glances, speaking in low voices among themselves. Crossing his arms, Faren asked, "Problems?"

"That is not the way we do business," Sevli scowled. "How would it look on us if we are seen helping Guild magicians? My men will refuse to help, even if I agree."

"Sevli is right," The red-haired woman frowned with displeasure. "They should return the favour if we help them to win this war."

Akkarin met her gaze. "What would you have us do in return?" Without answering, she turned and deferred to Gorin.

He spoke, after a long silence. "Give us our own magician."

Sonea drew in a sharp breath. _Own magician? _

Unbelieving that the man could ask for such a thing,she scowled at him. Knowing that Akkarin will never agree to this, she turned to look at him. As expected, his dark eyes flashed and his expression was a mixed of alarm and anger.

He glared at Gorin, "No." The rejection was firm and outright, earning stares from Sevli and Zill. "You have asked for something beyond my ability," He added in a deep warning voice.

"You are the High Lord of the Guild," Gorin replied pointedly, "And you allowed Senfel to stay here. Pick one of the tested potential from the slums, train the person for us."

"Gorin," Cery narrowed his eyes. "There is a time and place for bargains. Clearly, this is not the right one."

"And this is not a deal either," Faren growled. "Have you been listening? We will all die if we allow the Sachakans to claim our city."

Gorin ignored the both of them and kept his stare on Akkarin. The look in his eyes sent a chill down Sonea's spine.

"If we do win," Gorin insisted in a low voice, "You should do something in return. That is only fair."

"Then it's too early to strike such a deal." A firm and steady voice replied, but the challenge in his tone was unmistakable; at least that is how Sonea saw it. Among the Thieves, there is no single leader who controls all, but surely one speaks louder than the rest. Observing Gorin's darkened face and Ravi's stare, she wondered who the undeclared leader was. Ravi is undoubtedly supported by Cery, Faren and Limek, leaving Gorin with Sevli and Zill. It is a close competition and she can only hope that the rivalry between them will not affect their fight with the Ichani.

"After the war, Gorin" Ravi fixed a contentious stare at the large man, "If we are still alive, I'm sure the High Lord will not disappoint us," those dark beady eyes glided towards Akkarin, "In ways we will find agreeable."

"Until then," Akkarin agreed.

"Looks like we have an understanding," Cery interrupted at the very moment when Gorin looked like he had more to say. He heaved a quiet sigh of relief when the bulky man started to leaned back in his chair reluctantly, glaring at him at the same time, with Sevli and Zill following suit.

Ignoring them, he said, "So," Cery looked at Akkarin. "Tell us about your plans."

Akkarin nodded. "While I am stronger than any Guild magician, I am not strong enough to defeat ten or even eight Ichani. The Guild can probably take care of just one. With our powers combined, Sonea and I might be able to defeat two or three but not more. We can't win with just brute strength obviously. But, there are ways weaker magicians can overcome a stronger one..."

Sonea widened her eyes with realisation as Akkarin spoke of his plans. The Thieves' listened with keen interest when Akkarin told them about how they can help.

"The Thieves' Road doesn't cover all parts of the Inner Circle," Sevli warned.

"The buildings are empty," Faren pointed out, "All we need to do is to manipulate the locks. That should be easy."

"The slaves should not be difficult to deal with," Limek mumbled to himself, "But only if they are left unprotected."

"A bit of distraction will fix that," Ravi said. "Akkarin, tell us more about these Ichani. We know they are powerful, what about their weaknesses?

"Weakness," Akkarin repeated with a thoughtful frown. "Unlike Guild magicians, they do not know how to Heal. Their powers will not help them if they are hurt. However, inflicting physical pain on a magician is not an easy task. It takes luck, courage and involves a lot of risk."

"What else?" Faren asked. "What attracts them?"

"Slaves. Gold," Akkarin replied then hesitated for a moment. "And ah...indulgence of the flesh and mind."

"Ha!"

Sonea jumped. It was Limek again, she was starting to think that the man not only looked like the animal he represents, he seemed to bark like one when he laughs.

"We are not too different then!" Limek cackled heartily. "We can't possibly bait them with slaves and offer them our gold, but women, we have plenty!"

Face warming, Sonea lowered her gaze and brushes her fingers lightly against Akkarin's. _Women?_ She sent and sensed his amusement through their mental link. _You will be surprised how many pleasure slaves the Ichani keep,_ he returned.

"Hai! They are not going to pay, Limek. Keep the best ones for yourself!" Cery teased. "I know of some other ways to distract them as well."

"Tell me," Akkarin looked at Cery with interest.

A mischievous grin appeared on his face, "Limek has a good tailor." Raising his brows, he glanced around the room, "Fancy yourselves in robes?"

"Oh, who would believe a magician could be so short!" Faren scoffed.

"Hai!" Cery protested. He pointed at Sonea. "There are short magicians."

She stared at him, insulted.

Faren nodded. "I suppose you might be convincing in novices' robes."

"Not novices' robes." Cery and Faren looked at Akkarin in surprise when he spoke. He smiled, "They will be looking for black robes," they grinned at him in return.

Sonea felt fingers touching her skin again. _Cery's friends are braver than I thought_, he sent. _They appear to understand how dangerous and powerful the Ichani are, yet they are still willing to fight them._

Sonea smiled and sent him a fleeting image of dwells throwing stones at magicians during the Purge, then of the sewer system that had enabled Cery to bring them into the city.

_Why wouldn't they? They've been fighting and outwitting magicians for years._

...

...

**Author's notes: **

**Big thanks to Ralobat for beta-ing this! You've saved me from those sleepless nights trying to edit my drafts over and over again (x_x)**

**I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. The original scene of the Thieves' Meeting was great, so I didn't want to change it entirely, instead, I steered the course of the meeting in a slightly different direction, which I think it describes the Thieves in a more realistic manner and of course to add more layers to the story. As always, do leave your reviews and let me know what you think! :) **


	25. Akkarin's Diary

Akkarin's Diary

_The moon sails high tonight, brightening the land before me with rays of its silvery light. I can feel the wind through my windows. I can see the tall trees stir under its gentle touch. Their leaves rustled softly as they swayed a short dance, before they stood still again, as the wind swept past._

_I wonder where my friend could be at this hour, his windows were still dark the last time I saw. In the Night Room perhaps, on this Fourday night._

_It is times like this I miss the company of my old friend, who so seldom visits me these days. Before, he would come by after a hard day's work, where we would forget ourselves and talk for endless hours. I missed his confidence and how we often speak about our families, laughing over the stories I would tell him concerning the antics of our King and his court. At length, when we had no more to tell, we would sit in silence, which I found pleasantly companionable, and drink for what remained of the night._

_Those were the times I hold dear in my heart and, the only times my troubles would cease to exist._

_Our friendship has come a long way through the years, especially since my return from the journey which changed my life. No longer am I the same person who left the Guild years ago, I had but returned as another man who lives a different life, one that is filled with secrets and lies. It pained me when I had to betray the trust of my dearest friend, but the grave burden I bear, is far too important than our friendship. __If only I could have told him then, about my dark, humiliating past. Would he have believed me? Would it have changed anything? Perhaps not. I saw how it changed him regard me when he discovered my secrets. And I could hardly blame him so._

_As people often say, "All good things must come to an end" and "The best of friends must part"._

_Is that how our friendship will be? I fear the truth behind the old wisdoms of these words._

_Lately, my friend had finally learnt the truth of my betrayal, and for the good of all things, we found our friendship once again. But, it saddens me at the same time that our reunion also marks the beginning of a dark time._

_A time where my worst fears will come to life._

_The shadows of my past have returned. They sought to destroy Kyralia and everything that I hold dear to my heart._

_For many years in my life, I have prayed that this peril will never arrive. Strangely, I have but found myself looking forward to this day in the recent weeks. I am tired. I feel like an old man trapped in a young man's soul. No longer do I wish to continue the dark battle with my past. For all I had lost and sacrificed, this is the time, to end it all._

_I could tell no one how I feel. Not my best friend and, certainly not the woman I have recently grown to love. They would think I seek for my death, and that, is far from the truth. I long for simple peace, and to return to the insouciant life I used to live. Sadly, from the depths of my heart, I fear that this is a future I will never belong to. Or will I?_

_My lonely life was recently blessed by a special young woman, who has filled my heart with a long forgotten joy. She has a certain power I could not withstand, nor can I avoid. A strong spirit she has in her kind-hearted soul. Not only has she accepted me for all I am, she has sacrificed everything to join me in this dark fight. Her courage has won me, and her love has touched me, yet, no one would know how it had saddens me at the same time._

_I wish I could simply keep her safe from all the danger that is to come. But I know for certain, there is nothing I can ever do to stop her from fighting this war. I have, however, given her two promises of mine. One, to keep us all alive, and to make up for all she had suffered for the sake of me. I meant to keep these promises I made, but can I?_

_My father. I hope his heart has not grown as old as my mother had said, nor his exceptional mind I have always held in high respect. Since the day I was tested with magical strength, I had been his pride. Never would I forget the look on him when I was made the High Lord of the Guild. He looked at me with eyes shone with unshed tears of joy and repeated those words until I had them imprinted in my mind. "I always knew you would bring prestige to our family name, Akkarin." _

_Now, I am no one but a disgrace to him, a son he probably wished he never had. It pained me so, but I bear no heart to blame the man who has spent his entire life grooming his son, only to be humiliated for the wrongs he has done. This guilt I will shoulder till the end of my life. _

_I'm afraid the night has awakened all my darkest fears and thoughts. Perhaps some distraction or the company of a friend might fare me well._

_With this, I will end here for tonight._

_And, I hope this is not the last of the entries I will make, to this old diary of mine._

_Akkarin._

_..._

_..._

**Authors notes:**

I'm back! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. A short one it is but it's not the length that counts, isn't it? I have re-written this chapter countless time and finally decided to write in such a way where no one has done before, an abstract from Akkarin's diary. Gosh, it was so hard to figure out what goes inside his mind. Anyway, I wanted this chapter to have a dark undertone and I also hope my readers will be touched by his sorrows. Hope I have succeeded in doing this, tell me will you?

Last but not least, a HUGE THANK YOU to Ralobat who I have kept from her bedtime just to beta this for me! Thank you thank you so much, we can finally get some sleep now *_*

_P.S.: This chapter is especially dedicated to the one and only Akkarin of Delvon, and those of you out there who loves him still._


	26. By the Spring

Chapter 26 – By the Spring

Scribing the last few words at the bottom of the page, Akkarin lowered the pen in his hand and he sighed. Lost in the turmoil of his thoughts, he leaned back in his chair and stared at the worn leather-bound book lying atop of the desk. This was one of the few belongings he had forsaken, when he left the Guild years ago. They were meant to be left behind, those old records of his life, while new ones are made, detailing the challenges and excitements he sought while travelling around the world. Never did he expect this abandoned diary would become one of his few treasured possessions today. As among those worn pages, was evidence of the blessed life he had cared little for back then, which he would often find himself reminiscing, with a heart filled of regrets. And since returning from that appalling journey, he had began making entries, of those fears and loneliness he brought back with him, to this old diary once again.

Closing it, he dragged his gaze away from the diary and sought for the tranquillity outside his windows, clearing the sobering thoughts that still lingered at some corners of his mind. Faint voices drifted from the Seven Arches to his ears, reminding him of the Fourday gathering that is taking place tonight. When had he last visited the Night Room? He searched his mind, but could hardly remember his last visit no matter how hard he tried. Far too long it must have been, he told himself ruefully.

Still looking out of his windows, a stab of dismay jolted through him as it crossed his mind that the gathering could well be the last before the war. Willing those thoughts aside with a deep breath, he decided to seek his friend there, before he retires for the night.

His black silken robes flared around him as he walked through the Night Room. Heads nodded in respect, as groups of magicians parted to make way for his crossing. Some were seemingly surprised by his appearance, while others regarded him with a hint of wariness in their eyes. Without slowing his strides, he inclined his head politely to all in reply.

He glanced around the luxurious room. Despite the brightly decorated interior that brings warmth to the heart, the gloom that hovered in the air was overly oppressing to the mind. And unlike the usual delightful gatherings that reverberated with keen and laughter, it was a solemn affair tonight, faces he saw were lined with worry and expressions were as grim as the dark of night. Heeding no attention to the low mutterings as he strode past the magicians, he made his way to his preferred table and found the person he was seeking for, surrounded by a few Higher Magicians, including the three Heads of Disciplines and the Second Guild Ambassador for Elyne.

"Good evening, High Lord." They greeted him as he approached the table, with looks mingled with relief and surprise. Lorlen straightened his face and smiled at him. "What an unexpected visit."

Akkarin returned his friend the familiar half-smile of his, "Unexpected, indeed." He turned to glance around the room again, just in time to catch several magicians staring at him, before they turned away hastily and whispered to their companions in low voices. Watching the look held in those prying eyes, the smile faded from his face. Was it respect or distrust he saw? He considered briefly, before returning his attention to the table and moved towards the chair, which was unofficially his.

Interrupted by his arrival, discussions about the recent changes in the Guild resumed as soon as he settled into his seat. Of late, the Guild was overcast with dread by the approaching war and, the heart of its beliefs shaken by the acceptance of the once prohibited black magic. Many began questioning the principles which had governed them for centuries, since the founding of the new Magician's Guild, while others were apprehensive about the consequences of such a transformation. Furthermore, the execution of Lord Fergun has stirred the anxiety amongst the magicians, for the Guild had not executed its own a long time in history. Concerns were raised and protests were heard, especially from those against the judgement, and even some from the Houses.

"Would House Maron happen to be one of those who expressed such concerns?" It was Ambassador Dannyl who broke in with a snort of disdain, his tone evidently sarcastic.

"That goes without saying!" Lady Vinara returned him a meaningful look.

He observed the exchange in silence. It was true the execution of the disgraced Warrior had stirred an outrage in House Maron as well as some of its supporters. Criticisms were raised, from blaming the Guild for causing the war to cries of disapproval for executing a Guild magician, who was as much a victim under the menace of a cruel Ichani as everyone else was. Annoyed by the frivolous politics of the Houses, he snapped those thoughts away and returned his attention to Lady Vinara who had just drawn the interest of the table.

She spoke about the increasing sense of uncertainty towards the dominance of their young king, found among the magicians lately. Not only it was deemed unseemly of their ruler to demand those vows from their Guild leader, his ruthless methods had the magicians fearing for what lies ahead of them. Shortly, Lord Balkan related that the same matter has led to similar concerns among the Houses.

"Some expressed their hesitance of sending their children to us," The red-robed Warrior said. "For fears that the same vow will be extracted from them, should we ever decide all magicians to learn black magic." He sighed. "I can only imagine how trying our next in-take would be. But of course, that is something to worry about after the war."

Akkarin sighed inwardly. The Warrior was right. No doubt these issues have to be addressed, but not now, not until the war is over. If the Guild still exist by then.

It was close to midnight when the last of the magicians finally retreated to their quarters. The Night Room fell to an empty silence as the voices and the weary footsteps of its last visitors faded into the corridors, leaving him and his friend the remaining ones in the room.

"So...," Lorlen stifled a yawn and blinked away the moisture pooling in his eyes. "What brought you here tonight, my friend? Surely you did not come for idle chatter."

Akkarin regarded the questioning face of his friend with an intent smile. "Would you believe if I told you I missed our little family?"

Lorlen returned a disbelieving snort.

Akkarin shook his head, amused by the reaction of his friend. He regarded him for a few thoughtful moments. "It has been a while, Lorlen." He smiled at the puzzled expression before him.

"Since the last you came?"

His smile widened. "That too," Akkarin said and tilted his glass towards Lorlen. "But it was you I was referring to, my friend. You hardly visit your old friend these days so I've decided to seek you here instead."

Lorlen returned him a fond smile. "Our family has been a handful of late."

Akkarin murmured agreeably.

"But it seems you are having an easier time than of me, High Lord." His voice was lowered at the last words.

Mildly surprised by change of tone in his friend's voice, Akkarin watched the disapproving frown appearing on his face as he stared at him. He smothered a smile. He could always tell when his friend was mocking him. Despite that, Lorlen have never missed an opportunity to tease him whenever he could find. That was before he discovered his secrets, of course. Still, it gladdens him to see that familiar side of his friend yet again. Keeping his expression even, he returned the pretence which he so often did.

"Do I?" Akkarin affected a thoughtful frown.

"Of course!" Lorlen retorted. "May I ask where you were, High Lord, while I'm dealing with those troubled magicians? Ah, let me guess, no doubt you were relaxing and sipping wine in your residence. Isn't it?"

Akkarin raised his brows. "Relax? Sip wine?" He leaned back in his chair and whistled. "I do seem like I'm having an easy time."

"That was what I said, my friend."

"Well," Akkarin added swiftly, "We can switch positions if you like. I will gladly deal with those magicians, while you attend court, sip some wine and perhaps fight the Ichani every now and then?"

Lorlen blinked several times, before his expression was quickly schooled to a neutral one. "Such a generous offer, Akkarin, but one I would sadly decline."

"Sadly?" Akkarin raised his brows. "I'm sure you will grow to like these duties, my friend. Especially court duties. You can attend to them on my behalf, if you like."

Akkarin smothered the overly pleased smile on his lips when he saw Lorlen grimacing with distaste at the mentioned of court duties, followed by an exasperated sigh. "The court is certainly the last place I see myself in." Lorlen rubbed his temples. "Although the antics are entertaining, I am more than happy to just learn them from you. You are the perfect person for this role, my friend."

Shifting his gaze away, the smile slowly faded from Akkarin's lips. A shadow lay over his features that the brightness of the room could not lift. "I will not always remain as the High Lord, Lorlen," he said ever so quietly. He lowered his gaze to the near empty glass in his hand and his dark eyes seemed even darker as he watched the light reflecting off its smooth polished surface.

Lorlen blinked at the sudden change in mood. "Why have you said such a thing?"

"After the war, if we do survive," Akkarin said soberly as he continued to stare at the glass in his hand. "Protest will soon be heard, against the Guild having a black magician as its leader."

"I do not agree, Akkarin," Lorlen's tone grew serious. "A victory will prove your actions necessary."

Akkarin lifted his eyes slowly to meet the firm but reassuring ones of his friend's. "Thank you...Lorlen," he said softly. "There are more reasons..." He stopped without finishing his sentence and closed his mouth, reminding himself not to reveal anything more than he should. Instead, he took a short determined breath and smiled.

"I wouldn't want to spoil your evening with all my troubles, my friend." He leaned forward to set his glass on the serving table and stood up. "I was just reminiscing our novices' days. Those times we spent at our secret hideout."

"The spring?" Lorlen looked up at him.

Akkarin nodded. "If you are not too tired, I was thinking to make a trip there myself."

"At this hour?" His friend stared wide-eyed at him, obviously shocked by his suggestion. A few moments later, he finally shook his head with disbelief, and his look of surprise was slowly replaced with a fond smile. "You certainly are full of surprises tonight, Akkarin," then he hoisted himself from his chair.

They started along the path that led uphill into the forest. The air was moist and chilly. Cold air seeped through his robes, awakening his senses as he walked through the dark forest with only his dim globe light scouting ahead of him. The woods were still and silent, not even the slightest stir of leaves could be heard, except the sound of his boots crunching loudly against the rocky path. It took him a while to realise that the set of footsteps behind him was gone. He turned around to check and found his trail empty. Puzzled by the discovery, he set out to retrace his steps, but stopped after a few paces.

An amused smile slowly curled around his lips.

Leaning against a tree, his friend was breathing heavily, creating puffs of steam against the chilly air.

"You have grown soft, my friend." Akkarin said as he climbed down the path and walked towards the worn out magician.

Lorlen lifted a hand. He swallowed a few gulps of air before he found his voice. "The only physical activity in my life...," pausing again to catch his breath, "is limited to the short journey between my rooms to the University." He sucked in another deep one and heaved himself away from his resting place, "Unless, you consider dealing with the squabbles of our family a form of exercise; mental exercise to be precise."

A low chuckle escaped from Akkarin's lips. "I seem to recall the wisdom of our _respected _Lord Margen. Physical activity, my friend, is as necessary as mental exercise-"

"Neglect your body and you neglect your mind." Lorlen finished the sentence with a smile, and sighed. "Only idle magicians like him can afford time for physical activities. I hardly get enough sleep."

"Well, if you change your mind, my offer is still open for acceptance, Administrator." Akkarin's eyes shone with amusement again. "You will find that being a High Lord is not just about sipping wine and attending court. Fighting spies and Ichani is the best form of exercises you can get."

Lorlen snorted. "Don't make reject the offer twice, Akkarin." He replied firmly. "Come. We should carry on before my legs fail me." He climbed up the path, staggering slightly.

"Heal yourself Lorlen, you look ridiculous." Akkarin looked at him sideways as he overtook him easily as they climbed. He was returned with an insulted glare from his friend. "I am Healing as we speak, Akkarin." And he chuckled when Lorlen attempted to overtake him as they continued their ascent.

Uphill they went, along the rocky path that wove through the dense forest. Not long after, they reached an outcrop of grey rocks that glowed softly under the silvery light of the moon, which was obscured by the tall trees while they were trekking through the woods. Akkarin climbed over them with Lorlen following behind, and they found themselves standing before a cluster of rocks with water pouring from a crack amongst them, gathering in a pool beneath.

"I forgot how beautiful this place can be," Lorlen breathed as he looked around the night-shrouded spring. The sound of water trickling down the rocks was a pleasant harmony in the quietness of the night. For a while, the two of them stood in silence, beholding the peaceful sight before them.

His robes rustled softly as Lorlen moved towards a boulder and dropped to a crouch, closely inspecting it.

"It's still there," Akkarin murmured, he walked towards his friend, lowered himself at the other side of the boulder.

Together, they pushed the large rock aside, revealing a dark, irregular shaped hole which felt all so familiar. Lorlen's face brightened up as he drew the old battered wooden box out of its hiding place, his eyes shone with affection and joy. "I can't believe no one has found this." Akkarin smiled at the incredulous look on his face. "We kept it well hidden," He told his friend. Lorlen stood up with the game set in his hand and looked around him, as if he was searching for something. Setting his eyes on slab of stone a few steps away, he sat atop of it and placed the box on his lap, taking great care as he opened it. "After all these years, you are still particular about getting your robes dirtied," Akkarin snorted softly as he sat on the ground, leaning against the large boulder they have just shifted.

Still examining the game set, Lorlen plucked out a piece of it and said, "Old habits are hard to change, my friend," he set the peg into the lid of the wooden box checking if it still fits. "This feels just like old times," He lifted his eyes and smiled at Akkarin. "All those times we spent here, just to escape Lord Margen's lesson."

"He was such a monster." Akkarin said.

Lorlen stopped toying with the game set on his lap and reminisced with a faraway look on his face. "I admired your courage then," He spoke after a while and glanced at Akkarin with a smile appearing on his lips. "That little stunt you pulled on him-"

"That I stole his diary and read it to the entire class?" Akkarin added in, smiling at that memory.

Lorlen laughed. "Yes, that. It awed every one of us."

Akkarin lifted his shoulders indifferently, though he could hardly conceal the overly pleased smile on his lips. "Well, he should never have confiscated mine. Not only it gave me the satisfaction of trading his back for my own, he stopped harassing me ever since."

"Discreet, my friend, was what you should have been." Lorlen shook his head with mock disapproval. "Instead, you picked his class to show me that horrendous drawing of him in your diary. And quite proudly I have to say."

"Discreet?" Akkarin gave him a dry look. "Could you explain the part about laughing yourself to tears?

Lorlen chuckled. "I am not to be blamed, Akkarin. After all, your artistic inclination was quite...astounding."

Akkarin snorted. "Your flattery leaves a lot to be desired, my friend," He said dryly and then narrowed his eyes with mild annoyance, "Nevertheless, I am most certain that making my life difficult was his greatest pleasure in life."

"Oh, yes, I'm afraid so." Lorlen agreed. "He showed every sign of dislike for your House." He paused, appearing as if he was searching his memory. "Although, I seem to recall the preferential treatment you did gained for pitting yourself against him."

Akkarin raised a brow, "Preferential treatment?"

"From the girls, my friend," Lorlen was barely suppressing his smile. "The lengths they went to offer you their notes whenever we skipped classes." He shook his head with amusement. "Not forgetting the letters they came with. Weren't they quite flattering?"

Akkarin winced. "Don't remind me of that."

A splutter of laughter escaped from Lorlen's lips. "You should be flattered, my friend. Next to you, I'm almost invisible to the ladies." He smiled ruefully.

"You shouldn't be," Akkarin said. "At least I know of a certain lady who has her eyes on you." He regarded his friend closely, whose eyes flashed with surprise, then looked away guiltily. Keeping his gaze on Lorlen, Akkarin ventured. "Why have you grown quiet, my friend?"

After keeping silent for what seemed like a long time, Lorlen spoke finally. "How is she?" He asked, not meeting Akkarin's eyes. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes," Akkarin sighed. "I've seen my sister, but not the chance to speak to her."

Lorlen nodded, as if to himself. He lifted his head and gazed at the moon which stood against the dark sky. "I hope she is happy. Bellarin." He breathed the name with a small sigh.

"Why did you stop visiting her, Lorlen?" Akkarin asked.

While they were novices, his friend would stay at the Delvon's mansion for a few weeks or so, during each winter break. They would go hunting with his family during the day, sit by the fire hearth at night, playing games of wits and listening to the stories his father would tell about his adventures when he was still a young man. And of the years he spent away from the Guild, Lorlen remained a close friend to the family. Somehow, he had grown close to his sister, much to his surprise. As far as he recalled, they hardly dared speak to one another, for both were equally shy. Although his friend had never said so, for many years, he had hesitated pursing their friendship further than it was. Just like what he felt about Sonea, Bellarin is a lot younger. Two years ago, however, Lorlen stopped visiting his family. When he found out that his friend had learnt his secrets, he wondered if that was the reason for his changed behaviour, especially towards his sister.

"Answer me, Lorlen." Akkarin drew his attention to his friend again.

Lorlen took a deep breath and met his eyes reluctantly. "I couldn't face her, not after what I saw in Sonea's mind, without feeling guilty about what I may do to her brother."

He spoke softly and Akkarin could sense the trace of regret in his voice. He felt a stab of pain. If only he could have done something when he first learnt of his changed behaviour but how could he, when he had made Lorlen his hostage to protect his dark secrets. Not only had he betrayed their friendship, the likely relationship between him and his sister were ruined at the same time and, there was no one but himself to blame for all that happened.

He regarded his friend with a pained look in his eyes. "You could have sought her after you learnt the truth."

Lorlen shook his head, his eyes lowered with sadness. "It was too late. I heard she had received several marriage proposals by then. I have no right."

"She rejected all of them, Lorlen. Against my father's wishes."

His friend remained silent, continued staring at the ground with a resigned look on his face.

"You should explain to her..." Akkarin said but stopped when Lorlen shook his head again. "She will not see me, I know..."

"If I can arrange for you to meet her, would you tell her the truth?" Akkarin asked.

Lorlen stared at him, and nodded slowly. "If she is willing to see me, then I will."

"I will see what I can do." Akkarin said.

Then the both of them sat by the spring, each lost in their own thoughts, sighing quietly to themselves every now and then, not meeting each other's eyes. Akkarin was stricken by guilt as his friend was buried with sadness. Each of them had their own reasons for betraying the trust of an important person in their life. A sad thing it is, that the unknowing mistake made by the foolish man he was, had triggered a ripple of unwanted consequences which changed the lives of those around him. How can he ever make amends to them? He had no answers for himself.

"Akkarin." He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard his friend spoke. "What about Sonea?"

He froze at the sudden question. "What about her?" He asked, after a short silence.

"Does she know about what you feel, about her?" Lorlen regarded him closely, observing his reaction.

He took a deep breath. "No."

"You are lying," Lorlen's voice hardened. "I can tell from your looks," His eyes filled with disappointment. "I said before I wasn't going to stop you. Not after what I saw in your mind, Akkarin. Your memories showed me that you loved and lost another."

Akkarin looked away. "That was history, Lorlen."

"Sonea is not." Lorlen argued. He took a step towards Akkarin and forced him to meet his gaze. "We have only found our friendship again. All I ask is honesty from you. Do you not trust me?" He demanded of him.

"Lorlen, this is not about trust." Akkarin looked at him in the eyes and saw his gaze wavered for a fleeting second before it hardened again.

"Then what is it about?"

Akkarin looked away from him, his gaze rested somewhere beyond the spring. "Some truths are best remained untold, Lorlen."

For a brief moment, his friend regarded him in silence. Then he sighed. "I still wish you would tell me, Akkarin. Even so, your reaction has told me as much as I need to know."

Akkarin turned around held his gaze again. "When you first asked me why I practiced black magic, I told you that of all people, you are the one I wish I could tell. It is the same now, my friend."

"And you promised me back then you would tell me the truth one day. Would you make the same promise again?" His friend returned his gaze levelly.

Akkarin nodded. "You will learn the truth soon, Lorlen. This I assure you."

...

...

**Author's notes: **

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I have always wanted to write about Akkarin/Lorlen but haven't had the chance to do that till now. Thanks Laura for your great ideas! And of course Ralobat for beta-ing again!**

**Tell me, did you like the humour between them, the part about their novices' days, and the part about Akkarin's sister? Or anything else you like or you dislike.**

**Let me know please! ^_^**


	27. A Sleepless Night

Chapter 27 – A Sleepless Night

Dark worried eyes settled on the dark figure outside, whose robes billowed against the same wind that brushes against her cheeks. She stood by her windows, watching and waiting, as he walked across the pathway below. He neared the residence, and his dark figure gradually disappeared from her view. Minutes later, she heard the door beneath her close.

Night was long in place. The high moon that sailed in the dark sky is as pale as it was bright hours before. It was then, she had heard him leave the residence, the same moment she doused her globe light before she climbed into bed. Surprised with his leaving, she watched him set off in the direction of the Seven Arches, from where she stood now. And despite how hard she tried to drowse herself into sleep, she was trapped in the state of wakefulness, checking her windows every now and then, awaiting his return.

Her frown deepened. Something was strange about him tonight, she knew. That brooding silence he slipped into, after returning from the Thieves' domain, puzzled her as much as it worried her. Gazing thoughtfully at the deserted pathway, she wondered what kept him away for this long. Then she waited, for his approaching footsteps along the corridors outside of her room, but it never came. Had he gone to the underground room or had he remained at the guestroom?

So out of her room she went, down the stairwell, down to the guestroom and felt mildly relieved to find the place dimly lit by the faint globe light, hovering atop of the dark-robed figure, who was gazing out of the windows, with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" She asked.

Akkarin turned around. His face was a deep shadow under the light that hardly reached his eyes. He smiled, faintly.

"I should be asking you that." His deep voice said.

She shrugged, "I was waiting for your return," her eyes watching him closely. Strengthening the globe light of hers, she sent it floating next to his.

Troubled, was what he looked. At least, that is what she could make of the deep thoughtful frown he always wore, whenever he distanced himself from his surrounds.

At her will, the globe of light returned atop of her head. "Did something happen? In the Night Room?" She asked.

Instead of answering her question, he moved away from the windows and lowered into his usual chair.

"Night Room?" He shook his head. "It was just full of gossips, speculations, concerns about the approaching war and of course, black magic." His answer was smooth, yet the quiet sigh at the end of his sentence, was not left unnoticed.

"Do gatherings at the Night Room usually end this late?" She probed.

He shook his head again. "I caught up with Lorlen."

"I see..." She replied quietly but meaningfully. Her robes rustled softly as she sat on the chair next to his. Stretching her hand across his chair, his arm was met with her gentle touch, his eyes met her questioning gaze, "So what caused that frown on your face then?" Her voice was soft but intent. His dark gaze regarded her concerned ones for a brief second, before he tilted his head backwards with a deep sigh.

"Lorlen asked about you again. He asked if you knew what I felt of you." Akkarin said quietly as he gazed beyond the dark ceiling. "I told him otherwise."

She lowered her eyes with understanding, feeling glad at the same time he hadn't distanced himself from her entirely. But behind that cool demeanour of his, she knew his thoughts were well-guarded like a fortified stronghold, with only a fraction of his troubles spoken of, and many more remained untold.

So she prompted him. "What else?"

He turned to glimpse at her, chuckling softly. "You are full of questions tonight, Sonea."

She hummed in agreement, "Answer me then, or else none of us will get to sleep for a long time."

He drew a wordless sigh, and took a sip from his wine. She watched the frown return to his face, and the globe light above his head dim, as if reflecting the mood of its wielder. Then he finally spoke, much to her relief. He began telling about his trip to the spring with Lorlen, the talks about him and his sister, his regrets for spoiling their friendship and how he wished to make amends to them. His voice softened as he spoke about what Lorlen asked about her, and of those things he said in returned.

She listened to all, without interrupting once. Surprised to learn about Lorlen and Bellarin, and wondered why Akkarin had never mentioned about them in the past. She felt a pang of sympathy for his friend, the kind man she knows, and realised it was perhaps guilt that kept Akkarin from speaking about this before. And, her heart reached out to him as she traced the regret in his voice, for having lied to his friend, again.

"If you trust him, why didn't you tell him the truth?" She asked, after he finished talking.

"This is not the right time," He said.

"Why?'

He remained silent for a while. "I was planning to reveal it to him after the war. By then, you will be safe with your guardianship returned to Rothen, if he chose to take action on us."

Sonea shook her head. "It hardly makes any difference, Akkarin. With so much going on, I doubt he will try to stop us at this time. And I dare not think about the days after the war, we...we might not survive after all," Her voice sounded a little less controlled than she wished, but she forced herself to continue. "Let's stop hiding from him, can we? He is your best friend. And he said he wasn't going to stop you."

Akkarin kept his silence.

"And I think you should tell him about the Thieves as well."

His eyes then flashed with surprise and he opened his mouth to speak but she broke in. "Before you disapprove, listen to me," and was slightly relieved when he nodded at her to carry on, though she could feel his scepticism growing on her.

"Someone from the Guild needs to know about this plan of ours." She began with a deep breath. "We can't disappear during the day of fight without anyone knowing our comings and goings. It will be unsettling for the Guild without the presence of their leader during the war. Lorlen should know, if he is expected to deal with those uncertainties without feeling the same himself."

"I will be making blood rings for them, Sonea. We will not disappear as you said."

She shook her head. "Consider this, Akkarin. Should anything befall on us, all connections or communications to the Guild will be lost, the Thieves wouldn't be of help as well. If Lorlen knows about them, he knows the fight is not over."

"No." He replied firmly. "If Lorlen is caught by the Ichani, our hopes of winning this war will be destroyed."

"That applies to us, doesn't it?" Sonea replied, with mild impatience entering her voice. "The Ichani will read our minds, learning our association with the Thieves. And if that happens, it is even more important for the Guild and Thieves to fight them together. Don't you agree?"

"Sonea, I see what you are getting at, but it will be selfish of us to assume Lorlen will gladly learn the truth. Even he understands why and what we are doing, the rest of the Higher Magicians would not agree. By knowing about us, about the Thieves, Lorlen's position as an Administrator will be compromised if he fails to take any actions. This is a grave burden to ask of him."

"Let him decide then," She argued. "All you need is to warn him that the truth he seeks might compromise his stand in the Guild, if he is still willing to know, then tell him. I'm sure he will understand his best friend after all that happened. And I'm certain he will support our plans, instead of worrying over a position no one knows will still exist after the war."

He appeared to be unconvinced.

Sonea sighed inwardly at his stubbornness. Hand withdrawing from his arm, she steeled her courage and dared herself to say those words. "You are not in this alone, Akkarin. I have a say as well. If you choose not to tell him, then I will." She stared at him with as much defiance as she could muster, and saw his look of surprise abruptly turn into a look of brewing anger.

"You have grown so bold these days, Sonea." His voice was a deep and threatening one which sent a chill down her spine.

"Am I?" She replied daringly, yet, her heart had started to pound heavily beneath her chest. "Perhaps I learnt that from you."

He continued to stare at her for a long time, before he looked away. His expression betrayed a hint of uncertainty on his face. At that, she lowered her shoulders with relief and ventured again. "We should tell him, Akkarin. And if you want to make amends to him, to your sister, take him with us to the Thieves' domain. Arrange for them to meet. They should talk, with such little time left."

Akkarin snorted softly as he shook his head. "Not only have you grown bold these days, you have become quite persuasive as well, Sonea." His gaze lingered on her for a moment before he finally spoke again, "I will consider what you said."

"Until tomorrow, Akkarin. Or else I will tell him myself."

A flicker of annoyance entered his eyes again, but, she held his gaze, showing she meant what she said. Yet inside of her, she disliked having their day end like this. After all, she has made herself another trouble of his. She heaved a quiet sigh. It will be a wonder if she could get any sleep at all tonight.

Softening the look in her eyes, she pulled her lips into a smile, leaning closer to him at the same time.

Her mouth met his, a kiss that tasted like the sweet wine he had been drinking.

"You brought Lorlen to the secret hideout you both used to share." She said softly as she looked at him in the eyes. "Would you take me to ours then?" And she smiled at the look of his surprise. His eyes widened slightly and his lips slowly curled into the familiar half smile of his.

Akkarin made a soft noise.

"Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight."

...

**Authors notes: **

**Let's see if Akkarin will tell Lorlen the truth? *Heehee* Not the next chapter though. **

**It's been a while since I've fulfilled the fantasy part of this story, so that will be addressed in the next chapter. ^_^ Oh, it will be about Akkarin/Sonea.**

**THANKS again to Ralobat for beta-ing! I know I've been a pest, bugging you with multiple emails and harassing you with endless questions, but you are such a sweet beta! *HUGS***

**As always, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well. Although it is not as emotional as the previous ones but some important aspects of the story need to be addressed. Do leave your reviews please! ^_^**


	28. Blood Gems

Chapter 28 – Blood Gems

Cool air swept across her face when the hidden panel in the underground room slid to one side. Her pulse quickened as they stepped into the forbidden tunnels of the Guild. Having travelled through these dark passages several times in recent weeks, it has always sent her heart racing. Anxiety when they entered the city to fight the spies, curiosity when Akkarin had kept their destination a surprise. But tonight, it was beating with anticipation, for returning to a hidden oasis in the forest, outside the confines of the Guild.

"Do you remember the way?" He asked her.

"I'll try." She moved past him. Her breath was short with excitement. Opposite to the direction leading to the Thieves' Road, she began to travel, sending her globe light scouting ahead, guiding them through the dark winding passages. A few intersections gone by, she stopped and surveyed her surroundings. Towards her right was a dead end, and there she went.

"Good." Akkarin said behind her. "Now place your hands on the wall and search for a knob, somewhere not too far from the ground."

She did as instructed, roaming her hands over the stone wall until she felt a small knob, twisted it. Stone grating against stone, the wall beside them retreated noisily, revealing another dark tiny passage which brought them to another dead end.

Akkarin moved past her this time. Crouching low, he inspected the grille inches above the ground then pulled the rusted metal away from its frame. Behind it was a low rectangular passage, wide enough for one to enter.

"After you," He told her.

Through the narrow passage, she eagerly climbed. Eyes fixed on faint glowing light across the opposite end of the tunnel. Not long after, she finally emerged from the dark and her eyes lilted up with joy as she admired the breath-taking sight. Right before her, was the secret kingdom of those golden specks of lights, which reign over the darkness, with their magnificent shine.

"Here we are," Akkarin murmured behind her.

She turned around and saw his smiling face through the flickering lights hovering around them.

"Come now," He added. "I have something to show you."

He held her hand and her heart skipped. Moving away from where they stood, she felt a little thrill ran down her spine as he led her towards the dark forest. Lights parted to make way as they walked, then instantly closed in again, as they cut through the bare stretch of land. It was an incredible sight, if not surreal. Yet, there was nothing unnatural or magical about these fireflies which nested in this part of the forest. And with their golden flares, they spread across the entire clearing, like a river of glittering lights, burning ever so brightly beneath the dark velvety sky.

Shivering slightly under the damp chill in the air, Sonea resisted the urge to create a shield. Not wanting to scare the delicate beings hovering around them, she took in the cold. From time to time, Akkarin would turn to her, wearing the half-smile on his face, as if it was an inkling of more surprises. Then they stopped, finally, at the edge of the clearing, before the dense forest that surrounded them. The woods were dark, so dark that the brightness they left behind spotted her vision for a while.

Without warning, Akkarin blew a sharp whistle. Smiling at her startled expression, he said. "Wait a moment."

So they stood motionless. Not understanding what they were waiting for, Sonea extended her senses. She roamed her eyes through the dark and listened hard to the mysterious harmony of the forest. Not long after, the sound of twigs breaking and leaves crunching came approaching them from inside the woods. She stilled. Creating a globe light, she sent it towards the noise. It scouted about, here and there, until a fur of white caught her eye. She gave Akkarin a soft nudge. Following her gaze he whistled again, a low one this time, and the creature stepped into the light.

Larger than a limek, the animal was covered with pure white fur. Its ringed yellow eyes were keen and bright. It padded towards Akkarin, sniffing about him then nosed against his legs playfully. He crouched low and ruffled those white furs. "She is the protector of this place," He chuckled. "About two years ago, I found her here and she never went away since."

"She's beautiful," Sonea breathed and she lowered herself, stretching a hand towards it. The creature took a cautious step backwards, sniffing about suspiciously for a few moments before brushing her palm with a paw, accepting her.

She smiled. "A limek, is she? I've never seen one like her." And she ran her hand through the soft white furs.

Akkarin nodded. "Her kind is a rare breed of limek, coming from the Great Forest of Elyne. They are an unusual sight in Kyralia." Then he sat on the ground amongst the golden specks of light and Sonea followed suit.

The white creature sprawled in front. She shook herself all over, her ears twitching irritably at the same time, sending the lights around her darting from side to side. Once satisfied, she rested her nozzle on her outstretched paws, watching them with interest.

Akkarin withdrew her blood ring from the depths of his pocket and looked at it.

Before they left the residence earlier, Akkarin had stopped in the underground room and looked at her intently for a while.

"I want to show you something when we are there." He said. "First, you need to make a blood ring."

Surprised, Sonea raised her brows. "Why?"

"You will soon find out."

And he kept the ring she made, for he will need to communicate with her during the day of fight. Returning her attention to Akkarin as he began to speak, Sonea wondered at the back of her mind what he had planned to show her with the ring forged with her blood.

"You know with our rings, we will be able to see into each others' minds." Akkarin regarded her, his smile slightly straightened around his lips. "This has some disadvantages. Sometimes, hearing and knowing exactly how another person regards you can be an unpleasant experience. It can end friendships, turn love to resentment, and destroy self-regard." He paused. "But it can also deepen understanding. We should not wear them any more than we must. Only when necessary."

She returned him a wordless nod. _Turn love to resentment. _A tiny voice in her head repeated those words. For a brief moment, it unsettled her. Having worn his ring a number of times, nothing had changed between them. But would it stay the same when he wears hers? Would she like what she sees in his mind? Uneasiness crept in. Forcing herself to blink away those distracting thoughts, she focused on him instead.

"However, there are other ways to use a blood gem." He added. "An Ichani once staked a slave out to be eaten alive by a wild limek and put a gem on the man so he could watch. Do you remember this story I told?"

"Yes," Sonea replied. "And he was later driven to distraction by that creature's thoughts, after it ate the gem."

He nodded. "You can read the thoughts of all living things. Of those with lower intelligence, their minds are difficult to understand and mostly a nuisance. For those with higher intelligence, their minds are easier to read, but only with patience and time. Often than not, their thoughts are unfocused. There are ways to get around, however. And once inside their mind, you will find it a...mind-opening experience."

Sonea widened her eyes as curiosity grew on her. Akkarin chuckled at her expression. "Now, I am going to show you her mind." He stroked the furs of the mild creature resting before them, who yawned contentedly under his touch. "Ready?"

She gave him a few quick nods. Parting the furs at the spine of the animal gently, Akkarin placed the exposed side of the ring close to her skin, watching Sonea closely at the same time.

A flicker of presence brushed her mind before it dimmed. Sonea closed her eyes and concentrated on the mental link before she slowly saw through the creature's eyes. She saw herself, glowing with the lights around her, lids tightly shut. "I can see myself," She breathed as a wave of exhilaration came over her.

"Good. Now wait for her thoughts." She heard him say.

A gentle breeze blew, and she felt the creature stir under its touch. Then a spark of thought came. Keen senses merged with the dull ones of hers and Sonea felt a rush of instincts so sharp she never had experienced before. The creature sniffed about with a low growl. Through the moist and the mixed scents in the air, she traced a game in the forest. Her long bushy tail twitched. She considered racing after her prey but decided to ignore it. After all, she was comfortable at where she was and not quite hungry yet. Resting her nozzle on paws again, her dinner flashed through her mind.

A splutter of laughter escaped from Sonea's lips.

"Seen something?" Akkarin asked.

"Yes. She was thinking about her dinner, she ate a _ceryni_."

Sonea fluttered her lids open and saw Akkarin chuckling at that little joke. Sobering after a while, he began to explain again.

"She is, her kind is, of higher intelligence, much higher than of average limek, so her thoughts are easier to understand. Still, it takes time if you want to extract any information from her mind. A faster way to do that is to trigger her memories. Now watch again." Akkarin lifted his eyes. Staring at the passage way they came from, he directed a weak force strike towards the stoned walls.

The creature stirred again as she watched the ripples of light gradually dissipating in the air. A fleeting imagine of two figures standing at the clearing behind them surfaced to her mind.

"Do it again," She urged him, and he released another strike, a stronger one this time.

The image sharpened. It showed her two robed figures exchanging varying intensity of magical strikes. One clad in black, the other in brown novice's robes. Sonea drew in a sharp breath. "She saw us!" She exclaimed and looked at Akkarin in amazement. "The last time we fought here. She remembered those flashes of light released by the strikes we did."

Akkarin smiled, "Yes. She is always watching somewhere," and stroked the creature again. "This is her territory."

Sonea looked at him, searching for the right words to describe her feelings. "This is..." she shook her head in disbelief, "a mind-opener, just like you said."

"Indeed." Akkarin's smile deepened.

She regarded him for while, thinking hard at the same time. "Can we read her mind, without the blood ring? Just like how you read an unwilling mind?"

Akkarin tilted his head, frowning a little. "I tried a few times, it was unpleasant. Their mind barrier is different from us. Harder to bypass and much easier turned away. The only time I succeeded, was when she was sleeping. It was pure chance. I saw her dreams more than anything else, however. She stirred soon after I searched her memories."

"You were able to read her mind when she slept." Sonea pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Was it because her mind barrier is lowered at such times?"

Akkarin nodded. "That's what I thought as well." He paused. "I wish there were some animals with lower intelligence around, and I can show you their minds."

"Perhaps she can hunt for us?" Sonea rubbed the back of the animal and heard a soft purring from her. "She caught the scent of a game in the forest, earlier."

Akkarin chuckled, "Perhaps she may."

He scratched the neck of the animal for a while, before his gaze sharpened. An image of a _ceryni _appeared before them. Seeing that, the creature sprang onto all fours immediately, and yipped once. Next, Akkarin conjured another illusion, of her hunting a _ceryni_ then trotting over to him, and placing her prey from between her teeth onto his outstretched hands. At that image, she jumped, yipped twice and ruffled her furs excitedly. A soft pat on her back, Akkarin spoke into her ear, "Go," then off she raced into the woods.

Sonea gave him an incredulous look. "She understood you!"

He nodded, smiling. "I saved her life, when I first found her."

She widened her eyes in surprised. "What happened?"

Turning around, he gazed at the golden clearing. "A night two years ago, I came for some peace and quiet. But I got none. Instead, I saw this rare creature, surrounded by a pack of wild limek. She was much smaller then, and a brave one she is, fought the pack all on her own. You wouldn't believe the fierceness behind that mild nature of hers and how she had driven the pack away with pure determination. Still, she suffered multiple injuries from fighting them." He said. "So, I healed her, not without her struggling of course," He shook his head, chuckling at the same time, "I had to stop her fighting me with magic before I could touch her without having my skin torn." Then he smiled. "Since, she has accepted me and I will often see her whenever I come."

"Why didn't you show her to me, the last time we were here?" Sonea asked.

Akkarin raised a brow, "I seemed to recall you were the one who walked away, Sonea."

"Oh," She looked away, blushing at that memory of her foolish behaviour back then. Even so, it had also led to the first night they shared. Her face warmed again and she bit her lips embarrassingly. Slowly lifting her eyes to meet his, she changed the awkward topic she had inadvertently started.

"So you saved her life, and she listens to you. That makes you her keeper of sort. Have you named her then?"

It was Akkarin's turn to look embarrass. He shifted his gaze away and mumbled beneath his breath, "I named her...Sonea."

"Sonea!" She gasped. "You named her after me?"

His lips twitched slightly as he turned back to face her. Sonea couldn't tell if he was amused by her reaction or embarrassed with himself.

The night I found her," He spoke slowly. "Was the same I caught you hiding in the secret passage from Regin and his gang." He explained. "After I've driven you from there, I watched you fended their taunting. Although it seemed you won mostly by chance." He chuckled quietly and lowered his gaze. "She fought the same way you did. Lone against pack. And against your enemies, both of you have shown an unyielding determination which left a great impression on me." He sighed. "So full of pride she was, refusing to let me Heal her despite being badly injured. You were the same. I knew you would rather endure Regin's torments than ask my help back then." Lifting his head, he looked at her in the eyes. "She reminded me much of you, that is why I named her...Sonea."

She smiled. A mixed of emotions welled within her. Moisture sprung in her eyes as she was deeply touched by the significance he placed behind the naming of that beautiful creature. Yet, her heart ached regrettably at the same time, having learnt the feelings she had unknowingly stirred within him, since a time not the slightest affection was felt about him. No, she hated him then. Her gaze lowered slightly. She wasn't sure what to say, nor did she know how to describe her feelings. So she leaned forward to hug him tight instead, and was glad to feel his arms curled around her back in return, drawing her closer to him.

"Thank you," She whispered. "For everything, for telling me these, for not slighting a slum girl like me, for..." she stopped. _For loving me_. This, she kept herself from saying, for it crossed her mind in that second that Akkarin hadn't said those words before. Yet, does it matter? Does she really need him to speak so plainly to feel assured? She asked herself. Strangely, she would have thought he read her mind, because those answers were given to her in no time.

He pulled her away slightly, "Listen to me, Sonea," and he looked at her in the eyes. "I love you..."

She drew a breath in surprise, then smiled. "I love you too, Akkarin," She said softly and sank into his arms.

There, they sat in deep embrace. Amongst the mystical glow of the forest, they found the meeting of their hearts, in a way that none could ask for more. For a moment, the night stood still around them. All her fears, her doubts, her worries ceased to exist at this very second which only belongs to the both of them. A point in time so blissful that will be remembered for the rest of her life.

It was just a moment of bliss indeed, for it was taken from them when a sharp noise was suddenly heard.

Alarmed. They broke their embrace and turned to the sound, yet only to find themselves bursting into laughter at the sight before them. Little Sonea was watching them with her head tilted to a side. Beneath her paw held a struggling _ceryni _which produced the high pitched sound that startled them. Sonea moved towards her and ruffled her white furs affectionately. Pressing her face against to hers, "Sonea," she breathed.

Another loud squeak was heard again. Akkarin relieved the tiny rodent from her paw, held it by its tail. He regarded Sonea for a few thoughtful seconds. "Ready for the unpleasant part?"

She lifted her head from those soft furs, crinkled her nose at the same time. "How unpleasant?"

He smiled ruefully and slowly she nodded her head with great reluctance.

She watched Akkarin placed the blood gem against the _ceryni _before she drew her lids shut. A lump rose in her throat. Uncertain if she felt sorrier for the struggling creature or the unpleasantness she will soon face. However, she didn't have the time to confirm those thoughts. In the next second, her mind was instantly assaulted by the screams of the tiny rodent. Incoherent thoughts so horrible intruded her mind. The only emotions she could gather were its fears and frustrations for having been caught to become the next repast of its hunter. Screams after screams after screams she heard, no longer could she differentiate between its squeals and the cries of fears from its mind. Her mind felt as if it was at the edge of insanity, repeatedly hammered by those deafening and terrifying thoughts. And her head spun as she saw the spinning world through the creature's eyes, struggling while it was lifted upside down by its tail. Her stomach lurched, she felt sickened by the reeling sensation and the frightened mind of the tiny creature.

And, she could stand no more.

"Stop!" She cried as she made Akkarin drew the ring away from her tormentor. He set the poor creature on the ground. Immediately, it scuttled away with Little Sonea racing after it. A rushed of relief came over her when the plundering thoughts retreated from her mind, followed by waves of soothing energy as Akkarin placed his palms over her temples. Then, he drew her close.

"I'm sorry you have to see this. It was necessary."

She managed a nod against his chest. But before she had the chance to say anything else, he lifted her chin towards his face and their mouths met. Drawing a deep breath, she pressed her lips closer to his and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Without realising, her back was soon resting against the ground and a shield was created around them as Akkarin slowly lifted her robes over her head.

She chuckled softly. "Isn't this the second time...?" His lips curled into a playful smile. "Well, if you refuse..." But he wasn't given the chance to complete his sentence as Sonea had wrapped her hands around him, silencing him with another kiss.

Skin against skin, there is a strange wildness in their joining. There, in the midst of the forest, where the creatures of the dark watched amongst the shadows, two unclothed figures display the most basic act of love, longing and lust towards the keeper of each others' heart. The heat from their bodies, the sound of their breathing became a part of this secret oasis under the witnessing of those nightly beings. Again, this is an incredible sight, if not surreal. And there is nothing unnatural or magical about their sacred connection. It was nothing but love that made it happen.

...

Head resting against the hollow of his neck, Sonea ran her fingers along his bare chest. A smile curled around her lips as she inhaled the scent of his skin. Akkarin gave her a gentle nudge. "Look," He pointed towards the sky, "Ah, you missed it." Lifting her eyes, she saw nothing of interest and turn back to him, looking puzzled. "It was a falling star." He smiled at her. "Did you make your wish then?" She asked.

He nodded and drew a deep sigh after a stretch of silence. Lifting himself from the ground, he sat and looked at her.

"What have you learned tonight, Sonea?"

Taking note of the serious look on his face, she pushed herself into a sitting position and gave him a questioning glance.

"How to read an animal's mind?" She answered.

Akkarin shook his head.

"That is partially correct," He said. "I showed you different ways to use a blood gem, and I still have the Avala's necklace, forged with Kariko's blood." He regarded her intently. "Tell me, what will you make of it?"

...

...

**Author's notes: **

***drawing a deep breath* _**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! The white limek was unexpected but this is something I've always wanted to add to the story. I could have made Akkarin showed her the uses of blood gems in other ways but it will be the usual boring stuff so I decided to experiment with this new character. Let me know whether you like it will you? Please don't flame me if you don't :(**

**Also, I finally made them say those magical words to one another, especially Akkarin. And...err...the love scene. Some might be disappointed due to the lack of "details" but I wanted it to be beautiful, not explicit. Have I succeeded?**

**All in all, there's fantasy, romance and love in this story, so I hope you've find this a good read! ^_^**

**Additional Note: When I said fulfilling the fantasy aspect of this story at the previous chapter, I'm referring to magic & its uses. Not err...fantasy with explicit details. Just wanted to explain in case I've misled any readers. =p**

**And THANKSS to Ralobat for beta-ing, for convincing me to stick to this chapter and the **_**Little Sonea**_** name! *HUGS***

**As always, do leave your reviews please! **


	29. Truth and Friends

Chapter 29 – Truth and Friends

Across the sky, a new day dawned. But along the jagged tips of those distant mountains, came a danger that is approaching fast. And the fate of Kyralia will soon be determined by its arrival.

He stared into the horizon. Replaying the conversation the night before with Sonea in his mind. There was good sense in what she said, he knew. For those were the same arguments, he had reasoned with himself, many a times in the recent weeks. Yet how can he ensure his friend is willing to risk learning those truths. He frowned, thinking hard. The message from court will have to wait, he decided. For now, he needed some answers from his friend.

"I never quite understood something, Lorlen." Akkarin said.

The Administrator who was leaning against the roof entrance made his way towards him. Under the dim gray light of the breaking dawn, Akkarin could see the shadows beneath his eyes.

"What is it, my friend?" Lorlen replied, looking closely at him at the same time.

"Do you recall that day when Lord Margen was plagued with the runs?" He asked.

Lorlen was surprised by his question, "Did you rouse me from sleep to discuss about our novices' days?"

Akkarin gave him a dry look. When he offered no further explanation, his friend snorted and answered eventually.

"I remember that of course, my friend." Lorlen shook his head with amusement. "This was one of those unforgettable deeds of our time."

Akkarin chuckled. Indeed, they had done many senseless things during their younger days. Of which, most were harmless, while others got them into more trouble than they liked. And this was one of those. Despite the punishment they were dealt with, he couldn't help feeling pleased with making Lord Margen a constant target of their regalement. After a few moments of reminiscence, he sobered, reminding himself the intent of this conversation.

"I was the one who laced his drinking flask." He looked at his friend. "Why did you say it was your doing?"

Lorlen took a cursory glance over the roof's edge before meeting his eyes. "Between the both of us," He smiled wryly. "I supposed he would be less harsh to me than he would to you, my friend."

"Didn't he had Lady Vinara stop your extra Healing lessons?" Akkarin reminded him.

"Unfortunately he did..." Lorlen said regrettably.

Akkarin nodded grimly. He returned to watch the distant sunrise as he thought about what he did. It took only an undetectable amount of herbs to upset Lord Margen's stomach for the entire day. But that man was sharp, for he instantly suspected them of mischief. When they were questioned, Lorlen took the blame before he could. Not that it was unexpected. Defending one another was something they often did. It was the punishment which took him by surprise. Never did he expect his friend to be robbed of the opportunity to strengthen his Healing skills, which he had decided to pursue single-mindedly. Those extra lessons were of great importance to him.

Strange somehow, he had been thinking about this incident after Sonea had tried convincing him to reveal their secrets to Lorlen. He couldn't help but wonder if his friend would have done the same...

"Lorlen," Akkarin said. "Had you known the consequences, would you have defended me still?"

"That goes without saying." The Administrator replied without hesitation, though he still appeared to be puzzled by Akkarin's questions. "You would have done the same, wouldn't you?"

"I would," Akkarin confirmed.

"Why have you brought this up?" Lorlen frowned slightly, his eyes questioning.

Shifting his feet, Akkarin turned to face him. He took a deep breath and his expression grew serious. "My secrets, Lorlen," He paused. "If I had spoken of them after returning from my travels, would you have treated them as your own?"

The Administrator's brows went up. He blinked several times, looking bemused, while Akkarin waited for an answer. It wasn't an easy question, he knew. But he was glad it didn't take long for his friend to reach a decision.

"Yes," Lorlen replied with a short determined breath. "If I knew what you had been through and the dangers involved, I would."

Akkarin's eyes softened. And a spark of hope grew in his heart. "Even it means compromising your position in the Guild?" He regarded him expectantly.

Lorlen nodded. "I wouldn't be holding this position if not for you, my friend."

Akkarin stared at him. "Thank you." He said softly. This was the answer he was hoping for, that Lorlen is well-disposed to deal with the truth, he was about to learn.

...

Puffs of steam rose from her head as Sonea drew on her magic to dry her hair. She stepped out from the Baths, sighing with relief. Soaking in hot water did wonders for her aching muscles, and she was grateful to leave the tiredness of the previous day behind. She paused, straightened her robes and looked around her.

The morning was fine, vivid colours brought by the spring were starting to show with the rising sun, as was the warmth in the air. The corridors were empty. But soon, the Guild, which has been her home for the past three years, will stir to life. It was only in recent months she realised how much she had grown to like this place. If it wasn't for the war, she probably would not have learnt to appreciate the peace and safety around her. No, she wouldn't have discovered there were worse things to endure than Regin's taunting. Her heart clenched as she continued to inspect her surroundings. Would it stay the same after the war? Or would it become a pile of ruins? She fought back a shudder, and shook her head to cast those foreboding thoughts aside.

As she walked towards the garden, she thought about the day ahead. When she left the residence earlier, Akkarin was nowhere to be seen, though, they were supposed to return to the Thieves' domain today for the volunteers. At that, her mind wandered to the previous night, the conversation she had with him. She wondered if he will agree revealing the truth to Lorlen. She prayed so. Someone should know of their plans, in case...

A movement caught her eyes. And she stopped in her tracks.

"Sonea!"

Her eyes widened as she recognised the owner of the voice. Clad in green, the Healer strode towards her, his robes swished around him as he walked.

She drew a short breath. "Dorrien!"

Hurriedly, she closed the distance between them, halting before him. Their gaze locked. For a few moments, they stood regarding one another in awkward silence. His bright blue eyes swirled with emotions so intense that she found herself looking away. Her face warmed. And her pulse quickened. But it wasn't like the time he had kissed her at the spring. The heat on her face and the throbbing of her heart was not for him. She was happy to see a dear friend again, but so much had happened since they last met. Her trial, her becoming a black magician, her new feelings for Akkarin and those secrets they shared. No longer was she the same person he knew. Yet, the look in his eyes clearly reflected the feelings he still held for her. Feelings, she could not return.

In spite of all these, it doesn't change the fact he is still her most treasured friend. Although seldom seen, he had always brought her happiness in his own unique ways, whenever he visited. So she smiled, it was a fond one she gave him.

"When did you get back, Dorrien?"

"A few hours ago," He returned her smile and looked at her, searchingly. "It's been a while, Sonea." His voice was soft. "How have you been?"

She gave a nod. "I'm fine."

"So much has happened isn't it?" He added quietly, "I heard from Father..." His voice trailed off as he considered her black robes thoughtfully.

"Yes," Sonea breathed and shifted her gaze.

"We have much to talk about, Sonea," She lifted her eyes again. "The hour is still early to report to Lady Vinara. Shall we find somewhere quiet?"

Sonea gazed at the direction of the High Lord's residence and hesitated. Although she wished to catch up with Dorrien, there were more pressing matters at hand. As she was about to turn down his invitation, she saw the tiredness that shadowed his eyes. A familiar pang of guilt rose in her. Instead of using some rest after a long journey, he had rather spend time just to talk to her.

"It wouldn't take long, Sonea." He prompted when she remained undecided. And against her better judgement, she found herself nodding in return.

He took her through the gardens and started towards the direction of the University, his pace long and hurried. Sonea had to lengthen her strides to keep up. Every now and then he would slow and shortened their distance, and always he looked as if he had something to say but he would close his lips, then gestured her forward. Soon, they arrived at the Entrance Hall and started up the stairs. They walked in silence, with only the sound of their footsteps, replacing conversation. After two long flights of stairs, they made their way through several smaller passages. Sonea was breathing heavily by then but was glad to see they have finally reached their destination. Dorrien stopped before a door, waved a hand over a panel set into the wood. As it swung open, they skidded to a halt. Two robed figures stepped through the same door they were about to enter. She froze, and so did all of them.

It took her more than a few moments to realise that she was staring at Akkarin with her breath caught in her throat. And beside him, stood Lorlen. Closing her agape mouth, she fumbled through her greetings, bowed stiffly. Her face warmed furiously at the same time, but she felt as if her blood had turned to ice. And through her haste, she heard Dorrien repeated the same after her.

Unable to lift her eyes, her gaze remained glued to the ground. Of all places and people, why did she have chance upon Akkarin, right here with Dorrien? What would he think? And what is he doing here with Lorlen? She asked herself those questions. Her heart almost stopped when she heard him speak at last.

"Greetings, Lord Dorrien. When did you arrive?" His tone was cool, yet Sonea can't help but to think it sounded colder than usual. And even with her gaze lowered, she could distinctly sense Lorlen eyeing both Dorrien and her questioningly.

"Two hours ago, High Lord." Dorrien replied beside her.

Then the Administrator spoke. "Good to see you back, Lord Dorrien. We need to speak about the situation at the South Pass," He paused. "However, there are more pressing issues requiring our attention in the city today. We will call for you upon our return." Lorlen took a step forward and placed a hand on the Healer's shoulder. "Have a good rest. You look exhausted."

City? Sonea lifted her head in surprise as Dorrien returned his thanks to the Administrator. Stealing a glimpse at her guardian, he nodded once before walking away without another word. His robes brushed lightly against hers. She stilled at that contact, and even more, when she saw the look which Lorlen had given her before joining his companion. It was...meaningful. Had he been told? A surge of anxiousness and curiosity came over her. Sonea tried to look away but she couldn't take her eyes off them, off Akkarin.

It was as though he heard her thoughts, for her heart skipped, when she heard his voice again.

"Sonea," Akkarin's dark eyes bore into hers. "Return to the residence in an hour's time."

She parted her lips to reply, but he was already gone.

...

When their footsteps faded into the corridors, Sonea felt her tension ease. But she was soon overwhelmed by a wave of longing as she dragged her feet through the door. She turned around and glance at the empty pathway. All she could think about was how badly she wished to speak to Akkarin right now. She sighed. Looking at the Healer, she knew it will have to wait. For as much questions she had for Akkarin, Dorrien will have plenty to ask of her as well. Besides, some explanations would have to be made, to the both of them.

"That was awkward." He puffed and turned towards her.

"I wouldn't disagree." Sonea winced as she shaded her face with a hand. The sunlight that pierced her eyes was no less forgiving than the guilt she felt in her heart. She took a deep breath, and another then stopped, when she felt the Healer's intense gaze upon her.

"Rothen told me about Akkarin's reasons for taking over your guardianship." Dorrien began when she gave her attention to him.

"It all makes sense now. Why you had put a distance between us." He continued with a trace of regret in his voice. "I wished I knew and could have helped you..."

Sonea broke in. "You couldn't have done anything." And shook her head. "I wouldn't want you to as well."

His brows knitted together. "Did you regret...learning black magic?" He asked slowly and continued more cautiously. "Were you forced to?"

"No." She replied instantly. "Akkarin did not make me learn anything against my wishes. I insisted him to teach me." Shifting her feet uneasily, she added. "It must have been a shock for you. Knowing I've taken lives with it."

"You've misunderstood, Sonea." Dorrien explained quickly. "That's not what I meant." He paused. "It was hard imagining you would make such a choice."

"It wasn't easy, yes." Sonea agreed quietly.

He looked into her eyes, his voice softened. "Black magic or not, it doesn't change the way I feel for you."

Warmth rose to her cheeks again. His bright hopeful eyes quested after hers so deeply that it jabbed her conscience. She dropped her gaze, masking the guilt in them. It was Akkarin her heart belongs to now. Yet what can she say and not hurt him? She chewed her lips nervously as she struggled to regain her voice. But her thoughts went to where words couldn't find. And so distracted she was, she did not realise Dorrien had taken a step closer to her, followed by another.

He must have mistaken her hesitance as shyness, for he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

She gasped. And her eyes flew wide. The heat on her face returned in full force as she fumbled backwards. "No." She stared at him, with a hand over her lips.

Shock registered on his face as Dorrien pulled away. He blinked with disbelief. And the shine fled his eyes. For several moments, he stood motionless with apparent disappointment. Slowly, his face turned red. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "I thought..." His expression tightened with shame while he struggled with his words. Then he ran his fingers through his hair, looking as if he wasn't sure where to place them. And he glanced away.

"Don't apologise," Sonea said in a small voice, not meeting his eyes the same. "I should have made it clear."

"No, it was foolish of me to assume." Dorrien chided himself for putting the both of them in such a predicament. "Look what I've done." After that, he gave up speaking and paced around the rooftop in mortified silence, rubbing his face once as a feeble attempt to straighten his expression. He remained like this for a long time, before he finally decided to speak again. But it was the dreadful question that came out of his mouth which Sonea had prayed he wouldn't ask. Yet he did.

"Is there someone else?"

Sonea failed to reply. She looked away from him, feeling immensely guilty. So he ventured again.

"You know...I couldn't believe when Father told me you chose to have your guardianship remained with Akkarin." His voice was strangely calm. "I still couldn't understand, when I saw the way you looked at him earlier." He took short breath, stepped forward and looked at her intently. "But I think I do now, Sonea. Is he the one?"

She froze. Not knowing what to say, she closed her eyes and turned away. And her mind went blank. The next thing she knew, her feet had taken her out of the door, away from her friend and away from the truth she dare not tell.

...

...

**Author's notes:**

**Ahh...finally. This chapter took me a long time to complete, as compared to my usual speed :(**

**Especially the scene between Akkarin & Lorlen. I had a hard time trying to create a scenario where Akkarin could assess how much risk Lorlen is willing to take between safe-guarding his position and doing the right thing. I hope you find that scene meaningful :)**

**As for Dorrien & Sonea. Gosh, I have to admit I'm rather clueless about Dorrien. I hope you find him IC in this chapter though. And I hope you find the awkward situation between them believable :)**

**Akkarin & Sonea. Heehee *Evil Laugh* I hope that chance encounter was a surprise to all =p Again, it wasn't easy to create that scene. Let me know it was expected or unexpected :) **

**And as always, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and leave your reviews please!**

**Of course, thanks Ralobat again for beta-ing this chapter! You're getting better and better at this! *wink***


	30. The Ichani Arrive

Sonea gazed absently at her hand for a short while, before she closed her eyes. Behind the darkness of her lids, she called upon the door to her power, and opened it. A thrill of excitement followed. She was amazed with how much her power had grown. Once a sphere of light, it had become a glowing mass, shining brighter than ever before in the dark abyss. She stepped into it, extending her senses wide and allowed her mind to wander under its warm magical touch.

Yesterday had gone by swiftly, as if time couldn't wait to pass. It all began after she fled from the University rooftop, not knowing a greater shock was in store for her back at the High Lord's residence. Judging from Lorlen's unusual behaviour, she gathered that Akkarin had revealed their secrets to him. Yet, when she arrived, she found both of them sitting in the guestroom, with Akkarin looking grim and Lorlen carrying an expression that bespoke tension and anxiety. Her heart lurched. Had the Administrator condemned what he learnt? Is that why he had looked at her in such a way? She stiffened with caution as these questions raided her mind.

She had only remembered to breathe again when Akkarin stood from his chair and, moved towards her. Watching her closely, he considered her wariness with questioning eyes. But his expression became serious when he began to speak.

"We do not have much time, Sonea." He told her. "The scouts have reported the location of the Ichani."

She gasped in surprise. Dread immediately replaced her earlier suspicions as she stared at him. She tried to speak, "Where..." but her voice died in her throat.

"They have already entered through The Fort." Akkarin explained grimly. "One day. That's all it takes for them to reach Imardin."

Sonea felt her heart turned cold as the weight of his words sank in. "One day..." She repeated blankly, hoping she had heard him wrong. But to her dismay, Akkarin returned a grave nod.

"We need to leave now." He straightened and strode towards the door. "The King requires our presence in court. We need to get there before returning to the Thieves for the volunteers." Then he paused, glanced to his side. It was at that moment, Sonea suddenly remembered the presence of the Administrator, who had not spoken a word, since she entered.

Akkarin looked at her again, added softly. "Lorlen has been told."

And that was how it all began. To the court they went, then to the Thieves' domain, for the volunteers and their families, with their new ally. It was like a race against time, ensuring their final preparations were made before the Ichani arrive.

Yet for the most part, the day had gone past like a haze for Sonea, except, she well remembered the time she spent with Jonna, Ranel and her little cousins. Being around them had her feeling like a normal person again, even it was just for a few hours, she was deeply contented.

Then a sudden chill swept through her, turning her blood to ice.

What would happen to them if they fail to drive the Ichani away? It was a question she dare not confront, even though she knew the terrible answers by heart. With as much effort she could muster, she forced herself to push those fears aside, and drew her attention back to the present.

Slowing her breathing again, she concentrated on the immense power she held within her now. She hadn't had the opportunity to consider how much strength she had gained from the dwells. Although she tried keeping track of the volunteers, she lost count after forty. Strengthening her natural barrier as Akkarin had taught her, she gradually withdrew her focus from her body when she could no longer detect her powers seeping through her skin.

Lids parting slowly, she stared out of the windows before her.

The streets were bereft of its usual hustle and bustle, and dust and litter fluttered aimlessly in the air as a gust of wind swept through. Fear crept in again at the depressing sight. Missing were the courage and confidence she felt days ago. And her heart clenched painfully as a reflection on the polished glass caught her eyes. She turned around; saw him entering through the door.

Akkarin smiled, to her surprise. And it tugged at her heart with such an overwhelming intensity that she couldn't stop the moisture pooling in her eyes, for she was afraid she will not see it again, after this day. With every step he took towards her, he seemed to awaken all the raw emotions from the depths of her very being. She froze at her spot, watching and memorising the look of his dark eyes, his pale complexion, the curl around his lips and the shape of his jaws. She took in all of him, through her eyes.

Then he neared, brushed the back of his fingers across her cheeks gently. His hands went around her waist, and he drew her close.

"Whatever you are thinking of, Sonea, stop." Akkarin said in a quiet voice.

She caught her breath.

"Not until we spent the last of our powers." He chided her softly, then pressed a firm kiss on her lips.

Not trusting her voice at all, Sonea shook her head apologetically and slipped her arms around him. She held him tight, feeling his warmth and listening to the steady beat of his heart. It was a moment she needed before she could face the coming day. And there were things she had to tell him.

She leaned back, looked into his dark eyes, "Akkarin...about Dorrien..."

He held her gaze, intently, but remained silent. "There is nothing..." She blushed and tried to find the right words to explain, but then, a strange look had already stolen over Akkarin's face. His eyes betrayed traces of amusement, and slowly, very slowly, a familiar half smile crept around his lips.

All of a sudden, he pulled her close again, so close that his face was barely inches from hers. Surprised, Sonea struggled to speak. But her words were muffled when he swiftly lowered his mouth over hers, and she felt his arms tighten around her waist, pressing her closer to his body, as if he was afraid of letting her go. Warmth returned to her face and Sonea wondered if she could ever predict his mood at all. Perhaps not, but it doesn't matter now. She knew that no further explanation was needed, for his reaction had told her much more. Thoughts fled her. She shut her eyes, responded to his kiss, allowing herself to feel nothing else, only the warmth of their intimacy.

It was short-lived, however.

As sudden as he had kissed her, Akkarin tore his lips away, leaving hers longing for more. Still dizzied by the rush of sensations, she swayed a little, but he managed to tighten his grip and held her still against him, while he stared over her head, with a serious look on his face. Disappointed by his abrupt change of behaviour, there was nothing Sonea could do, only to watch him listen to something faraway.

Slowly, he came back to himself.

Looking at his darkening expression, Sonea felt a familiar twinge of fear crawling in. She braced herself, preparing for what he was going to say. _It's time_, she told herself with a dreaded certainty.

Akkarin took a deep breath.

"The Guild is already in positioned at the Outer Wall." He paused. "The Ichani have arrived."

* * *

The sky was covered in hues of gray. Clouds hung dangerously low; as if the oppression in the air wasn't distressing enough for the coming day. The streets were deserted. And the city hummed an eerie silence. Lorlen had never seen such a lifeless sight before. He couldn't help but to wonder if this was an inkling of how Kyralia would become at the end of this fateful war. He took a deep breath, to ease the apprehension which has plagued him since the night before, but without much success. So he took a moment to bring composure back to himself at least, then stared to the North. The labyrinth of unplanned streets lay before him. The slums were desolated, save the two overloaded trucks trundling slowly towards the city.

Lorlen had found it unbelievable when Akkarin revealed his association with the Thieves to him, until he saw with his own eyes. Despite being ill-disposed to the Guild, the underground criminal group had uncharacteristically agreed to render their assistance in fighting this war. And a greater surprise it was to Lorlen that their involvement would be crucial to victory. Nonetheless, it brought immense relief to him, knowing the dwells will not be left innocently unprotected. More than that, many had stepped forward and offered their strength in an effort to protect a country which has never been kind to them. Their actions had Lorlen reassessing his views about the city, and invoking a surge of emotions inside him. Admiration, he felt for the plainer folk who had done whatever they could to save those simple things they found worth protecting. Shame, for the rich and influential Houses who had but all fled at first sight of danger. Dread for the onslaught they were about to face. And hope; flaming hope for winning this war.

'The King is here." Osen murmured.

Lorlen turned around and saw the monarch approaching. All the magicians lined along the Outer Wall knelt and rose quickly as the ruler passed. He followed suit.

The meeting with the King yesterday and his council of Advisors had been trying. Even the Heads of Discipline were quite appalled at the end of it. They predicted the Ichani would band together to hunt down both Akkarin and Sonea first. And using that as an advantage, both of them will lure and separate the party, while the Guild focused their attacks on one.

As anticipated, the King was outraged that _his_ Black Magicians, as he had put it, will not be fighting together with _his_ Guild during the war. It took all Lorlen and the Heads of Discipline could gather to persuade the King out of his fears again. While they know naught of Akkarin's secret plans, it was of great relief that Lord Balkan, Lord Sarrin and Lady Vinara unanimously agreed and understood the Ichani would be vulnerable when separated. More importantly, they know full well the Guild will not have a chance surviving the battle if the Sachakans were to attack at the same time.

It wasn't easy convincing them at first, however. But the mind-reading ability of their enemies was too great a threat to be ignored. At last, they conceded to Akkarin's reasoning, that no other should know about his plans, in case their minds are unwillingly read and, their only chance of winning this war will be destroyed.

"Administrator," King Merin said.

"Your Majesty." Lorlen replied.

"Is Akkarin in position?" He asked with a tone that hinted displeasure.

"Yes." Lorlen answered. "Together with Sonea."

The King nodded and looked to the North. Lorlen followed his gaze.

Akkarin and Sonea were hidden in one of the houses in the Outer Circle. He scanned the rows of isolated buildings and considered the forbidden relationship between the pair. Was he surprised? Not exactly, Lorlen mused. Since the Hearing, he had not seen the fear in Sonea's eyes whenever she looked at Akkarin like before. Instead, he saw admiration, and something more. Something, he couldn't quite figure out, but it all made sense to him now, like why his friend had found it difficult to tell the truth.

He glanced down at the blood gem ring on his finger.

_- Akkarin._

_- Lorlen._

_- Try not to do anything foolish, my friend._

_- And you, Lorlen._

Before he could reply, something glaringly bright caught his eyes. Surprised, Lorlen squinted, and traced the source of his distraction. Two black-robed figures stood behind the topmost windows of a stone building to his right. The light flickered across his face again. Lorlen managed a small smile, and he knew Akkarin would be carrying the same expression right now. He was pleased that there were no secrets between them again. At least he would have no regrets, if he should die today. Lorlen mused. _No, I can't_, he quickly reminded himself. There is someone waiting for him, someone who had just forgiven him. He would live to see her smile again.

Then, he sensed a hint of amusement through the ring.

_- My friend, do not forget I'm constantly connected to your mind and, Balkan's._

His brows went up. And Lorlen felt a slow flush creeping up his neck as he mentally cursed himself for allowing his thoughts to stray. He shook his head. He had certainly picked an inappropriate time for his musings. So he straightened, then reined his attention back to the North.

The carts drew to a halt at the first building. Seven men jumped from the wheeled vehicles and looked around them. He held his breath as they decided to advance towards the Northern Gates. Behind them, the slaves drew the carts away.

Seven Ichani to fight, Lorlen observed gravely. There were close to three hundred magicians along the Outer Wall, yet, the Guild is only expecting to kill one or two of them. The reality was extremely unsettling and Lorlen knew they will not have a chance against them, should Akkarin's plans fail.

"One has gone with the slaves." Lord Balkan stepped beside him, staring at the invaders with a burning intensity.

Lorlen dragged his gaze from the approaching Sachakans and looked at him closely. "Balkan," The Warrior turned around. Eyeing his hand, Lorlen said. "I need to remind you of the ring you are wearing."

The red-robed magician returned him a look of surprise.

"Remember to keep your thoughts focused as much as possible."

* * *

The Northern Gates had always been streaked with rust, dirt and grime, accumulated throughout the centuries. Now they stood clean, black, polished, and restored out of pride and defiance. And this was also the first time Sonea had seen the gates drawn together, closing the entrance to the city, to the invaders.

A line of magicians stood on top of the Outer Wall. It was a sea of red, green and purple with a few browns scattered among them. She thought about her fellow classmates and felt a pang of sympathy for them. They must be terrified. As the Ichani came in view on the road below, her pulse started to race. They stood about a hundred paces away. This time she was not seeing them through the eyes of another. She, Akkarin, Cery and Takan were watching from a house in the Outer Circle. Cery had brought them because the building has a little tower room above the second floor, with best view of the area before the gates. Takan was here, so he could stay with the Thieves, acting as a messenger between them and Akkarin. In fact, the servants staying in the Guild have all been sent away. As was the families of the magicians and the patients within the Healer's quarters.

"The one in front is Kariko," Akkarin murmured beside her. "Remember the spy whose mind you read? The tall one there is Harikava, his master. The two at his sides are Ini-jaka and Sarika. I've seen them in the minds of the spies I've read. The other two, Rikacha and Rashi, are old allies of Kariko. The last one is Parika, I learnt of him from Avala's memories."

"There are seven of them," she said.

"No, eight. The last one stayed with the slaves."

The Ichani continued for several paces past the house, and stopped. They looked up at the row of robed figures standing along the top of the Outer Wall.

A voice drifted down from there.

"Go no further, Sachakans. You are not welcome in my land."

Looking towards the assemblage on the Wall again, Sonea saw a finely dressed man standing beside Lorlen. It was the King. The visit to court yesterday was infuriating, as Akkarin had put it. Of course, she hardly had to speak, and she dare not with the Heads of Disciplines and Akkarin around, it was not her place. But they had a hard time convincing the ruler about the Guild's strategy and she was exceedingly grateful to the Lorlen and the Heads of Disciplines for supporting Akkarin's judgement, despite having doubts on their own.

Still watching the Wall, Sonea felt an uncontrollable anger rising at the sight of the King. His ruthless methods made her dislike the man even more than before. But, Sonea reminded herself that the King had not fled the city when he could have done so with the Houses. Perhaps for once, she could afford a slight admiration, if not respect, for him?

Turning to her side, she looked at Akkarin again. He was strangely calm. There was no fear in his eyes. Instead, they were hardened with cold determination as he stared at the Ichani across the road. Maybe this was for the best, Sonea considered. There was no sense in distracting themselves with fears as long as they are still able to fight.

Then she returned her attention to the road when she heard a voice outside.

"Is this how Kyralians treat a guest or a weary traveller?" It was Kariko.

"A guest does not kill his host's family or servants."

Kariko burst into laughter. "No. Welcome or not, I am here. And I want your city. Open your gates, King Merin. I may allow you to live and serve me."

"We would die rather than serve your kind."

Sonea widened her eyes, it was Lorlen's voice.

"Was that one of those who call himself a 'magician'?" Kariko replied sarcastically. "I'm sorry. The invitation wasn't for you or your Guild. Dying is the only way your pathetic Guild can serve me." He crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side. "But I will consider keeping Akkarin and his apprentice. Where are they? They can serve me as your High Lord had served my brother."

Lorlen ignored that question. "Leave while you still have the chance."

Kariko laughed loudly, and he glanced at his comrades looking as if he heard something of great amusement. They smirked along with him. "Leave?" He turned towards the wall again. "No. Open your gates before we lose patience." He added in a threatening voice.

"Open them yourself if you can," the King replied. "You'll see if my Guild is as pathetic as you say."

"Well, that's all the welcome we're going to get." Kariko turned to regard his allies again. "Let's take this city and make it our own."

They spread into a line and held up their hands. Blinding white light streaked towards the gates in all direction. In return, hundreds of strikes descended upon them but all scattered against their shields. Attacks continued to rain as the Sachakans focused on destroying the gates, ignoring the hammerings on their magical barriers.

Slowly, the gates began to glow.

"Yes!"

Sonea jumped at his voice. Akkrin was watching the Ichani, with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Time to move," He turned around. "The Guild has identified their target."

* * *

Together with hundreds of magicians, Lorlen directed his attacks towards the thin man, standing two figures away from their leader. He held his breath in anticipation, expecting the Sachakans to blend their shields with his. Much to his relief, they did not. Akkarin had mentioned that the Ichani does not know how to shield together, as was some other uses of magic they do not know, such as Healing. Would he have to use that skill to kill, as Sonea did? He asked himself.

Keeping his eyes on the Ichani, it appeared as if the man had realised that he was made a target, and shifted his attacks from the gates, to them. Strikes sprang from his hands relentlessly. The combined shield of the Guild vibrated under the impact, sending ripples of light sizzling across the near invisible barrier. Lorlen gritted his teeth as felt the force of his attacks threatening to disintegrate the Guild's magical defence. He paused, and added his strength to the shield, and so did many others, before they continued attacking the lone Ichani.

As the rest of his comrades continue to breach the gates, clouds of white fumes billowed from them, obscuring his vision gradually. Soon, the nasty smell of burning metal drifted to his nose. Lorlen fought back a choke. Looking closer, he saw a glowing hole had formed in the centre of the gates and steam continued to hiss and rise as The Guard threw more water on the metal fortification to prevent it from burning. The Ichani were far too strong for them, they knew. This might seem like a useless attempt, yet, every obstacle that could make them waste their powers were worthwhile. His resolve hardened. Calling upon his powers, he increased the strength of his strikes, and send them blasting towards their target, with many more that shot past him.

_- Regroup._

Balkan's voice boomed in his mind.

The ban on mental communications was lifted to direct the magicians during the fight. And Akkarin had two gem rings made from his blood. One had been given to Lorlen, the other to Lord Balkan. Initially, Akkarin had asked them to be worn only when necessary, but Lord Balkan mentioned that they might not have the chance to stop and put on the ring during the fight. So he suggested keeping them on at all times.

Akkarin was reluctant, however. He emphasised to the Warrior again he will be privy to every single thought of theirs and, should be avoided.

Then, Lorlen pointed out that their minds should be connected at all times, while separated, and warn one another if the Ichani are nearby. At that, Akkarin finally agreed his reasoning, though with some reservations. He reminded them that their thoughts will be a constant distraction for him, but he dare not block them in case they missed one another. So he asked them to keep their thoughts focused, despite how difficult it might be.

Looking at the advancing clouds of steam again, Lorlen lowered his hands, ceased his attacks. He looked to his side, nodded to Lord Balkan. There were only a few magicians left on the wall: he, Lord Sarrin, Lady Vinara and Lord Osen were the remaining ones. Even the King had retreated together with his Advisors. Looking at Lord Osen, they then raced down the stairs to his left, to their new positions.

* * *

Stepping out of the house, Sonea glanced up at the wall again. The King and the magicians were retreating and soon, the wall became an empty sight. With the attacked ceased, the Ichani continued sending strikes to the gates without mercy. The metals burned with an intense orange glow. Not long after, one of them buckled treacherously, then the hinges came loose. She held her breath as it fell forward with a loud groan. Puffs of dust and steam rose as the heated metal slammed onto the ground with a deafening crash. And the ground beneath her trembled under the forceful impact. For the next moment, all went silent. Sonea could only feel the vibration in her ears as she watched the Ichani stride into the city through the haze in the air.

"Sonea..." Through the numbness in her ears, she vaguely heard her name called.

She looked around, it was Akkarin. He had a look of great urgency on his face. His mouth moved rapidly and his hands beckoned to her repeatedly. Sonea shook her head with frustration, not hearing a thing he said. Finally her ears responded to his voice, just in time to catch these words. "... hurry, before it's too late!" He cried.

Her eyes flew wide as she recalled what they were supposed to do. And without further hesitation, she raced towards him.

* * *

Over his shoulder, Cery watched the two black-robed figures sped towards the fallen gates, his heart pounding heavily beneath his chest. Although he had watched them fight the female Ichani, the strength of these Sachakans was so strong, it frightens him. Attacks from the Guild seemed harmless against them. With hundreds of magicians against merely eight Sachakans, it is hard to believe how can they not win? Of course, they couldn't, he reminded himself with fear creeping in. Otherwise, Akkarin wouldn't have sought the Thieves help. Not only that, he brought another magician with him yesterday, it was the Administrator of the Guild, as Cery recalled.

"_Ceryni, should both Sonea and I fail. Contact Lorlen. He knows about our plans."_

And that was Akkarin's instruction for him.

Tightening his fists, Cery hoped it would be unnecessary. Otherwise, it meant only one thing. Kyralia is doomed. Suppressing a shudder, he tore his eyes from the gates and made his way to the secret entrance leading to the Thieves' Road. A fierce determination started to burn inside him. There is much to do, and so much depended on him. He ought to be in his position before Akkarin & Sonea arrive with their prey. As he crept into the dark passage, something slipped through his shirt front. He paused. It was the necklace given by Savara. Gazing at it for a moment, he found himself missing her suddenly. There wasn't a chance to speak to her before the day began, as she had left this morning without a word. Did she leave the country? Cery considered. No, he chuckled inwardly. She must be lurking in some corners watching this war. Sobering, he hoped she won't blame him for not keeping his side of the bargain. A hard choice it was, but necessary, he told himself repeatedly. Taking a deep breath, he tucked the pendant beneath his shirt, as he put his guilt out of his mind. He cannot afford any distraction at such a time.

Lengthening his strides through the dark, he moved towards the Inner Circle with Takan following close behind.

* * *

Rothen could hardly recall the last time he had a bout in the Arena. It's been years since he fought in a formal battle. He turned from the windows, looked around the room. Dorrien stood beside him. Paces away, Dannyl and Farand, the novice from Elyne were positioned at the other set of windows, looking at the road outside. Farand looked pale. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took. Rothen wondered how much longer the young man could hold.

While they were retreating from the Outer Wall, the four of them found one another. Perhaps it was the comfort of fighting alongside people they knew which brought them together, that was what Rothen believed.

Farand had his hand on Dannyl's shoulder, ready to channel energy to him as soon as Lord Balkan issue orders to attack. As for him, he had his on his son's shoulder.

There was a strange look on Dorrien's face. His son had returned to his rooms yesterday looking distracted and weary. At first, Rothen thought it was the long journey and that tires him. But pain and traces of bitterness betrayed his thoughts when they spoke about Sonea briefly. Not understanding what happened, Rothen could only leave him to his brooding. There was nothing a father can do for a son when it came to the matters of the heart. He sighed worriedly. Fear mingled with frustration was apparent in Dorrien's eyes now. And Rothen hoped the young Healer would put his sadness aside, focus on fighting this war and keep himself alive.

Dragging his gaze away from him, Rothen glanced at the road outside. A ripple of fear surged through him as he watched the Sachakans entered the street from the far end. Although Akkarin had cautioned about their strength, he wasn't prepared for the immense power which battered the Guild's combined shield earlier. Not only that, it also occurred to him that neither Sonea nor Akkarin could be seen when they left the Guild this morning. So, where were they?

Ever since his former-novice was made the second Black Magician of the Guild, Rothen had barely seen her. The last they spoke was the time he had been assigned to offer his strength, along with many other magicians.

It was awkward at first.

He thought they would have plenty to talk about, yet their voices seemed to die at their throats as they stared at one another. It was as if an invisible wall had risen between them, except, Rothen couldn't quite understand what made it happen. And somehow, she seemed so far away, even though she was sitting right before him.

Initially, he thought she had changed, and only he had failed to notice. But did she really?

_Rothen_, he had chided himself mentally. _You understand her more than anyone else. Use your wisdom and look beyond what she appears to be. It is not the black robes that define her!_

So, he regarded her closely as she did of him. Through her eyes, he then realised she was still the same strong-willed and kind-hearted girl he had once mentored. And yes, there was no mistaking in the respect he saw in her eyes as well. And to his surprise, she had held on to his hand, after his power was drawn. Then her presence brushed his mind.

_- How have you been, Rothen?_

_- I'm still the same, except I'm getting older._

She smiled, as he did.

_- I missed you, Rothen. I missed you sorely._

He blinked several times in surprise, and slowly nodded in return. Smiling, he was deeply glad that it took only a few words to dispel the invisible wall between them.

_- As I do, Sonea, as I do..._

She gazed at him for a while, before her smile faded, and a look of uncertainty entered her eyes.

_- If I had disappointed you..._

_- No! _

Rothen replied instantly, knowing exactly what she meant to say, then tightened his grip on her hand. She widened her eyes, stared, as he continued to send his thoughts.

_- You made a brave choice, Sonea. As much as I'm proud of Dorrien and Dannyl, I am proud of you!_

Silent emotions spilled through her eyes. Rothen saw her blinking furiously to stop her tears from falling. And he felt his own moistening at the same time.

_- I never thank you for all you have done, Rothen._

_- Foolish girl! You never have to._

She smiled. And through their mental link, he sensed a wave of gratitude and the heartfelt sincerity it came along with. He patted her hand with appreciation.

_- Promise me you will be careful, Rothen._

_- I should be telling you this, Sonea. Use your powers well. And don't let the Sachakans get you!_

Sonea returned him a meaningful nod. Then slowly, and with great reluctance, she released his hands.

Giving her one last look, Rothen rose. With unspoken contentment, he strode out of the Guildhall, his heart swelling with pride for his former-novice, who was just like the daughter he had never had. And one he would never stop worrying for, despite how much he reminded himself what a fine lady she had already become.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Gosh, this is a long one. And if you are reading this, thank you so much for taking the time to complete this chapter!

It took me a hard time to write this, and I've made so many changes along the way I can barely keep track of them!

Anyway, I have you have enjoyed this chapter! This is only the beginning...the rest of the war scene will prove to be a lot more difficult to write, but I'll do my best!

Do leave your reviews! Tell me, how was the atmosphere? Did you like it? And it would be nice if you could let me know what is/are the most memorable part/s of this chapter! ^_^

As always, **THANKKSS Ralobat** for beta-ing this chapter! It's been a wild and bumpy one this time, but I'm glad we made it through :) *HUGS*

Oh yes, by the way, if you are wondering how the white limek (from chapter 28) looks like, do check out my profile pic! ^_^


	31. The Battle Begins

"Are you alright?"

Startled, the Administrator didn't realise he was lost in his thoughts until spoken to. Collecting himself, he looked at his assistant.

"I'm fine." He forced a smile, trying hard not to blink with that lie. And he understood why Osen had asked such a question.

Before the war, the Guild magicians were already stricken by gloom and anxiety. But after the battle at the Outer Wall, the magicians began to perceive their fears as reality. Every strike they struck was draining their powers and every hit they took was a blow to their confidence. And whatever hope they might have held before, were slowly stripped from them, leaving nothing but bleak emptiness. It was as if everyone has resigned to fighting a losing war.

Judging from Osen's expression, he must have assumed Lorlen was plagued by the same desperation. It was true, in one way or another, for in the absence of their Guild leader, it became his responsibility to deal with the magicians. And it was not possible for him to remain unaffected amidst such despondencies. Yet the source of his contemplation was for a different reason that Osen was unaware of.

No one knows about the Thieves. And Lorlen couldn't help worrying if their actions will go according to plan, for any mistake or miscalculation could easily shatter their hopes of surviving. Besides, can they be trusted? Perhaps Cery could, he mused, since he is a long time friend of Sonea and he was the one who helped Akkarin track those Sachakan spies. As for the rest, he had his reservations. But what truly disturbed him wasn't what they wouldn't do; rather it was what they would want them to do. Being a Guild magician, he wasn't completely ignorant about the ways of the underground world. He knew how the Thieves work. That much he heard. But Akkarin had remained reticent about the terms named by them, and Lorlen's instincts had warned him it must be something unspeakable of.

The Administrator sighed. He could only hope that Akkarin's stand in the Guild will not be further compromised by his association with the Thieves. Needless to say, it's obviously pointless to doubt their loyalties now. Trustworthy or not, the alliance had been forged. As was their only chance to turn the tables around in this war. For the dues they needed to pay, it would be something to worry about after the war. Not now.

His skin prickled.

Turning to the side, he realised that Osen was still watching him. With a frown of worry, the young magician appeared unconvinced with his earlier reply. However, Lorlen realised there was something odd about the expression he wore. Beads of sweat were glistening above those knitted brows, while traces of fear could be seen in his eyes, though he seems to be hiding it. When Osen saw that he had Lorlen's attention again, he said.

"Maybe you should rest a while, Administrator." Osen suggested. "I can keep watch in the meantime."

Surprised, Lorlen raised his brows, smiled faintly. "Thank you, but that will not be necessary."

Guilt and sympathy jabbed at the Administrator. He had not paid much attention to Osen, assuming he needn't worry about him. But it seemed like he wasn't coping any better than the rest of the magicians. In spite of that, he had put on a valiant front, and showed concern for his well-being instead. That simple gesture brought an unexplained sense of comfort to Lorlen's heart.

He wished there were ways he could help Osen alleviate his fears somehow. He supposed his assistant would have felt better knowing about the Thieves' involvement. But Lorlen had been sworn to secrecy and he wasn't about to risk sharing that knowledge with anyone else. Not even Osen. So what else could he say? Or should he leave him to himself?

No, he decided. Having been his assistant for a while, Osen had become very much like a close friend to him in the recent years. So how could he possibly leave him beleaguered with troubles without any help?

He took a deep breath, then placed his hand on the young magician's shoulder.

"Osen," Lorlen said quietly. "You know, a battle is not lost until you've given up all hopes of winning."

A brief flash of surprise appeared on his assistant's face, but it was quickly replaced by embarrassment as he looked away.

"I should have known I couldn't hide anything from you." Osen muttered. "I just can't help..."

Not wanting to interrupt, Lorlen remained silent to hear him out. But the young magician grew quiet, as if parting those words cost him dearly. Whatever Osen was struggling with, the Administrator understood it too well. It is one thing to know your fears, but quite another to confront and admit to it. Osen may be young, yet his pride has kept him from showing them, as was his lack of experience.

For the sake of the young magician's dignity, Lorlen broke the lingering silence. "I don't think others would feel any different, Osen." He told him. "But before your enemies, you will need your confidence more than anything else."

Osen drew a short breath, looked at him again. Within that passing of few seconds, Lorlen could see realisation entering his eyes as they met his own squarely. He knew the young magician understood what he said, and saw his shoulders straighten to a degree, as if courage has returned to him.

"Thank you," He nodded at him. "For telling me this."

Lorlen smiled grimly, and withdrew his hand with a quiet sigh of relief. That was the least he could do for him.

Returning his attention outside, he scanned the street from front to end, assessing their surroundings. Both he and Osen have broken into a house at the Inner Circle, after retreating from the Outer Wall. So did the rest of the magicians. Every now and then, he would see a flutter of movement behind the houses across the deserted road. Restless as he was. They were all watching and waiting for the Sachakans to arrive.

Earlier, Akkarin had communicated through the ring that he and Sonea have made it through the gates. For as long as they could hold, the Guild was to fight them, concentrating their attacks on one, until they arrive.

Sad to say, and even harder to admit, there wasn't much neither Lorlen nor the Guild could do in this war. Most of the fighting would depend on Akkarin and Sonea, for they were the only ones with powers of closest match to the Ichani. Akkarin alone could overcome the entire Guild, and his strength must have increased two-fold, at the least, after what he had gained from the dwells and their own magicians.

As for Sonea, she may have grown to be as powerful as Akkarin. But being a natural, the limits of her strength was never fully testified. So for all Lorlen knew, she could as well be stronger than their Guild leader, but he doubt Sonea was aware just how formidable she could be.

Being one of the strongest magicians of the Guild, his own power was considerable, but barely enough to deal with the Ichani. And for the first time, Lorlen sorely wished he was much stronger than he is.

Soon after, the Sachakans came in sight.

"They are here," Osen murmured.

Seven men appeared at the far side of the street. As they surveyed the area around them, they spoke loudly to one another, but not quite enough for Lorlen to understand what they were saying. However from afar, he could see the scowl on their faces, as if some disagreements have arisen within the party. Curiosity rose inside him. He wondered what they were arguing about, and was it something that could be used against them somehow.

Eventually, their discussion dwindled. Kariko jerked his head towards the road; the rest turned, and advanced down the street together.

The Ichani inspected the elaborate mansions and houses at both sides of the road derisively. Comments were exchanged, along with contemptuous sneers and looks of disdain.

Lorlen held his breath.

Ridden with impatience, he measured the distance with every step they took, waiting for them to fall into attacking range. Minutes dragged by, but they continued to stalk the street at a frustrating pace.

After what seemed like a long time, they finally neared.

_- Attack!_

Lorlen straightened. Without taking his eyes off the road, he told Osen, "You shield, I'll strike," and a barrier immediately appeared around him.

Drawing his strength, the Administrator launched a burst of red stun strikes towards their target, Rashi. Outside, the air cracked noisily as streams of attack sizzled towards the Ichani. His shield quivered under their foray, sending streaks of blinding light snaking across it. And Lorlen was gratified to see the man taking great pains just to hold his stance, without even answering their attacks. Instead, his allies responded with fiery strikes, which stormed through the air, leaving glaring trails in its wake.

There was no strategy in their movement, however. The Sachakans simply fought with brute strength, firing attacks in all directions, striking where they had been struck.

Seeing that, Lorlen allowed himself a moment of consolation. For that very reason, the magicians were separated into groups, hidden among the houses, denying their enemies the advantage of focusing their attacks on a specific area, and to beset them from all possible angles. Yet with every strategy, comes a weakness. And this is no exception. If the Ichani decided to pick a few houses to strike, whoever hiding in them had better escape, before being blown into pieces.

Osen gasped.

And Lorlen felt a terrible force pressing down on him. Even though the Ichani were attacking separately, their strikes were still incredibly strong. He took a deep breath, refusing to let his fears take control of him. As he forced himself to calmness, he added his strength to Osen's shield, and concentrated on fighting again.

Strikes continued to hail from all directions towards the weakened Ichani. Rashi's shield glowed with feeble defiance as he began to stumble backwards, dropping further and further away from his allies.

Gathering more power, Lorlen took the Sachakan out with a series of raging strikes, together with many others that blasted him relentlessly. Excruciating pain and shock left Rashi's face twisted with agony. And Lorlen could hardly contain his rising hope as he watched the Ichani fell back a step, and another, before his shield began to falter. Heart pounding wild with anticipation, he knew they were close, terribly close, to getting him.

Lorlen ignored the hammerings which pulsated through the shield dangerously. He steadied his bearings. And his muscles tightened as a deadly impulse bestirred him. He attacked the Ichani over and over again without any hesitation. More strikes came and blended with his as the other magicians fastened their rein on the man's weakness.

At last, a hair-raising shriek wailed through the street.

Rashi's magical barrier shattered. Leaving only sparks of remaining energy flickering in the air, before vanishing. His mouth froze wide with disbelief, and his lifeless eyes stared far beyond the cloudy sky. Slowly, he slumped to his knees, then hit the ground and stopped moving, completely.

Cries of victory rose along the entire street. Not understanding what happened, the remaining Ichani halted their attacks, looked behind. Shock and anger registered on their faces as they snapped their attention back to the road ahead. With a savage fury, they stride down the lane, avenging the death of their fallen ally with vehement strikes.

Lorlen felt a terrifying blast crushing their shield, sending both him and Osen staggering backwards, almost rendering them defenceless. With an arduous effort, he pushed a step forward and looked out of the windows. His blood turned to ice. One of the Ichani had his eyes on the house they were hiding, and was advancing towards them at an alarming speed. His hands rose, then flexed in a familiar motion.

He paled, as another wave of chill descended upon him. With a dreaded certainty, he knew what would happen next.

"Stand back!" Lorlen cried a warning.

He snatched Osen's arm, then dived to the opposite end of the room, away from the windows, seconds before the impending explosion. Stone fragments, splinted metal and countless shards of glass hurled against their shield with a violent impact, so powerful that it sent them smashing against the wall. Osen reacted fast. And Lorlen was grateful that he had strengthened the barrier around them in time. It shuddered vigorously, but held. The house continued to quaver uncontrollably for the next few seconds. Paintings clattered noisily against the walls, and then toppled, crashing atop of them.

Then silence prevailed.

Head between hands, chin upon knees. Lorlen and Osen crouched low to hold their footing. By the time Lorlen dared open his eyes, his ears were still thrumming with pain. Disconcerted, he fought back a tide of giddiness and looked around him. Shafts of light painted the particles whirling in the air an eerie gold. Amidst the haze and dust, he could see the windows they stood by earlier were gone, completely blasted by the Ichani. Only the unruly edges of the remaining wall held the ceiling in a stubborn fashion, refusing it to collapse. Ruins and debris overlay the ground. Wood, ceramics, glasses, probably once decorative items, scattered all over. Damaged and wasted.

A stab of alarming realisation jolted Lorlen back to reality. Anytime soon, the Ichani will come charging in. He wanted to stay and fight with a fixation even he himself knew irrational. Neither was he strong enough to face the Ichani alone, nor could he tell how much strength Osen was left with. It is a fool's errand he was considering. Yet how could he cower and flee before their enemies?

"We must get out of here now." He decided, speaking aloud.

There were a lot more at stake beyond his charge. And there were secrets entrusted to him he had sworn to protect. A direct confrontation with the Ichani was a risk he couldn't afford to take, lest he fail, in which he knew, with rationality coming back to him, that he would.

The grip on his hands started him. He looked down, realising it was Osen who had taken them in his, helping him to his feet in great haste. Despair on the young magician's face mirrored his as their eyes met.

"There must be another way out." Lorlen told him with great urgency.

With no questions asked, Osen nodded his assent. He took a deep calming breath, ran his eyes around the house, searching for possible ways out through the shambles.

It didn't take him long to find it.

"Here!" Osen snapped his eyes over his shoulder. Then, he led him across the house hurriedly, shifting through the rumble beneath their feet. Still rattled by shock, they stumbled a few times before they finally made it to the backyard and fled from there.

The back alley flew past as they ran for their lives. The ground beneath their feet trembled as loud explosions continued to roll. Half-expecting the nearby buildings to collapse, Lorlen hastily draw up a protective shield around them. To his relief, they remained still. So he and Osen moved further and further away from the pandemonium until they covered a safe distance.

After a few hundred paces or so, they broke into another house. Quietly and cautiously, they moved to the front and peered through the windows.

Lorlen was stunned with numb shock by the destructions he saw along the street. It was a harrowing sight. Houses were wretchedly damaged. Many were in a state like the one they just fled. Others were worse. Only piles of massive stones stacking haphazardly atop buried wooden beams and furniture remained.

His heart lurched.

Had the magicians positioned behind them escaped in time?

In the heat of the moment, alarm was quickly replaced by a surge overwhelming emotions roiling inside him. He found himself shaking with a festering anger that he never knew belonged to him. With an impulse he couldn't quite explain, he longed to fling himself out of the door, and fight the Ichani with his remaining strength.

Snapping his eyes towards the advancing figures who were half-way down the street, he told Osen.

"We cannot let them destroy the city like this." His voice was hard with determination. "Shield, Osen." He said between gritted teeth. "We have to stop them."

His young assistant opened his mouth to protest, but the look which Lorlen gave, silenced him. He moved towards the door with a cold purpose and placed his hand on the handle. He glanced to his side.

With great reluctance, Osen nodded gravely at him.

_- Stop this, Lorlen!_

The Administrator stilled. Threads of sanity came back to him as he sensed the sharp rebuke behind that voice in his mind. It was Akkarin.

_- Look outside!_

In a few strides, Lorlen hurried back to the windows. Two black-robed figures entered the street. Blinding strikes sailed through the air, assaulting the Sachakans from behind. Taken by surprise, the Ichani halted their steps, spun around.

"Akkarin!" Kariko called in mock delight. Lowering his hands, he moved towards them. "I thought you have gone to hide with your pretty apprentice". He jeered, ignoring the battering on his shield which gradually faded to nothing.

At the sight of their defenders, Lorlen could see that the Guild magicians have ceased attacking, watching the confrontation through the windows. However, the number of faces he saw was alarmingly few.

"Hide?" Akkarin withdrew his strikes, along with Sonea. "You think too highly of yourself, Kariko."

"Do I?" The Sachakan laughed. "We'll see about that." Kariko raised his hands again and power sprang from his finger tips.

But in less than a heartbeat, the two black-robed figures simply vanished back around the corner they came from.

Lorlen blinked in surprise. It happened so fast that it took him more than a few moments to comprehend what he just saw. He heard the Sachakan utter a loud curse, then watched him speed forward. But Kariko screeched to a halt, twisted around after a few paces. Like a hunter sizing up his prey, he regarded the houses along the street with cold calculative eyes. Next, he spoke rapidly to his allies, calling instructions to them.

Shortly after, three other men left the main party with him. And together, they raced in the same direction that Akkarin and Sonea had taken.

A wave of relief washed over Lorlen. Akkarin's plan worked. He hoped that the Guild magicians will take heart in this along with their earlier victory against the Ichani.

As this was only the beginning of another fight.

Two Sachakans remained, and returned to prowl the street again.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**Sorry guys, this chapter took more time than usual to complete! But I hope you've enjoyed reading this! ^_^**

**I always wanted to write about Lorlen & Osen, hope you can feel the depth of their friendship at the first part of this chapter :)**

**Also, I wanted to set a fast pace for the fighting scene and to portray the courageous yet impetuous side of Lorlen who was willing to give his life to protect his country. But unlike the original story, he lives in this fic. :)**

**Let me know if I've succeeded at all will you? :)**

**THANKS to Laura and Ralobat for helping me complete this chapter! I would have been driven to the wall without your feedback and comments! ^_^**

**THANKS again to Ralobat for beta-ing! And if you guys haven't read her new stories, I would urge you to do so! **

_**Songs of Kyralia**_** is a personal favourite of mine. A really nice story you would find if you are a Akkarin/Sonea fan! ^_^**

**And do check out Laura Scofield's **_**The Novice Parody**_** as well! It's such a great fic, filled with great humour!**

**As always, please leave your **_**REVIEWS**_**! They are my main source of motivation to continue writing this fic! **

**Special thanks to Alwaysbelieve98 who surprised me with an influx of reviews in less than an hour! *LOL***

**And thanks to all who have marked this story as alert and favourite! Do leave your reviews as well if you could! ^_^**


	32. Ceryni's Trap

Driven by a sense of great urgency, Sonea ran with no other thought than to cover as much distance as her legs could carry. Danger was no further than falling a few steps behind, while safety was just a turning of another corner not too far from her eyes. Her throat was parched with thirst and terror, and every breath she took required more effort than putting her feet ahead of one another. Houses after houses, mansions after mansions, the city streets sped past her, blurring the edges of her vision.

Ahead of her Akkarin led the way.

At her heels, their pursuers set the pace.

He turned around, checked their trail. Sonea would have done the same were it not for her fears of losing focus and haste. She pinned her eyes ahead instead and kept her mind to the purpose of this tiring chase which she so badly wished it will soon come to end. For a fleeting second, Akkarin passed her a meaningful look before he rounded and turned to the corner on his left. The caution in his eyes told her that the Ichani were not too far behind.

She quickly drew up a shield around her. It shuddered under the sting of their attacks, sending her heart racing as she narrowly evaded them and followed Akkarin's tracks.

They struck the entrance of yet another street. It was just as deserted as the others around it. Houses lined neatly on either side, shrouded gray by the dark clouds crawling across the towering sky. But unlike the ones she saw destroyed by the Ichani near the Northern Gates, these stood behind the early shadows of the day, as if to wanting stay out of sight.

She was immensely gratified when Akkarin finally slowed to a walk. He rested against the front wall of an elaborate mansion, panting heavily.

"We wait now." He glanced at the corner they came from. "They just turned into the street. Let them see where we are heading."

Breathless, Sonea simply returned a few quick nods and moved to his side. They were getting near to their destination, she knew. It brought her relief, yet at the same time, the dreadful anticipation that was overlaid by urgency was slowly returning to her once again.

She inhaled deeply and tried to set that thought aside. After racing through the city for a while, she could feel her legs protesting under her weight, and the heat of the oppressive day sending her waves of dizziness she constantly had to heal away. On the other hand, Akkarin looked better than she did. His eyes were closed while he took a few deliberate breaths. But he looked himself again as he opened them. He looked afar for a time, beyond the houses across the road, with that cold predatory look in his eyes whenever he spoke about the Ichani in the recent days.

At first, Sonea thought it was nothing but a strong determination to right the wrongs he had unknowingly done during the darkest days of his past. But she had come to realise there could be more to his unusual behaviour. His brooding became increasingly unpredictable just like his actions were. There were even times he seemed to be looking forward to this war more than anyone else would. As if danger had stirred some deep, hidden purpose from a side of him that Sonea knew little or nothing of. And it bothers her to an effect that it frightens her, for she was afraid Akkarin is fighting this battle with a fixation which involves sacrificing his life to win it.

Her heart lurched in waves of pain and dread.

_Surely he wouldn't…he gave his word to keep us all alive._

Sonea closed her eyes and wishes that her suspicions would not prove to be as truthful as the promises he had made to her. And after a few moments of respite that brought relief to her body but not her mind. She smothered a sigh, and forced herself to concentrate on the present instead.

"How...how many of them left the party?" She asked him.

"Four of them." He glimpsed at her, then frowned at her troubled expression. "Is something wrong, Sonea? Are you unwell?"

She shook her head. She couldn't possibly let him know what was truly disturbing her. "Nothing, I'll be fine after a while."

Unconvinced, he held her hand, channelled a stream of healing energy to ease whatever he believed that was ailing her. Sonea did not resist, but she did stop herself from seeking his mind to confront her worries. She reconsidered but was a minute too late. Her chance slipped away when his head lifted in attention as the sound of hurried footsteps became louder from around the corner. He straightened, then without a word, Akkarin wrapped his fingers tighter around hers, and sprinted on.

The road was slightly curved ahead. It gave way to another intersection which would lead them to the deeper parts of the Inner Circle. She turned around, just in time to see four men appearing at the other end of the street, seconds before she was steered to the another corner on her right.

They hurried on. After a hundred paces or so, Akkarin gradually slowed to a jog.

"Here we are." He panted.

Sonea responded with a sigh of relief. He smiled at her briefly then looked around him.

They came to a part of the city she was unfamiliar with. The street was divided by a length of stone pavement that ran from one end to another with buildings on both sides of it. Shops of various kinds: tailors, wine houses, specialty stores offering exotic merchandises from across the Allied Lands and many more occupied the entire street. Sonea could almost imagine the hustle and bustle of its glorious days despite the silent and empty precinct it had became. And she hoped there would be another day for her to see the best of it.

Yet if nothing else, Cery had certainly picked an ideal place for his trap.

The layout of this place was different than the streets they had left behind. Most of the buildings were two storeys high at least, some even as tall as four. The narrow road would prevent the Sachakans from venturing far, the upper windows around them provided the height essential for their plan to succeed, and the abundance of them ensured a wide area of attack. Not to mention the lower windows that were all left ajar, obscured by thin sheet of paper screens with men carrying those sharpened tools lurking behind them. All ready to charge whenever their prey wandered close. But still, Sonea couldn't dismiss the uneasiness that their ruse would be seen through. If that happened...

"Here!" Someone hissed.

A head popped through the window of a wine house to their left. Gol, who was waiting by the entrance, ushered them in, and shut the door after them with a firm click. Cery replaced the paper screen on the window, and grinned.

"You look like you need a drink." He handed them each a water flask.

Sonea grabbed it from him, drank deeply. The cool liquid trickled down her throat, bringing her immense relief.

"That's better." Akkarin sighed as he handed the flask back to Cery.

"Are your men in position?" He asked him.

The Thief nodded. "Upstairs." He held a finger aloft, made a circular motion. "And all the others are at both sides of the street."

Akkarin responded with a nod and looked out of the window.

Sonea felt the dreadful anticipation coming back to her in full force. Of all the traps, this was the hardest to accomplish. After Cery had explained the details yesterday, she made several attempts to talk him out of it. But…

"_Cery, this doesn't feel right," Sonea frowned. "It would not work if the Sachakans are shielding."_

"_Perhaps they would. But there is a likelihood that they might get lazy and not shield at all." Cery smiled, took a sip from the glass of wine he was holding._

"_Maybe, but there's only a slim chance they won't." She warned him._

"_Then we abandon the ambush and move on to our next trap." The Thief replied evenly, smile fading from his face. "Still, this is worth a try, Sonea."_

_She shook her head. "Many things could go wrong. We might be lucky to catch them by surprise, but they would fight back as soon as they realised what has happened to them."_

"_Then we better not give them a chance to do that at all." Cery insisted._

_Sonea sighed, "What if we couldn't?"_

_She wondered how Cery would think of a plan like this. Did his magician friend help him with it? If she did, she should know how much risk they would be taking. And if they fail, Cery's men would be defenceless against the Ichani. A weight grew in her stomach making her sick as she thought about what would happen to them. She pushed the plate of food, barely eaten, away from her sight. They were in one of the guestrooms belonging to Cery in the Thieves' domain. He was sitting opposite her, at the round table in the centre of the room, laden with food and bottles of wine. The Thief looked at her expectantly. To his right was Lorlen, who carried a worried expression on his face. And beside her sat Akkarin, who was sipping his wine silently while he watched them over the glass's rim._

_Shifting her attention back to Cery again, she knew that look on his face too well. The set of his jaws, the calculative look in his eyes reminded her how stubborn he could be at times. Leaning back in her chair, she tried to make sense of what he had said._

_Perhaps they might have a chance, but still…._

"_Cery, your men could easily get hurt or even die."_

"_Do you think they don't know that?" Cery replied with steel in his voice. She opened her mouth but he held his hand up and continued._

"_We would rather die trying, than die waiting, Sonea." His eyes hardened with determination. "And no matter what we do, there is always a chance we will not succeed. Sometimes, we just need to trust our luck and instincts."_

_Sonea looked away from the intensity of his gaze. Luck and instincts, she repeated those words in her head. Her friend had become a real Thief long before she knew and he sounded just like one with all the risk he was willing to take. She tried to convince herself that his plan would work for the best, but she simply couldn't stand the thought of putting his men before such grave danger whether or not they are prepared for it._

_"Surely there must be some other ways." She persuaded._

"_Perhaps…" Cery considered for a moment, then shook his head. "No, we do not have enough time to make other plans."_

_She bit back her protest. To Akkarin, she threw him a desperate glance, hoping he would help to convince Cery as well. If he had agreed with her, he didn't show any signs of it when their eyes met. He pushed his chair away, stood up. She could see him working his thoughts, examining their risks as he paced around the room in silence. Minutes dragged by slowly before he spoke at last._

"_I do not like this anymore than you do, Sonea." Akkarin looked at her._

_She sighed with relief and shifted her gaze to Cery._

"_But...I agree with Ceryni." Akkarin added shortly._

"_You cannot be serious!" Lorlen broke in before she could speak. The Administrator rose from his chair, stared at Akkarin with obvious disbelief written on his face. Then he shook his head,._

"_The uncertainties clearly outweigh our possibilities!" Lorlen protested._

"_Would you not say the same of our odds in this war?" Akkarin replied a question, his face darkening._

"_Yes, but do not forget the innocent lives you are putting at risk." His friend reminded him firmly._

"_My men are aware of the danger they will be facing." Cery interrupted. "Like you, they are prepared to fight the Sachakans even it cost them their lives."_

"_But Akkarin…" Sonea pleaded for the last time._

_His gaze flickered to hers, then softened. "None of them will be placed in any greater danger than they already are, Sonea." Akkarin said quietly._ _"If all fail, we will fight the Ichani openly. They will not have the chance to hurt Cery's men."_

Sonea smothered a sigh. She will soon find out if this would turn out as badly as she thinks, or would they succeed as she sorely wished.

Not long after, the sound of approaching footsteps drew her attention back to the windows. From the edge of the paper screen, she peered outside, staying close to the door. Akkarin stepped behind her.

Kariko, Harikava, Ini-jaka and Sarika rushed into the street. The chase left their skin flushed and their breathing rapid. They looked around them, confused and wary, searching for those black-robed figures who had evaded their pursuit.

"They must be around here!" Someone exclaimed. It was Harikava who did.

Kariko swept his gaze from left to right, eyeing the buildings with a measuring gaze. "Maybe..." He replied thoughtfully. "But we would only waste our time searching them."

"We can split up." The tall Ichani suggested.

His leader shook his head. "No, we should stay together." He looked ahead to the other end of the street. "They might have gone far as well." Then he glanced around him again, deciding. "Let's get back to Parika and Chikara. I think they were trying to lure us away from the Guild magicians..."

"Wait!" Someone else interrupted him.

Sonea held her breath. The Ichani's attention was drawn to the shop they were hiding. Staying still, she dare not even blink when Ini-jaka took a few steps closer to inspect the shop front right before their watchful eyes. The air inside thickened with caution and anxiety. Cery and Gol went stiff, but their hands were slowly moving towards their weapons, as if they were preparing for the worst. Behind her, she could feel the tension emanating from Akkarin merging with hers and she thought she could almost hear his heart racing as fast as hers.

"Look at this!" Ini-jaka snorted, but his eyes were filled with hunger and thirst. He called the attention of his allies with a wave of a hand.

"We do not have time for such things!" Kariko shot back irritably. But despite his warning, Sarika hurried towards the shop with long curious strides

"These Kyralians sure know how to indulge themselves." Ini-jaka pointed to the array of vintage wines displayed behind a glass panel, below the windows. "These are all good drinking!"

Sarika smirked. "Save your greed for later. You can have all you want after we take out these cowards."

"Cowards?" Kariko scowled with mild disapproval. "Do not forget we already lost Rashi." He reminded Sarika tersely.

"Rashi died because he's weak!" Sarika argued.

Muttering a comment, Ini-jaka looked away from the display grudgingly. He and Sarika had their back facing them, both casting cursory glances at the shops across the street. A spark of hope kindled in Sonea's heart. None of them were shielding and they didn't seem to suspect they have fallen into a trap.

_Is luck truly standing on our side? _She asked herself and hoped for the best.

Cery turned away from the windows. For the first time, Sonea realised there was someone else in the room she had failed to notice earlier. A boy, not older than twelve years of age, sprang to his feet when all attention was on him. At the Thief's signal, the young helper bobbed his head immediately, then scrambled up the stairs he had been sitting on, off to relay Cery's instruction to his accomplices.

The Thief took a few careful steps across the room afterwards, lifting two poles lying on the floor, and handed one to Gol. The pair then positioned themselves behind the windows.

In less than a minute, a loud whistle blew from somewhere outside.

All of them peered from the edge of the paper screen anxiously. The upper windows all around them flung wide at the same time. Men and women of all ages, stood behind them, faces half-concealed with cloths tied over their nose and mouth. Tiny bundles were hurled towards the Ichani, releasing puffs of red powder as they fell.

Crimson dust shrouded her vision. She created a shield large enough to fit all of them, taking care not to get in contact with that forbidding substance.

Shrieks pierced through the air not long after. She couldn't tell if they belonged to only one person or even more. In whichever case, the first part of their trap had proven to work. But still, nothing must go wrong from here on, Sonea told herself. And she reached into her pocket, gripping the hilt of a small dagger tightly in her hand.

The haze soon dispersed with an unnatural gust of wind sweeping through the street. Sonea caught sight of two figures holding their hands before their faces, crying out in pain and anger.

Blinded by papea dust, Ini-jaka and Sarika staggered along the pavement outside, their eyes and skin blotched hideously. But Kariko and Harikava, who must have shielded at the very last moment, managed to remain unscathed behind their protection barrier. Kariko's hands were raised. He must have been the one who expelled the smog with magic. They stared at their comrades in shock, obviously confused with what has happened to them. As they slowly discern the situation, their features twisted to an angry snarl which sent a thrill down Sonea's spine. Roaming their eyes around the street, they fired at the upper windows randomly without having a clue about who their assailants were. Sonea hoped that Cery's men had already retreated from the windows right after their job was done as they had been told .

Then, she felt a sudden movement behind her. It was Akkarin.

"Now!" He hissed.

Taking advantage of the distraction Kariko and Harikava had created themselves; he caught Ini-jaka and Sarika by surprise, drawing them close to the shop with a barrier at lightning speed.

Weapons in hands, Cery and Gol drove the long poles through the windows with a great effort. Splashes of red tainted the screen in a nasty manner. And Sonea's heart twisted with guilt and horror, hearing the cries of pains and anguish it came along with.

The two Ichani stared at the wood protruding painfully from their bloodied chest. Their swollen eyes had already begun to cloud as they lifted their heads, searching for their unseen assailants.

"Kariko…help…" Ini-jaka let out a weak cry.

Their leader spun around, his eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of his fallen allies. He abandoned his attack immediately as realised what would soon become of them.

"Leave!" He cried to Harikava, backing away with panic. After a final look, he turned his feet then fled the scene with Harikava at his heels yelling loud curses behind him.

At the same moment, Sonea and Akkarin sprang out of the door and rushed towards the dying Ichani. Heart pounding heavily in her chest, she made a quick swipe across Sarika's arm using the blade in her hand. She pressed her palm over the cut hastily, and winced with distaste at the touch of the warm liquid oozing underneath. Power rushed into her, making her skin tingle with a familiar warmth as it surged through her veins. Akkarin did the same to Ini-jaka with equal dislike, seconds before every single thing, including them, were blown into unrecognisable pieces.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and liked Cery's trap :)_

_As usual, this has taken a lot of time for me to write. And thanks to **Laura** & _**_Ralobat_**_ for encouraging me to complete this and for listening to my rantings all this while! ***HUGS***_

_Huge thanks to **Ralobat** again for beta-ing this chapter and for all the feedback you have given!_

_Please do leave your __**REVIEWS **__as always! And thank you all for the lovely feedback you have given for the previous chapters! Especially those anonymous ones that I couldn't return my thanks personally! ^_^ Also to those readers who have been urging me to update this story!_

_**One last thing: Do check out my new stories! ^_^**_

_If you have enjoyed chapter 25 of this series, you might want to have a look at "__**Akkarin's Diary"**__ where you can gain more insights into our High Lord thoughts and feelings!_

_Also, if you are a comedy fic lover and don't mind getting a little bit creep out, please check of my first comedy fic: _"_**The Brotherhood of the Thieves" **f__eaturing Cery/Faren in the first chapter._

_This was a response to a BMT weird pairing fic challenge. Although it was meant to be a one shot, I already had a follow-up chapter to it in mind, but I would love to know how keen the readers are towards this story before I work on it!_

_And oh, before I forget, please heed the __**warnings**__ at the start of the chapter, do not continue reading if you are below 13 years of age! :p_

_Again, please have a look at them and leave your __**REVIEWS**__ if you liked what you've read!_

_Thanks! ^_^_


	33. Revelations

- _Retreat!_

The back alley was astir by a sudden surge of movement and activity. Magicians emerged from the houses lining the street and filed through the entire length of it. All moved as silently as they could, save for the sound of robes rustling and the soft crunching of their boots. Dannyl glanced around, took a few moments to consider what the situation meant to him. Somewhere beyond the Palace, was where his lover had hidden. The last he saw, two Ichani, not including the ones who went after Sonea and Akkarin, now roamed the streets. And it meant only one thing. The scholar was no longer safe, not even the confines of the four walls would keep him from harm's way. Not when the Sachakans had started exploring. Anxiety rose from deep within him. It was hard to stop himself imagining what would befall Tayend if they found him. He wrestled to not let his fears maim his ability to think, but it was not at all easy. But as Dannyl eventually collected himself, he knew exactly what he was to do.

He had to get to Tayend, before anyone else did.

Watching the road ahead, his companions were moving fast towards the meeting place directed by the Guild. For a while, he was tempted to simply slip away without anyone noticing. But he decided against it. Someone needs to know where he was going. And he knew just then who the person should be.

A heart-gripping sense of urgency drove him on as he negotiated his way through the moving crowd. He cast about, silently blessing himself for his towering height. He easily located the person he was seeking, and hurried towards him.

"Rothen," He breathed. The old alchemist turned to glance at him, then knitted his brows slightly.

"Dannyl, Is something wrong?"

The concern in Rothen's voice made him realised then how tense he must have been. He took in a deep breath, tried to put calmness in him before speaking.

"I cannot go any further from here, Rothen." Dannyl whispered as he walked with him.

"Why?" Rothen's brows went up as his voice did.

At few startled magicians turned their heads towards them, some looking curious and the rest glaring. Rothen realised what he had done, though he seemed more baffled than apologetic as he glanced back at his former novice.

Dannyl explained in a low voice when he was sure no one else was listening.

"My friend is alone in the city. I have to help him."

Hearing that, the shock on Rothen's face eased, but it was quickly replaced with another frown of worry.

"And where is your friend now?" The old alchemist queried.

"He's hiding in the house of Zerrend, further down from the Palace."

Rothen nodded once, as if to himself. But the knit of his brows went deeper as he regarded Dannyl with an expression he couldn't quite discern.

"Tell me, it's not your friend from Elyne, is it?"

Dannyl's blood turned to ice, and he froze in his tracks. He stared wide-eye at Rothen as shock plunged deep into him. How did he find out? Who could have told him? What else did he know? Since when did he know? As more and more questions whirled through his head, Dannyl's stomach roiled nauseously with increasing dread. Suddenly, he felt too ill to speak; and too shocked to even think. He stayed like this for a while, before Rothen coaxed him to a corner like Dannyl had no thoughts of his own.

The old alchemist let out a heavy sigh, spoke gently to him. "I overheard the servants gossiping the other day, that your assistant from Elyne had visited." He paused for a while, looked at him in such a way as if he expected some sort of recognition from him. But Dannyl could hardly breathe, let alone speak. He stared mutely at Rothen, struggling at the same time to gather his senses back to him.

Perhaps Rothen had decided to give up waiting, or he saw the need to speak more plainly. "Is he the one who helped you with capturing the rogue magicians in Elyne?"

Dannyl remembered to breathe. The fog shrouding his mind faded slowly as he returned to his body. He considered Rothen's question, as soberly as his discordant thoughts allowed him. What should he say? Should he tell him about Tayend? Denial would probably spare him from questions demanding answers too awkward to be given. But in hiding Tayend's existence in his life, he would have demeaned their relationship which was so hard to come-by. Still, the better part of him questioned the wisdom of his judgment, reminding Dannyl the forbidden nature of their affection.

Then, bitterness found its way in. Perhaps he had spent far too much time worrying about what other people would think of him. And if he did not survive this day, there was nowhere else he would rather be, than next to Tayend.

Schooling himself to composure, he took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"One cannot count on having some privacy these days, can they?" Dannyl managed a weak smile at Rothen. He saw the old alchemist gave a rueful shake of his head. "Not if you can help it."

Dannyl breathed a sigh of defeat. "Yes. That is him." He admitted.

Rothen's features opened up with realisation. Despite bracing himself for this moment, Dannyl's cheeks began to warm treacherously. There was no mistaking in what he saw on the face before him. His old mentor must be sifting through his memories, for the rumours which excited the Guild years ago and again lately. That notion somehow made the silence that fell between them even more torturing. Even though Dannyl had known him for the longest time, more so than anyone else he ever knew. Never did they once speak of the incident which daunted his novice's days, since his guardianship was claimed. But once again, he became the source of many gossips that spoke of things which mortified him. Watching Rothen closely now, Dannyl wondered if his former mentor would condemn whatever truth he might glean from those rumours, both recent and old.

After a few long moments gone by, Rothen broke the unnerving silence.

"I see..."

His blue eyes swirled, looking deep into Dannyl's with such intensity that made him glance away. Embarrassment welled inside him like a rising tide which dashed the courage he had struggled so hard to ignite. This moment of truth stood like a half-ajar door to their friendship. It would either remain opened to Dannyl, or locked him and his unnatural penchant out, completely. For countless times, Dannyl had imagined this. Yet, when it finally came this point, all he could think of was to escape. Just as he had always escaped from his true feelings and chose to spend the better part of his life, in solitary.

"I should go now." He said abruptly. Then he paused, added in a soft voice. "Be careful, old friend."

Giving him one last look, he tore his gaze away and took off in a different direction.

"Wait!" Rothen called after him. "I'm coming with you."

Dannyl stopped. He turned to see his former mentor coming towards to him, and his expression determined.

"No, you shouldn't!" He declined without hesitation. But as soon as those hasty words spilled from his lips, he regretted it immediately. The startled look in Rothen's eyes clearly showed how the refusal had stung him, and the disappointment he felt with Dannyl rejecting him so readily.

Chiding himself, Dannyl fumbled with an explanation. "It's too dangerous for you to come with me." He tried to keep his voice even. "It's best I do this on my own." He saw a slight change on Rothen's face. That seemed to dispel some of the tension which held a distance between them.

Rothen blinked several times, his gaze softening. But still, he spoke with more stiffness than Dannyl would have expected.

"And how do you intend to defend yourself if you encounter the Sachakans?" He asked evenly.

"I will be careful to keep myself out of sight." Dannyl assured him. But in truth, he hardly felt the confidence he tried adding to his voice. Reading his former mentor's expression, he could tell at once Rothen too, doubted the answer he had given.

The old alchemist scowled at him, shook his head disapprovingly. "If you had known more caution, you should have sent your friend back to Elyne while you still could!"

Dannyl stilled at that sharp rebuke. For a moment, his mind clouded with uncertainty. Was Rothen displeased with having Tayend around? Or did he think that Dannyl had foolishly exposed himself to more unkindly speculations in not sending him back home? Or was he berating him for putting the scholar at risk of facing the Ichani? Perhaps…it was all of those reasons.

He pushed down a sigh. Had he not tried asking Tayend to leave? If only the scholar had listened to him, Dannyl would not have faced any of these. His shoulders sank. Suddenly, he felt more tired than he had ever been.

"I have no time to explain, Rothen." He told him sullenly. "I really should leave before it's too late."

"Well let's hurry then."

"What about Dorrien?" Dannyl reminded him. Rothen's gaze wavered for a fleeting second before it sharpened again.

"Save your concerns for your friend, I'm sure he will have the need of them soon."

Dannyl winced. Obviously his former mentor was still upset with him. Yet he wasn't sure what had he done to anger him. Deciding it best not to respond to that comment, Dannyl remained silent. So Rothen went on.

"And I think I know how to deal with my own son." The old alchemist snorted at him. "Go on first. I'll catch up once I have a word with him."

Raising his brows, Dannyl doubted that Rothen would have an easy time with Dorrien, but he kept that observation to himself. Just when he thought the old alchemist have nothing more to say, Rothen glanced at him again, then gave a dejected shake of his head.

"I should have known, Dannyl. After all these years…" His reprimanding tone was gone. Instead his voice was now laden with emotion. "Yet…I've failed to see it so."

A dull ache tugged at his heart. His former mentor seemed so helpless when he spoke those words. It made Dannyl see things from a different perspective. Dannyl thought he would be treated with repulsion, but he realised at that moment how deep Rothen's regret was for being ignorant of his struggles, and his inclination. The old alchemist then looked into his eyes. This time, his gaze held a familiar assurance he often gave to Dannyl whenever he was troubled.

"Nothing has changed." Rothen promised him. "You have to know this."

And they parted with those words. But Dannyl clung on to them as he stalked through the streets, feeling the immense weight sitting in his heart lifted miraculously. The acceptance of his dear friend was of a great importance to him, and even more priceless than that of any other person would have given him.

* * *

The Thieves' Road was usually dark and forbidding, especially to strangers who weren't given permission to travel on it. It was different today however, guides and runners were stationed at every intersection, relaying messages, and reporting the position of the Ichani from those spying above, using the paths across the rooftops known as the High Road, mainly used by smugglers and people of dubious employment.

Sonea grimaced as she watched the pail of water slowly turned red. She rubbed the blood clean from her hands, wondering at the same time if she would ever stop feeling so horrible whenever she killed with black magic? No, she concluded. No matter how justified their reasons were, there is always wrongness in taking another's life. And one should never do so without having remorse of any kind. _Otherwise, I will be no different from the Ichani_.

She took a deep shuddering breath, and let it out slowly.

The murderess was the first person she killed, followed by Sarika. The accusing stare they gave, before Sonea ended their lives, reminded her of those who died a wrongful and terrible death. How much it haunts her so. Yet it doesn't make her feel any better that she had killed out of necessity. She could see their eyes staring at hers still. And it felt as if they would always remember what she had done to them, just as she will never forget the faces of each of them.

Her hands were gently lifted from the pail before she knew it. Akkarin produced a cloth from somewhere and began to dry them silently. She gazed at him as her conscience continues to battle with the guilt which had dampened her spirits. He had killed many times, with black magic, to escape slavery and to protect the Guild from the Ichani. As she pondered…"Do you still remember all their faces?" She found herself asking.

His hands stopped moving. Akkarin lifted his eyes, stared at her, looking as if he was recalling some old injury. He shook his head after some time, smiled bitterly. "It's not something you can forget, Sonea."

"How…how many times have you done this?" The question came out from her before she could stop it. Sonea winced when she saw him retreating behind his dark gaze, and a shadow began to overlay the features on his face. Akkarin withdrew his hands from hers and looked away.

"I stopped counting…for a long time…"

And not another word would he speak on that topic. Sonea watched him move to the other side of the room, and settle heavily into one of the chairs placed beside a round table. She chided her own stupidity for broaching a subject that was so distressing. She shook her head at herself, deciding to stop thinking about all these. There were five other Ichani they have to deal with. And it means that more blood will be shed and five more bodies will be laid to rest, right here, in Imardin, for the sake of all the people, who built their lives around this city.

Reining those thoughts aside, Sonea glanced around her for the first time. Cery was standing by the door. He was talking to one of the messengers, reporting to him about the situation above the underground passages they were hiding in. At the far side of the room, was the table in which Akkarin sat. The distant look in his eyes was an indication of him communicating with someone mentally.

_Who is he talking to?_ Sonea wondered as she started towards him. _Is it Lorlen or is it Balkan?_

Suddenly, she recalled the wreckages around the city, and her mind replayed the images of those houses destroyed by the Ichani. Her heart lurched. She wasn't sure how many magicians survived, or how many of them have lost their lives. _Is Rothen one of them? What about Dorrien, and Dannyl? Are they alive? _A pang of anxiety jolted through her body. She longed to send a mental call to them but she knew better than to try doing that at all. With an effort, she fought back the urge and pushed those unsettling thoughts, along with her fears, to the back of her mind.

She shifted her attention to Akkarin again. He seemed to have ended the mental conversation with whoever he was talking to. Sonea reminded herself to not let her tongue slip like she did earlier.

"It's done." He shifted his gaze to her as she lowered into a chair next to his. "Avala's necklace has been taken care of."

At once, Sonea forgot about her worries and was piqued with curiosity. "What have you done to it?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Takan is on his way back from a slaughterhouse."

Sonea inhaled sharply. "Slaughterhouse!" Shock and disbelief dragged across her features. But Akkarin shook his head as he chuckled at her expression.

As if he knew the exact cause of her reaction, he assured her. "There will be no slaughtering, Sonea." He explained to her quietly. "The animals kept there are already frightened creatures."

"Oh…"

Relief washed over Sonea, but her face began to warm in the next minute. She was embarrassed. Even though they have to employ all ways and tactics to win this war, it seemed cruel to sacrifice any other innocent beings to serve their purpose and needs like this. She felt both foolish and guilty, to think that Akkarin would even attempt to do such a thing. She shook her silly notions aside, and sighed thoughtfully. The knot in her stomach loosened. But she was still bothered by something.

"Will it work on Kariko?" She wondered out loud.

"It has to." Akkarin's face grew serious. Then he regarded her intently. "Supposed you are Kariko." He began after a while. "What will you do if your mind is constantly distracted while you have a war to fight?"

Sonea frowned. She groped for an answer, but she wasn't sure if she was thinking in the right direction. So she shook her head instead.

"You have two choices." He suggested to her. "You can choose to rid the source of your distraction or block your mind completely from it." Then he raised his brows, questioning. "Now, what it is you will choose?"

Realisation dawned on her, and her eyes grew wider as she gave him her answers.

"To remove his distraction, Kariko would have to search the city and destroy the blood gem himself."

Akkarin nodded in agreement. And she continued.

"But it is unlikely he will do so, for it takes too much time and he is unfamiliar with Imardin." Sonea paused to catch her breath, then continued as excitement leaped into her. "That leaves him with no other option but to block his mind instead."

Akkarin smiled faintly, but he allowed her to work on her thoughts without interrupting. A moment later, she gasped.

"And it means severing his link with his allies forged through the blood gem rings."

"Indeed." He confirmed finally and Sonea saw his dark eyes glinted with pride. She couldn't help but to smile at that as he began explaining. "When that happens, they can do no more than communicate through mental calls which will be heard by all other magicians…."

"And they will not be able to warn one another about the Thieves or any of their traps even if they were discovered." Sonea finished the sentence for him.

"That's right." A familiar half-smile curled around Akkarin's lips.

Sonea leaned back into her chair and basked in that brief moment of satisfaction, but her worries soon returned to taunt her.

"What if he choses to ignore it?" She asked after a stretch of pondering silence.

"I doubt it." Akkarin shook his head contemplatively. "It requires a great deal of concentration to put up with such distracting thoughts. No sooner, he will grow tired of it and turn his mind away completely."

Sonea nodded after him. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Cery came towards them with a wide grin spreading on his face.

"The Sachakans are scattered around the city." The Thief declared proudly. "Faren is watching the one exploring the slums. As for the rest, they are roaming around the Inner Circle looking for easy prey."

He regarded them for a while, then his smile slowly vanished. "Faren may not like this, but we will have to let him wait for the time being." Cery gestured them to the door. "Follow me. I believe there is something you will want to deal with first."

* * *

It seemed like a long time before Dannyl located the mansion which Tayend was staying. He checked the street, ensured it was all empty before beckoning Rothen to follow him. His pulse quickened, as they emerged from the shadowed alley, and he could hardly contain the impatience and anxiety growing inside him. Until he sees Tayend, he knew that his heart will find no peace.

While they were just a few paces away from the main entrance, Dannyl froze suddenly.

Puzzled, Rothen stopped in his tracks, asked him. "What happe...?" But his question was left unfinished as he gazed in the same direction as his companion did.

The door was left half-opened, the lock broken in.

"Someone's been here." Dannyl murmured as he stared at it.

A brief flash of alarm appeared on Rothen's face, but he tried to conceal it. "Perhaps your friend has decided to leave the city instead?" He suggested hopefully.

Dannyl disagreed with a shake of his head. "He wouldn't have left without telling me or leave the door unlocked like this." He dragged in a steadying breath before dread overwhelmed him. "Rothen, I need to know if he's all right. Wait here, while I check inside."

"No, I'll go in with you." Rothen replied worriedly. "For all we know, whoever that came first may still be here."

It wasn't a comforting thought. Dannyl swallowed the lump rising in his throat as they considered that possibility in a heavy silence. After a while, they nodded to one another in agreement. Cautiously, without a word or any sound, they slipped into the house.

An uncanny silence stretched across the space within. They searched the guestroom, then the cooking area and the yard beyond it. There was nothing. It was all empty, save the lifeless furniture placed around the hall, the utensils neatly hanged against the kitchen's walls and the stone well that stood in the centre of the backyard outside of the house. But no one was around. And Tayend was nowhere to be found.

_Where could he be?_

Dannyl cast about, once again, desperately, while panic coursed through his body. He glanced up at the squares of windows on top of the building, realised that the place has not been searched thoroughly. Then, Rothen brushed fingers with his.

- _Can you feel it?_

Dannyl regarded him in surprise, then closed his eyes. He extended his senses beyond the confines of his body, and reached out as far as his ability allowed him. A chill began to walk down his spine. He didn't like what his senses returned with.

- _Rothen,_ _there is a strong presence here. No, wait. I sense another one, much weaker._

Both hope and fear welled inside him as Dannyl drew his lids apart. He believed that Tayend was somewhere up there, and so was an Ichani. It scared him, as he had hardly any strength left to fight with. And judging from the fearful look in Rothen's eyes, the old alchemist must be as spent as him. Could he possibly save the scholar without getting themselves killed instead? But Dannyl didn't have the time to come up with a plan. And no matter how difficult it is, he had to get Tayend out of this place together with him.

Dannyl took a deep breath, swapped meaningful glances with Rothen.

_- Ready?_

His former mentor returned him a grim nod.

_- We must hide our presence now… Be careful, Dannyl. Be very careful._

And they re-entered the house from the kitchen this time. They headed straight to the stairwell which led to Tayend, and to whatever danger that was lurking at the upper floors above them.

All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard. The sound of a sinister laughter wafted down the staircase, followed by another voice groaning in pain. Dannyl drew in a sharp breath.

_Tayend!_

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_I'm sorry that I took more than a month to post an update! I was ill for a while and work is always crazy towards the end of the year. Not forgetting every chapter is getting harder and harder to write! But I hope you've enjoyed this ^_^_

_I struggled a lot with the scene between Dannyl and Rothen. I've always wonder how it would be like when Dan reveals the truth to his former mentor and I get the impression that Rothen will accept him for who he was….I hope you were able to feel Dannyl's struggle facing his former mentor in such a situation and the outcome of his revelation. Before I forget, this scene was specially written for __**MSLM**__! You know who you are! *LOL*_

_And, hehe, I hope the bit about Avala's necklace was a nice twist :p Let me know if this was expected or unexpected _

_**THANKS**__ to Ralobat for beta-ing this chapter again!_

_As always, do leave your reviews because they keep me going despite how hard it is to continue writing this story! ^_^_


	34. An Attractive Victim

_It's been over eight months since I've posted a new chapter. So, **THANK YOU** if you are reading this. I had a few rough months earlier this year and there were simply too little time to do all the things I wanted to do. Since it's been a while, some readers may have forgotten the main plot lines of this story but I will make up for that by providing some brief notes before the start of all future chapters to make things easier for everyone._

In chapter 33, Dannyl had to separate from the rest of the Guild magicians to help Tayend who was alone in the city. When explaining to Rothen his reasons for doing so, his former guardian surmised the nature of their relationship and took Dannyl by further surprise when he offered help in protecting Tayend. Upon arrival at Errend's house, they discovered the main door was already broken into and a terrifying scream coming from the upper floors made them believed that the scholar was faced with a grave danger…

* * *

An Attractive Victim

Dannyl glanced up the stairway. Hovering between wariness and apprehension, he led Rothen to the floors above them. Occasional murmurs wandering through the hollow silence grew steadily louder as they came closer to the first level. They paused at the landing, and listened intently. The voices were distant; no one seemed to be lurking around the corner. Only then did they move down the corridor, keeping their presence guarded, and went through room after room in search for Tayend until the voices led them to the second last door.

Heart hammering, Dannyl carefully positioned himself beside the entrance and began to make out the words he could not decipher earlier.

"…don't be scared, I will not hurt you. I will treat you nice…if you stop fighting me," someone drawled in a baiting tone.

Desperate whimpers of refusal were the only answers given by the other person.

"No?" A loud sigh of disappointment, then the man carried on in a distasteful manner. "That's too bad…it's been so long since I had a good time..." And he broke into savage laughter.

A sudden fit of retching had Dannyl stealing a look of the room within. Tayend was pinned to a corner. Flushed with exertion, his captor held him roughly by the neck, and the both of them were surrounded by a magical barrier. The Ichani's back was turned towards Dannyl. And he seemed to be too occupied with the scholar to notice he had company outside the room. Dannyl shifted his gaze. Broken glasses and upturned furniture scattered around the floor indicated that some form of struggle must have happened before he and Rothen had arrived here. At Dannyl's signal, Rothen crept to the other side of the door and appraised the situation inside the room with a worried expression. Dannyl's attention was drawn to the Ichani again when he carried on speaking.

"Bad for you I mean…" He told Tayend in a tone that sound almost too regretful to be true. Then his voice hardened, as with the grip he had on the scholar. "When Chikara says so, no one refuses me!"

Tayend's eyes went round with horror. His attempts to fend off the Ichani, by loosening the fingers around his neck, proved useless.

Outside the door, Dannyl struggled to contain his emotions. Fear and anger sent his mind racing in wild circles for he could not believe what he had just discovered. _A lad, the Ichani is actually a lad!_ A fine jest it would have been if only they were under different circumstances. Judging from the bewildered look that Rothen gave, he seemed to share his shock and confusion. His pulse quickened. Tayend was already an attractive victim to the Ichani with his latent magical potential. If the man wanted more from him, would he kill him or would he enslave him? Dannyl's blood turned to ice as he considered all the possible things that would befall the scholar, each of them more horrifying than the previous. He shook his head clear and frantically called up all the tactics he had learnt to deal with a stronger magician but none of which could he apply with the lack of both strength and power. He cast Rothen a look of desperation, and then stole another glimpse of the room.

This time, he looked right into eyes of his lover. It was a mistake, a costly one which precipitated a confrontation that should not have happened. The flicker of hope flashing across Tayend's face had the Ichani knowing at once that they were not alone in this place. Releasing Tayend from his grip, Chikara spun around and faced them fully. Power sprang from his fingertips. The heat strike came sizzling towards Dannyl and he took the full brunt of a black magician's attack without the protection of a magical barrier or the power to return the favour. Red hot pain radiated through his body as he slammed against the cold hard wall behind him. Dannyl felt as if his skull would explode after a collision so violent. And a rush of panic consumed him when the black dots flooding his vision came close to blinding. He wrestled wildly to fight his fading awareness. Then, he felt someone grabbed his hand in desperation.

"Stay with me, Dannyl!" Rothen's voice pierced through the dark mist. "Channel your remaining energy to me, hurry!"

Dannyl wanted to say that he had no more strength left in him, but he couldn't find his voice as his conscious was abandoning him rapidly. Wadding through waves and waves of darkness pulling him down under, Dannyl plunged into his power source already reduced to a mere tiny globule and sent it forth to Rothen. A flash of light was released. His eyes flew wide in disbelief as he saw the Ichani's shield tumbled into pieces, sending bursts of energy splaying in all directions. Chikara's eyes widened with horror. He howled in pain as he slumped heavily onto the ground, exposing a terror-stricken Tayend staring incredulously at the man before him. It was then Dannyl noticed the knife protruding from the Ichani's back. But no sooner had relief washed through him he was immediately assaulted by another surge of alarm and panic.

"Get away from him!" both he and Rothen yelled at the same time.

And everything went black.

* * *

Pain which drove him into total darkness now jarred him back to complete awareness. The pounding in his head came back in full force, if not worse. Cognition was lost to him when Dannyl unscrewed his eyes to odd images hovering before his face in a disconcerting fashion. What he thought were several faces became a distinct one as he slowly regained focus.

"Dannyl…Dannyl!" His heart leapt, it was Tayend. "Are you hurt?" The scholar's voice was edged with concern and his hands roamed the sides of Dannyl's face as if he was feeling a child running a temperature. "Talk to me, don't just stare at me! Are you in pain? Can you hear me?"

Dannyl tried to speak. A loud boom sounded at a distant, making it impossible. The ground below shook for a few seconds and the swooshing sensation in his head returned, before it gradually settled.

"Wh...what's that?" He managed hoarsely. "What happened?" His stomach turned as his head did when he looked around him. Rothen crouched at the other side of his body, his expression worried.

"We are safe now, Dannyl," the old alchemist assured him.

From where he lay, Dannyl could see that they were a few houses away from Zerrend's mansion. They helped him to his feet, holding his arms until he was able to stand without staggering. It awoke all pains from the blow he took from the Ichani. At that moment, Dannyl recalled the last thing he saw before he went unconscious.

"You stabbed him?" Dannyl turned to Tayend looking disbelief. "How…?"

Tayend grimaced; a look of disgust twisting his lips. He turned up the bottom of his loose Kyralian shirt revealing an empty knife sheath belted around his waist. "You said they know nothing about healing like Guild magicians does," he explained. "I thought…I could weaken him by hurting him…"

Dannyl widened his eyes in shocked surprise, looking as if he had seen Tayend for the first time. "Did he die?" He could not believe that Chikara was defeated that easily.

"Not immediately." It was Rothen who spoke this time. "His heart was still beating…" He paused, inhaled deeply, as if recalling a horrifying memory. "But we couldn't kill him. Instead, I tied him up and dropped his body into the well at the backyard…"

"And I carried you out here," Tayend added.

"That explosion…?" Dannyl asked.

Rothen nodded soberly. "It's over now." His voice was strained with exhaustion. "We should go." Shifting his gaze between Dannyl and Tayend, he then decided to leave them and then walk ahead instead.

At once, Tayend pulled Dannyl close and held him tightly. "I thought I had lost you!"

Pains of varying degrees exploded in the Ambassador's body. But such discomfort was of little importance as compared to immense gratitude he felt for being able to hold his lover again. Dannyl squeezed his eyes shut. "No, I'm sorry, so sorry to put you through this," he choked. "If I'd been here earlier…you-" His voice died in his throat as Tayend pressed a deep kiss on his lips. Warmth rushed up to Dannyl's face, he secretly wished that Rothen was not close enough to see it.

"I'm not as vulnerable as you think, Ambassador Dannyl," Tayend quirked a small smile. "Although it always helps to have a magician nearby…"

Knowing that the scholar was trying to lessen his guilt, Dannyl's heart swelled with affection. For the first time, he was thankful that he had refused to return to Capia. Afraid of losing him again, he circled his arms around him. "And I'm glad you are here with me, Tayend."

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter :) Although Akk/Son fans would be disappointed that there was no mention of them, I promised that I would bring them back in the next one. Also, the Thieves have more up to their sleeves for the Ichani, let's see what they will do next._

_Most importantly, please do leave a **review** if you've liked this. That way, I will know that you've not given up on this story :)_

_Thanks **Laura** for beta-ing this chapter and being a wonderful help in getting me through this tough period!_


End file.
